Les liaisons dangereuses
by Dreamy Lily
Summary: Acte 19: Duel au clair de lune -- Quand Drago et Hermione s'allient, ça peut faire très mal... Et quand ils font un pari? Ils n'hésitent pas à briser les couples pour arriver à leur fin...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui, c'est encore moi! Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, je suis **Dreamy Lily** et je suis l'auteur de _Harry Potter et le sortilège caché_ (id: 1101514) et j'ai aussi traduit la fic _Identité erronée_ (id: 1295188). Voici ma seconde potterfiction et là, ça va faire très mal!

Je vous propose un remake des _Liaisons dangereuses_ de Laclos! Je sais que ça a déjà été fait plein de fois mais c'est un livre qui fait partie de mes préférés et même s'il date pas d'hier, ben c'est très réactualisable, la preuve! Je suppose que vous avez tous vu _Sex intentions_ (et _Cruel intentions_ pour les anglophones!) Donc je reprends les aventures (dans les deux sens du terme) de Valmont et de Merteuil mais dans l'univers magique de _Harry Potter_! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Je remercie tout particulièrement **haalathery** pour m'avoir aider dans le casting! Et maintenant, en avant pour la lecture!

Avant ça, je voulais juste vous dire que vous pouvez trouver un dessin qui illustre chaque chapitre! Donc, voici l'illustration qui correspond au prologue: (http/) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld00.gif (oubliez pas le http/ sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, me l'efface)

Disclaimer! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue appartient à Choderlos de Laclos mais la narration est à moi! mouhahahaha! Bon, je me tais...

**LES LIAISONS DANGEREUSES**

** Dans le jeu de la séduction, il n'y a qu'une seule règle: ne jamais tomber amoureux **

Prologue

Poudlard, janvier 1996

Ce jour-là, l'école était entièrement recouverte d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Il neigeait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire les élèves de Poudlard qui se réunissaient alors autour des cheminées pour discuter. Mais les vacances de Noël étaient sur le point de se terminer.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, trois élèves s'étaient appropriés l'une des tables de la pièce. Le plus grand des trois était roux et avait de grands yeux d'un bleu très clair. Le plus petit avait les cheveux en bataille et d'un noir de jais, il portait des lunettes rondes, avait des yeux verts étincelants et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le dernier élève, ou plutôt la dernière, était l'unique fille du trio inséparable. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur chocolat rassemblés par une pince mauve et des yeux marron. Tous les trois répondaient respectivement aux doux noms de Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Ron était plongé dans une dissertation de Potion que leur professeur, Rogue, leur avait demandé de faire pour la rentrée. Quant à Hermione, elle lisait un livre énorme mais qui semblait la passionner. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs à son voisin, Harry, qui était lui aussi devant sa dissertation mais qui semblait être à cours d'idée. A vrai dire, il reposait sa tête sur ses mains et contemplait le lac glacé qu'on pouvait voir par une fenêtre.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? dit-il finalement après de longues réflexions. Je vais la voir ou pas ?  
- Harry, c'est au moins la dixième fois que tu nous poses cette question ! fit remarquer Hermione en se détachant de son livre.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez répondu les neuf autres fois ? demanda Harry, amusé.  
- Que c'était à toi de voir, répondit machinalement Ron.  
- Oh…

Harry poussa un soupir puis s'étira de tout son long. Il prit sa plume, contempla sa copie, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible puis reposa sa plume.  
- Mione, juste pour cette fois, tu peux me montrer ce que t'as écrit ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, s'il te plaît ! implora Ron en tournant la tête vers son amie.  
- C'est non ! dit sèchement Hermione. Vous savez très bien que je déteste le copiage !  
Harry poussa un autre soupir, bientôt imité par Ron. Aucun ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes et seules les conversations de Parvati Patil et de Lavande Brown rompaient le silence de la salle.

Soudain, Harry se leva, faisant sursauter les deux autres Gryffondor.  
- C'est décidé ! Je vais la voir.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui c'est vrai, confirma Harry. Cette fois je suis déterminé ! Je m'en vais demander à Cho Chang de sortir avec moi !  
- Bonne chance, dit Hermione sans quitter sa lecture de vue.  
Harry sembla déceler de l'amertume dans cette dernière phrase mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle. Ron continuait de fixer le tableau de la grosse dame par lequel Harry était sorti, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Pas trop triste ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle.  
- Bien sûr que si tu vois. Je sais que tu l'aimes.  
- Moi ? Aimer Harry ? chuchota Hermione en regardant si personne ne l'avait entendu à part elle. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami !  
- Et moi je ne suis pas idiot, dit Ron d'un air grave qu'il prenait rarement. Tu sais, ça ne me fait rien que tu l'aimes. Je te comprends dans un sens… rajouta-t-il en rougissant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
- Rien du tout, répondit Ron en regardant ailleurs. Dis-toi que Cho va peut-être accepter d'être la petite amie de Harry mais pas toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir, Mione. Tu es sûre que tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour lui ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. C'était vrai que Hermione avait un gros faible pour Harry mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne. Après tout, Ron était une personne de confiance. Elle secoua lentement la tête.  
- Ah tu vois ! dit Ron, triomphant. Vas lui parler avant que ça ne soit trop tard !  
- C'est déjà trop tard, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Qu'il aille avec cette Cho, il n'y a que son bonheur qui compte pour moi.  
- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, répliqua Ron en éclatant de rire. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !  
- D'accord…

Hermione avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Le soir de la même journée, Harry était arrivé, un sourire aux lèvres qui signifiait que l'élu de son cœur lui avait donné une réponse positive. Tout ce que Hermione ne réussit à dire fut 'félicitations', et encore, elle s'était forcée elle-même à le dire. Après le dîner, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis en leur disant qu'il allait rejoindre sa nouvelle raison de vivre, Hermione lui dit au revoir de la main avant de fondre en larmes.  
- Je t'avais prévenue, Mione, rappela Ron d'un air sévère.  
- Je sais mais… Oh Ron !  
Elle se logea dans les grands bras du rouquin qui la consola pendant de longues minutes.  
- Allez viens, on descend ! proposa alors Ron. Ça sert à rien de rester ici à te morfondre. On va se faire une partie d'échec version sorciers.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione accepta vivement et sécha ses larmes. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où étaient réunis la plupart des élèves. Tandis que Ron installait l'échiquier sur la table, Hermione balaya la salle du regard pour s'assurer que Harry et Cho n'étaient pas par-là en train de se bécoter. Elle aperçut alors Malefoy, son pire ennemi, la mine déconfite en train de quitter la table des Serpentard, un papier froissé dans la main. La curiosité emporta Hermione. Elle s'excusa auprès de Ron en lui disant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Elle suivit Malefoy dans un long couloir qui menait aux donjons, là où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy était aussi un élève de 5ème année, il était blond, d'une pâleur naturelle avec des yeux d'un gris glacial. Il détestait Hermione car elle appartenait à ce qu'il appelait les Sang-de-Bourbe, les familles de Moldus, donc de sang impur. Il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il était suivi alors il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me suivre, Granger ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix cassée.  
- Je euh… bégaya Hermione, cherchant une excuse. Rien en fait. J'avais envie de marcher et…  
- Raconte pas de salades, la coupa-t-il. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.  
- Moi non plus, dit-elle d'une voix compatissante qui l'effrayait elle-même.  
Malefoy la dévisagea et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait pleuré. Il semblait réfléchir, puis finalement s'approcha de la Gryffondor.  
- T'as envie de parler ? demanda-t-il.   
- Moi ? s'étonna Hermione par tant de gentillesse de la part du Serpentard. Non, pas vraiment.  
- Moi j'ai envie de parler, alors viens, ordonna-t-il en la traînant par le bras vers les donjons.

Hermione ne savait pas exactement si c'était une bonne idée, mais à ce moment-là, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser. Malefoy semblait aussi désespéré qu'elle et elle ne pu mettre ce détail de côté. Il s'assit au pied des marches d'un escalier et lui fit signe de faire de même. Hermione hésita mais s'exécuta. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes avec un revers de manche et défroissa le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Il la tendit à Hermione.  
- Tiens, lis.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une lettre mais l'écriture était illisible car l'encre était mélangée aux larmes qu'avait dû versé le blond.  
- Pardon, j'y arrive pas, dit-elle, gênée.  
Malefoy lui lança un regard noir.  
- Mes parents sont morts, siffla-t-il.   
Hermione tressaillit. C'était si inattendu de sa part. Et dire que Hermione avait pleuré car Harry sortait avec Cho. Elle se sentit aussitôt si stupide qu'elle regretta d'avoir pleuré autant.  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.   
- Arrête de mentir, ça t'enchante, dit amèrement Malefoy.  
- C'est faux ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est pas parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe que je ne ressens aucun sentiment ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis un monstre ?  
Malefoy ne répliqua pas. Il semblait fixer un point invisible et Hermione ne savait plus exactement si elle avait envie de rester ou de partir. Après tout, Ron l'attendait. Elle soupira, se leva et commença à partir.

- Attends.  
Hermione s'immobilisa. Cet ordre ressemblait plus à un cri de détresse qu'à autre chose. Elle se retourna et vit que le Serpentard était de nouveau en larmes. Elle accoura à ses côtés, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.  
- Mon père… raconta Malefoy entre deux sanglots. Il s'est fait tuer par Voldemort (Hermione frissona). Il a été si stupide ! Il voulait faire de moi un Mangemort mais… ça ne me disait vraiment rien ! Il me battait souvent, il me trouvait insolent… Il répétait que je faisais honte à notre famille… Mais c'est tout de même mon père… Et je l'aime.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Des larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Se pouvait-il qu'elle éprouvait de la pitié pour lui ?  
- Et ma mère… poursuivit-il. Elle l'aimait encore plus. Elle n'a pas supporté sa mort… Elle s'est suicidée peu de temps après.  
- Oh Malefoy ! souffla Hermione. Je ne savais pas… C'est… C'est triste ce qu'il t'arrive… Vraiment…  
- Bof… Voyons le bon côté des choses, dit Malefoy avec un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Je vais hériter d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays…  
Il eut un petit rire et Hermione se mit à sourire.

Un moment de silence suivit son récit. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris des couleurs. Il sécha à nouveau ses larmes et se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Et toi, c'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oh non, c'est vraiment nul ! dit-elle en rougissant. J'ai honte d'avoir pleuré pour un truc aussi… aussi nul ! Comparé à toi…  
Pour la première fois, Hermione vit Malefoy sourire sincèrement. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, puis elle se rappela subitement que Ron l'attendait toujours dans la Grande Salle.  
- Oh ! Ron m'attend ! Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller.  
- Weasley hein… murmura Malefoy sans aucune haine dans la voix. Vas-y… Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler à quelqu'un. 

Hermione sourit de nouveau, lui dit au revoir avec la main et commença a s'en aller. Arrivée à la moitié du couloir, elle fut arrêtée.  
- Granger ! appela Malefoy. Tu sais, maintenant que je suis le dernier Malefoy, je crois que je vais commencer une nouvelle vie.  
- Pourquoi pas, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
- On devrait peut-être faire la paix, Granger… Ou plutôt, Hermione.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Faire la paix avec son pire ennemi ? Recommencer à zéro ? Elle eut du mal à réfléchir. Il exigeait une réponse et elle n'arrivait pas à en trouvait une. Après tout, ça lui faisait un nouvel ami. Après ce que Harry avait osé lui faire…  
- C'est peut-être une bonne idée… Drago, dit-elle en s'approchant de son interlocuteur. J'ai bien besoin de réconfort, maintenant que je ne fais plus partie de la vie de Harry…  
- Drago et Hermione hein ? essaya Malefoy.  
- Ça sonne pas mal, dit Hermione.   
- Tu verras Hermione, s'allier avec moi est une des choses les plus intelligentes que tu auras décidé dans ta vie.

Hermione éclata de rire et lui serra la main. Une nouvelle amitié était née.

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ce n'est pas vraiment le début de la vraie histoire, c'est juste une intro pour que vous compreniez comment Drago et Hermione sont devenus amis. L'histoire ne débute que la prochaine fois! D'ici là, à + et j'attends vos reviews.


	2. Acte 1: J'ai une mission pour toi

Coucou!! C'est re moi! Et oui, je reviens et avec le premier vrai chapitre, l'histoire peut enfin commencer! Je suis super contente parce que j'ai vu que vous avez été plusieurs à aimer mon histoire, même s'il n'y avait que le prologue de disponible! Je vais remercier personnellement chaque reviewers mais je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont lu sans pour autant reviewer. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite.

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld01.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**cedokun:** premier reviewer, bravo!^^ merci beaucoup!  
  
**Super_Hermione:** et oui!! une nouvelle fic! l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, un soir, je sais pas trop comment.. C'est cool si tu aimes ce livre, c'est bien, il faut lire dans la vie! :p  
  
**haalathery:** rhaaa la tarée!! m'écrire une review aussi longue!!^^ c'était pas mal le coup de la review qui s'en va ds la nature!! :p Merci d'avoir relu le prologue, t'étais pas obligée! T'es vraiment folle d'avoir écrit "salope d'Hermione ! viens là que je te tue !!"!! lol enfin bon... Je sais pourquoi tu fais 'snifeu' pour Dray, je compatis, même si c moi l'auteur *fond en larmes*. Et qu'est-ce que t'as contre Harry? hein? d'abord il est à moa pas à toi! :p Je sais pas si je deviendrai une plus-que-superstar mais si oui, ben ce sera grâce à toi! Et pis t'inquiète pas, je suis pas prête de t'oublier! Et rien que pour t'embêter, je vais te dire: "bah voila la suite"! lol  
  
**watery136:** ok, lis-la où tu veux!^^ c'est vrai que sur ff.net c peut-être + clair et + moderne..  
  
**sumiré:** il vient d'où ton pseudo? c'est mimi^^ merci de dire que c'est bien écrit, moi je m'en rends pas bien compte... T'aimes pas Cho? J'en connais pleins qui pensent comme toi! :p Et je te garantis que Drago va continuer à embêter Harry et Ron!!

**Pitinad:** encore toi?^^ je rigole! j'aime bien tes reviews super longues! C'est vrai que j'ai fait un Ron bien gentil, le pauvre, il va en baver + tard... Je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde adore Drago en train de pleurer, vous êtes tous une bande de sadiques!! :p En ce qui concerne la dernière question, c'est vrai que si t'avais lu le livre ou vu le film tu me poserais pas la question, je vais donc rien dire... *regarde en l'air avec innocence*

**amarillo:** c'est jaune en espagnol ça!!^^ contente que le début te plaise. Tu peux le dire, c'est un duo infernal, peut-être même plus...

**padmacho:** merci si t'attends la suite! :D C'est vrai, l'histoire concorde? Parce que ce prologue, je l'ai fait au feeling et je savais pas si il était bien ou pas. Mais apparemment oui^^

**lyra.b:** merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!!

**Lululle:** coucou lululle! (je me trompe toujours avec les l ^^) merci pour ta review, j'espère que tes fics avancent bien! à +

**Alyssa:** merci beaucoup pour ton soutien! j'apprécie vraiment! Moi aussi j'adore les Hermione/Drago mais tu verras, c'est pleins de couples dans cette fic, à la fin je m'en sortirais plus moi-même! lol

**Etincelle:** salut Etincelle! contente de te voir sur mes reviews!^^ merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et à +!

**Morgane: **merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite va te plaire!

**katarina:** salut toi! toujours des reviews aussi longues hein?^^ on peut pas changer ses habitudes de toute façon (à moins que t'aies une volonté en béton). Désolée si t'as eu du mal à avaler, ça va mieux maintenant? lol Je sais que c'est assez soudain mais j'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour qu'ils deviennent amis... De toute façon, ce prologue n'est vraiment pas important pour la suite, c'est juste pour qu'on soit pas étonné de voir Drago et Hermione amis! Moi dans le trio, j'adore Harry/Hermione mais je déteste Hermione/Ron! beurk! désolée^^

**Zhusidinuo:** wow génial le pseudo!^^ moi aussi j'adore Drago quand il est gentil... mais il va pas le rester longtemps! :p

**Anonymoua:** coucou toi! Merci d'avoir suivi mon conseil! je suis très émue^^ Et voici la suite!

**Kamélia:** oh c beau comme pseudo ça! :) Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

**Miya Black: **merci d'être venue lire cette fic! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le prologue!

**Fleur:** oui je l'ai fait pleurer, j'ai pas pu résister^^ Ben, est-ce que Hermione va devenir diabolique? je crois que la réponse est dans ce chapitre!

**Mika.Chan:** ouais! merci d'être venue voir cette fic!^^ en espérant que la suite te plaise...

**Dame Lune:** c'est trop mignon comme pseudo!! Et pour le couple, ben je crois que la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

Merci!! Continuez de reviewer et bonne lecture!!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 1: J'ai une mission pour toi

Poudlard, avril 1998

Par un beau jour ensoleillé, Hermione Granger, jeune Gryffondor de 7ème année studieuse et épanouie, s'aventura à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour profiter du temps. C'était les vacances de Pâques, les dernières vacances de sa scolarité puisqu'elle allait passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année et quitter définitivement l'école de sorcellerie. 

Elle avait mis une robe violette à fines bretelles, des sandalettes d'été et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle alla marcher près du lac, traînant ses pieds sur la pelouse pour mieux sentir les brindilles d'herbe glisser entre ses orteils. Elle s'approcha d'un arbre, s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre lui. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait emmené et continua sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêté. Tout était calme autour d'elle. Seul le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre. 

Hermione releva ses lunettes quelques instants et regarda les environs. Depuis là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir une partie du terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînaient deux ou trois élèves parmi lesquels elle reconnut Harry Potter. 

Harry avait beaucoup grandi, surtout physiquement. C'était maintenant un grand jeune homme musclé par toutes ses années d'entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles mais ne voulait sortir avec aucune d'entre elles car il restait fidèle à Cho Chang. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme l'année précédente et avait quitté Poudlard. Mais ils n'avaient pas perdu contact pour autant : ils s'écrivaient sans cesse. Elle était venue à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël mais n'avait pas pu se libérer pour ces vacances-là. En attendant, Harry faisait du Quidditch avec les autres élèves qui étaient restés. 

Mais Hermione n'y faisait plus attention. Harry était encore son meilleur ami mais elle le voyait sous un autre angle à présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était amie avec Drago Malefoy. Elle avait gagné en assurance, elle était d'ailleurs Préfète en chef, tout comme lui. C'était un duo que tout le monde trouvait étrange mais qui était très respecté, Hermione et Drago étant les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Pendant ces vacances, il était rentré chez lui, dans son manoir dont il était maintenant le propriétaire. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ils entretenaient une correspondance épistolaire très importante que Drago conservait dans un coffre fermé par un mot de passe qu'il n'avait jamais divulgué à personne, pas même à Hermione. 

En repensant à ça, Hermione se souvint subitement qu'elle avait des lettres à lire. Les hiboux étaient passés le matin même dans la Grande Salle avec le courrier et elle avait reçu deux lettres. Elle ouvrit d'abord celle qui était maladroitement pliée en quatre et qui était écrite d'une petite écriture à l'encre rouge. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit que l'auteur était Mme Weasley. 

_Chère Hermione,  
__Je me permets de t'envoyer cette lettre pour te prévenir que je compte venir à Poudlard un jour pendant ces vacances. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec toi à propos de ma fille Ginny. En effet, je m'inquiète pour elle et son avenir et je sais que tu es l'élève la plus studieuse de l'école mais aussi une amie de ma fille, quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance.   
J'aimerais donc, si cela ne te dérange pas, que tu m'indiques un jour qui te conviendrait dans les deux semaines qui suivent.   
Merci d'avance,   
Moly Weasley _

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Mme Weasley voulait lui parler de Ginny ? A propos de son avenir… A vrai dire, elle ne s'entendait plus tellement avec Ginny depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Drago. Il y avait aussi une toute autre raison pour laquelle Hermione en voulait à Ginny… Une raison qui faisait qu'elle arrivait à la détester… 

Elle prit la seconde lettre et sourit en reconnaissant le sceau des Malefoy. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre qui dégageait un parfum enivrant. 

_Salut Mione,  
__J'commence vraiment à m'ennuyer tout seul dans mon manoir… J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était aussi grand. En tous cas, maintenant que je suis seul, je peux inviter qui je veux et ce sont pas ces crétins d'elfes de maisons qui vont m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux (oups, c'est vrai que t'aimes bien les elfes de maison toi).  
__Tu te rappelles que j'avais invité Sally-Anne Perks pour toutes les vacances ? Et bien je l'ai foutue à la porte hier soir. C'est vraiment une gourdasse de Poufsouffle ! T'avais raison à son sujet… Je devrais t'écouter plus souvent. C'est vraiment pas une fille pour moi. J'en ai marre de me faire des filles qui ne durent qu'un jour. Je sens que quitter Poudlard va me faire beaucoup de bien, maintenant que la moitié des filles de l'école m'est passée dessus.   
Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? J'espère que Potter ne t'embête pas trop, maintenant qu'il a plus sa Chang. Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée toute seule. En plus, Weasley n'est pas là…   
Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, tu me manques déjà,   
Drago. _

Hermione déposa un baiser sur la lettre et la rangea soigneusement. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago, mais elle ne le considérait pas non plus comme un simple ami. C'était plutôt un complice. Elle lui racontait sa vie sans gêne, ses problèmes personnels, sa vie amoureuse et lui en faisait de même. Malgré une telle confiance l'un envers l'autre, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Et ils ne comptaient pas aller plus loin de toute façon. 

Elle ferma son livre, rangea ses lettres à l'intérieur et préféra s'abandonner à la chaleur du soleil. 

***** 

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tard et prit son temps pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Elle rejoignit Harry qui était en train de manger d'une main et de feuilleter des papiers de l'autres. Des hurlements aigues se firent entendre dans le Hall. Hermione tressaillit, s'assit lentement et prit du jus d'orange.   
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.   
- Tu viens de rater un de ces trucs ! répondit Harry. Jerks est revenue à Poudlard ce matin. Elle était furieuse.   
- Je sais, dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois qu'elle avait appris à faire à force de fréquenter Drago.   
Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur.   
- Elle revient du manoir des Malefoy, précisa Hermione.   
- Je vois… dit Harry en reportant son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de lire.  
  
Hermione se beurra une tartine et la mangea. Personne ne parla pendant un moment. Harry soupira en tournant une autre page.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.   
- Les lettres de Cho…   
- Encore ? s'étonna Hermione avec un petit ricanement. A croire que tu les relis tous les jours. Si c'est pas mignon ça !!   
Harry lui lança un regard noir.   
- Tu sais Mione, je me demande vraiment si tu étais vraiment consciente le jour où tu as décidé de devenir amie avec Malefoy.  
- Totalement consciente, confirma Hermione en finissant sa tartine.   
Harry fit une grimace et se tourna vers ses lettres. Hermione éclata de rire.   
- Ça t'énerve hein ?   
- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Mione…   
- Exact ! Bon, je te laisse, je dois me faire belle pour recevoir la mère de la p'tite Ginny.   
Hermione embrassa rapidement Harry sur le front et quitta la table.   
- La mère de Ginny ? répéta Harry en suivant son amie du regard. Mais pourquoi ?   
- Aucune idée ! répondit Hermione en sortant de la salle. 

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'elle était Préfète en chef, elle bénéficiait d'une belle chambre pour elle toute seule. Mais elle ne s'ennuyait jamais car Drago venait tout le temps lui rendre visite, comme elle lui rendait visite aussi. Elle ouvrit sa large garde-robe et la contempla.   
- C'est Mme Weasley que je reçois. Il me faut quelque chose de correct et de sobre.   
Elle soupira. Elle fouilla sa garde-robe de fond en comble et eut du mal à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Hermione avait été habituée à s'habiller 'correctement' et 'sobrement' mais Drago lui avait appris ce qu'était qu'être 'à la mode'. Même Parvati et Lavande qui étaient réputées pour être des fashion victimes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec Hermione. 

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon noir et une chemise grise dont elle prit le soin de ne pas oublier un seul bouton. Elle s'attacha les cheveux avec un simple élastique et se mit un maquillage discret. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Mme Weasley arriva à Poudlard. A la surprise de Hermione, elle était accompagnée de sa fille Ginny. Ginny était la petite sœur de Ron, mais aussi la dernière de la grande famille qu'étaient les Weasley. Hermione les accueillit chaleureusement dans sa grande chambre. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et leur servit à manger des petits biscuits qu'elle avait pris dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley fut comblée par tant de bonnes manières et Ginny fut très gênée de voir à quel point elle semblait ridicule à côté de Hermione. 

- Merci beaucoup de nous recevoir aujourd'hui, Hermione, commença Mme Weasley avec un gros sourire. Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, j'aimerais que nous parlions de Ginny.   
Ginny poussa un soupir tandis qu'elle inspectait le papier peint de la chambre.   
- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione en guettant Ginny.   
- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour son avenir, répondit Mme Weasley d'un air tragique. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais en ce moment, ses notes sont une catastrophe.   
- Maman ! gémit Ginny. Quand même pas une catastrophe !   
- Virginia Weasley ! rugit sa mère. Tes notes sont une catastrophe, un point c'est tout. Elle n'a pas eu la moyenne depuis le début de l'année, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce à l'adresse de Hermione.   
- En effet, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire. Et donc ?   
- Je sais que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, expliqua Mme Weasley sans faire attention aux grimaces que faisait Ginny. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter mais je te serais énormément reconnaissante si tu pouvais t'occuper d'elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
- M'occuper d'elle ? répéta Hermione.   
- Oui, tu pourrais… la faire travailler de temps en temps… rester avec quand elle sort… surveiller si elle ne traîne pas trop avec des garçons…   
- Maman ! s'indigna Ginny.   
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, elle est entre de bonnes mains avec moi, assura Hermione.   
Ginny la dévisagea, étonnée. Quant à Mme Weasley, elle s'exclama de joie, se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.   
- Je suis bien contente que tu acceptes. Je suis sûre qu'avec toi, elle va faire des étincelles.   
- J'en suis sûre moi aussi, approuva Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. 

Mme Weasley remercia encore Hermione pour son aide et quitta la chambre, suivie de Ginny qui murmura un vague 'à plus' à Hermione. Une fois seule, Hermione reconsidéra la chose. Elle allait s'occuper de Ginny Weasley, une fille qu'elle était loin d'apprécier, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est-à-dire pendant trois mois. 

Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté ? Hermione avait en fait une idée derrière la tête. Oh oui, elle allait s'occuper de la petite Ginny, mais à sa façon. Hermione voulait avant tout se venger. Se venger de ce que Ginny lui avait fait l'année précédente…  
- Ginny Weasley, tu vas payer pour m'avoir piqué mon petit ami…   
Elle alla prendre un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle s'installa à sa table et commença à écrire, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. 

_Salut Dray,  
__Tu voulais des nouvelles ? Tu vas en avoir.   
Figure-toi que la mère de Ginny est passée me voir aujourd'hui et qu'elle veut que je m'occupe de sa fille parce qu'elle ne bosse pas assez. J'aurais pu refuser, bien sûr. Mais j'ai accepté. J'ai bien un plan mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu te rappelles d'Olivier Dubois, celui avec qui je suis sortie l'année dernière ? Et tu te rappelles aussi que je t'avais dit que c'était lui qui avait rompu ? Là n'est pas le problème, tu sais pour qui il m'a laissée tomber ? Pour Miss Weasley ! Oh le monde est petit, tu ne trouves pas ?  
__Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux qu'elle paie pour ça. Dray, j'ai une mission pour toi : tu vas m'aider à faire d'elle la pire traînée de tout Poudlard.   
En espérant une réponse positive, je t'embrasse,   
Hermione _

************************************************************************************************

Et voilà comment débute mes _Liaisons dangereuses_!! Si vous avez des questions, faites le moi savoir!! Je compte mettre la suite la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, à vos claviers!!^^


	3. Acte 2: La nouvelle élève

Me voilà de retour! Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fic, ça s'appelle des actes parce que bon, je trouve que ça fait plus théâtre que roman... Même si c'est écrit comme pour un roman, l'histoire ressemble plutôt à un vaudeville où tout le monde trompe tout le monde... Enfin bref, je voulais juste rajouter que j'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. Même si un personnage très important apparaît, ben il se passe pas grand chose de très intéressant... Mais bon, c'est à vous de voir! ;)

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld02.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** coucou toi! qu'est-ce que t'as contre Ginny? lol Allez, je sais que tu l'adores! ("bof tant pis pour elle" mdr!! t méchante!!) Ben oui, dans l'ensemble elle a de la chance mais moi j'aimerais pas me faire manipuler comme ça... Et puis bon, t'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre comme ça?! ^^ J'veux la suite! J'veux la suite! J'te signale que t'es en avance de 3 actes alors hein!! :p

**watery136:** ben vi, je l'avoue, je suis sadique et contente de l'être^^

**Pitinad:** rahh la folle!! lol Le prend pas mal surtout, c'est juste que je suis étonnée par ta culture télévisuelle! Moi j'aime bien le duo Drago/Hermione, qu'ils soient amis ou amants. En ce qui concerne Ginny et Dubois euh... j'y ai même pas pensé à ça. Pour le rôle du petit copain de Ginny, je savais vraiment pas qui prendre et c'est haalathery qui m'a proposé Dubois parce qu'elle adore ce couple (elle a de ces idées parfois). Et pis pour Nietzsche, ben je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi vu qu'on l'étudie pas beaucoup en classe.. Cela dit, j'adore ce philosophe parce que je suis pratiquement d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a dit. Mais attends!! qu'est-ce que je mets à parler de philo ds ma potterfiction?! je deviens folle! c ta faute!!^^

**Alyssa:** merci pour tous tes compliments, j'suis comblée. Et puis tu ne m'embêtes pas^^. Je sais pas si ça va être drôle et/ou intéressant, c'est dur de juger son propre travail, mais c'est sûr que ça va être une histoire pas très gentille! Contente de savoir que j'ai une admiratrice! :) Au sujet des dessins, puisque t'es 'accro' à ma fic, j'ai fait un dessin pour l'illustrer, ça va peut-être t'intéresser... En tous cas, voilà la suite!

**Super_Hermione:** c'est vrai, c'est soulant quand c'est toujours pareil. ça m'amuse beaucoup de faire une Hermione machiavélique, je ne sais même pas qui est le plus méchant des deux: Hermione ou Drago.

**padmacho:** c'est pas grave si t'as pas vu le film, la musique est cool aussi! j'adore surtout 'every me every you' de Placebo. Je sais pas depuis quand j'ai cette haine pour Ginny... A mon avis, j'ai du la refouler à force de lire des Harry/Ginny et elle ressort maintenant!^^

**Mika.Chan:** ça c'était un super compliment même si on dirait pas^^ merci beaucoup!

**katarina:** moi aussi j'adore (ben sinon, j'aurais pas écrit cette fic!^^) tu verras que la vengeance va la mener loin et qu'en +, elle va entraîner tout le monde avec elle. Mais je n'en dis pas plus! En tous cas, merci pour tous tes compliments.

**Anonymoua:** Mer-ci! ^^ c'est si génial que ça? moi je m'en rends pas compte.... moi aussi j'adore les méchants! niark niark niark! et pis moi aussi j'aime beaucoup harry! désolée si c'est long à attendre mais si j'avais le temps d'écrire 24h/24, crois-moi que je posterai un chapitre par jour, comme l'autre! :p

**violaine:** merci, merci! voilà la suite!

**Miya Black:** merci beaucoup! voilà la suite! (j'ai l'air de me répéter d'une réponse sur l'autre mais vous dites tous la même chose!! lol )

**annab:** merci de me suivre sur toutes mes fics!^^ et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**Fleur:** euh possédée? lol à ce point-là?^^

**morgane:** ah tu crois ça? Hum... on verra bien! ;)

**cedokun:** merci beaucoup, ça me fait très très plaisir! Je ne sais pas si ma fic sera digne d'être parmi les meilleures mais je fais de mon mieux pour^^ Et question qui n'a rien à voir, comment c'est le Japon? moi j'adorerai y aller, ahlalal t'as trop de chance....

**sophie potter:** sophiiiiiie!! ça va? contente de te voir ici!! Tu écris pas toi? (c'est vrai que finalement je sais pas gr chose de toi...) En tous cas, merci beaucoup!!

Voilà, voilà! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est nul mais comme ça, le prochain ne peut être que mieux!^^ (le vieille excuse)

************************************************************************************************

Acte 2: La nouvelle élève 

Les jours passaient paisiblement à Poudlard, mais Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle avait fini tous ses devoirs et avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Il faut dire qu'elle s'y était pris dès la première année et qu'il y avait plein de livres qu'elle avait déjà lus. La plupart des professeurs étaient partis et les élèves qui étaient restés ne méritaient pas, selon elle, de s'y attarder. Le seul avec qui elle parlait, finalement, était Harry. Mais celui-ci passait ses journées soit à faire du Quidditch, soit à relire les lettres de sa bien-aimée. 

Un jour, alors que le soleil semblait être parti faire un tour derrière les nuages, Hermione alla retrouver Harry qui était assis au coin du feu. Elle avait mis un haut rouge qui laissait deviner ses formes généreuses, ainsi qu'une jupe noire, assez courte pour voir l'ensemble de ses belles jambes fines. Elle passa derrière le canapé où était assis Harry ; ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune, Parvati et Lavande étant parties rejoindre le professeur Trelawney pour prendre le thé dans sa tour. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Hermione en posant ses mains froides dans le cou de Harry.  
- Oh Mione ! s'exclama Harry en sursautant. Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne devrais pas arriver comme ça derrière les gens.   
Hermione éclata de rire et entoura le brun de ses bras nus.   
- Oh Harry ! Je t'adore ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
- Oui, oui, moi aussi, dit Harry d'un ton agacé en repoussant les bras de la fille.   


Hermione fit alors le tour du canapé et s'aperçut que Harry était en train d'écrire une lettre. Elle se jeta sur le canapé, faisant glisser la plume de Harry sur toute la feuille sur laquelle il était en train d'écrire.   
- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il. Fais un peu attention ! Regarde ce que tu me fais faire !   
- C'est une lettre pour Cho ? demanda Hermione sans faire attention à ce que son ami venait de dire.   
- Et si c'était le cas ? répliqua Harry en plissant les yeux.   
- Alors c'est pas grave ! gloussa-t-elle en prenant la feuille des mains de Harry et en la mettant par terre. Fais plutôt attention à moi, j'ai besoin de compagnie. 

Elle prit avec force un bras de Harry et le posa par-dessus son épaule. Elle garda sa main sur la sienne, pour être sûre qu'il ne tenterait pas de la reprendre. Elle blottit sa tête contre le torse du garçon et ferma les yeux pour profiter de son euphorie.   
- A quoi tu joues, au juste ? soupira Harry.   
- A rien. J'ai froid.   
Harry semblait irrité mais ne fit rien pour desserrer son étreinte. Il resta immobile, se laissant dominer par Hermione qui s'amusait à faire glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il était habitué aux petits jeux de Hermione. Cela faisait un an qu'elle lui tournait autour mais il savait très bien qu'il ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un objet vivant. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était même pas sûr que Cho oserait faire certaines choses que Hermione lui faisait. 

De longues minutes de silence passèrent. Hermione continuait à jouer avec la main de Harry quand soudain, elle la rapprocha dangereusement de sa poitrine. Mais Harry la retint.   
- Je ne crois que pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il gravement.   
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, déçue. Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ?   
- Tu fais ça juste pour t'amuser.   
Hermione fronça les sourcils et rejeta la main de son ami. Elle se leva brusquement et le regarda en croisant les bras.   
- Tu n'es jamais allé aussi loin avec Cho ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Et toi, tu es déjà allée aussi loin avec Malefoy ? rétorqua Harry avec la même voix.   
- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, répondit Hermione d'un air posé.   
- Oui, et moi je fais ce que je veux de la mienne, trancha Harry. 

Hermione sentit ses doigts se crisper. Elle détestait de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Elle pouvait continuer la conversation encore longtemps mais Harry reprit sa lettre ainsi qu'une nouvelle feuille et recommença à écrire. Pour lui, le débat était clos. Contrariée, Hermione quitta les lieux. Elle avait envie de se défouler, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais pas à n'importe qui. 

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle sortit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Une petite lettre à Drago suffisait à la remettre d'attaque. Mais au moment où elle allait écrire, quelque chose toqua à la fenêtre. Elle alla l'ouvrir et reconnut l'hibou grand duc du Serpentard.  
- Tiens ! Quel hasard ! s'exclama-t-elle en caressant le volatile.  
Elle prit la lettre qui était accrochée à l'une des pattes et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.   
- Oui ? demanda-t-elle un peu agacée d'avoir été interrompue.   
- Hermione, Dumbledore veut parler à tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, et maintenant !   
C'était la voix de Lavande Brown. Des bruits de pas qui s'évanouirent indiquaient qu'elle était déjà partie. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et sortit de sa chambre, sa lettre à la main. 

Elle l'ouvrit en chemin. Elle commença à la lire dans sa tête, en prenant garde de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Elle fronça les sourcils à la lecture des premières lignes. 

_Mione,  
__Alors ça y est, tu as un nouveau projet ?   
Tu sais que je suis toujours prêt à t'aider mais de là, à séduire la petite Weasley, je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'attire vraiment pas du tout (comme toutes les autres filles tu vas me dire mais elle, c'est vraiment 'pas du tout'). Mais comme tout travail mérite salaire, j'attends bien quelque chose en échange… Quoi ? A toi de voir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait en reparler quand je serai de retour.   
Demain, je reçois Lisa Turpin, tu sais cette petite Serdaigle ? Je sais déjà que ça va pas durer mais bon, j'ai vraiment rien à faire chez moi…   
A plus,   
Drago _

Hermione rangea la lettre tandis qu'elle prenait sa place à la table des Gryffondor. Alors comme ça, Drago n'était pas emballé par l'idée de faire de Ginny une traînée qui était pourtant, aux yeux de Hermione, une des meilleures idées réalisables qu'elle avait eue depuis longtemps. 

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances attendaient la suite des événements. Le Directeur demanda le silence, tout en tripotant sa longue barbe argentée et dit à haute et intelligible voix :   
- Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai demandé de venir vous rassembler ici, c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle : celle de la nouvelle !   
Il se mit à rire et à murmurer 'fufufu ! elle est excellente !' mais il ne fut guère imité. Néanmoins, Hermione éclata de rire mais Harry se demanda si c'était pour parce qu'elle trouvait ça drôle ou si c'était pour se moquer. 

Comme Dumbledore vit que personne n'avait vraiment réagi, il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.   
- Je disais donc qu'ici même à Poudlard, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève.   
Des chuchotements se firent enfin entendre. Dumbledore semblait satisfait d'avoir enfin l'attention qu'il voulait. Il rajusta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et poursuivit.   
- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une nouvelle élève arrive seulement trois mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire…   
C'était en effet la question que se posait tout le monde dans la salle.   
- Et bien c'est une longue histoire et je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Cette élève vient de Beauxbâtons et entrera en 7ème année. Puisque nous ne sommes pas trop nombreux, je compte sur vous pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. Vous pourriez peut-être lui faire visiter les classes, lui expliquer le règlement… Je suis sûr que vous allez faire ça mieux que moi. Je vais lui demander de venir près de moi… Viens Ange, approche… 

Tout le monde tourna la tête en même temps vers la jeune fille qui venait de sortir de nulle part. Certains ne se rendirent pas compte que leur bouche s'ouvrait et certaines étouffèrent des exclamations d'admiration devant la beauté de la nouvelle élève. Elle était assez grande, avait de longs cheveux soyeux noirs qui étaient lisses au départ et qui ondulaient vers la fin. Elle avait une peau très pâle mais qui avait l'air très douce et de grands yeux d'un vert incroyable. Elle avança de sa démarche élégante vers le Directeur et lui fit un large sourire, montrant de petites fossettes de part et d'autres de la bouche qui la rendaient encore plus attirante.   


- Je vous présente donc Ange Jedusor. 

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il s'excusa et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.   
- Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle.   
- Rien, répondit précipitamment Harry.   
- Comment ça 'rien' ? continua Hermione, agacée.   
- C'est ça, rien.  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se retourna. Elle examina la nouvelle de haut en bas et en conclue qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas l'aider. Cette fille était peut-être très belle mais elle dégageait aussi quelque chose d'imperceptible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit avec mécontentement que tout le monde la regardait d'un air rêveur. 

Une fois qu'Ange ait fait sa présentation, Dumbledore la laissa en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades de classe et s'en alla. Tout le monde se leva et se précipita autour de la nouvelle, lui posant mille questions auxquelles elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hermione, plus qu'énervée, se leva à son tour pour quitter la Grande Salle. Elle vit que Harry s'était levé aussi.   
- Toi aussi tu vas la voir ? demanda sombrement Hermione.   
- Non, je dois parler à Dumbledore, répondit Harry en quittant la salle. Hermione le regarda partir tristement. 

*****

_Mon Dray à moi,  
__Je suis très frustrée en ce moment, et pour plusieurs raisons.   
D'abord parce que tu n'es pas là, ensuite parce que Harry est de plus en plus distant avec moi et pour finir, une nouvelle élève vient d'arriver à Poudlard ! Une dénommée Ange Jedusor qui vient de Beauxbâtons. Elle est en 7ème année avec nous et c'est une Gryffondor comme moi. J'avoue qu'elle est très jolie et que depuis qu'elle est arrivée, le château est définitivement plus vivant, mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance en elle. Harry sait quelque chose à propos d'elle mais il ne veut rien me dire. Il me répète que ce n'est pas important et que de toute façon, il est allée voir Dumbledore et que tout était arrangé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve qu'on me cache des choses ! Surtout Harry, celui en qui je fais le plus confiance - après toi bien sûr.   
Pas la peine de me répondre par lettre, dans quelques jours c'est la fin des vacances et je pourrais enfin te revoir.   
J'espère qu'on pourra reparler de mon petit… projet.   
Hermione _

*****

Plus la rentrée approchait et plus le nombre d'élèves qui revenait à Poudlard était important. Et plus il y avait de monde et plus Hermione priait pour que la fin des vacances arrive plus vite. Elle devait subir toute la journée les remarques que tout le monde faisait à propos d'Ange Jedusor. Ange était devenue le centre d'intérêt de toutes les conversations qu'avaient les élèves, tout comme les professeurs. Partout où Hermione allait, elle entendait " Tu savais que Jedusor, elle… " ou bien " Il paraît que la nouvelle, elle… ". 

Une fois, elle avait entendu par hasard une conversation entre Parvati et Lavande qui disait qu'il y avait déjà une dizaine de garçons qui avait demandé à Ange de sortir avec elle mais qu'elle avait refusé à chaque fois sans hésiter. Plus Ange refusait, et plus il y avait de prétendants au titre de 'petit ami de la nouvelle'. 

- C'est vraiment ridicule toutes ces histoires que l'ont fait à propos de cette Ange Jedusor, annonça Hermione le dernier jour des vacances. Personne ne la connaît vraiment, après tout. Tous ces garçons, ils ne s'intéressent qu'au physique ! Si ça se trouve, elle a 2 de QI !   
- Oh non, je ne crois pas, dit doucement Harry qui était assis à côté de Hermione.   
Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.   
- Tu la connais peut-être ? demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.   
- Plus que toi, en tous cas, répondit Harry avec toujours autant de calme.   
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il était temps que Drago revienne, ce qui ne serait tarder car il devait rentrer à Poudlard à la fin de la journée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour lui remonter le moral. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle prépare un plan pour sa chère petite Ginny… 

************************************************************************************************

Alors? J'vous avez dit qu'il se passait pas grand chose, à part l'arrivée d'Ange. Vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre, Drago arrive et là ce sera la fête!! lol Bon allez, j'essayerai de mettre l'acte 3 cette semaine. A plus tout le monde!!


	4. Acte 3: Le pari

Et voilà l'acte 3!!! Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je vous annonce l'arrivée de Drago! Vous êtes contents hein? Moi je suis contente^^ Enfin un peu d'action! Ça m'énerve parce que là où j'en suis, je suis bloquée! J'essaie de trouver un truc original qui se détache du film mais j'y arrive pas! J'ai même jeté un coup dans tous mes livres pour trouver l'inspiration et ben elle est pas venue! :( 

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld03.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Etincelle:** coucou étincelle!!! tu sais ta présence est toujours la bienvenue dans mes reviews^^ j'suis désolée si je viens pas sur le forum en ce moment, c'est que je suis en pleine semaine de bac blanc! Sinon merci pour tous tes compliments, je me demandais quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu postes pas tes fics? tu sais que je serais la première à te reviewer! (à part si quelqu'un d'autre la trouve avant moi mais ça j'y peux rien^^)

**Anonymoua:** loool 'au boulot ma p'tite' non mais oh!!^^ je fais ce que je peux! pour Ange, c'est vrai qu'elle a déjà été utilisée plusieurs fois. C'était une rumeur qui disait que c'était la fille de Voldy et qu'elle apparaîtrait à la fin du tome 5. Alors bon, comme il me fallait une nouvelle élève, j'ai choisi elle! :p 

**cedokun:** voldie rondelle, trop fooooooort!! excuse-moi si je m'extase pour rien mais c'est la première que je rencontre cette expression! donc pour répondre à ta question, ben non, y'a pas de voldy dans ma fic, y'a déjà Mione qui lui a piqué le rôle! :D Pour le Japon, c'était juste une question comme ça, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça! surtout que je connais bien le Japon même si j'y suis jamais allée. Pour te dire, c'est là-bas que mes parents se sont rencontrés alors!^^ Sinon, je voudrais bien savoir dans quelle ville tu es!

**watery136:** lol c'est toujours aussi précis!^^

**Super_Hermione:** sage ou fidèle? peut-être les deux.... enfin pour l'instant! ;) Pour Ange, il se pourrait que tu aies raison!

**Ginny McGregor:** merci beaucoup!!! dis, on se connaît non? tu serais pas sur le site de sunny star? et tu m'aurais pas laisser un message dans mon guestbook?^^ bon ben merci pour tout alors!

**Mika.Chan:** accro? attention fais gaffe!! tu m'inquiètes!! lol

**padmacho:** bon ben c cool si tu l'aimes bien :) Le rôle de "With-machin" c'est Ange qui l'a!!^^ moi la chanson des colorblind je l'aurais bien aimée si elle était pas ds le film, je sais pas pourquoi, quand j'entends cette chanson, à chaque fois j'imagine les deux là en train de s'embrasser et tout et c'est assez agaçant! lol Et pour la réaction de Ginny, tu vas rire mais j'avais pas du tout pensé à ça!! lol Je pensais qu'elle connaissait Tom Jedusor en tant qu'élève, pas en tant que Voldemort, surtout que quand Tom révèle son identité ben elle est KO alors bon, on va faire comme si elle connaissait pas ok?^^

**haalathery:** alors toi!! t'es à la bourre pour une fois! normalement t'es dans les premières!! pas bien!!! bon ok, t'as une bonne raison, t'étais en train de faire tes devoirs.... quand je pense que y'a des gens qui tuerait pour lire ce chapitre et toi tu attends impatiemment mon acte 7!! looool joke!!!!! je sais tu vas me dire 'prends pas ta grosse tête hein!!' et moi je v te dire 'mais non!!' oulà, je suis en train de parler toute seule!! lol je te félicite pour t'être pas plaint, bravo!! *clap clap clap* hihihi bon allez, j'arrête de t'embêter! à +

**eilema:** merci beaucoup! j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime bien Hermione en méchante, vous êtes vraiment des sadiques!! lol

**Vilya: **cool si t fan du bouquin! vive la culture!! lol en tk merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Dame Lune: **haha! ça tu le verras dans ce chapitre! ;) 

**Paprika Star:** ben alors merci^^ et pis comme tu vois l'acte 3 a bien été posté dans la semaine, moi je fais toujours ce que je dis! ;) 

**sophie potter:** moi non plus je t'avais jamais vu avant mais ça je l'ai déjà dit!^^ (je me répète) j'espère que t'as compris ce que j'ai mis mon mail et que tu vas t'en sortir! biz

**Pitinad:** nooooon je ne me moque pas moa! oh fait, c lequel ton préféré? (ahhh les pov filles qui parlent de pokemon!! lol) avis aux lecteurs qui se seraient aventurés là: ne nous prenez pas o sérieux hein!! pour la philo (ohh g passé ma philo hier mais ça je te raconte ça ds mon mail) ben moi une fois g lu une fic toute mignonne qui avait l'air de rien mais qui était en fait super philosophique mais bizarrement, je me rappelle plus de koi ça parlait (c mon surmoi qui censure tout, pardon^^) Autre chose de très bête (encore), j'ai piqué un fou rire sur le mot 'dévergondage', ce serait trop long à expliquer mais ce mot me fait trop rire! Bref! Désolée si je te mets ds des états pareils, et si tu travaillais pour passer le temps? (et pourquoi pas.... de la philo? lol) Bon allez, j'arrête mon délire!

**morgane:** héhé ça se pourrait, en effet^^

**Alyssa:** ouais!!! Alyssa en pleine action en train de donner une baffe à Harry, je veux voir ça!!^^ en tk, merci encore!!!!!

**katarina:** ben pour de vrai je sais pas mais en tous cas, dans ma fic Drago ne connaît pas de Jedusor. Pour le projet, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre! hihihi! bon je me calme moi^^ Sinon, y'a bien quelqu'un qui va tomber sous le charme d'Ange, à toi de voir qui! :p

**Fumseck:** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments!! pour ta question: non je vais changer, je reprends juste les grandes lignes du film (parce que celles du film, c'est un peu + vague ds ma tête^^) Certains persos n'arrapaissent pas parce que je préfère faire des trucs plus persos à la place avec les persos qui sont déjà là. Je suis souvent obligée de changer vu que je suis dans un contexte où les persos se connaissent déjà tous. Plutôt que de faire une mauvaise adaptation, je préfère inventer moi-même de nouvelles péripéties.

**angelbas:** loooool j'adore la "petite" parenthèse!!^^ en ce qui concerne tabasser Harry, ça va te plaire, g prévu un truc comme ça pour plus tard...

**quisuisje:** moi aussi j'aime bien 'dray'! lol (la fille qui aime ses propres persos!!) comme c pas trop utilisé pour les francophones, je trouve que ça fait encore mieux! et pis il va bientôt arriver, dès la première ligne de ce chapitre si tu veux tout savoir!! lol Et sinon, oui c moi qui fais les dessins, et pis merci^^

**satine:** viii tu as raison, quelle coincidence!! lol Tu parlerais pas de _Cruel intentions_ par hasard?^^

**Lyra:** o_o, o___o et je dirais même plus, o_____o! j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ton engouement! lol merci pour ta review, pour les compliments et surtout pour m'avoir bénie! lol Je me disais un truc, si t'aime bien les Ginny déniaisées (comme tu dis), tu risques de ne pas apprécier la suite parce que je la fais vraiment passer pour une idiote! mais pas longtemps, parce que grâce à Hermione, ben.... tu verras!^^ Contente de savoir que tous les mecs sont à tes pieds, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont plus aux miens alors!!^^ bon allez salut!

**Deedlit: **c'est vrai? ça te rappelle vraiment un film??? lol mais euuuuuh!^^ C'est incroyable le nombre de personnes qui adorent Hermione en machiavélique, vous êtes vraiments des monstres!! lol (je peux parler moi)

**jade:** merci mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi!!^^ désolée si Ange t'énerve déjà dès le premier chapitre où elle apparaît, t pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer tu sais?! Et sinon, est-ce qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre Hermione et Drago? ben... hum... peut-être! je ne dis rien!^^

Merci tout le monde!!! j'apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup, et encore beaucoup!! Les choses vont devenir sérieuses alors accrochez-vous!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 3: Le pari

Hermione avait attendu dans la chambre de Drago qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième chambre. Elle était très fatiguée et le Serpentard ne venait toujours pas. Sans le vouloir, elle s'était endormie. Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans le lit, sous des couvertures. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir Drago en train de s'affairer avec son sac d'école. Une fois levée, elle se jeta sur lui, le couvrant de baisers. 

- Dray, tu m'as tellement manqué ! répéta Hermione une dizaine de fois.  
- Tiens, salut la princesse! dit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.   
Ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues minutes, puis Drago desserra son étreinte pour aller prendre ses affaires. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses tables qu'il y avait dans la chambre et balança ses pieds énergiquement comme une gamine qui attendait quelque chose d'important.  
- Alors ? Comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Pas terrible, répondit Drago en prenant son sac.   
- Tu parles de tes vacances ou de Turpin ?  
- Les deux. 

Tout en rangeant ses affaires scolaires dans son sac, Drago raconta l'intégralité de ses deux semaines de vacances. Hermione ne cessa de rire et de rajouter des commentaires. A son tour, elle raconta comment elle avait réessayé de séduire Harry mais qu'il était resté impassible. Elle soupira tristement tandis que Drago se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le menton.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fait cette tête, Mione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. De toute façon, tu ne fais ça que pour t'amuser, non ?  
Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête mais Drago ne fut pas totalement convaincu. 

Il l'aida à descendre de sa table et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se change et pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires. Les vacances de Pâques étaient maintenant finies et les cours allaient enfin reprendre.  
  
  
Drago et Hermione descendirent les escaliers pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les repas étaient, avec les cours, les seuls moments où ils étaient obligés de se séparer. Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la durée des cours, ils mangeaient le plus vite possible pour ensuite se retrouver. 

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Comme tous les matins, elle allait saluer Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue mais ce matin-là, elle ne pu le faire : Harry était en train de discuter avec Ange Jedusor. Comme paralysée de voir son ami s'exprimer avec autant d'aisance avec la nouvelle élève tant convoitée par les garçons, elle resta debout, immobile, la bouche ouverte. Oh non, elle n'allait pas laisser cette Ange s'emparer de Harry… 

Elle s'assit tranquillement à sa place, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle lança des regards désespérés à Drago mais celui-ci essayait de se débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard qui lui courait après depuis la première année. Hermione soupira et continua de manger. Elle s'exclama de joie quand elle vit Ron arriver car elle en avait marre d'entendre Harry parler avec Ange. 

Hermione et Ron se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ronald Weasley s'était fait plutôt discret depuis l'année dernière. Lui et Harry ne partageaient plus la même complicité qu'il y avait à une époque. Surtout depuis que Harry sortait Cho. Mais Ron était toujours en aussi bon terme avec Hermione, même s'il ne cachait pas qu'il détestait l'idée qu'elle se soit alliée avec Drago, son ennemi juré.  
  
  
Un flash retentit. Hermione tourna la tête et vit Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de 6ème année qui avait toujours admiré Harry. Celui-ci venait de prendre une photo, comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était une photo d'Ange qu'il venait de prendre. 

- Salut Ange, entreprit Colin, plein d'entrain. Excuse-moi de te déranger, je suis responsable du journal de l'école et j'aimerais écrire un article sur toi. Est-ce que je peux ?   
- Colin, tu vois pas qu'on parle ? dit Harry, agacé.   
- C'est bon Harry (Hermione s'étrangla avec son lait), ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dit Ange avec une extrême douceur. Si tu as des questions à me poser, je serais ravie d'y répondre.   
Colin se mit à rougir violemment, il la remercia et s'en alla, les doigts crispés sur son appareil photo.

***** 

Les premiers cours de la journée s'achevèrent enfin. Hermione n'avait pratiquement pas vu Drago de la journée et elle avait une envie importante de lui parler. 

Assise seule dans la Grande Salle, elle finit sa dissertation de Métamorphose qui était à faire pour la semaine d'après. Elle plongea paresseusement sa plume dans son encrier puis resta quelques minutes pensive au-dessus de sa copie. Elle réfléchissait à Ginny. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Elle pensait tellement fort qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle parlait désormais à voix haute. 

- Il faut absolument que je parle à Drago… marmonna-t-elle. Sans lui, mon plan tombe à l'eau.   
- Tu parles toute seule ? 

Hermione sursauta. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Drago, mais c'était une voix douce et féminine. Elle se retourna et vit avec dégoût que celle qui venait de lui parler était Ange. Prise sur le fait, elle ne su pas quoi répondre. Ange le vit et se mit à rire.   
- Désolée si je t'ai dérangée, dit-elle en posant ses affaires sur une table voisine.   
- N… Non, c'est rien, bégaya Hermione en essayant de sourire.   
- Toi aussi tu as commencé ton devoir de Métamorphose ? demanda Ange en regardant la feuille sur laquelle était en train d'écrire Hermione. Moi je l'ai presque fini. Il faut dire que la Métamorphose, j'adore ça !   
Hermione esquissa un sourire qu'elle n'arriva pas à garder. De quel droit Ange pouvait se permettre de lui parler aussi familièrement ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa dissertation, grimaça à l'idée de s'arrêter en plein milieu et rangea ses affaires pour partir le plus vite possible. 

- Oh tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Ange en voyant Hermione quitter la salle.   
- Oui, je… J'ai fini, répondit Hermione en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice.   
- Moi, je suis en train de le refaire, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon travail, dit Ange en soupirant. En tous cas, j'ai été enchantée de te connaître. Quel est ton nom ?   
- Granger… Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione en hésitant à donner son prénom.   
- Hermione ! C'est joli ! s'exclama Ange. Moi c'est Ange Jedusor, tu sais, je suis la nouvelle.   
- Je sais, dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.   
- J'espère qu'on se reverra !  
Ange lui fit au revoir de la main, un gros sourire aux lèvres. Hermione l'imita et sortit de la salle en courant.  
  
  
A sa grande surprise, elle vit que Drago l'attendait. Seul, appuyé contre le mur, il regardait Ange d'un air qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione.  
- Drago !! Tu m'attendais ? demanda Hermione en retrouvant le sourire.   
- Ouais, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse Jedusor dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre, répondit Drago sans détourner son regard d'Ange.   
- Et donc ? Tu en penses quoi ?   
- Hum… Tu avais raison, elle est jolie…   
Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir sa cible. Hermione le jaugea du regard, méfiante.   
- Même très jolie, rajouta-t-il. Elle a une belle voix… Elle est bien foutue… Elle a de très beaux cheveux longs - j'adore les cheveux longs.   
- Oh alors je devrais laisser pousser les miens, hein ? demanda Hermione en tirant sur les siens.   
- Mais non, tu es très bien comme tu es, dit Drago en lui caressant la joue.  
Hermione sourit, satisfaite par cette réponse, mais elle vit que Drago avait vite détourné la tête pour continuer à regarder Ange. 

Elle attendit qu'il finisse sa contemplation mais il semblait que ce n'était pas son attention. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et respira le délicieux parfum qui émanait de lui. Elle était un peu sceptique.   
- Dis-moi Dray, c'est la première fois que tu la vois ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? répondit Drago.   
- Je ne sais pas… Où étais-tu hier soir?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu imagines?   
Hermione décolla sa tête de Drago, le regardant avec un air maussade.   
- J'ai du retourner chez moi, j'avais oublié mon coffre, expliqua Drago.   
- Ton fameux coffre qui contient toutes les lettres que nous nous échangeons depuis deux ans… dit Hermione. Il est donc si important pour toi ?   
- Très important.   
Hermione roula des yeux. Elle aussi s'appuya sur le mur, fatiguée d'attendre. 

- Et tu dis qu'elle a refusé toutes les propositions ? demanda enfin Drago.   
Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas trop le sourire qu'avait pris Drago à ce moment-là.   
- Elle est peut-être lesbienne ?   
- Non, répondit Hermione, amusée. A vrai dire, elle a déjà un petit ami qui s'appelle Ewan et qui est resté à Beauxbâtons.   
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Drago, impressionné.   
Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et le prit par la main. 

  
Elle l'emmena à la bibliothèque, qui était à côté, et s'installèrent dans un coin. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus personne. Hermione ouvrit son sac et en sortit un journal froissé qu'elle tendit à Drago.   
- C'est le journal de l'école, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Et alors?   
- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en obtenir un, tout le monde s'est jeté dessus dès sa parution cette après-midi, expliqua Hermione. Apparemment tu n'as pas eu la 'chance' de le lire. Vas donc voir page 24. 

Drago sortit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez et feuilleta le journal jusqu'à tomber sur la page indiquée. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit la photo d'Ange.   
- J'étais là quand Colin a pris la photo, poursuivit Hermione. Elle bavardait avec Harry. Quand je pense qu'elle l'appelle déjà par son prénom…   
- Et euh… C'est un article sur elle ? la coupa Drago, visiblement intéressé par l'article.   
- Oui, elle raconte son enfance, sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons… bref, du blabla inutile. Mais lis plutôt ça…  
Avec le doigt, Hermione lui indiqua une partie de l'article. Drago se mit à la lire dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un certain moment :  
- " J'ai un petit ami qui s'appelle Ewan et que j'apprécie. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que j'irais plus loin avec lui. Je l'aime beaucoup mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit mon grand amour", lut Drago à voix haute.   
- 'Mon grand amour' ! C'est chou, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Hermione en ricanant.   
Mais Drago ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de dire Hermione et poursuivit la lecture. 

- " Colin : Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? ", " Ange : Beaucoup de choses. Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit une chose anodine. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui sont ensemble mais qui ne s'aiment pas. Moi je veux me préserver pour mon premier grand amour. "  
Drago leva doucement la tête et vit que Hermione affichait le même sourire que lui.   
- Est-ce que j'ai compris ce que tu as compris ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillant.   
- Miss Jedusor… est…   
- … vierge.   
Ils éclatèrent de rire à en pleurer. Drago relut l'article à toute vitesse puis demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait garder le journal. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et prirent le chemin de leurs chambres. 

- Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, dit Hermione alors qu'ils entamaient la montée des marches des escaliers. Tu vas m'aider ou pas, à pervertir Ginny ?   
- Non, répondit Drago.   
- Non ?! répéta Hermione, scandalisée. Et pourquoi s'il vous plaît ?   
- Parce que j'ai un projet, moi aussi.   
- Un projet… Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?   
Drago la regarda d'un air mystérieux.   
- Je vais séduire Ange.   
- Pf ! Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle. Elle est déjà casée et tu n'es pas son 'premier grand amour' à ce que je sache !   
- J'y arriverai, je te dis.   
- En plus, elle est sans arrêt surveillée par Dumbledore.   
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?   
- Aucune idée. 

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres destinées aux Préfets en chef. Hermione avait des doutes, en ce qui concerne les intentions de Drago. Elle le regarda sourire bêtement.   
- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.   
- Je pensais à un truc… dit Drago en riant. Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais d'une telle occasion ! Tu imagines ? Drago Malefoy, celui qui a réussi à dépuceler la nouvelle élève, Ange Jedusor, la belle prude qui sort pourtant avec quelqu'un d'autre et qui est convoitée par tous les garçons de l'école, et tout ça sous le nez de Dumbledore !   
- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! dit Hermione d'un air moqueur.   
- Ma réputation en prendrait un de ces coups... poursuivit Drago, rêveur. J'aurais trois mois pour la séduire. Oh c'est largement suffisant!   
- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? Je ne suis pas très optimiste à ce sujet.   
- Tu oses mettre en doute mon pouvoir de séduction ? 

Elle éclata de rire en voyant l'air si sérieux qu'avait pris Drago à cet instant. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.   
- Très bien ! s'exclama Drago en se croisant les bras. Je te propose un pari ! Avant la fin de l'année, Ange est à moi.   
- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra ! Quels sont les enjeux ?   
- Et bien… Je ne sais pas. Avec tout l'argent que j'ai, je pourrais t'acheter ce que tu veux.   
- C'est l'argent qui m'intéresse, pas ce que je vais en faire.   
- Bon et bien disons… le quart de ma richesse.   
- La moitié.   
- Le tiers.   
- Ça marche. Et toi, que veux-tu ? 

Drago lui sourit mystérieusement et la plaqua contre le mur.   
- C'est toi que je veux, chuchota-t-il.   
- Moi ? répéta Hermione, étonnée. Comment ça ?   
Il posa sa main sur les cuisses de Hermione et remonta tout doucement sa main, en passant sous sa jupe.   
- Tu es la seule fille qui ose me résister, et cela me tue, dit-il dans un murmure.   
Hermione frissonna, prête à continuer ce petit jeu, mais Drago retira sa main.   
- Alors ? Ça marche ? demanda Drago en s'éloignant de Hermione.   
- Ça marche, confirma-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Alors bonne chance !   
- Ouais, merci ! dit Drago en lui faisant au revoir de la main. Bonne nuit Mione.   
- Bonne nuit. 

Tandis que Drago rentrait dans sa chambre, Hermione resta seule au milieu du couloir. Son sourire s'était évanoui.   
- Bonne chance… répéta-t-elle sombrement. Tu vas en avoir besoin, parce que je serais là pour déjouer chacun de tes plans. Tu m'as abandonnée et je vais devoir m'occuper de Ginny toute seule alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à conquérir Jedusor. 

Elle resta quelques minutes, pensive. Puis, elle arbora un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.   
- Oui, ça promet d'être assez amusant…   
Elle remit correctement sa jupe et entra dans sa chambre. 

************************************************************************************************

Et oui!! Ça y est, ils l'ont fait, le pari!! Héhé, j'vais faire comme ds les films: "et tout ne fait que commencer..." lol


	5. Acte 4: Premier contact

Hello c'est moi! Et voilà l'acte 4! hihihi! Maintenant que le pari est lancé, place à l'action! Alors au programme dans ce chapitre, Drago rencontre Ange pour la première fois et Hermione commence à s'occuper de sa Ginny qu'elle aime tant et que j'aime tant aussi!^^ Bon, ce que je vais dire ne va intéresser personne mais j'ai enfin fini ma semaine de bac blanc alors moi je dis, c'est la fêteeeeeuh! Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que maintenant, j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire ma fic! J'vais aussi relire le livre des _liaisons dangereuses_ pour me remettre dans le bain, on ne sait jamais, si l'inspiration m'envahit subitement!! (oui parce qu'en ce moment, elle vient de moins en moins^^)

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld04.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**eilema:** ah bah tant mieux^^ voici la suite!

**Dame Lune:** lol personne n'aime Ange j'ai l'impression! :p

**sophie potter:** merci beaucoup!! c'est quoi cette histoire de label? je vois pas du tout! c'est à quel moment qu'on te le demande?

**jade:** ahhh je ne dis rien! :p disons juste que ça va jouer serré!

**Super_Hermione:** j'espère aussi! moi j'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte parce que justement, c'est moi qui écris. En tous cas, je vais essayer!

**watery136:** euh non, je l'ai pas encore indiqué pour la simple raison que je n'en ai aucune idée! j'écris au fur et à mesure donc...

**Pitinad:** quel honneur! vraiment, j'en suis toute retournée! lol Bon passons aux choses sérieuses: mon pokemon préféré (loool t'as raison, on est désespérées) ben j'adore Togepi, et pis Leveinard (il sert à rien mais il est rose et mignon^^). Dévergondage!!! pardon je remets ça mais je t'assure que c'est toi qui l'as dit! Je te cite: "Cette Herm, quel dévergondage dis donc !" C'est pas vraiment drôle en soit, mais c'est parce que ça me rappelle un délire que j'avais avec ma meilleure amie avec ce mot! Euh, je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions-dont-t'as-envie-de-connaître-les-réponses! C'est pas que j'aime pas Ron, c'est juste que pour l'instant, il ne joue pas un rôle important (mais par la suite, tu verras qu'il sera d'une grande aide à quelqu'un en ce qui concerne le pari). Pour Hermione, ben c'est pas qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à Drago, c'est juste qu'elle n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Je sais pas exactement comment t'expliquer ça, donc si t'as compris tant mieux et pis sinon tant pis! lol Mais en tout cas, c'est sûr qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il touche à Ange! :p

**Cool:** et bien, merci pour tous tes compliments!^^ Hermione était peut-être prête à continuer mais elle savait que ça n'allait jamais aller jsuqu'au bout, c'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le mot 'jeu'. 

**Cop de Cool:** tu sais que t'es pas la seule à me dire ça?^^ personne n'aime Hermione, par contre, tout le monde veut être à sa place! c'est un peu paradoxal qd même! :p

**padmacho:** ben vi elle reste amie avec Ron! Elle s'est faite un nouvel ami mais ça n'empêche pas de garder les anciens liens! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Drago/Hermione! Je ne sais pas si tu es bonne en anglais, parce que sinon, tu pourrais faire un tour du côté anglais ou là y'en a beaucoup plus!

**lily:** merci beaucoup!! contente d'apprendre ça! ;)

**Deedlit:** merciiii! c'est cool si t'aimes tout le monde!!^^

**Fumseck:** pleins de questions? voyons voir.... est-ce que Drago va mourir? ben normalement si tu connais l'histoire tu as la réponse, cela dit, je peux toujours changer! et pour Hermione, oui elle va le continuer seule! d'ailleurs elle commence dans ce chapitre là.

**Anonymoua:** ahhhhh toujours pressée!! lol Contente d'apprendre que je peux dire ce que je veux! :p Vive la liberté d'expression!!!! bon ok, j'arrête!^^ 

**Loline:** lol je fais ce que je peux et j'écris le plus vite possible!^^

**Relena: **1) merci beaucoup! j'espère que t'as raison^^ ; 2) non c'est pas obligé! du moment que c'est moi l'auteur, tout peut changer! ;) Et pis pour Hermione, je peux rien dire, aie un peu de patience et lis! :p 3) re merci beaucoup!

**Karotte:** bon ,j'ai déjà répondu dans le mail! :p

**Lyra:** ahhhhhh la folle!!!! looool Tu sais que t'es un cas à part, toa?^^ Tu dis tellement de choses que je sais même pas quoi te dire! En tous cas, ta chanson, je l'ai eu toute la journée dans la tête le jour où j'ai lu ta review alors bravo!! lol Enfin voilà quoi, contente de voir à quel point ma fic te fait de l'effet et pis à la prochaine pour une autre review délirante!!^^

**Morgane:** lol désolée, le pari t'as aucune idée de quoi? de qui va gagner? ben je v qd même pas le dévoiler mnt! :p

**granger:** lol ct clair ça au moins!

**haalathery:** alors ma petite! où est donc passée sainte haal qui review dès le début? lol le prends pas mal surtout!!!! c'est pas du tout mon intention! en plus tu es toute pardonnée, moi j'ai eu mon chapitre 10 de lmupdt alors la vie est belle! à quand le 11?!! je sais que ça doit ê embêtant de reviewer des chapitres qu'on a déjà lus y'a longtemps parce qu'on a la flemme de le relire mais il fo qd mm écrire quelque chose alors bon, on s'attarde dessus et à la fin, on raconte n'importekwa! je disais pas ça pour toi exclusivement hein! pour moi c pareil!^^ quoique je lis jms de chp en avance :p Et pis ben merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère qu'on pourra écrire cette fameuse fic ensemble! à +

**Mariecool:** héhéhé ok! lol

**violaine:** palpitant?^^ ben j'espère! en ce qui concerne _les liaisons dangereuses_, ben c'est tout simple, ça raconte l'histoire que j'écris mais ça se passe au XVIIIème siècle quoi!^^

**sandi:** non, elle ne sera pas exactement pareil. Je reprends la même intrigue et le même début mais je vais changer par la suite! Que j'essaie tout de même de caser un peu de ma créativité!! lol

**katarina:** euh, ça me dit quelque chose de nom mais je vais me renseigner parce que ça a l'air intéressant! Tu trouves qu'Ange ressemble à Hermione? C'est vrai, j'y avais même pas pensé. La seule différence, c'est que Hermione était autoritaire et travaillait sans relache à la bibliothèque alors qu'Ange est très douce et ne force personne à bosser. Pour ce qui est de déhouer les plans, ça aurait pu être ça en effet, mais je crois que Hermione aurait vraiment du mal à rester amie avec elle. Tu verras bien, c'est juste un peu plus subtil que ça! En ce qui concerne le coffre, ben euh.... si, je crois que y'a que des lettres! lol ahhhh et pis autre chose, mais on le saura plus tard... :p

Merci encore évribody!! J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Je vous laisse et bonne lecture!!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 4: Premier contact 

La semaine passa rapidement et tous les élèves furent enchantés de voir le week-end arriver car une sortie au Pré-au-lard était prévue. Ginny était partie voir Hermione pour lui demander si elle comptait vraiment s'occuper d'elle et que si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller au Pré-au-lard ensemble.   
  
- Bien sûr que je vais m'occuper de toi ! assura sèchement Hermione. Je l'ai promis à ta mère et je tiens mes promesses.   
- Oh alors… on pourra aller au Pré-au-lard ensemble ? demanda timidement Ginny.   
- Oui, évidemment… soupira Hermione; elle aurait tellement voulu y aller avec Drago. Pourquoi ne pas nous donner rendez-vous après manger dans le Hall ?   
- Ok... 

*****

Le samedi midi, le soleil s'était élevé très haut dans le ciel et Hermione décida de mettre une robe blanche qui faisait ressortir le beau teint bronzé de sa peau. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle attendait dans le hall, regardant les élèves passer devant elle. Elle se demandait où était Harry à ce moment-là et espérait qu'il était avec n'importe qui sauf avec Ange. 

Ginny arriva enfin. Elle portait un haut jaune pâle qui n'allait pas du tout avec la rougeur de ses cheveux et une jupe orange qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Hermione soupira en la voyant arriver puis pouffa de rire quand elle vit comment elle était habillée. 

- Désolée pour le retard ! dit Ginny, essoufflée. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps.   
- Ginny voyons ! s'exclama Hermione en prenant un air grave. Si tu veux devenir une grande dame appréciée de tout le monde comme je le suis, il faut faire des efforts ! Je ne peux pas tout faire pour toi !   
- Désolée… répéta timidement Ginny.   
- La prochaine fois, tâche d'arriver à l'heure. 

Hermione lui prit brusquement le bras et toutes les deux prirent le chemin du Pré-au-lard.   
- Mais Hermione, poursuivit Ginny d'une petite voix. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut savoir se faire attendre ?   
- Est-ce que je ressemble à ton petit copain ? demanda Hermione, agacée.   
- N… non.   
- Voilà qui clôt le sujet. 

Ginny avait très envie d'apprendre ces choses de la vie dont personne ne parlait. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Hermione mais depuis que celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle prendrait plaisir à s'occuper d'elle, Ginny avait repris un peu plus confiance en elle, et elle était prête à suivre tous les conseils qu'elle lui donnerait. Elle ne pouvait ressentir que de la fierté d'être ainsi sous la protection de Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus respectable de tout Poudlard.

- Nous voilà arrivées, Ginny, dit Hermione à l'entrée du Pré-au-lard.   
- Est-ce que tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? demanda Ginny.   
- Bien sûr ! J'ai tout prévu ! répondit Hermione d'un air hautain. Nous allons d'abord passer à La mode des sorcières et on va refaire toute ta garde-robe.   
- Refaire ma garde-robe ? répéta Ginny, paniquée. Mais Hermione… comment vais-je faire pour tout payer ?   
- Qui a dit que c'est toi qui allais payer ? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil. 

Ginny ouvrit un moment sa bouche ainsi que ses yeux en grand, puis se jeta sur Hermione, les bras grand ouverts. Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et gigota dans tous les sens.   
- Oh merci Hermione ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup !   
- Calme-toi Ginny ! s'écria Hermione en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte de la rouquine. Tout le monde nous regarde !   
Ce n'était pas vrai mais à ce moment-là, Hermione avait l'impression que tout le Pré-au-lard les fixait.   
- Pardon ! dit maladroitement Ginny en lâchant Hermione. C'est juste que je suis très heureuse…   
- Il faut contrôler tes émotions ! dit froidement Hermione en se recoiffant. Les garçons n'auront peut-être pas envie de sortir avec une excitée dans ton genre…   
  


Elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin A la mode des sorcières. C'était un magasin de vêtements féminins très à la mode. Etant donné que les prix des vêtements pouvaient quelques fois atteindre des montants extraordinaires, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, et sûrement pas des élèves.

Hermione entra dans le magasin la tête haute, suivie de Ginny qui n'était pas très sûre d'elle. Elle s'exclamait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le prix sur chaque vêtement. 

- Bonjour, dit Hermione en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.   
Une fille apparut à la caisse. Elle n'était guère plus âgée que les deux autres.  
- Oh, bonjour Miss Granger… dit-elle timidement. Vous venez faire des achats ?   
- Evidemment ! s'exclama brutalement Hermione. Sinon je ne viendrais pas ici ! Bon… Tu viens Ginny, on va s'y mettre.   
Hermione commença à partir vers le fond du magasin et Ginny la suivit d'un pas hésitant.   
- Morgan, tu sais où je suis, que personne ne vienne nous déranger ! dit Hermione, sa voix résonnant dans tout le magasin.   
- Oui, Miss Granger… assura la fille à la caisse, un peu irritée. 

  
Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent dans un coin du magasin où il y avait plein de cabines d'essayage. Sans attendre Ginny, Hermione repartit aussitôt à la recherche de vêtements convenables. Ginny attendit nerveusement dans son coin, appréhendant la suite des événements. Hermione revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, les bras remplis d'une montagne de vêtements. Ginny l'aida à ramasser les quelques habits qui tombaient et tressaillit en les examinant de plus près. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de vêtements et les couleurs qu'elle aimait porter. 

- Bien ! souffla Hermione en jetant tous les vêtements qu'elle avait dans les bras dans une des cabines d'essayage. Allez vas-y, je t'attends.   
- Mais euh… hésita Ginny en balayant du regard tous les vêtements qu'il fallait qu'elle essaie. Tu es sûre que ça va m'aller, tout ça ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas trop mon genre…   
- Mais ton genre ne plait à personne, coupa Hermione. Essaie-moi tout ça. Allez. 

Ginny poussa un profond soupir et entra dans la cabine d'essayage. 

*****

Drago traversa le Pré-au-lard sans s'arrêter à tous les magasins qui s'offraient à lui. Il passa devant les Trois balais où la plupart des professeurs et des élèves s'étaient regroupés pour boire des Bierreaubeurres. Il passa également devant Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait ordonné à ses deux garde du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, de pousser tout le monde pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il s'était débarrassé des deux Serpentard quand il avait décidé de changer de vie. Il voulait être indépendant et mener une vie tranquille. 

Il arriva alors près du lac et s'allongea au bord de l'eau. Il avait pris de quoi écrire et fit marcher sa plume sur des dizaines de feuilles pendant des heures durant. Il était bien, sous le soleil, loin de la foule. Seul. Seul ? Pas tout à fait. Il semblait entendre deux voix s'élever non loin de lui. 

Curieux, il rangea ses affaires et se leva. Il tendit l'oreille et suivit la direction d'où venaient les voix. C'était deux personnes qui se disputaient. La première, un garçon à la voix sifflante, la seconde, une fille à la voix extraordinairement calme pour quelqu'un d'énervé. Drago vit bientôt deux silhouettes au loin, cachées derrière un arbre.

  
- Allez quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le garçon. Je te plais pas ?   
- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit la fille. Puisque je te dis que j'ai déjà un petit ami.   
- Et alors ? Il est loin d'ici, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il n'en saura rien ! Allez, viens !   
- Lâche-moi !! 

Le garçon avait empoigné la fille qui se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait. Drago accéléra le pas, les sourcils froncés. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon, mais la fille, non il ne rêvait pas , c'était bien Ange Jedusor. Alors que la situation devenait désespéré, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.   
- C'est l'occasion rêvée pour moi de faire sa connaissance ! se dit Drago, enchanté. 

Il accoura vers les deux adolescents et donna une petite tape dans le dos du garçon.   
- Y'a un problème ? demanda Drago.   
- Dégage ! dit le garçon sans se retourner.  
- Hey! Tu sais à qui tu parles? Je suis Malefoy.  
- Dégage j'ai d... euh... M... Malefoy? bégaya le garçon en se retournant lentement.  
- Oui c'est moi, répondit Drago en le regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant, je répète ma question : est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?   
Le garçon était soudain devenu très pâle et continuait de regarder Drago de bas en haut. Il le regarda alternativement avec Ange qui semblait pressée de reprendre son bras.   
- Y'a un problème oui ou non ? s'impatienta Drago en haussant la voix.   
- Au… Aucun problème, répondit le garçon en lâchant Ange. J'ai rien fait surtout ! Rien du tout ! Euh… Salut !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'en alla à toutes jambes. Ange le regarda partir, amusée et étonnée.   
- Wow, dit-elle en riant. Tu aimes bien faire peur aux gens, toi ?   
- Seulement quand c'est nécessaire, dit Drago en souriant.   
Ange passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et Drago les regarda voler d'un air rêveur. Il savait que cette première rencontre était décisive en ce qui concernait la suite de son projet. Il fallait absolument qu'il sympathise avec elle. 

- Hum… Merci, au fait ! dit Ange. Ce type m'a fait super mal au poignet !   
- Fais-moi voir…   
Ange tendit sa main droite et Drago la prit. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait une peau aussi douce. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur son poignet, il aurait pu la caresser ainsi pendant des heures.   
- C'est rien, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, dit Drago en lâchant à contrecoeur la main de la fille.   
- D'accord… 

  
Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre, invitant Drago à en faire autant. Celui-ci était ravi de voir que tout se passait bien pour l'instant. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume et se mit à griffonner dessus. Drago ne regardait pas ce qu'elle faisait, il semblait attiré par les ondulations que faisait l'eau du lac.   
- J'aime ce paysage, dit Ange après plusieurs minutes de silence. On ne trouve pas de tels paysages en France. 

Drago se tourna vers elle ; elle était en train de dessiner. Il pouvait voir des étincelles dans ses yeux verts, des étincelles qu'il aurait voulu attraper.   
- Tu dessines souvent ? demanda-t-il.   
- Dès que je peux, répondit Ange en souriant. L'art c'est ma passion. C'est surtout les paysages que j'aime dessiner. 

Drago hocha la tête, à moitié impressionné par le talent de la fille, et à moitié envoûté par le parfum délicat qu'elle dégageait. Ange s'arrêta soudain de dessiner, et se tourna vers lui.   
- Quelle idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Je ne me suis même pas présentée, où sont donc passées mes bonnes manières ?   
Drago lui sourit étrangement. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir une fille pareille…   
- Je m'appelle Ange Jedusor, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis la nouvelle de 7ème année. En Gryffondor.   
- Je sais oui, murmura Drago, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèves. Moi c'est…   
- Drago Malefoy, 7ème année, Serpentard, acheva fièrement Ange.   
- O… Oui, confirma Drago, déboussolé. Comment le sais-tu ?   
- Hum… fit-elle en se levant. Disons que ta réputation est venue jusqu'à moi.   
- Ma réputation ? répéta Drago, en se levant aussi. 

Ange avança à grand pas et Drago eut du mal à la suivre. Il répéta plusieurs fois la même question mais il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il finit par la devancer et à lui prendre les épaules.   
- Ange, de quelle réputation est-ce que tu me parles ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.   
- Et bien… réfléchit Ange en regardant dans le ciel. Tu es très intelligent… très studieux… très respecté…   
Drago souffla, soulagé. Rien de très compromettant…   
- Et tu te jettes sur les nouvelles élèves en leur promettant le 7ème ciel avant de les laisser tomber après avoir eu ce que tu voulais, poursuivit-elle en recommençant à marcher.   
- Quoi ??? s'écria Drago. 

  
Drago était hors de lui, il fallait pourtant qu'il se contrôle s'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner son pari. Il avait quasiment réussi à mettre Ange en confiance, et voilà qu'elle gâche tout ! En plus, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, il ne se jetait pas sur les nouvelles élèves, il se jetait sur toutes les filles. Mais bon, il valait mieux mettre cette information de côté…

- Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Drago en la suivant de nouveau.   
Ange ne répondit rien.   
- Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais c'est complètement faux ! continua Drago.   
- Ah oui ?   
Ange s'était enfin arrêtée et s'était retournée vers Drago.   
- Donc, si je dis ça à n'importe quelle fille, elle pourra te défendre n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ange.   
Drago continuait à la regarder, gêné. Quelle fille pourrait bien la défendre ? Non, finalement, tout ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'aurait espéré.   
- Qui t'a dit ça ? répéta Drago, agacé.   
- Quelqu'un ! répondit Ange en s'en allant. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré !   
Drago la regarda partir, dégoûté.   
- Tu parles ! 

  
Comme par magie, Hermione arriva à ce moment-là. Elle arborait un sourire de triomphe.   
- Hum ! Je vois que ça marche déjà fort entre vous !   
- Tais-toi, cracha Drago. Quelqu'un a osé me balancer. Elle sait tout de moi.   
- Oh ! Ça c'est très dommage ! dit Hermione en prenant un faux air désolé. Qui donc a pu te faire ça ?   
- C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir, répondit Drago entre ses dents. 

Il respira un bon coup, mit son bras derrière l'épaule de Hermione et déposa un baiser sur son front.   
- Et toi et Ginny ? Ça avance ?   
- J'ai refait toute sa garde-robe, soupira Hermione. Maintenant je vais lui apprendre à se maquiller. Ça va pas être évident sur elle. Et tu ne veux toujours pas m'aider ?   
- J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Ange.   
- Oh, on sait jamais… 

Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de son ami et partit. Drago resta seul un moment, pensif.   
- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de me dénoncer auprès d'Ange…   
Il laissa échapper un rire maléfique avant de se reprendre.  
- Je crois qu'on va avoir une petite discussion, Monsieur Harry Potter...

************************************************************************************************

Ahha!! Drago en colère, moi je dis 'Harry gare à tes fesses!' lol J'essayerais de poster l'acte 5 mercredi, d'ici là, j'attends vos reviews!!


	6. Acte 5: Des problèmes se posent

Coucou le monde! Et oui! Comme promis, voici l'acte 5 posté le mercredi ! :p Au moment où je posterai ce chaptitre demain matin, il sera probablement 5 ou 6 heures parce qu'avec l'école, on part au mémorial de Caen toute la journée (évidemment, on fait ça un mercredi où normalement on a que 2 heures de cours!) Mais bon, après on a tout le jeudi férié pour dormir!^^ En tk, tout de suite, j'écris tout lentement parce qu'on vient de me faire une prise de sang et je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait mal dans tout le bras, et c la première fois que ça me fait ça! Moi j'ai toujours tout plein de problème de santé et je fais des prises de sang presque tous les mois donc c'est vraiment pas de la mauvaise volonté, ça me fait vraiment mal!!! :'(

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld05.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**haalathery:** première revieweuse, bravoooooo!!^^ ahlala la p'tite haal! ça fait bien longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé sur msn! bouhhhhh! c'est que depuis que g repris des cours normaux ben les profs nous bombardent de poly de peur qu'on finisse pas les programmes et pis les poly, c chiant à lire! moi je préfère m'ennuyer à écouter un cours que de m'ennuyer à lire un poly.... mais bon, le mieux sera ni l'un ni l'autre!! le mieux serait de se mettre sur l'ordi à dessiner et à écrire avec mon msn online avec ma haal à me raconter ses petits malheurs! o fait!!! t'as retrouvé tes phrases? j'espère que oui! bon allez à +!!!! :p

**Loline:** moi aussi j'ai trois mots à te dire! merci, merci et merci!!^^

**Mika.Chan:** ahha! peut-être! je ne te dis rien évidemment, je suis très méchante! :D

**violaine:** merciiii! toi tu penses que c'est Hermione? hum..... je n'en suis pas sûre... mais je n'en dirais pas plus! :p

**Morgane:** une pitite bataille entre Drago et Harry?^^ hihi peut-être! (ahlala chuis trop nulle pour faire durer le suspense!), enfin bon! merci pour ta review!

**Mariecool:** et si! mais tu vois, les jours sont passés vite finalement! comment ça non? lol en tous cas, t'as pas à avoir honte!! exprime-toi ss pb!!^^

**Anonymoua:** t'as raison! c'est un bac d'entraînement! c'était le dernier, le prochain, c'est le vrai bac!!! noooon!! oh et pis de tte façon, ça sert à rien que je hurle comme ça, ça n'ira pas jusqu'au ministère de l'éducation!! lol Ah bon tu imagines bien Ginny? moi j'y arrive pas beaucoup... et pis g pas envie de l'imaginer de tte façon!! :p Toi tu crois que c'est Hermione? hin hin... moi je dis, tu risques d'être surprise!! Et pis c'est cool si tu passes ta vie sur l'ordi, on partage la même passion! :p

**padmacho:** haaaa t'as failli oublier de reviewer, traîtresse!! loool je plaisanteuh! c'est déjà bien que tu t'en aies souvenu, je suis fière de toi!^^ bon ben je te laisse à tous tes chapitres alors et pis merci pour ton mail! j'y réponds maintenant: ouiii je suis encore en vie et pis le bac blanc s'est bien passé et puis je ne stresse pas du tout pour le vrai alors la vie est belle! à +

**Pitinad:** nad et l'art des reviews en douce!! lol pas bien!!! en tk merci pour ta review et ton msg ds mon guestbook (je le dis mnt sinon je v oublier! :p ) T'as remis ça avec ton dévergondage!!! méchante!!!!^^ pour l'argent, c écrit nulle part mais je te le dis: elle prend la carte de crédit sorcier de Drago (ahha la vilaine!) Et pis Ange! attends je cite: "presque à la limite du viol" lool y'a que toa pour trouver ça!! avoue que ça t'aurait plu hein! allez avoue!!!!! j'le dirais à personne! ;) et pis je t'en veux pas!^^ Pour sa relation avec Harry, elle est complètement made by me parce que ds le livre, Tourvel (Ange) ne connaît même pas Danceny (Harry) mais vu que là ils sont dans la même maison, ben ça ferait vraiment louche qu'ils ne se parlent pas du tout pendant trois mois! et puis ça rajoute de l'intrigue à l'histoire. T'as raison! Drago a piqué la place de Harry pour le chevalier servant mais bon, on va pas se plaindre de deux chevaliers qd même! Et pis est-ce qu'il va tomber amoureux d'Ange et ben... ds la série je-pose-des-questions-et-j'obtiens-pas-de-réponses ben je demande nad!!^^

**kaima:** ah tu crois que c'est pas Harry? ben chepa (enfin si je sais!^^) mais bon, la réponse est dans ce chapitre! :p

**Paprika Star:** loool toi aussi t'as des rires sadiques? moi ça me prend de temps en temps^^ contente d'apprendre que tu aimes tous mes chapitres, je suis très flattée! Et c'est vrai que t pas la seule à aimer notre cher Drago! ;)

**watery136:** bravoo tu connais tes jours de la semaine! lol le prends pas mal hein! c de l'humour! ;)

**cool:** non pas du tout!! t'es pas la seule à aimer Hermione! y'en a plein qui l'aiment bien, même si c seulement qd elle est méchante (ahha!! bande de sadiques!) Toi tu crois que c'est un coup de Hermione? oh.... je ne dirais rien! :p (moi je comprends que ta copine aime tom felton, c'est très très compréhensible!)

**Alyssa:** c'est vraiment pas grave si t'as pas reviewé au chapitre d'avant! j'v pas te poursuivre en justice!! lol (quoique...^^) Alors comme ça tu te doutes de la suite hein? *braque une lampe sur le témoin* dites-vous bien la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérite? bon.... alors n'en dites pas plus!^^

**Vilya:** et oui! ça rigole plus pour Ginny! fo la déniaiser la p'tite! Sinon pour la scène entre Drago et Harry par rapport, je crois que tu confonds avec la lutte finale où y'en a un des deux qui meurt (bouuuuh) parce que cette scène là je l'ai inventée! :p J'ai décidé de rajouter des trucs perso parce que si je calque tout sur le livre ou le film, ben c un peu pas la peine koi!^^

**sophie potter:** euh, combien de chapitres? ben j'en sais rien!^^ j'écris au feeling alors quand je sentirais que c'est la fin..... non mais je crois que là où j'en suis ds l'écriture (acte 9) ben je dois être au quart ou au tiers de l'histoire.. Bon, pour le label je te l'ai expliqué ds mon mail mais bon, je te le redis pour le plaisir: c'est le nom provisoire que tu donnes à tes chp comme nom de repérage. Allez, à +!

**Lyra:** ouaaaa c'est de plus en plus dément ce que t'écris!!!! loool Dis-moi tu es très très inspirée ou c'est ma fic qui est inspirante?^^ e sais plus trop à qui tu parles, entre moi, toi, ta voix, Ange... Désolée si Ange te révoltes à ce point, t'inquiète t'es pas la seule! Hum... sinon quoi dire de plus? tu dis tellement de choses que je sais pas quoi répondre! lol en tous cas, continue tes reviews, elles me font trop délirer!! Et pis pour mettre du texte en gras ou en italique, je te conseille d'exporter tes textes en .htm ou .html parce que si tu les enregistre en .doc (Word) ben ça enlève tous les tags (dis moi si c pas clair et je serais + compréhensive^^)

**ophélie:** euhhhh c'est une question ou une affirmation? lol Pour les couples, ben c'est tellement le bordel que ce serait trop long à énumérer et pis si je te l'ai dit, ça va peut-être te gâcher le plaisir alors je te les laisse découvrir toute seule! :p

**Fumseck:** merci beaucoup! C'est vrai qu'il y a au moins une personne qui meurt alors pourquoi pas zéro? ...... et pourquoi pas deux? lol La fin, je sais pas encore qu'est-ce que je vais faire. J'en suis pas encore là alors bon je m'en occupe pas vraiment!^^

**Skadia:** lol voilà la suite!! on se calme!!^^ T'aimes pas Harry? Le mien est pourtant gentil non? Et pis pleure pas!! ma fic n'est pas cencée faire pleurer les gens!!^^ Toi tu crois que c Hermione qui aurait fait le coup? hum... peut-être.... ou peut-être pas! :p Pour le livre, je sais pas si tu vas aimer parce que c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout la même chose! C'est un roman épistolaire (t'a que des lettres) et l'intrigue n'est pas totalement la même puisque moi j'enlève des trucs comme j'en rajoute donc je sais pas si tu trouveras une réponse ds le livre. Enfin bon, si t'aimes lire, achète-le :p

**Etincelle:** coucou!!!! j'adore tes reviews elles sont toujours sympas et constructives! Toi aussi t'es dans le délire "Drago avec des lunettes"?^^ Tout ça c'est à cause du _Pacte avec le diable_! En tous cas, je m'en vais lire ta fic de suite, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très bien! à + sur le forum!

**Miya Black:** enfin de retour!! alors? c'était comment Paris? t'as fait quoi? vu quoi? visité quoi?^^ Et dire que moi j'étais tout près, ahlalala... Bon ben contente que ma fic te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! salut! 

Merci tout le monde!! J'aime toujours autant vos reviews! Au programme d'aujourd'hui, Ginne se maquille, petite embrouille entre nos garçons préférés, j'ai nommée Drago et Harry pis petite discussion entre Drago et Hermione! J'ai décidé de mettre un résumé parce que bientôt, vous allez être perdus (moi je commence à l'être!^^)

************************************************************************************************

**Résumé**: Drago et Hermione ont fait la paix et sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. A la requête de Mme Weasley, Hermione doit faire travailler Ginny mais Hermione veut se venger d'elle car elle sort avec Oliver Dubois, son ex. Elle veut donc en faire une traînée et demande l'aide de Drago. Mais celui-ci refuse car il veut séduire Ange Jedusor, une fille inaccessible. Drago et Hermione font donc un pari.  
Tandis que Hermione commence à s'occuper de Ginny, Drago rencontre Ange mais leur première rencontre est un désastre car Ange a été avertie de la mauvaise réputation du Serpentard. Drago est persuadé que c'est Harry qui a fait le coup...

************************************************************************************************

Acte 5: Des problèmes se posent 

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ordonna à Ginny de venir dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était vêtue de vêtements achetés la veille, dans lesquels elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre en s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle traversa toute la tour des Gryffondor pour se rendre du côté des chambres des Préfets en chef. C'était la deuxième qu'elle venait là mais elle fut aussi admirative que la première fois en voyant à quel point c'était beau.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Hermione qui l'accueillit dans un magnifique peignoir de soie blanche. Ginny lui présenta toutes sortes de compliments sur la façon dont elle était habillée avant d'être coupée.   
- Oui ça va, j'ai compris Ginny ! dit Hermione, agacée. Mais toi, regarde-toi !   
Ginny se regarda, satisfaite.   
- C'est bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.   
- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Hermione. T'as mis un haut rouge avec une jupe rouge ! C'est ringard de porter qu'une seule couleur sur soi ! On va pas à un match de Quidditch que je sache ?   
Ginny se regarda une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci un peu contrariée. 

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre pour prendre les accessoires adéquats, Hermione fit asseoir Ginny devant un grand miroir. Elle avait mis tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table : rouge à lèvre, fond de teint, crayons… Elle s'installa à côté d'elle, lui prit les cheveux et les tira en arrière avec une pince, en lui arrachant au passage le plus de cheveux possible. Ginny se sentit comme une reine qu'on dorlotait. 

- Tu sais Hermione, à la fin de l'année je serais aussi belle que toi, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Je n'en doute pas, dit sombrement Hermione.   
- Ça tombe bien, poursuivit-elle, parce que pendant les vacances, Olivier m'a invitée chez lui !   
Hermione arrêta de lui farder les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire admiratif alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle bouillonnait de rage. Mais Hermione était une très bonne comédienne et elle continua à jouer le jeu.   
- Oh vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Voilà qui est intéressant. Comment va-t-il ?   
- Très bien, répondit Ginny avec entrain. Mais il n'arrête pas de me parler de son ex. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a l'air traumatisé.  
Les lèvres de Hermione se mirent à trembler, partagées entre le sourire et la grimace. Elle avait des envies de meurtre à cet instant-là.   
- Traumatisé tu dis ? reprit Hermione après avoir soufflé un bon coup.   
- Ouais ! répondit Ginny, très amusée. Il m'a dit que c'était une espèce de nymphomane despotique… aow ! 

Le crayon que Hermione avait commencé à utiliser sous l'œil de la rouquine venait de déraper sur toute sa joue. Elle prit alors du coton pour nettoyer la trace qu'elle venait de faire.   
- Désolée, dit Hermione en essayant de se reprendre.   
- Pf… Je me demande vraiment qui ça peut être, soupira Ginny.   
- Moi aussi, siffla Hermione avant de rajouter précipitamment : et alors, je suppose que tu es contente d'aller chez lui ?   
- Hum… Je ne sais pas, gémit Ginny. Ce sera la première fois que je vais chez un garçon. J'ai un peu peur.   
- Peur de quoi ? demanda Hermione en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible juste après. 

Ginny se mit à se regarder les pieds mais Hermione lui releva brutalement la tête car elle ne voyait plus ce qu'elle faisait.   
- Donc tu n'es pas contente, conclut Hermione. Ça ne te dit rien ? Tu n'aimes pas embrasser ?   
- Embrasser ? répéta Ginny comme si on venait de lui dire que Voldemort était caché dans la chambre. Pourquoi doit-on obligatoirement s'embrasser quand on est ensemble ?   
- Et bien… C'est une forme d'affection… Comme pour lui rappeler que tu l'aimes.   
- Mais il me croit quand je le lui dis. 

Hermione soupira. Décidemment, Ginny était très obstinée. Hermione avait très envie de lui jeter le sort de l'Impérium pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais ce sort était interdit. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était mieux débrouillée que Drago avec Ange et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Ecoute-moi bien Ginny, dit froidement Hermione. Moi je te donne des conseils. Maintenant tu en fais ce que tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre ensuite, d'accord ?   
Elle la regarda fixement dans les yeux à l'aide du miroir et elle vit Ginny hocher lentement la tête, un peu apeurée.   
- Bon… reprit Hermione d'une voix douce. Voyons voir… Tu pourrais peut-être essayer avec moi ?   
Hermione crut que Ginny allait lui cracher dessus. Celle-ci fit une mine tellement dégoûtée qu'elle avait l'air de tout sauf belle.   
- Embrasser une fille ? s'écria Ginny. Mais c'est dégoûtant !   
- Ça n'a rien de dégoûtant, dit sèchement Hermione. Si tu fermes les yeux, c'est exactement comme si tu embrassais un garçon. 

Ginny secoua fermement la tête et Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir.   
- Donc pas une fille… voyons… réfléchit Hermione. On pourrait demander à Ron ?   
- Mon frère ?! s'exclama Ginny. Mais c'est encore plus dégoûtant !   
- Et ben Harry alors ! proposa Hermione, énervée.   
- Harry ? répéta Ginny aussitôt écarlate. N… Non, pas lui… Je ne peux pas…   
- Qui alors ?   
Ginny ne dit rien. Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle aurait souhaité avoir son premier baiser avec la personne qu'elle aimait, pas un baiser technique planifié à l'avance. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était avide d'en savoir plus et elle savait que Hermione faisait ça pour l'aider.   
- N'importe qui sauf une fille, quelqu'un de ma famille, un ami et Harry, finit-elle par dire.   
- Je vois… dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Je vois très bien qui pourrait t'aller. 

*****

Drago dévala les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable. Il sauta les cinq dernières marches et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle. Chaque élève qui se trouvait sur son passage se poussa immédiatement sans chercher à demander des excuses. Il balaya la salle du regard, les yeux plissés pour ne rater personne.

Il examina la salle une seconde fois. Lorsqu'un élève passa à coté de lui, il l'attrapa subitement par le col.   
- Toi, t'es un Gryffondor, gronda Drago d'une voix menaçante. Dis-moi où se trouve Harry Potter.   
- Euh… Il… Il est remonté dans la salle commune, bégaya le jeune Gryffondor, paniqué.   
- Mensonges, s'exclama Drago en serrant plus fort ses doigts. J'en viens, de votre salle commune. J'aurais dû le croiser dans les escaliers.  
- Oui mais… mais… reprit le Gryffondor en essayant d'articuler le plus clairement possible. Harry connaît toutes sortes de passages secrets… Il a dû prendre un… un raccourci… pour s'y rendre… 

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux et finit par le lâcher. Une seconde plus tard, le Gryffondor avait déjà disparu. Drago se retourna vers les marches d'escaliers et poussa un profond soupir.   
- L'ordure… marmonna-t-il en remontant les escaliers. 

*****

- Ron, je peux t'emprunter ton livre de Métamorphose ?   
La tête de Ron sortit de derrière une porte.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?   
- Ton livre de Métamorphose, répéta Harry. Hermione a promis de m'aider pour le devoir qui a à faire pour demain. Tu l'as commencé ?   
- Euh… non, répondit Ron en disparaissant dans sa chambre.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin réapparut avec un livre qu'il tendit à son ami.   
- Tu pourras m'aider aussi quand tu auras fini ? demanda Ron en regardant ailleurs.   
- Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry en prenant le livre. Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ange ? Vous vous entendez très bien.   
- Oui mais…   
Ron parut très gêné à ce moment-là. Harry le vit, lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et s'en alla avec le livre. 

*****

- Ça y est Ginny, j'ai fini ! dit Hermione.   
Ginny se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle, même Hermione fut un peu irritée de voir un résultat aussi satisfaisant. Elle se retourna vers Hermione, les bras grands ouverts mais Hermione l'arrêta tout de suite.   
- C'est pas une bonne idée, Ginny ! Tu vas me mettre du fond de teint partout; ce peignoir c'est Drago qui me l'a offert et j'y tiens beaucoup.  
- Oh pardon ! gloussa Ginny. Il faut que je m'y fasse… 

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de se changer et de se maquiller. Le tout ne prit pas plus de 3 minutes, elle avait tellement l'habitude. Ginny la regardait faire, émerveillée comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige tomber. Hermione prit ses affaires et attrapa Ginny par le bras.   
- Allez Miss, on va chercher Harry.   
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny en retirant son bras. Mais tu m'avais dit…   
- T'affole pas comme ça, dit froidement Hermione. Je dois l'aider à faire une dissertation, c'est tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !   
- Oh… D'accord…   
Ginny remit son bras sous celui de Hermione et la suivit d'un pas traînant. 

Arrivées vers les escaliers, Hermione s'arrêta net.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny.   
- Drago ! Là-bas ! dit Hermione, déconcertée. Que fait-il ici ?   
- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny. Il va vers notre salle commune on dirait.   
- J'espère que…   
Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit à courir pour rejoindre le Serpentard. Ginny fit de même mais eut du mal à la rattraper. 

Plus Hermione s'approchait de la salle commune et plus elle devenait inquiète car elle voyait les élèves sortirent les uns après les autres de la pièce. Elle arriva pile au moment où Drago était sur le point de donner un coup de poing à Harry. Paniquée, elle se jeta sur eux.   
- Arrête Dray ! s'écria-t-elle en s'interposant entre les deux garçons.   
- Pousse-toi Mione, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce lâche ! riposta Drago en arrêtant son geste à temps pour ne pas atteindre Hermione.   
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à la fin ? demanda Harry, agacé.   
- Tu m'as dénoncé à Ange et ça tu vois, j'apprécie pas beaucoup ! rugit Drago en écartant Hermione le plus doucement mais rapidement possible.   
- Ange ?! répéta Harry comme si c'était la première qu'il entendait ce nom. Mais ça va pas non ? Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ?   
- Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait faire un adversaire de moins pour toi…   
- Ange ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je te signale que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.   
- Mais tu es très proche avec Ange !   
- Je connais quelqu'un qui l'est encore plus, fit une petite voix. 

Tout le monde se retourna. Ginny venait d'apparaître timidement dans la salle. Hermione vit que Drago et Harry regardaient la petite rouquine d'un tout nouvel œil, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se précipita sur elle.   
- Viens Ginny, on sort.   
- Non attends, dit Drago. Elle a peut-être des choses intéressantes à dire.   
Il se rapprocha lentement de Ginny et jeta un regard à Hermione qui lui demandait de ne surtout pas la laisser partir. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir mais hocha la tête.   
- Alors dis-moi Ginny, poursuivit Drago d'une voix douce. Qui est très proche d'Ange ? Encore plus que Harry ?   
- Et bien… hésita Ginny en rougissant. Ron… C'est son confident...  
- Weasley hein ? dit Drago avec un rictus. J'avais pas pensé à lui…   
- Tu ne lui feras aucun mal hein ? implora Ginny.   
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Drago en lui passa une main paternelle dans les cheveux. Je veux juste lui parler. 

Il se retourna, murmura un inaudible 'désolé' à l'adresse de Harry puis se tourna vers Hermione.   
- Viens, on doit parler, ordonna-t-il en sortant de la salle.   
- J'arrive, dit Hermione avant de se retourner vers Harry. Attends-moi en bas, Harry ! J'en ai pour une minute !   
Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione sortit aussi de la salle commune et suivit Drago. Ils se rendirent dans sa chambre, là où ils étaient sûrs que personne ne les dérangerait. 

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle, regardant Drago faire les cents pas.   
- Mione, j'ai un gros problème, dit enfin Drago.   
- Figure-toi que j'en ai un aussi, répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Ma petite Ginny refuse d'embrasser les gens que je lui propose. Elle commence vraiment à m'agacer avec ses petits caprices.   
- Tu as trouvé une solution ? demanda Drago en se servant à boire.   
- Oui, répondit Hermione en s'approchant de Drago. C'est toi qui va lui apprendre l'art délicieux du baiser…   
Drago se mit à recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et se tourna vers Hermione. 

- Moi ? Je vais apprendre à embrasser à Ginny ? Moi ? répéta Drago.   
- Oui toi, confirma Hermione en se servant aussi à boire. Tu ne trouves que ma Ginny est mignonne ? Tu sais, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais, tout à l'heure. Harry faisait la même tête.   
- Alors demande-le-lui, à Potter, dit Drago d'un ton amer.   
- Harry, je compte m'en servir plus tard, rétorqua Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Tu fais comme tu veux mais si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne t'aide pas.   
Drago soupira et regarda un instant par la fenêtre. 

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Hermione.   
- C'est cette satanée rumeur, répondit Drago. Quelqu'un a raconté quelque chose à Ange et ce quelqu'un, si ce n'est pas Potter, alors c'est Weasley. Et Weasley me hait.   
- Donc ?   
- Donc, il faut que tu ailles lui parler pour moi. Demande-lui gentiment si c'est lui qui a parlé à Ange et si oui, qu'il répare ses erreurs.   
- Je connais Ron, il est très têtu. Si c'est vraiment lui, même avec moi, il n'avouera rien.   
- Alors fais-lui un numéro de charme.   
- Ron est gay. 

Drago ouvrit ses yeux en grand avant d'éclater de rire. Hermione esquissa un sourire devant cette situation désespérée.   
- Vas-le voir toi, proposa Hermione en ricanant.   
- Pas… pas question ! dit Drago, les larmes aux yeux. Moi je suis hétéro et je compte le rester ! Demande à Potter!  
- C'est hors de question, s'exclama Hermione. Ça ce serait vraiment du gâchis!  
- Qui alors? demanda Drago.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Mais qui que ce soit, tu dois me promettre de m'aider pour Ginny. 

Drago roula des yeux. C'est vrai, Hermione venait de lui exposer son problème, il avait oublier ce détail. Après tout, il voulait le gagner, ce pari. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser tout près des lèvres.   
- C'est d'accord, chuchota-t-il.   
Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.   
- J'y vais, Harry m'attend.   
- On reparle de notre petit arrangement le week-end prochain, dit Drago.   
Hermione hocha alors la tête et sortit de la chambre… 

************************************************************************************************

Et oui! Comme quoi on ne peur rien faire tout seul dans la vie! Wow!!! _Les liaisons dangereuses_, première sur la philo!!! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant! Je profite de cet interlude pour vous souhaiter une bonne fête du travail! Reposez-vous bien et surtout NE TRAVAILLEZ PAS!!!!!


	7. Acte 6: Apprenez moi à embrasser!

Bijour le peuple! lol Voici *enfin!!!!* l'acte 6 que tout le monde attend avec impatience depuis des années et des années! ... bon ok, depuis une semaine quoi. Désolée si vous avez attendu plus longtemps que d'habitude! C'est que cette semaine a été assez éprouvante pour moi et j'ai pas eu le temps que je voulais pour continuer à écrire, vu les événements... mais ne vous inquiétez c'est rien de grave! en + c tellement bête que... bon bref je me tais! :p

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld06.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**sophie potter: **merci de dire que ma fic est captivante!! et j'espère qu'elle va te captiver encore longtemps!!^^ Tu penses à quoi pour Harry? dis toujours, on sait jamais! quoique je sais pas moi-même à quoi il va servir! lol enfin si peut-être, disons que j'ai juste une pitite idée ds la tête! à + sophie!

**padmacho:** et oui! t'es montée en grade, tu sais que tu t'améliores? bravo je suis encore + fière de toi qu'avant!^^ et oui! Ron est gay! je voulais changer son image, je déteste les ron/hermione alors je me suis dit 'comment faire pour qu'ils soient encore amis mais pas amoureux?' donc voilà! comme ça, ya pas de souci! Sinon, pour le SOS, hermione est bien l'ex d'Olivier, je le dis ds l'acte 1 et comme il l'a laissée tomber pour ginny, elle veut se venger contre elle. Allez à +!

**Anonymoua:** toi aussi ça t'étonne que Ron soit gay?^^ ça s'est jamais fait ou quoi? disons que j'aime bof ce perso en tps normal alors je lui ai rajouté de la sensibilité et de la fragilité et mnt, il me plaît bien! :p T'inquiète pas, Hermione ne va pas embrasser Ginny! elle lui a juste proposé mais comme l'otre a refusé ben c'est non (lool c bête hein?) Pour ta remarque sur les couples, j'av mm pas remarqué! et attends!! t'as pas encore tout vu!! va y avoir du flirtage chez tout le monde bientôt! ça va devenir les feux de l'amour cette fic!! lol 

**Loline:** c pas grave si tu radotes, j'aime le radotage!! lol en tk merci encore!!

**Pitinad:** naaaaad! lol je te l'ai jms dit mais ton pseudo me fait tripper! loool je sais pas pk, je le trouve + que marrant! bref, on s'en fout! bon, comme g déjà répondu à ttes tes questions ds mon 'blablabla3' ben je vais te répondre par rapport à ta réponse. J'ai été frustrée de voir à quel point moi ct trop rien à côté de toi! la prochaine fois, j'arrêterai de me plaindre!^^ disons que moi je me compare à mes amis qui ont tous rien, donc c pour ça! je vais bientôt avoir les résultats de mes analyses pour savoir si c grave ou pas ce que j'ai (de tte façon, quelque soit la sentence, je vais encore faire d'autres prises de sang alors bon, c vraiment pas le + important!^^) Pour ton idée de fic, fodra que tu me réexpliques parce que je crois que ya des trucs que g pas saisi! lol mais un truc qui est sûr, c'est qu'on attendra après le bac (aaaaah libération totaaaaale! lol o fait!! tu comptes faires quoi l'année prochaine?) Bon je te laisse! à + pour la review ou pour un 'blablabla4'

**...**: woa!! ça c 'est pseudo!! lol bah tiens, voilà la suite!

**Deedlit:** c'est pas grave si t'as loupé l'acte 4!^^ et vive les Ginnys idiotes et les Hermiones diaboliques!!! et pis non, elles se sont pas embrassées, déjà parce que ça m'aurait dégoûtée moi-mm, j'aime pas trop les slashs et encore moins qd c des filles... bon allez, à +!

**Ginny McGregor:** encore en vacance? wow la chance!! (enfin, au jour d'aujourd'hui je sais pas si tu l'es encore) Le Mémorial était assez sympa! y'av des étrangers partout, c'est marrant!! Pour répondre à tes questions, ce chapitre est surtout focalisé sur Ginny, puis Hermione et Drago. On ne voit pas Ron, mais on le verras un peu dans le prochain et encore plus dans le surprochain!^^

**Cool:** merci!!^^ c'est bien la première fois qu'on dit que je suis une boss! lol j'ai trop rigolé pour ton histoire de cdi (désolée, ct trop drôle!) moi je trouve pas que ce soit un livre à censurrer! les rares fois où ils parlent de choses un peu osées, ben c'est dit tellement littérairement qu'on s'en aperçoit mm pas! (enfin en ce qui me concerne, des fois, j'en laisse passer et je m'en rends pas compte^^) En tk, ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi! C'est vraiment rien, c'est juste moi qui dramatise tout, y'a des gens qui ont des trucs beaucoup plus grave que moi sur cette planète (ahhh je deviens dramatique!! lol) bref, tout ça pour dire que y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais merci qd mm! Je sais bien qu'Olivier a 5 ans de + que Ginny mais bon, déjà, Hermione et Krum avaient 4 ans de différence aussi et personne ne dit rien (non mais oh!) et pis il me fallait un mec bien et qui soit à Gryffondor. J'allais qd mm pas prendre Neville!! mdr!!! pov Hermione! elle mérite mieux qd mm! Contente de voir que personne n'aime Ange! moi non plus je l'aime pas! lol à +++++

**watery136:** cool alors!! lol merci et à la prochaine!

**lily:** wooa! merci pour ton super compliment! j'apprécie vraiment! encore merci!^^

**Alyssa:** merci!! tu sais, je v très bien!^^ je suis pas vraiment malade, enfin je veux dire, j'ai une maladie bizarre mais je sens rien du tout, c'est comme si j'avais rien donc y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais merci de t'en préoccuper qd mm! :)

**Morgane:** lool et siii j'ai le droit! :p 'frustant' hein?^^ désolée mais bon! toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! (aaaah la prétentieuse!! ok je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne suis pas prétentieuse :p ) en tk merci bcp et à +

**Skadia:** j'ai bien reçu ta review, ne t'inquiète pas!! lol Et ouais! ct pas Hermione, mais t'as raison de dire que c pas sûr que c'est Ron! hummm... enfin moi je connais la réponse bien sûr mais je ne dirais rien :p Moi aussi je voudrais bien embrasser Drago! lol On dit que Ginny c'est une idiote et tout mais ds un sens, on voudrait toutes être à sa place! lol ahlalala on s'extase devant des gens qui existent mm pas, tu te rends compte?^^ bon allez à +

**Fumseck:** et moi, encore une fois merci!!^^ comment ça tu devrais ê en cours? non mais ooooh c'est pas sérieux tout ça!! no no no! Mais c'est compréhensible, moi aussi j'aimerais bien passer mon tps à lire des fics o lieu d'aller bosser.... ahlalala..... *soupir* bon allez, on se reprend! ba vi Ron est gay! hihihi ça surprend tout le monde ça! lol à +!!!

**Mary-Ann:** salut Mary-Ann! contente de t'avoir parmi mes reviewers!^^ merci pour tes compliments et de m'écrire tout le temps! à + sur le net!

**Karotte:** pb de forfait?^^ ahh moi aussi j'ai connu ça! et pis je vais te dire: OUI je l'ai fait! Ron gay!! mouahahaha!^^ en fait, o tt début je voulais suivre le film, c'est pour ça qu'il est gay, et je voulais le caser avec un autre mec pour que Drago les prenne en flagrant délit mais au dernier moment, je me suis dit 'non je peux pas faire ça!' en +, ça va mal ds le contexte! drago ne va qd même pas se servir d'un apareil photo, il déteste tout ce qui est moldu! bref, j'ai du changer pas mal de choses mais Ron reste gay! je l'aime bien comme ça, finalement... C'est vrai que pour l'instant, je suis encore un peu l'histoire mais ça va changer dès le prochain chapitre! à +!

** Sainte Haal: **looool j'adore ton pseudo haaal! et dis moi, t'es quoi comme ange pour écrire des trucs obsènes ds tes fics? hein? ahha!! te cache pas t'es grillée!!!! Avoue, t'es un ange à mi-temps! hum.... qu'est-ce que je fais? je te dénonce ou pas? hum........ (hey haal, là t'es censée me supplier à genoux) ..... bon ok, je dirais rien mais attention!! je t'ai à l'oeil! looool je délire tte seule!! bon ok j'arrête. Oui j'avoue, j'ai fumé et je prône la beauté surnaturelle des petites idiotes qui s'appellent Ginny! loo la tuer?? hum... je sais pas.... hum.... pourquoi pas? niark! niark! niark!

**Super_Hermione:** oh ct pas si grave mais bon, merci qd mm! ah bon, t'aimes bien qd drago se fait rembarrer?? lol la méchanteuh!! et bah non tu vois, tout ne marche pas comme on le pense! (t'as vu! non seulement c malsain comme fic mais en + c'est philosophique!! lol bon j'arrête) Contente de lire que les chp sont de mieux en mieux! Honnêtement, je ne pense pas suivre le livre en ce qui concerne la fin... c'est sûr que quelqu'un va mourir (je ne dirais pas qui) mais pourquoi pas deux? hihihi chuis vilaine!

**kinou:** aaah merci pour ta review si gentille, je sais pas quoi dire!^^ dire que j'ai un don est peut-être un peu trop pour moi! surtout que j'écrivais pas du tout avant! ça doit être l'effet 'harry potter', enfin en tk si c'est ça, je remercie jk rowling!!^^ 

Merci tout le monde!! D'après les reviews, personne n'en est revenu que Ron soit gay!! lol Faut dire que j'aime pas beaucoup ce perso, il s'énerve pour un rien et il est pas honnête avec soi-même! Moi je le veux sensible et fragile, et toc! :p Bon, trève de blabla, voici un chapitre super intéressant!! lol alors bonne lecture!!!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 6: Apprenez-moi à embrasser! 

La semaine passa d'une extrême lenteur. Ginny se levait une heure plus tôt le matin pour s'habiller et se maquiller comme Hermione lui avait montré. Elle attendait ensuite Hermione devant les escaliers pour que celle-ci lui dise si ça allait ou non. Hermione répondait selon son humeur, et il était arrivé une fois que rien ne lui plaise et qu'elle ordonna à Ginny de tout recommencer, ce qui lui valut d'être en retard à son cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Mais Hermione était contente de voir que ses efforts n'étaient pas inutiles. Lorsque Ginny marchait, les gens se retournaient pour la regarder. Même les professeurs se posaient des questions. Le seul qui n'était pas enchanté de ce changement était Ron. Ginny ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Hermione la prenait en main. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que dans quelques jours elle allait expérimenter le baiser, même si c'était avec un inconnu.

Oui, Hermione était contente de son résultat. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue…  
  
- Mione ?   
Hermione se retourna vers Harry. Il était tous les deux assis à une table où elle faisait ses devoirs, et lui ne faisait rien. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il devrait être en train de relire pour la vingtième fois les lettres de Cho.   
- Euh… Ginny et toi, vous êtes très amies ? demanda Harry, gêné.   
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? riposta froidement Hermione.   
- Comme ça, répondit Harry en regardant ailleurs. C'est juste que… Ginny est tellement différente ces derniers temps…   
- Et alors ? continua Hermione en plissant les yeux.   
- Et alors rien. Je remarque juste qu'elle a changé.   
Harry se mit à rougir et Hermione le vit.   
- Elle t'intéresse ? demanda brutalement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Non, répondit précipitamment Harry en rougissant de plus belle.   
Hermione le fixa quelques secondes, rangea subitement ses affaires et s'en alla. 

*****

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Harry ! s'exclama Hermione une fois arrivée dans sa chambre. Et Cho alors ? Hein ? Et… Et moi ?  
Elle se mit à pleurer. Les premières larmes depuis plus de deux ans. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à frapper son coussin.   
- Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais !   
Elle ralentit ses gestes, puis s'effondra. Elle reprit une respiration normale, releva la tête et fixa intensément son oreiller comme si elle voyait Harry à la place. 

- C'est toi qui t'es lancée dans ce projet, assumes-en les conséquences.   
Hermione tourna la tête et vit Drago appuyé contre l'entrée de la chambre, le visage impassible, les bras croisés.   
- Je croyais que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour Potter, poursuivit-il d'un ton très calme.   
- Assez… siffla Hermione. Va donc retrouver ton ange.   
- Ange passe ses journées dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Drago avec la même voix. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve.  
Hermione fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable et nerveux. Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant la démence de son amie.   
- On dirait que je vais gagner ce pari, dit-elle, essoufflée.   
- Tu crois ça ? rétorqua Drago.   
- Oui je crois ça ! gloussa Hermione en s'allongeant complètement sur son lit. 

Elle continua à rire. Drago se rapprocha du lit et se tint au-dessus de Hermione.   
- Je vais gagner, poursuivit-elle, euphorique. Je vais gagner parce que je suis la plus forte.   
- Je te conseille de ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux, dit Drago d'un air désolé. Puisque bientôt, c'est sur moi que tu vas monter.   
Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la chambre.   
- A samedi ! chantonna Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. 

*****

Samedi, Ginny et Hermione se donnèrent rendez-vous avec Drago. Ginny était très stressée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer. Les deux filles étaient en train d'attendre dans la chambre de Hermione - Drago ne venant toujours pas.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire qui est-ce que je vais embrasser ? demanda Ginny pour la cinquième fois.   
- Drago, répondit calmement Hermione, en train de se recoiffer devant sa glace.   
- Quoi ?? hurla Ginny. Mais… Mais…   
- Mais ? répéta Hermione, amusée.   
- Mais pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, il est méchant ! Il est brutal !   
- Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, ça ne compte pas, prévint Hermione en se mettant du rouge à lèvres à la senteur de pêche. Ce jour-là il était très énervé.   
- Oui mais bon… gémit Ginny. C'est un Serpentard !   
- Et alors ? dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Personne n'en saura rien !   
- Mais euh… reprit Ginny, visiblement gênée. Est-ce qu'il sait embrasser au moins ?  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna vers Ginny.   
- Si Drago Malefoy sait embrasser ? répéta Hermione, outrée. Je ne connais personne aussi doué que lui !   
- On parle de moi ?   
  
Drago venait d'entrer dans la chambre précipitamment en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il semblait énervé et pressé, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Ginny. Hermione se précipita auprès de lui.   
- Enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ? Encore en train d'écrire ton journal intime ? demanda Hermione, guillerette.   
- Un journal intime ? répéta Ginny, étonnée. Lui ?   
- Et alors ? répliqua Drago en la regardant de travers. Tu peux parler toi !   
Ginny se mit à rougir de honte en repensant au journal intime dans lequel elle s'était mise à écrire pendant sa première année.

- Bon, on commence ? proposa Drago en se frottant les mains. J'aimerais qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible, j'ai des choses importantes à faire après ! rajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.   
Il se tourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci était morte de trouille et avait les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.   
- Tu t'es brossé les dents ? lui demanda Drago en plissant les yeux.   
- Bien sûr ! s'indigna Ginny.  
- Bon alors c'est parti, dit Drago en rapprochant dangereusement sa tête de celle de la rouquine qui ferma les yeux, prise de panique.   
- Une minute Dray ! s'exclama Hermione, coupant Drago dans son élan. Que fais-tu de la théorie ?   
- La théorie ? répéta Drago.   
- Oui ! La théorie ! Ce n'est pas en l'embrassant une fois qu'elle va savoir le refaire ! Viens par-là Ginny ! 

Ginny, qui remercia intérieurement Hermione d'avoir arrêté Drago à temps, s'exécuta. Elle suivit Hermione qui la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle fit ensuite signe à Drago de se rapprocher d'elles.   
- Ça ne servira à rien de l'embrasser et de la laisser comme ça voyons ! Il faut lui apprendre les bases, les techniques…   
- Je vois… marmonna Drago.   
Il passa sa main dans le dos de Hermione et la fit basculer sans la prévenir dans ses bras. Surprise, elle poussa une petite exclamation, puis se retint à lui pour reprendre son équilibre.   
- Merci de jouer le cobaye, Miss Granger ! lui dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. Alors tout d'abord Ginny, tu dois savoir qu'il existe plusieurs types de baisers.   
- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny en faisant une grimace.   
- Absolument, commença à expliquer Drago. Tu as le baiser de base, le baiser classique. C'est-à-dire mes lèvres sur les siennes et rien d'autre. C'est un baiser très simple mais très doux (Hermione se mordit sensuellement la lèvre en regardant Ginny malicieusement). Tu as ensuite le baiser prolongé. C'est une série de baisers, toujours rien qu'avec les lèvres. C'est comme un jeu. J'alterne entre embrasser sa lèvre inférieure et sa lèvre supérieure. C'est peut-être plus pratique si tu inclines ta tête (Ginny inclina sa tête vers la droite) et pense à changer de côté sinon ça devient lassant (Ginny inclina alors la tête vers la gauche). Essayons de pimenter les choses, je peux passer ma langue sur ses lèvres (Hermione se mit à gémir gentiment), les goûter, les mordiller… mais très doucement alors ! Mione, tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as fait saigner et que ça s'arrêtait plus ?   
- Ouais ! gloussa Hermione. Et la tête de Pomfresh quand on s'est présentés devant elle ! 

Ginny avala sa salive et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu être autre part à ce moment-là... plutôt qu'avec 'eux'.  
- Bon continuons, dit Drago en reprenant son sérieux. Donc tu as compris jusqu'à maintenant ? La dernière étape, c'est ce qu'on appelle le French kiss - ma spécialité ! (Hermione hocha la tête) Ou si tu préfères, le baiser avec la langue. Tu peux l'enchaîner tout de suite après des baisers classiques et/ou des baisers prolongés…   
- Quoi ? Des enchaînements de baisers ? s'écria Ginny.   
- Bien sûr ! confirma Hermione. Toutes les combinaisons sont possibles ! A toi de trouver celles qui te conviennent le mieux.   
- Donc, après avoir échangé plusieurs baisers avec Hermione, poursuivit Drago, j'estime qu'on peut aller plus loin, donc j'ouvre lentement ma bouche pour lui signaler l'entrée de ma langue. Ensuite, je l'ouvre en entier et elle fera de même et c'est là que j'introduis ma langue (Ginny frissonna). Nos langues se rencontrent, se cherchent, s'explorent... avec lenteur et passion. Démonstration ! 

Drago pressa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Hermione. Celle-ci, prise au dépourvu, eut du mal à trouver son rythme par rapport à la bouche de Drago mais bientôt, elle dégusta avec délectation les douces lèvres sucrées de son partenaire. Ginny avait plaqué ses mains devant sa bouche, pétrifiée. Elle regardait, partagée entre le dégoût et l'excitation, Hermione et Drago s'embrasser de plus en plus intensément lorsque enfin, Drago ralentit le rythme, ne faisant que tracer le contour de la bouche de Hermione avec ses lèvres avant de les quitter définitivement.

- Pêche… chuchota-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.   
Hermione lui sourit en guise d'approbation, puis éclata de rire quand elle vit la tête que faisait Ginny, enfoncée dans son fauteuil.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, la rassura Drago. On commencera doucement.   
- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Ginny. C'est vraiment dégoûtant !  
- Voyons Ginny ! dit Hermione avec insistance. Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à Olivier ?   
Ginny hocha lentement la tête, mal assurée.   
- Tu ferais bien d'écouter ce que dit Drago, reprit-elle gravement. C'est un expert en la matière. 

Après avoir hésité pendant de longues minutes, Ginny se redressa, déterminée.   
- D'accord, dit-elle. Je veux bien essayer. Mais on commence par le début !   
- Evidemment ! approuva Drago. Juste quelques petits conseils… au cas où.   
- Avant d'embrasser, mouille bien tes lèvres ! dit Hermione. Et lors du premier contact avec la bouche de ton partenaire, ne sors pas tout de suite ta langue. Il va croire que tu es pressée d'en finir avec lui.  
- Ne raidis surtout pas ta langue, continua Drago. C'est très désagréable. Et ne l'enfonce pas trop loin, ne va pas faire vomir ton partenaire, tu aurais l'air fin !   
- Assure-toi d'avoir mis un gloss parfumé, poursuivit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago. Il faut que ton partenaire ait envie de 'manger' tes lèvres. Et soigne-les bien ! De la crème hydratante au moins une fois par jour pour éviter les gerçures.   
- N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux, dit Drago. Mais ne les ferme pas trop tôt, sois sûre d'embrasser sa bouche et pas autre chose.   
- Ne tourne pas ta langue trop vite, conseilla Hermione. Prends ton temps, tu n'es pas une machine à laver !   
- Et fais en sorte que vos nez ne se touchent jamais, dit Drago. Question de principe.   
- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, finit Hermione. 

Ginny les regarda alternativement, bouche bée. Où avaient-ils appris tout ça ? Est-ce que tout le monde savait ça ? Ou était-elle ignorante à ce point-là ? Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'embrasser pouvait être aussi complexe. Un baiser avait l'air si simple…  
  


Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.   
- Bon, on y va ?   
Ginny regarda Hermione qui lui fit un grand sourire. Puis elle se leva, elle tremblait un peu et sentait de la chaleur lui envahir le corps.   
- On y va… répondit Ginny d'une petite voix. Juste un baiser normal.   
Elle ferma à moitié les yeux et ferma la bouche. Elle attendit que Drago soit suffisamment proche d'elle pour fermer complètement les yeux. Elle attendit un peu puis elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer contre ses lèvres. Quelque chose de doux, de tiède… qui se retira quelques secondes après. Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux. 

- C'est… C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle.   
- C'était un baiser normal, dit simplement Drago. Alors ? Verdict ?   
- C'était rien du tout ! répondit Ginny, toute joyeuse.   
- Tu vois ! renchérit Hermione en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu t'es inquiétée pour rien ! Prête pour l'étape suivante ?   
- Prête, dit Ginny, un peu plus sûre d'elle.   
- Cette fois-ci, expliqua Drago, tu ouvriras un peu ta bouche et tu me laisseras faire, d'accord ?   
Ginny hocha la tête et referma les yeux. 

Encore une fois, elle attendit. Les mêmes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, plus actives cette fois-ci. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui mettait un rouge à lèvres un peu humide. Elle se laissa faire, puis lentement, commença à ouvrir la bouche. Elle sentit une main derrière sa tête qui l'inclina lentement. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser. C'était tout de même Drago Malefoy qu'elle était en train de embrasser !

Les lèvres s'éloignèrent à nouveau et Ginny se surprit à vouloir les rattraper. Elle rouvrit les yeux, la bouche toujours ouverte.   
- C'était rien non plus ça, hein ? demanda Drago.   
- Non, répondit Ginny, étonnée par sa propre réponse.   
- Tu veux essayer avec la langue cette fois-ci ? demanda Hermione, les yeux pétillant.  
Ginny fronça un peu les sourcils. Ça c'était un vrai baiser ! Elle aurait tant voulu avoir son premier baiser avec Olivier. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui servirait d'entraînement. Et puis les lèvres de Drago sont tellement bonnes… Bonnes ? Attends un peu, Ginny ! On parle de lèvres !   
- Ok ! dit Ginny.   
- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra naturellement ! la rassura Drago. C'est comme tout à l'heure, sauf qu'il faut que tu ouvres un peu plus ta bouche. 

Pour la troisième fois, Ginny ferma ses yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son corps était en ébullition. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Drago, toujours aussi sucrées. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et Ginny finit par ouvrir la bouche. La langue de Drago entra lentement dans la bouche de Ginny, qui s'en sans rendre compte, commença à sortir la sienne. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se mélangèrent, se caressèrent. Quelques gémissement étouffés sortirent involontairement de Ginny, rougissant davantage. Plus elle embrassait et plus elle y prenait du plaisir. Mais bientôt, la langue de Drago se retira, ainsi que ses lèvres. Ginny rouvrit difficilement ses yeux. 

- Félicitations Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. Je suis fière de toi !   
- C'est fini ? demanda Ginny, déçue.   
- Et oui ! répondit Drago. Maintenant tu sais tout sur le baiser. Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Mione et moi nous avons quelques petites choses à régler ailleurs.   
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent puis sortirent ensemble de la chambre. Drago avait rempli sa part de l'arrangement qu'il avait établi avec Hermione, c'était maintenant à elle d'agir.

************************************************************************************************

Alors, vous avez aimé ça? Bande de vicieux!!! loool (comment ça 'moi'? mais non voyons, moi je suis une gentille petite fille !) Bon ben voilà, vous aussi vous savez tout sur le baiser! Et merci qui? Ben merci moi! lool allez à plus!!!! et pensez à reviewer!!!!!!!!


	8. Acte 7: Ce que je suis pour toi

Coucou!! Alors à l'heure où j'écris, on est vendredi et j'enrage à l'idée que certains on fait le pont aujourd'hui, à commencer par mes parents qui m'ont absolument rien dit alors ce matin, je me suis réveillée et là, la maison: vide!! j'ai trop paniqué parce que d'habitude, quand je me réveille, c'est le bordel dans la cuisine et là, rien sur la table!! et en fait, mes parents ben ils dormaient paisiblement dans leur lit, ahhhhhh j'le crois pas!!^^ Bref! Tout ça pour vous dire que ma vie est passionnante! :p

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld07.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Pitinad:** woow! je crois que c'est la première fois que tu es la première revieweuse! à moins que ma mémoire me joue des tours (ben oui, ma mémoire elle est magique et des fois ben elle fait des tours!! loool je délire toute seule!!) J'adore toujours autant tes supers longues reviews mais en fait, je t'ai percée à jour parce que je connais ton secret!! (et oui! pas la peine de te cacher, je sais tout!) En fait, si tes reviews sont longues, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! c'est à cause de tes reviewballs qui sont très performantes! ahahah et après tu te vantes que tes reviews sont les plus longues! non mais oh! on me l'a fait pas à moi!!^^ Bon, soyons sérieuses et parlons de ta review! Tout d'abord, le message pré-review: t'as raison, je me vois pas du tout en train de dessiner 13 mecs dont je ne connais absolument pas la tête avec en plus c't'ordure de Voldie que j'aime pas (j'aime bien Tom à la rigueur mais l'otre là avec sa tête de serpent, snakeman tiens!^^) donc voilà, je sais pas quoi faire. Je déteste vexer les gens mais fo reconnaître que y'a des choses que je ne sais pas faire ou ne peux pas faire! Pour ton pb, contente de savoir que tu relativises tout! c'est cool!!! Et pis pour la fic, on verra ça dans un prochain mail, ok? Bon, maintenant en ce qui concerne la vraie review: mdr, avoue, tu t'en fous complètement de Cho hein? tu l'aimes pas hein? dis dis dis!! moi ça me fait tjs rire les gens qui ne l'aiment pas mais je pourrais pas te dire pourquoi parce que je n'en sais rien! moi je l'aime bien, peut-être parce que je me reconnais en elle, vu qu'on a les mêmes origines. DEVERGONDAGE!!! lool j'aime toujours autant!!^^ Pour Hermione, bravo tu as tout compris! Même si elle aime Harry, ça lui fait plaisir de martiriser Ginny alors bon, on va la laisser faire hein! Euh, est-ce que Drago va mourir? je crois que c'est la question qui revient le plus vu que le personnage de Valmont meurt dans le livre et donc dans les films. Mais je pense que je pourrais changer la fin (dans le livre, celle qui joue le rôle d'Ange meurt aussi alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans les films alors je crois que ce n'est pas grave si je prends quelques libertés...) Et pis c'est vrai que je suis une gentille petite fille d'abord! comment ça tu me crois pas? mais si voyons!^^ C'est bien cet acte-là dans lequel j'ai galéré. La raison est que c'est une scène que j'ai inventée moi-même, enfin pas complètement. La fin est pareil mais pas le moyen. Dernière question, c'est qui Caro? parce que j'ai bien cherché et je vois pas! lol enfin voilà! y'a qu'avec toi que j'écris des réponses aussi longues!!^^ à +!

**Paprika Star:** lol toi aussi tu veux prendre la place de Ginny?^^ Merci de dire que mes chapitres sont de mieux en mieux (qu'est-ce que ce sera le tout dernier?? lol) Personne n'aime Ange ou quoi? Elle est pourtant belle et gentille! (c'est peut-être pour ça que vous l'aimez pas!^^) A ton avis c'est pas Ron qui a balancé Dray? Hum.... chepa, mais la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre! :p

**Arcania:** abusé? lool ah bah merci beaucoup! mais.... moi une grosse perverse???^^ ça doit être la première fois qu'on me dit ça! pourtant je suis très gentille! *air angélique avec une auréole qui apparaît au-dessus de la tête* 

**Relena:** lol de rien!!! c'était un plaisir!! j'espère que ça va te servir!!^^

**Super_Hermione:** ben ce chapitre-là.... c'était ce chapitre-là!! lol tu sais, j'ai l'air d'en savoir bcp sur le sujet mais j'ai oublié plein de trucs et de détails, mais bon, personne n'a rien vu (enfin, presque personne!^^) Disons que c'était un mélange de pompage-sur-internet et de l'expérience personnelle! :p 

**kinou:** contente de savoir que ça t'a plu!! et merci beaucoup de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris (non vraiment, j'apprécie beaucoup!) Et oui, Harry s'intéresse à Ginny! J'aime pas du tout cette idée mais bon, ça donne plus de piquant à l'histoire alors je ferme les yeux pour cette fois! (c'est ton vrai nom, Séphora? si c'est le cas, j'adore!! c'est trop joli!)

**Lululle:** salut Lululle! ça me fait très plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras autant les prochains chapitres! à + sur le net ou le forum!

**Jade Potter:** wow! c'est que j'ai affaire à une professionnelle!^^ C'est vrai que j'en ai oublié plein! désolée!!! lol moi je suis qu'une novice face à toa^^ Disons que primo: je ne connaissais pas les noms des autres baisers et je préférais ne rien mettre plutôt que donner des infos erronées! Secundo, je me voyais mal en train de décrire des baisers super complexes vu que je suis pas du tout habituée à écrire ce genre de fic (bon, c'est pas très osé pour l'instant mais moi, g du mal^^) et pis tercio, j'avais atteint mon quota de pages (7) sur Word alors je pouvais pas écrire plus de choses! lol Enfin merci pour tes lumières et bisou aussi^^

**tiphaine.ly:** merci beaucoup! je suis touchée par tes compliments si gentils! moi je sais lequel je soutiens entre hermione et drago, je les aime tous les deux!^^ à +!!

**padmacho:** contente de savoir que tu as appris des choses! lol t'as intérêt à te souvenir de tous mes conseils parce que sinon, hein! honte sur toa!!! lol je rigole bien sûr! je v pas contrôler ta vie non plus (quoique.... hihi je rigole encore!) Ben chepa pourquoi g autant de reviews, si ma fic fait parler les gens alors c'est cool, et pis je pense que l'auteur joue aussi là-dedans, moi je préfère reviewer la fic d'un auteur sympa plutôt qu'un auteur antipatique (c pour ça que je réponds toujours aux reviewers, je crois que ça les incite à reviewer^^) allez à + sur le net!

**lily:** loool Drago il se la pète? Il a juste envie de montrer son savoir voyons!^^ bon ok je te l'accorde, il se la pète! mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, tu ne crois pas? :p à +!!

**Fumseck:** moi aussi je suis contente que Ginny n'ait pas embrassé Hermione! lol ahhh beurk beurk beurk! Moi non plus g pas u besoin de manuel pour embrasser! surtout que ça sert à rien parce que sur le coup, on oublie tout! lol allez à +!

**Deedlit:** comment ça 'juste des baisers'? c déjà énorme!!!! lol bien sûr je suis d'accord avec toi, ce ne sont que des baisers! j'aime bien tout dramatiser!!^^ bon à +!

**Lyra:** lool d'une pelle en marbre!! non non ça va bien merci!^^ mais voyons, je n'ai jamais mis en doute ton pouvoir de reviewer o combien précieux pour moi puisque tu me fais trop délirer à chaque fois!! Sinon à part ça contente que tu aimes bien ma Ginny, et encore, c'est que le début! Je sais pas si parler directement à Drago dans la review va arriver jusqu'à lui mais en tous cas, continue stp parce qu'à chq fois, je suis pliée en deux! c'est pas un reproche hein! le prends pas mal surtout!^^ J'espère que tu continueras à me reviewer et à +!!

**Tiaelle:** cool si tu commences à aimer Drago! Bienvenue dans le groupe!^^ j'accepte bien le fait que ma fic soit délirante, dans tous les sens que tu veux! :p j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi, salut et à +!

**sophie potter:** alors la petite sophie! quand est-ce que je verrai une de tes fics? je suis pressée de voir comment tu écris^^ o fait, tu continues toujours notre petit pari? *regard diabolique* non mais je rigole, prends ton temps surtout! Bon, pour parler de ta review, évidemment elle me fait très plaisir! j'espère que je terminerai cette fic (parce que vois-tu, je finis jamais ce que je commence! c une manie chez moi!^^), allez, à + sur le net! :p

**Anonymoua:** lol je n'attends rien, rassure-toi, mais bon, tes remerciements me vont droit au coeur! *touchée en plein coeur par une flèche de remerciements* euh... euh...... *vacille sur le coup* ........ (je crois que tu m'as tuée là!^^ et le pire c'est que je continue de parler! ahalala j'suis folle!) donc je disais euh.. je disais rien du tout! mais maintenant, je dis que moi aussi j'imagine bien la tête de Ginny, complètement enfoncée dans le fauteuil, comme si ct celui du dentiste, tu vois ce que je veux dire? lol bon ben merci encore, je take care et à +!

**Ginny McGregor:** merci beaucoup!! et oui, bien sûr, je continue puisque ça vous plaît (et que ça me plaît aussi, d'ailleurs!^^), à +!

Alors aujourd'hui, on va avoir droit à la deuxième partie de l'arrangement! Si vous avez bien tout suivi, Ron va être interrogé mais ça va pas être évident! Sinon, Hermione va faire une révélation (enfin, pas vraiment pour nous^^) mais qui changera peut-être sa vie et surtout celle de quelqu'un d'autre!! (bon, j'exagère un peu moa) Sinon, si jamais **Karotte** passe par-là: j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre et j'espère que tu constateras que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête!^^

************************************************************************************************

Acte 7: Ce que je suis pour toi

Hermione entra dans la chambre de Drago et s'appuya contre la porte pour la refermer. Drago était assis dans un fauteuil, pensif.  
- Bravo, tu as été parfait, dit Hermione en faisant mine d'applaudir.   
- Et toi tu as intérêt à l'être, prévint Drago en la pointant du doigt.   
- Bien sûr que je le serai, s'exclama Hermione en croisant les bras. Il faut juste que tu me dises quoi faire.   
- Hum… Justement, je ne sais pas, marmonna Drago en se grattant la tête. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour faire parler Ron…  
- Donc, il faudrait demander à quelqu'un assez proche de lui pour qu'il se confie, raisonna Hermione. 

Elle se détacha de la porte pour se rapprocher de Drago. Elle passa derrière le fauteuil et resta debout, à passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son ami.   
- Je ne vois que 4 personnes capables de faire ça. Toi, Harry, Ginny et Ange, dit Drago.   
- Moi, je ne veux pas être impliquée. S'il y a un problème, on remontera jusqu'à moi.   
- Harry, tu avais dit non.   
- Et c'est toujours non.   
- Et Ginny ?   
- Ginny, tu la laisses en dehors de tout ça s'il te plaît. Il ne reste plus que Ange.   
- Tu as raison. Vas la voir et demande-le lui directement.   
- Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas être impliquée ! 

Drago fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers Hermione.   
- Alors en quoi est-ce que tu représentes une aide, est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? demanda Drago.   
Il repoussa la main de Hermione qui éclata de rire en s'éloignant de lui.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle. J'ai une idée. Puisqu'il n'y a qu'Ange qui puisse le faire parler alors ce sera Ange qui ira le voir.   
- C'est idiot, autant aller la voir, elle, marmonna Drago.   
- Non, elle ne sera au courant de rien. On n'a même pas besoin de sa présence ! murmura Hermione. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est sa voix.   
- Sa voix ? répéta Drago en levant un sourcil. Et comment veux-tu prendre sa voix ? Ce n'est pas une petite sirène à ce que je sache.   
- Voyons Dray ! pouffa de rire Hermione. On est des sorciers oui ou non ? 

Drago regarda Hermione sortir de la chambre et revenir quelques minutes après. Elle avait dans les mains un énorme livre de Sortilèges Avancés qu'elle feuilleta un moment avant de tomber sur la page qu'elle cherchait.   
- C'est un livre très intéressant et il y a à l'intérieur un sort qui pourrait nous être fort utile, mon cher ! expliqua Hermione, la tête haute. Voyons voir… Ah le voilà ! _Mutavox_, le sort d'Emprunt de voix. Il suffit de le jeter sur la personne dont tu veux prendre la voix. Au bout d'une heure, la voix est restituée à son propriétaire.   
- Il faudrait jeter ce sort sur Ange alors, dit Drago. Et que se passe-t-il ensuite ?   
- La voix reste dans ta baguette magique. Si tu veux te l'approprier, il faut que tu parles avec la baguette juste devant ta bouche. Comme un micro.   
- Un quoi ?   
- Laisse tomber. On a juste deux problèmes à régler : que faire d'Ange pendant l'heure où elle n'aura plus de voix et comment parler à Ron sans qu'il voit que ce n'est pas vraiment Ange qui lui parle ?   
- Tout d'abord, qui parlera à Ron ? 

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Drago.   
- Toi bien sûr ! répondit Hermione d'un air compatissant. Qui d'autre ?   
- Moi ? Avec la voix d'Ange ? s'exclama Drago. Mais tu es bien sûre que c'est pas définitif ?   
- Absolument ! C'est marqué dans le livre !   
- Bon… J'irais donc parler à Ron en me faisant passer pour Ange. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. 

Hermione réfléchit en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre. Il fallait empêcher Ron de voir Drago. Pourquoi pas lui envoyer un sort dans les yeux ? Non, non, Ron était tout de même son ami, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser. Alors un sort d'Aveuglement ?   
- Oui c'est ça ! s'écria Hermione, triomphante. Il faudrait lui lancer un sort d'Aveuglement !   
- Bonne idée ! renchérit Drago. Mais il faut faire croire à un accident.   
- Je voulais essayer le sort sur toi mais tu l'évites et Ron était justement derrière !   
- Merci pour moi ! marmonna Drago. Mais ça pourrait marcher.   
- Ok. Pour Ange maintenant ! C'est moi qui irai la voir pour lui jeter le sort. Le problème, c'est que faire d'elle une fois qu'elle n'aura plus sa voix ? Elle ne doit rien savoir de ce qui lui arrive. C'est vraiment pas évident !   
- Le mieux serait de lui jeter le sort quand elle dort. Mais là elle ne dort pas.   
- Mais on peut la faire dormir ! C'est ça la solution ! Je pourrais lui lancer un sort de Sommeil mais elle me verrait et je pourrais avoir des ennuis. Hum… Comment faire ? 

Drago regarda Hermione feuilleter son livre énergiquement en se demandant si toute cette mise en scène était bien nécessaire et si surtout ça allait marcher. Un proverbe disait que rien ne se passait jamais comme on le voudrait. C'était peut-être ce qui allait se passer.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Hermione en fermant son livre. Tout simplement avec un somnifère ! Je l'invite à boire avec moi, je mets du somnifère dans son verre et le tour est joué !   
- Tu as du somnifère, toi ? demanda Drago.   
- J'en demanderais à Pomfresh ! C'est bon, tous les problèmes sont réglés ! Récapitulons tout ! Ange s'endort et avec ta baguette magique, je lui vole sa voix. Je lancerai un sort d'Aveuglement sur Ron et tu le prendras à part. N'oublie pas que tu n'as qu'une heure.   
- Combien de temps dure l'effet du sort d'Aveuglement ?   
- Ça dépend de l'impact. Je te le dirai sur place. Je vais à l'infirmerie. Attends-moi dans la Grande Salle. 

Avant de partir, elle embrassa Drago.   
- Ça va marcher, assura-t-elle dans un chuchotement. 

*****

Drago entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais Hermione avait vu juste : Ron était là en train de faire ses devoirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs mais personne ne particulier ne représentait un obstacle dans son plan.

Il posa ses affaires sur une table non loin du rouquin sans le regarder une seule fois, de peur de lui faire éveiller des soupçons. Il sortit de quoi écrire et gribouilla sur un parchemin tout en regardant si Ron était tout là. 

  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione arriva. Elle s'installa discrètement en face de Drago, sortit elle aussi de quoi écrire et se pencha pour écrire. Drago fit de même.   
- Alors ? dit-il à voix basse.   
- Mission accomplie, murmura Hermione en lui rendant sa baguette magique. Ta chère Ange repose en paix dans ma chambre, personne risque de la trouver là. C'était un jeu d'enfant, elle est tellement naïve cette pauvre fille !   
- Deuxième phase du plan, poursuivit Drago, les yeux pétillant. Il faut lancer ton sort d'Aveuglement sur Ron. 

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle se leva, pris un livre entre ses mains et s'assura de parler assez fort pour que Ron l'entende.   
- Hey regarde ! J'ai trouvé un de ces sorts dans ce livre ! Tu permets que je l'utilise sur toi ?   
- Non merci ! répondit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.   
- Allez quoi ! S'il te plaît ! insista Hermione. Ça te fera rien! C'est un sort d'Aveuglement ! Tu ne verras plus rien, c'est tout!   
- J'ai dit non ! 

Hermione lança le sort et Drago se poussa à temps pour l'éviter. Comme prévu, Ron prit le sort de plein fouet. Il vacilla sous le choc et tomba de son banc. Hermione le regarda en se mordant la lèvre mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant que tout se déroulait à la perfection. Elle se précipita auprès de lui.   
- Désolée Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en aidant son ami à se relever. C'est cet idiot de Drago qui a évité mon sort ! Vraiment, je suis…   
- J'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ! la coupa Ron en se frottant les yeux.   
- Ben c'est normal, c'était un sort d'Aveuglement ! dit sèchement Drago.   
- Ne frotte pas tes yeux comme ça, tu vas te faire mal ! poursuivit Hermione. Ta vue devrait revenir dans une demie heure. 

Elle regarda Drago pour voir s'il l'avait bien entendue. Il acquiesça et se mit à s'exclamer de surprise.   
- Oh ! Regarde Mione ! C'est pas Ange qui vient vers nous ?   
- Mais si ! confirma Hermione en essayant de ne pas rire. Elle va s'occuper de toi, Ron. Tiens salut Ange !!   
Drago sortit sa baguette et la plaça devant sa bouche.   
- Sa… Salut Hermione ! dit Drago en essayant de s'habituer à sa nouvelle voix.   
Hermione avait très envie d'éclater de rire, mais elle se retint.   
- Sans le faire exprès, j'ai lancé un sort d'Aveuglement sur Ron et maintenant, il ne voit plus rien, expliqua-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la vue?   
- Oui bien sûr, assura Drago.   
- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors, dit Hermione en quittant la table. Tu viens Dray ? 

  
Elle se retourna et vit avec effroi que Harry se dirigeait vers eux. Elle martela nerveusement le bras de Drago pour qu'il se retourne. Celui-ci ouvra de grands yeux et cacha sa baguette dans son dos.   
- Quel crétin ! siffla Drago entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il va gâcher tout notre plan !   
- Sois tranquille, je vais l'emmener ailleurs, chuchota Hermione avant de se précipiter vers le brun.  
Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui fronçait les sourcils.   
- Euh… Attends, Ange est partie voir Harry, elle revient ! dit-il maladroitement. 

Hermione se jeta sur Harry et lui attrapa le bras.   
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quel hasard !   
- Je viens faire mes devoirs ! répondit Harry en la regardant de travers. Je n'en ai pas le droit ?   
- Oh si bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione. J'étais justement en train de les faire ! Tu viens, on va les faire ensemble !   
Elle tira sur son bras pour le forcer à la suivre mais Harry avait les pieds bien ancrés par terre.   
- Attends ! Je vais voir Ron d'abord ! dit Harry.   
- Tu iras le voir plus tard ! Viens je te dis ! 

Elle l'entraîna tant bien que mal vers une table qui était à l'opposé des deux autres garçons. Hermione attendit que Harry tourna la tête ailleurs pour lancer des appels désespérés à Drago. Quand il la vit, elle essaya d'articuler le plus intelligiblement possible le mot " partez " en faisant de grands signe indiquant la porte qui menait au Hall. 

  
Drago hocha la tête, remit sa baguette devant sa bouche et dit quelque chose à Ron que Hermione ne pu entendre de là où elle était. Elle parla à Harry sans s'arrêter et dès que celui-ci commençait à tourner la tête, elle frappa dans ses mains pour qu'il retourne son attention vers elle. 

- Viens Wea… euh, Ron, on s'en va ! dit Drago avec la voix d'Ange.   
- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Ron en essayant de rassembler ses affaires.   
- Ailleurs, répondit Drago en attrapant Ron par le bras et en le traînant le plus possible hors de la salle.   
Hermione avait tourné une seconde la tête pour prendre un livre, mais une seconde qui avait permis à Harry de s'apercevoir que son meilleur ami était en train de s'en aller en compagnie de son ennemi. 

- Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy est avec Ron ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'il l'emmène ?   
- Hein ? s'étonna Hermione, la voix un peu tremblante. Je… je n'en sais rien !   
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? Encore un de ses plans foireux pour séduire je ne sais quelle fille ! Et je suis sûre que t'es dans le coup aussi !   
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'indigna Hermione, en essayant de cacher le sentiment de panique qui l'avait envahie. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- J'en ai assez ! s'exclama Harry en se levant. Je vais voir Malefoy et il a intérêt à m'écouter. Il est complètement dérangé ce type. La semaine dernière il m'accuse d'avoir dit je ne sais quoi à Ange et maintenant il s'en prend à Ron. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui se passe ici !   
Il regarda gravement Hermione qui ne pu rien faire à part se mordre la lèvre. Harry soupira, rangea ses affaires et prit la direction du Hall. Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, se leva et courut à la poursuite de son ami. 

  
Harry avança à grands pas dans le Hall, s'arrêtant devant l'escalier. Où Drago avait-il pu emmener Ron ? Dans sa chambre, sûrement. Tandis qu'il commença à gravir les premières marches, Hermione arriva, essoufflée.   
- Harry, écoute-moi ! dit-elle d'une voix désespérée. Je te jure que ce n'est rien de sérieux ! Il a juste quelque chose à lui demander.   
- Ron est mon meilleur ami et je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout, répliqua Harry sans se retourner.   
- Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Hein ? s'exclama Hermione en montant les marches le plus vite possible. 

Harry finit par atteindre le premier étage. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa montée, Hermione le prit violemment par les épaules, faisant tomber ses affaires par terre.   
- Regarde-moi et réponds-moi ! ordonna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?   
Harry plissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment où Hermione voulait en venir.   
- Je ne sais plus trop, murmura Harry. Tu agis tellement bizarrement ces temps-ci. Mais je suppose que tu es toujours ma meilleure amie.   
- Tu supposes ? répéta Hermione. Tu supposes ? 

Hermione s'était mise à avancer, forçant Harry à reculer. Bientôt, elle le plaqua contre le mur, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.   
- Tu supposes… répéta encore Hermione, avec beaucoup moins d'intensité dans sa voix cassée. Et moi… Sais-tu au moins ce que je ressens pour toi ?   
Harry secoua doucement la tête négativement. 

Hermione posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues froides du brun et l'embrassa passionnément. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, à part celui qu'elle était en train d'embrasser. Trop surpris pour réagir, Harry resta complètement immobile. Ses mains, ses pieds, rien ne pouvait bouger. Même ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fermer.

Après une bonne minute de silence, Hermione desserra son étreinte et posa son front contre celui de son ami.   
- Maintenant, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle. 

Elle déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et s'en alla, trop gênée pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le bruit que faisait ses pas s'évanouit, laissant place à un nouveau silence. Harry glissa contre le mur, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir...

  
Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et alla rechercher ses affaires. Ses gestes étaient lents et maladroits. Avait-elle bien fait ? Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, c'était d'empêcher Harry de suivre Drago et Ron. Dans un sens, elle avait réussi. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi… mal ?   
- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!   
Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux en larmes. 

************************************************************************************************

Wouahaha! Ils se sont embrassés!! J'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire cette dernière scène mais finalement je l'ai laissée. Reviewez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!! Si j'ai le temps d'écrire, je posterai le prochain acte mercredi! D'ici là, à plus!!


	9. Acte 8: Entretiens révélateurs

Hello les gens!! Me revoilà pour l'acte 8! yes yes yes!^^ Bon, en général, j'ai toujours quelque chose à dire pour l'intro mais là, j'ai rien à vous raconter, pas d'anecdotes, rien... Hum... Attendant que je réfléchisse! Je vais bien finir par trouver!^^ En tous cas, j'ai été super contente que vous ayiez aimé mon acte 7 parce que je l'ai recommencé plein de fois, j'étais jamais satisfaite et puis à la fin, je me suis dis 'ras-le-bol!!!' et puis j'ai enchaîné avec l'acte 8. Bref! J'espère que vous suivez bien mon histoire parce que ça commence à s'embrouiller! Pour vous dire, moi-même parfois je m'y retrouve même plus! :p

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld08.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Pitinad:** encore première! mais dis-moi, tu te surpasses!^^ J'attends toujours ton fanart et pis Malika_m3 ça me dit rien du tout comme nom^^ C'est une 'auteuse' de quoi? Moi non plus je comprends pas pourquoi les gens arrivent à déteste Cho, on la voit cinq fois à tout casser et on a pas le temps de se faire une idée précise d'elle! Mais bon, moi je l'aime bien, je me sens proche d'elle^^ T'as raison, je suis d'origine laotienne par ma mère, chinoise par ma grand-mère et française par mon père et tout le reste. C'est vrai que je me dessiner pas les yeux bridés mais bon, faut dire que le dessin je l'ai fait en 1 minute alors bon, je me suis pas attardée sur les détails! C'est fou le nombre de gens que je connais et qui ont des origines bretonnes! Bon allez, Réponse-ball go go goooo! Merci pour _Mutavox_! J'ai mis du temps à trouver une bonne formule et puis finalement, je m'en suis pas servi! lol En fait, ça vient de _Muta_, changer et _Vox_, la voix; je sais pas si tu as déjà fait du latin^^ Oui, je sais, je traumatise mes persos! mais bon, ils sont payés pour ça quand même! euh... non rien, t'as rien entendu ok? bon ça va alors! (lol je parle toute seule!) Bien sûr que mon Harry est intelligent! voyons voyons! C'est de Harry Potter que tu parles, qd même! C'est cool si je vis ce que tu ressens en tps réel, on arrête pas le progrès! Pour Drago et Ronny, ça se passe tout de suite maintenant! J'avais hésité avec une scène où Hermione va voir Ange mais finalement, elle se passe + tard! Voilà voilà! Encore une longue réponse! Ben à + pour la review ou pour un blablabla 5!

**Anonymoua:** Oui tu as raison! Quel dilemme! Et encore, tu connais pas la fin! Enfin, si peut-être mais bon, pas ma fin à moua! hihihi! Bon ben voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire! C'est cool si t'as pas fait le pont! lol Vive nous!! allez, à +!

**Lilabeth:** merci beaucoup!! bienvenue ici en tous cas!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et pis salut!

**Super_Hermione:** et oui, un autre chp! et là t'en as même un autre, t'as vu c'est magique! J'suis contente si ça va parce que ce chp il m'a vraiment fait perdre du tps! je suis restée bloquée plusieurs jours là dessus! Tu crois vraiment que ça va mal se passer? Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire d'esprit tordu? non mais oh!!^^ Enfin bon voilà, à toi de juger!!

**hermidark:** merci beaucoup!!! moi aussi je kiffe le couple Harry/Hermione! Pour la fin, je t'avoue que j'hésite encore, en ce qui concerne les couples, mais il se peut que certains événements feront en sortes que certains se retrouvent tous seuls (hihihi je n'en dis pas plus :p )

**Karotte:** ahha! alors t'as vu ça?^^ Contente que le cours de baiser t'ait plu! Tu vas voir, la prochaine fois que tu embrasseras quelqu'un tu penseras à moi! niark niark niark! Ah bon, tu trouves que c'est mon meilleur chapitres? En tous cas, c'est celui qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes!^^ Ron est-il amoureux de Harry? Hum... J'avais laissé certains indices mais dans ce chapitre-là, y'a la réponse! Enfin voilà quoi! à +!!

**padmacho:** lol ça c'est de la review dis-moi!! Alors c'était comment le violoncelle? :p Ben voilà la suite, alors à + sur le net!!

**Arcania:** ma Hermione, une super dévergondée? loool elle a monté en grade! Euh, je pense que ça doit exister, des filles comme ça, mais je n'en connais pas personnellement! Et si t'en connais, ben... qu'est-ce que ça fait? allez vas-y, raconte-moi tout!!^^ Désolée si je laisse toujours en suspend, mais fo pas mourir ok? allez à + :p

**Deedlit:** ah bah bien sûr qu'elle est intelligente! c'est Hermione Granger qd même! Et oui, je continue, ne t'inquiète pas!^^

**katarina:** bon, tout d'abord, bien sûr que je te pardonne!! hihihi je suis un ange moa^^ Fo pas avoir honte! lol ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes ça autant à coeur! En tk, j'adore les reviews constructives comme les tiennes! Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions... Alors, est-ce que Harry est attiré par Ginny? Pour l'instant, on dirait bien mais attends, c'est pas sûr! Tu changeras d'avis à la fin de ce chapitre et tu rechangeras d'avis dans le prochain!^^ Ensuite, pour ton pb avec le plaisir et la douleur, hum.... si je réponds entièrement à ta question, ben je dévoilerai des trucs et je suis sûre que tu n'en as pas envie! mais disons qu'une partie de ce que tu avances est bon! ;) C'est vrai que Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi compliqué! Mais tu verras, il ne s'en tire pas aussi mal que ça! Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes scènes préférées, ça me touche vraiment! Bon voilà, et maintenant, un nouveau chapitre! j'espère que certaines de tes questions trouveront une réponse! à +!!

**Lyra:** lol c'est vrai, tu m'adores à mort?^^ moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup et j'adore tes reviews complètement déjantées!! C'est vrai que ça devient le bordel dans ma fic!! moi aussi j'ai du mal! Tu penses que ça va mal se passer? Hum... peut-être! Je te laisse la lecture! :p Tu as quelque chose contre Ron? (moi je l'aime pas beaucoup, fo dire) et pis Harry aussi g l'impression!^^ Je vois que ta voix est revenue! lol Faut faire quelque chose!! Bon ben à plus!!!

**tiphaine.ly:** merci beaucoup!! et c'est mercredi aujourd'hui!!^^ allez à +!!!

**kinou:** et siii! + cruelle que moa tu meurs! enfin non, ne meurs pas!!! (on sait jamais lol) En tk, bravo pour ton résumé, c'est exactement ça!! je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon histoire était aussi compliquée!^^ Tu veux que Harry meurt à la place de Drago! héhéhé, qui te dit qu'ils vont pas mourir tous les deux? mouahahaha non je rigole! je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se terminer, tout ça... T'aime pas Cho?^^ Vous êtes de + en + nombreux ma parole! Moi je l'aime bien juste parce que j'ai des origines chinoises! (lol la vieille excuser!) Tu veux que Ron et Ange s'y mettent?^^ T'inquiète pas, Ron va *très* bientôt s'y mettre! Et puis Ange... aussi! lol Moi j'ai connu une Italienne qui s'appelait Sephora! Tu savais que ça venait de l'hébreu _tzippora_, 'oiseau'? lol j'aime étendre ma culture!! bon, j'arrête :p à plus!! 

**Alyssa:** pas grave si t'as loupé un chp! je ne suis pas rancunière^^ T'inquiète, moi non plus je ne pense pas du tout à tout ça quand j'embrasse mon copain! (enfin, quand j'_embrassais_! T_T) J'apprécie que tu aimes bien les stratégies de Hermione parce que je t'avoue que j'ai passé des journées entières à trouver un truc qui tienne la route!^^ Enfin voilà! merci encore et à bientôt!

**Fumseck:** et ben merci beaucoup à toi!! voici la suite!!!! à +!!!!!!

**Relena:** Ben... pourquoi Hermione se sent si mal? hum.... chepa trop mais ça sonnait bien comme phrase! lol Non, je rigole. C'est juste qu'elle se demande si elle a bien fait ou pas. Et sinon, le mercredi c'est bien celui de cette semaine, donc... aujourd'hui!! tada!^^ bon allez, à plus!

**sophie potter:** salut sophie! J'ai vu que t'avais fait Arthur! bravo, quel courage!!^^ En tk je suis pressée de lire ta fic! et merci BEAUCOUP d'avance de faire un dessin pour moi!! chuis trop contente! c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un fanart^^ Et c'est cool si tu vas en Italie! moi j'aimerais trop y aller!! Bon ben si je t'écris pas avant la semaine prochaine, amuse-toi bien et à +!  


************************************************************************************************

Allez, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre!! Aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à la pitite discussion entre Drago et Ron! Vous verrez aussi Hermione qui se confie à Ange, un mini conflit entre Drago et Hermione et surtout!! vous saurez ENFIN qui est à l'origine de ces fameuses rumeurs! hihihi bonne lecture! :p

************************************************************************************************

Acte 8: Entretiens révélateurs

Ron arriva dans la chambre de Drago, pensant être dans celle d'Ange. Le Serpentard ferma la porte derrière lui et indiqua à Ron où s'asseoir. Il disposait d'une demie heure pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait.  
- Nous somme dans ma chambre, dit Drago avec la voix d'Ange. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?   
- Pas du tout, je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois ici ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.   
Drago profita de la cécité du rouquin pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'il pu faire. Il vit cependant que Ron n'était pas très à l'aise.   
- Depuis quand y a-t-il des fauteuils dans ta chambre ? demanda Ron.   
- Euh… C'est provisoire. 

Drago se rapprocha de son lit et s'assit dessus. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilité. Chaque minute était comptée.   
- Dis-moi, je voulais te poser plusieurs questions, entreprit Drago. Tu sais que tu es mon confident et que je peux tout te confier ?   
- Oui bien sûr ! assura Ron avec le sourire.  
- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'un certain… Malefoy ?   
- Malefoy ? répéta Ron avec une grimace. Pourquoi est-ce tu me parles de lui ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?   
- Non, mais… tu m'en avais parlé n'est-ce pas ?   
- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerais de cet abruti ?   
- Abruti hein ? répéta Drago, amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de lui ?   
- Et bien… Qu'il est dangereux, sadique, idiot… et il saute sur tout ce qui bouge alors fais gaffe ! Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?   
- Pour rien, répondit Drago. 

  
Finalement, ce n'était pas Ron qui avait dit à Ange tous ces mensonges sur Drago. Il ne voyait pas du tout qui ça pouvait être. Puisqu'il restait encore un peu de temps avant que Ron ne retrouve la vue, Drago continua son interrogatoire.   
- Et dis-moi, il traîne beaucoup avec Hermione!   
- Ouais, dit Ron avec dégoût. Ils sont devenus amis du jour au lendemain. Ça a failli me tuer. C'est toujours ma meilleure amie bien sûr, même si elle ne m'accorde plus autant de temps qu'avant.   
- Tu crois qu'il y a un truc entre eux ?   
- Je ne pense pas. Drago n'est jamais avec la même fille d'un jour sur l'autre. Il ne saura jamais aimer, lui !   
- Vraiment ?   
- De toute façon, qui voudrait de lui ? Hey !!! 

Drago venait de lui lancer son oreiller en pleine figure.   
- Désolé, il m'a glissé des mains, dit nerveusement Drago. Et Hermione alors ?   
- Ben Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'elle aime comme ça. C'est juste un ami intime quoi. De toute façon, elle aime Harry.   
- Elle aime Harry ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil.   
- Mais oui ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! assura Ron. Elle l'aime depuis la première année mais elle n'a jamais osé le lui dire. J'étais avec elle le jour où Harry nous a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Cho. Elle a fondu en larme la pauvre. Remarque, elle a bon goût. 

Drago eut une soudaine envie de vomir en s'imaginant Ron avec Harry dans sa tête. C'était donc vrai, Ron était plutôt attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Il en parlait sans gêne, ce qui prouvait à quel point il était proche d'Ange. Drago fronça les sourcils.   
- Et Harry ?   
- Harry… soupira Ron. Lui, il est toujours avec Cho. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a des vues sur ma sœur. Elle aussi, elle est devenue extraordinaire ! Elle a tout changé en elle ! Sa façon de s'habiller, de parler, de marcher… Elle a des meilleures notes, ça c'est grâce à Mione. Je me demande si elle ne serait pas à l'origine de tous ces changements d'ailleurs… 

Bien vu, pensa Drago. C'est bien grâce à Hermione que Ginny était devenue aussi belle et populaire. Il regarda sa montre. La demie heure allait se terminer dans quelques minutes. Il était normalement temps pour lui de ramener Ron à la Grande Salle et de s'en aller le plus vite possible mais… Drago avait une idée en tête. Ron allait lui être d'une grande aide…

  
Il se leva, alla fermer la porte avec une clé qu'il garda cachée dans sa poche et posa sa baguette sur une table. Il se mit à frapper énergiquement dans ses mains.   
- Allez Weasley ! Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux !   
- Qu… ?   
Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et les ouvrit en grand, découvrant qu'il était dans une grande et belle chambre qu'il lui était inconnue avec devant lui, non pas Ange mais Drago Malefoy !   
- Surprise ! dit Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents.   
- Malefoy ? hurla Ron en commençant à se lever de son fauteuil.   
- Assis ! ordonna le Serpentard. Je suppose que tu veux des explications.   
- Un peu que j'en veux ! s'indigna Ron en se rasseyant. 

Drago regardait avec délectation le visage du rouquin devenir de plus en plus pâle, à regarder partout autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.   
- Grâce à un sort, j'ai réussi à utiliser la voix d'Ange, dit calmement Drago. Au fait, merci pour toutes ces confidences !   
- Espèce de… commença Ron.   
- Oh, je te conseille de réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit, le coupa Drago. Je pourrais raconter tous tes secrets à qui le voudra. Surtout que je suis l'un des élèves les plus appréciés de l'école donc tout le monde me croira. 

Ron se mit à rougir en pensant à l'humiliation qu'il pourrait subir si Drago se mettait à dévoiler sa vie intime aux autres.   
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas aussi méchant que ça, poursuivit Drago.   
- Mais je suppose qu'il faut que j'achète ton silence ! marmonna Ron.   
- Tu supposes bien, Weasley, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. Je me tais mais en échange, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.   
- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Ron. 

Drago se rapprocha de Ron en tournant autour de son fauteuil. Celui-ci se retournait sans arrêt pour suivre son ennemi du regard.   
- D'après ce que tu as dit, Ange ne t'a pas parlé de moi, dit Drago.   
- Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? demanda Ron en haussant les épaules.   
- Tais-toi. Et en ce qui te concerne, tu ne lui as rien dit.   
- Non.   
- Une personne a dit à Ange des choses compromettantes me concernant. Une personne suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance et une personne qui me connaît. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peut être ?   
- Non, et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?   
- C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais qu'elle te considère comme son confident et qu'elle écoute tout ce que tu lui dis. J'aimerais donc que tu ailles la voir pour rétablir ma réputation. 

Drago regarda Ron dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien compris.   
- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Dis-lui que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle croit. Que toutes les rumeurs sur moi sont fausses. Des choses comme ça. Est-ce que tu as compris ?   
Ron fit la moue mais hocha la tête.   
- Attention Weasley, je t'ai à l'œil ! prévint Drago en le mitraillant du regard. Et pendant que tu y es, demande-lui qui lui a raconté toutes ces choses sur moi.   
- C'est pas Harry ? demanda Ron.   
- Non, je lui ai déjà demandé, répondit Drago en s'éloignant du Gryffondor. 

  
Drago sortit sa clé, l'utilisa pour déverrouiller sa porte et l'ouvrit, invitant Ron à sortir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se lever du fauteuil et pour s'en aller. En voyant Ron passer devant lui, Drago l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise.   
- Une dernière chose, dit Drago. Toi qui connais bien Ange, dis-moi ce qu'elle aime chez les garçons.   
- Hein ? J'en sais rien ! s'exclama Ron, agacé par toutes ces questions. On ne parle pas beaucoup de ces choses-là tu sais !   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour lui plaire, tu devrais savoir ça ! insista Drago.   
- Et bien… réfléchit Ron. Elle aime le dessin… la poésie moldue… la littérature… Elle aime… Elle aime les chocolats !! Elle a acheté des boîtes entières de Chocogrenouilles quand on était au Pré-au-lard !   
- Bon, ça ira… dit Drago en lâchant Ron. 

Ron défroissa sa manche, lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla à toute vitesse.   
- Souviens-toi, je te surveille ! s'écria Drago. Je repasserai te voir !   
Il ferma la porte, nettoya son fauteuil en passant son bras dessus plusieurs fois et s'allongea sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond.   
- La poésie moldue… marmonna-t-il. Quelle plaie ! 

*****

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, les yeux encore rouges. Elle avait utilisé un raccourci pour l'atteindre, de peur de rencontrer Harry dans les escaliers. Jamais elle ne serait capable de le regarder en face, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle défonça la porte de sa chambre, la referma avec le pied et se mit à tourner en rond.   
- Crétin ! Imbécile ! hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans une commode.   
Elle se regarda dans le miroir, fixant son reflet comme si c'était son pire ennemi qu'elle voyait.   
- Je te hais, Harry Potter ! Je te hais!! 

Elle reprit son souffle et sécha ses dernières larmes. Elle prit un peigne, se coiffa pendant quelques secondes puis le jeta avec dégoût à travers la pièce. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme, qu'elle ne perde pas son sang-froid. Peut-être qu'une petite sieste allait lui remettre les idées en place. 

  
Elle se retourna vers son lit et laissa échapper une exclamation en voyant que quelqu'un y était déjà, quelqu'un qu'elle avait complètement oublié et qui la regardait.   
- A… Ange ?! s'exclama Hermione en pâlissant.   
- Salut Hermione, répliqua doucement Ange. 

Comment avait fait Hermione pour oublier que c'était elle-même qui avait mis Ange dans sa propre chambre ? Elle regarda sa montre, l'heure était effectivement passée. Elle avait été tellement perturbée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Harry qu'Ange était sortie de son esprit. Comment allait réagir Ange ? Elle allait sûrement demander des explications et Hermione allait devoir mentir. Tout prenait décidément une drôle de tournure.

- Est-ce que c'est ta chambre ? demanda Ange.   
- Euh oui ! répondit précipitamment Hermione en faisant de grands gestes. Je… Je peux tout expliquer !   
- Elle est très sympa ! poursuivit Ange avec le sourire.   
- Ah… Mais euh… Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ?   
- Tu dois sûrement avoir une bonne raison, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier ! dit calmement Ange en haussant les épaules. 

Hermione regarda bouche bée Ange se lever de son lit et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. Quel genre de fille est-ce que c'était, au juste ? Comment ça, pas besoin d'explications ? Non vraiment, Hermione ne comprenait pas…

- Excuse-moi, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sans le vouloir, reprit Ange. Tu as des problèmes avec Harry ?   
- Oh !! s'exclama Hermione en rougissant. Non, pas du tout ! C'était juste que…   
- Tu avais l'air furieuse ! continua Ange, l'air inquiet. Vous vous êtes disputés ?   
- Non ! répéta Hermione en regardant ailleurs. C'était vraiment rien…   
- Je peux peut-être lui parler, le raisonner… Ce serait bête de gâcher une amitié.   
- Ça ira, merci ! dit précipitamment Hermione en se disant qu'être aidée par cette fille était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. 

  
Hermione voyait grâce au miroir qu'Ange se rapprochait d'elle, la mine aussi déconfite qu'elle. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit la main de la brune se poser sur son épaule.   
- Mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour toi, insista Ange. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidée.   
Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête, les yeux fixés vers le sol. Ange la jaugea du regard, retira sa main et fit signe de s'en aller.   
- Moi, je sais qui Harry aime, murmura-t-elle.   
Hermione leva la tête et regarda Ange d'un air perplexe.   
- Moi aussi, c'est Cho,dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.   
- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, répliqua calmement Ange. Il ne l'aime pas autant qu'il le prétend.   
- Mais il est toujours en train de relire ses lettres ! dit Hermione, surprise. Il est toujours en train de planifier leurs prochaines rencontres.   
- Harry… n'est pas heureux avec Cho, expliqua Ange. Peut-être au début mais plus maintenant. Mais il n'a pas le courage de rompre, après tout ce temps passé ensemble … 

Hermione avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Ange était-elle en train de lui dire que Harry n'aimait pas Cho et qu'il en aimait une autre ? Mais dans ce cas, qui ?   
- Qui est donc la nouvelle élue ? demanda Hermione avec un peu plus d'énergie.   
- Je ne veux pas trahir Harry, dit Ange d'un air désolé. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'approcher de la porte et l'ouvrir.   
- Mais je peux te donner quelques indices, poursuivit Ange. Elle est en Gryffondor et elle est un peu plus jeune que lui. Il est distant avec elle et refuse ses avances mais ce n'est que pour se protéger d'elle. Il n'a jamais osé lui dévoiler ses sentiments car il n'arrive pas à prévoir sa réaction. Elle semble si… inaccessible. Tu vois qui c'est ?   
Mais sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la chambre en lui lançant un clin d'œil discret avant de partir. Hermione se répéta plusieurs fois les phrases que venait de lui dire Ange, les yeux plein d'étincelles. 

- C'est moi… chuchota Hermione avec un sourire croissant.

*****

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Drago était paisiblement installé sur son lit en train de lire.   
- Entrez, dit Drago en refermant son livre.   
Hermione entra rapidement dans la chambre. Elle arborait un sourire triomphant qui inquiéta un peu Drago.   
- Dray, tu ne devineras jamais ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant sur Drago.   
- Ginny est enceinte ? demanda Drago en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa table de chevet.   
- Pas du tout ! gloussa Hermione en se mettant à califourchon sur le blond. J'ai eu une discussion très constructive avec Ange.   
- Avec Ange ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil. C'est à propos de moi ?   
- Non, à propos de Harry, répondit Hermione, la tête haute.   
Drago fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ron. Hermione était toujours amoureuse de Harry mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. En tous cas, pas à Drago, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. 

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'était en train de lire son ami et ouvrit de grands yeux.   
- _Les fleurs du mal_ de Baudelaire ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?   
- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Drago en cachant son livre derrière son oreiller. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?   
Hermione voulut lui lancer un regard noir mais avec le sourire charmeur qu'il lui faisait, c'était impossible. Soudain, une pensée lui vint.   
- Attends un peu, tu as réussi à parler à Ron ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Oui, il m'a avoué des choses très intéressantes sur toutes sortes de gens, répondit Drago en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a parlé de moi à Ange.   
- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce alors ?   
- Aucune idée. Et toi alors ? Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? 

Hermione se mit alors à raconter tout ce qu'Ange venait de lui dire. Que Harry n'aimait plus Cho mais qu'il n'osait pas rompre, mais qu'en revanche, il en aimait une autre. Elle énuméra tout ce qu'Ange avait dit à propos de cette fille. Elle mit les mains sur le cœur et se mit à rougir.   
- Evidemment, c'est… ? commença Hermione en laissant sa phrase en suspend.   
- Ginny Weasley, répondit Drago d'un ton las.   
Hermione s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.   
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? reprit Drago en la regardant de travers. C'est la définition parfaite de Ginny que tu viens de me donner.   
- Quoi ? s'époumona Hermione. Mais non, c'est moi ! Regarde ! Gryffondor !   
- Ginny aussi, intervint Drago.   
- Plus jeune que lui, moi je suis de septembre et lui de juillet ! poursuivit Hermione, un peu irritée.   
- Ginny a un an de moins que lui.   
- Il est distant avec elle et refuse ses avances, c'est moi !   
- Ça peut marcher aussi avec Ginny.   
- Et elle semble inaccessible ! Moi je suis toujours avec toi !   
- Et Ginny toujours avec toi.   
- La ferme ! 

Hermione était rouge de colère. Elle était persuadée que c'était elle que Harry aimait, autrement pourquoi Ange lui aurait fait un clin d'œil en sortant ? Elle se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles mais Drago n'y fit pas attention.

  
Soudain, un petit bruit retentit à la fenêtre. Drago vit un petit hibou avec une lettre dans le bec. Hermione se leva difficilement en continuant à se répéter 'non, c'est moi !' et s'assit sur le lit, laissant de la place à Drago pour se lever. Le hibou de Weasley, pensa Drago en prenant la lettre qui lui était destinée. 

_Malefoy,   
J'ai parlé à Ange. Je lui ai dit tout ce que tu m'as dit de dire et je crois qu'elle a bien compris. Tu as ma parole de Gryffondor. J'espère que tu vas tenir la tienne, ou sinon je ne me gênerais pas de parler une nouvelle fois à Ange.   
Ron Weasley _

Drago laissa échapper un souffle de satisfaction. Il vit alors un post-scriptum à la fin de la lettre. 

_J'ai demandé à Ange qui lui avait parlé de toi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de me le dire mais elle a finalement cédé. Il s'agit de Hermione._

- Hermione… lut Drago en articulant chaque lettre.   
- Oui ? demanda Hermione, qui était à présent allongée sur le lit.   
- Rien, rien… dit lentement Drago en relisant plusieurs fois le post-scriptum. 

Ainsi c'était Hermione qui était allée voir Ange. Hermione qui jouait la comédie depuis le début et qui l'a laissé tourner en rond en créant le désordre autour de lui.

Elle lui fit un sourire innocent qu'il lui rendit de force. Mais il ne dira rien, il ne se fâchera pas. De toute façon, il aura bien l'occasion de se venger… et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Ainsi elle comptait avoir Harry pour elle toute seule ? Voyons… Harry et Ginny formeraient un si joli couple pourtant… 

************************************************************************************************

Et voilà!! C'était Hermione finalement!! Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné depuis longtemps, vous m'impressionez! lol Bon, cette semaine j'ai beaucoup de travail alors je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain chapitre. Sinon, reviewez-moi et je vous dis: à plus!!!


	10. Acte 9: La lettre d'amour

Me revoici enfin avec un nouveau chapitre après une semaine!! Désolée si ça a pris plus de temps que prévu mais on se rapproche de plus en plus du bac et vu les résultats que j'ai obtenus à mon dernier bac blanc, ben j'ai de bonnes raisons de perdre du temps à réviser plutôt que d'écrire ma fic!^^ Faut dire que là où j'en suis (acte 12) ben l'inspiration a du mal à venir... Mais bon! Je ne peux pas avoir que des bonnes idées non plus! (lool la vieille excuse!) Bon allez! Je stoppe le blabla! :p

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld09.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Pitinad:** wow!! quelle performance tout de même! Trois fois de suite au rang de '1ère revieweuse de lld'! Non, vraiment! Je suis fière de toi! *clap clap clap* Mais quelle idée de venir sur ff.net aussi tôt dans la journée, surtout un jour d'exam! Enlala pas bien!!^^ "sans déconner !! Ta vu ce qu'elle est devenue !" mais euuuh! pourquoi, t'aimes pas ma nouvelle Ginny? niark niark niark! A bon, Ron paraît idiot? Hum.. peut-être juste un peu naif je dirais^^ C'est vrai que je l'aime pas bcp mais ds ma fic, ça va! Justement parce qu'il est tout gentil et qu'il passe pour une victime :p Ben qui n'aime pas le chocolat? Moi perso c'est pas trop mon truc! Surtout le Nutella, ça me donne envie de vomir tout ce chocolat pateux... en plus c super lourd ce truc-là!!^^ Bref! T'inquiète pas, Drago ne va pas se mettre à chanter! (lool j'imagine très bien la scène dont tu me parles!^^) Tu verras bien plus tard :p Ah tu crois que Ange simule? lol j'y avais jamais pensé!! Tout ça c'est naturel! Comment je pourrais faire pour le faire ressortir? :/ (allez pitite Nad, fais marcher ton pitit cerveau!) Alors toi tu avais pas pensé à Hermione! (ben oui, t'av pensé à Colin! lol fo le faire!!) Ben je suis contente qu'il reste des gens qui arrivent à ê surpris (ben oui! marre des gens qui devinent tout à l'avance!!^^) Tu sens bien Harry/Ginny? ahhhhhhh keske je déteste ce couple!!! beurk beurk beurk! Bon ben voilà! j'ai commencé tous tes commentaires!^^ donc ben je te fais de grosses bises et à plus pour un blablabla 7!

**sophie potter:** salut!! et oui! c'est bien notre chère Hermione qui a tout cafté! hihihi^^ Ben bien sûr qu'ils continueront à être amis, quoique certains événements vont faire que quelques fois, il y ait quelques dérapages! Voilà! moi aussi je t'adore!^^ à plus!!

**Anonymoua:** loool qui t'a dit que je faisais mes devoirs à l'avance?^^ Moi aussi je m'y prends au dernier moment! je suis vraiment pas sérieuse comme fille, de tte façon! Mais bon, là on plaisante plus alors fodrait peut-être que je pense à revoir mes priorités.... un de ces jours! ;)

**Paprika Star:** lol ils sont marrants tes smileys! :p Moi aussi j'adore Dray/Mione mais je sais pas qui je préfère entre les deux! Tout les sépare et c'est peut-être pour ça que je les aime autant! En tk merci beaucoup!!

**hermidark:** ahha mais j'adore vous laisser sur votre faim!^^ mais je compatis!! je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir et c vrai que c insupportable! mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! à plus!

**Arcania:** ben alors bravo!!! *clap clap clap* ct si évident que ça?^^ J'ai pourtant pas mis d'indices à part le fait qu'elle voulait gagner ce pari! Je te plainds si tu connais des filles comme ça! Je pensais que ça existait que ds les films! (hihi chuis trop naive moa!) bon allez, salut et encore merci!

**violaine:** ouais, pourquoi pas Ginny! Mais bon, elle, elle noue la niaise de service alors bon, dire des trucs méchants à Ange, c'est au-dessus d'elle, tu comprends?^^ rhoo chuis méchante!! :p Enfin voilà merci pour tous tes gentils compliments et à la prochaine!!

**Fumseck:** ahlala! vous êtes vraiment forts! presque tout le monde a deviné que ct Hermione! bravo moi je dis! (même si ct un peu évident^^) Bon ben pour la suite, tu vas voir, ça va se corser parce que... non ben lis et pis tu verras!! ;) merci encore et à +!

**Karotte:** mouais, t'as sûrement raison pour Ron. A vrai dire, qd tu m'as posé la question de s'il était amoureux ou pas, j'ai laissé planer le doute parce que j'hésitais encore!!^^ Bon alors on va dire qu'il ne se sent pas amoureux de Harry car il n'accepte pas le fait qu'il soit gay mais qu'il sait qu'il est attiré par lui. Pour Ginny ou Hermione.... hum.... c'est vrai que c'est pas clair et que je ne fais rien pour trancher!^^ Mais bon, tu verras bien! Sinon, tu trouves que c'est le meilleur chapitre? Décidemment, on a pas les mêmes goûts! Mais tant mieux, d'ailleurs! :p A plus!!

**padmacho:** wow!! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé pour écrire une review aussi longue? looool non, ss rire, je suis fière de toa! :) Ben bravo si t'av deviné que ct Hermione! mais non, mais non, c pas une Ginny!! non mais oooooh c quoi cette insulte???^^ Bien sûr que g des supers pvr à distance! keske tu crois? j'ai été promue ya pas longtemps et regarde un peu ça! Tu entends pas des bruits bizarres ds ta cuisine? ben c'est moi!! je m'amuse à faire voler tes assiettes!! hihihi^^ Bon, j'arrête, ça se fait pas! Alors comme ça, tu commences à aimer Ange? Tu sais que t la première à me dire ça?^^ mais bon, c encourageant! :p Dsl si je v plus sur msn! ça m'arrive svt de me connecter mais g la flemme de me connecter sur msn, c long et en +, ensuite ya des gens qui me saute dessus pour parler alors bon, mm si je les bloque, ils m'envoient des mails!! lol ils sont fous les gens! bon allez, je te laisse! à plus!!

**Deedlit:** loool tu aimes les mauvaise intentions?? enlala!! la vilaine!!^^ mais moi aussi j'adore alors t'inquiète pas, y'en aura encore beaucoup! :p à la prochaine!!

**Tiaelle:** woa! "estomaquée"?? carrément? ben merci, c super gentil! :D Voilà la suite!! et pis si c pas indiscret, c qui Clymène?^^ à plus!

**Alyssa:** hihihi et si! c'était possible!! toi aussi tu aimes les Drago à lunettes?^^ Moi c un trip que g avec une amie, on devrait fonder un club!! :p Et Ron en scout!! ça fo le faire!! J'av jamais pensé à ça!!! mais maintenant que j'y pense, t'as pas tort!! Et pis voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Salut!

**Patmol:** merci beaucoup et bienvenue parmi nous!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres!! Et avec qui Hermione va sortir... tu le sauras à la fin! :p A plus!!

**Miya Black:** wow! je t'envie d'ê partie comme ça! moi j'adore voyager à l'étranger!! Moi non plus j'aime pas trop l'allemand, c'est un peu trop barbare à mon goût!^^ je préfère des langues chantantes comme l'espagnol! Toi aussi tu av deviné, pour Hermione! bravo alors! *clap clap clap* Je suis fière de toi!^^ En tk, contente de voir que tu es revenue et à la prochaine!

** Ptite fleur la fee:** merci beaucoup!! Si tu ne veux pas que Dray et Mione se disputent ben... je crois que tu vas être déçue d'ici quelques chapitres, mais je n'en dis pas plus!^^ à plus!!!

**Ginny Mc Gregor:** lol je suppose que tu as été la première à reconnaître Ginny! :p en tous cas merci encore et à la prochaine!!

**MyThiQuE LuOeR:** woa! il est pas facile à écrire, ton pseudo!^^ je t'en veux pas, de ne pas avoir mis de reviews plutôt! c'est pas l'anarchie ici! lol Bravo pour avoir trouvé que ct Hermione! :p Tu la vois avec Drago? Hum...... Je ne serais pas aussi optimiste que toi!^^ T'aimes pas les Harry/Hermione? Ah moi j'aime bien mais seulement si c bien écrit parce que si c n'importe quoi, ça devient tt de suite cliché, et que je te mets un ptit couple qui respire le bonheur et tout, bon hein! non merci!!^^ Donc voilà, je ne te dis pas avec qui Mione va finir, pourquoi pas avec les deux?^^ Non, franchement, j'ai pas encore décidé de la fin, c pour ça! Voilà voilà! Merci encore et à +!

**Elava: **cool!!! c'est bien de lire! je suis fière de toa!!^^ Toi aussi t'av déviné, pour Hermione? (Décidément, les gens d'aujourd'hui sont très forts!!^^) Ben merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Skadia:** lol pas grave!! tu n'auras pas de punitions! ;) Ben bonne lecture (à l'heure qu'il est, tu as déjà lu mais c pas grave!^^) et à plus!!

**silver-draco-lucius:** mais euuuuh! ct si évident que ça?^^ c cool si on a la même perception du baiser! lol quel point commun, dis-moi!! Sinon, hélas j'ai bien msn messenger (je dis hélas parce que j'ai ss cesse des gens que je connais mm pas et qui m'harcellent ou à qui g jamais parlé, et du coup, je me retrouve avec une liste énorme avec seulement deux ou trois personnes à qui je parle vraiment! Donc fais comme tu le sens! :)

**Super_Hermione:** c'est pas grave!! l'important c que tu t'en es souvenu après! lol Dsl pour ton feu ordinateur! ça doit pas être la joie d'avoir un ordi dont on ne peut pas se servir (la haine!!!^^) C'est cool si tu t pas douté que ct Hermione! Heureusement qu'il reste des gens comme toi qui devinent rien à l'avance, comme ça t encore + surprise que les otres! (nananère!!^^) Bon ben merci encore et à plus!! 

Mon dieu, ça devient affreusement compliqué! X( Mais bon! On va faire avec, hein! J'suis effarée de voir que tout le monde (pratiquement) avait trouvé que ct Hermione qui était dans le coup. Je savais pas que c'était si évident que ça!^^ Bon allez, bonne lecture! Hermione risque d'être *très* en colère... niark niark niark!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 9: La lettre d'amour

Tout une semaine d'examen venait de se terminer. Tous les élèves de 7ème année devaient passer leur ASPIC à la fin de l'année et ils faisaient sans cesse des examens blanc pour s'entraîner. Comme toujours, Hermione avait passé tous ses examens avec succès. Drago aussi, mais à l'inverse de Hermione, il ne s'en vantait pas. 

Pendant toute cette semaine, Hermione avait évité Harry le plus possible. Le matin, elle descendait le plus tard possible, à midi, elle mangeait en un éclair et le soir, après le dîner elle montait directement dans sa chambre et y restait. Ginny avait compris que cette semaine, Hermione ne s'occuperait pas d'elle et elle l'avait laissée tranquille. Quant à Drago, il avait décidé de faire passer ses examens avant la conquête d'Ange (Hermione l'avait félicité pour cette résolution).

Mais maintenant que la pression était redescendue, les élèves avaient mis de côté leur livres scolaires pour s'adonner à des activités beaucoup moins sérieuses. D'autant plus qu'il faisait bon dehors et qu'il y avait un soleil radieux dans le ciel. C'est ainsi que Hermione et Ginny avait décidé de sortir à l'extérieur du château et de s'installer dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre où elles s'abriteraient de la chaleur. 

  
Tandis que Hermione lisait un livre, les pieds fendant l'air, Ginny lui raconta que deux garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais vus s'étaient présentés à elle pour être sa petite amie.   
- Et que leur as-tu répondu ? demanda Hermione en continuant sa lecture.   
- J'ai refusé bien sûr ! répondit Ginny. Je ne les connais même pas !   
- Et alors ? poursuivit Hermione.   
- Et alors ? répéta Ginny, indignée. Mais j'ai déjà un petit ami !   
- Mais Olivier n'est pas à Poudlard.   
- Ça ne change rien ! 

Hermione s'arrêta de lire, ferma son livre et se tourna vers Ginny.   
- Si, ça change ! rectifia Hermione. Tu es peut-être la petite amie d'Olivier en dehors de l'école, mais pour l'instant, tu es libre comme l'air. Donc tu peux très bien accepter de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Olivier n'en saura rien !   
- Oui mais je lui serais infidèle, dit Ginny d'une petite voix.   
- Qui croit à la fidélité de nos jours ? demanda Hermione en haussant les épaules. Personne voyons. La fidélité n'existe que dans les contes de fées ! Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un petit ami le plus rapidement possible.   
- Mais je n'aime personne d'autre qu'Olivier, moi ! insista Ginny d'un ton désespéré.   
- Vraiment personne ? fit une voix masculine. 

  
Drago s'avança joyeusement les mains dans les poches vers les deux filles. En le voyant, Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. En revanche, Ginny avait les yeux qui pétillaient, se rappelant avec exactitude la fois où il lui avait appris à embrasser. Drago salua Ginny de la main et alla s'asseoir à côté de Hermione qui se redressa alors.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda Hermione sur le ton d'un reproche. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'on est en pleine conversation de filles ?   
- Et alors ? Je suis sûr que Ginny ne voie aucun inconvénient à ce que je participe à votre 'conversation de filles', répliqua Drago. N'est-ce pas Ginny ?   
Ginny secoua timidement la tête. Drago la regarda d'un air satisfait et Hermione soupira avec agacement. 

- Alors comme ça tu aimes Olivier Dubois et personne d'autre ? entreprit Drago à l'adresse de Ginny.   
- C'est ça, approuva Ginny.   
- Et Potter ?   
- Qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire là ? s'indigna Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le mêler à nous !   
- J'attends une réponse, Ginny, dit Drago en ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que venait de dire Hermione. Harry Potter, tu l'aimes ?  
Ginny se mit à rougir violemment et ne répondit pas. Drago la fixa du regard pendant un moment, puis lui releva gentiment la tête.   
- Tu vas me dire ce qui te passe par la tête, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Que penses-tu d'Oliver Dubois ?   
- Je l'aime.   
- Que penses-tu de Harry Potter ?   
- Je l'aime. 

Drago haussa un sourcil et se retint de rire. Hermione lui donna un violent coup de coude et alla s'asseoir à coté de Ginny.   
- Arrête, tu la traumatises avec tes questions ! cracha-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la rouquine.   
- Au moins maintenant c'est clair, rétorqua Drago. Elle aime deux personnes à la fois. Puisque l'une n'est pas ici, il faut qu'elle aille avec l'autre.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? siffla Hermione en plissant méchamment les yeux.   
- Si Ginny doit sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est avec Potter, répondit Drago d'un ton dégagé.   
- C'est… c'est inconcevable ! dit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Harry n'est pas un garçon pour elle ! 

Drago se penchant en avant pour se rapprocher de Hermione et tourna brusquement la tête de Ginny de la main pour qu'elle n'écoute pas leur conversation.   
- Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse, chuchota Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ça te tue de savoir que celle que Potter aime n'est pas toi mais Ginny.   
- Tu te fais des idées, c'est bien moi que Harry aime, dit Hermione entre ses dents. C'est Ange qui me l'a dit.  
- Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre, poursuivit Drago en caressant la joue de Hermione qui repoussa sa main. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne: Potter ne t'aime pas ! 

  
SPLACK!

  
Ginny parvint à tourner la tête, malgré la main du Serpentard qui l'en empêchait. Elle vit que d'un côté, Hermione avait les yeux au bord des larmes et que de l'autre, Drago la regardait impassiblement, une joue plus rouge que l'autre.   
- C'était pas très gentil ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Avant de dire des choses pareilles, donne-moi au moins des preuves !   
- Des preuves ? répéta Drago d'une voix étrangement calme. Si c'est des preuves que tu veux, j'en ai une sur moi… 

Il fouilla une de ses poches de pantalon et en sortit une lettre, sous le regard méfiant de Hermione. Il prit tout son temps pour la sortir de son enveloppe et la déplier.   
- C'est une lettre que Harry vient de me remettre, expliqua Drago en regardant avec délectation le sentiment de panique qui était apparu sur le visage de Hermione. Le nom du destinataire…   
Il tendit la lettre devant soi.   
- Ginny Weasley…   
Ginny ouvrit subitement les yeux en grand, comme si on venait de la tirer d'un profond sommeil. Une lettre de Harry pour elle ? Mais quel genre de lettre ? 

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la fameuse lettre, Hermione se précipita dessus, manquant de griffer Ginny.   
- Une lettre de Harry pour Ginny ? résuma Hermione en examinant suspicieusement la lettre sans pour autant la lire. Pourquoi te l'a-t-il remise ? Pourquoi à toi ?   
- On était dans la Grande Salle, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Je sortais pour aller vous rejoindre, il m'a demandait si j'allais voir Hermione et si oui, si Ginny était avec elle. Comme c'était effectivement le cas, il m'a demandé de lui remettre cette lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lue bien sûr, mais je devine son contenu. 

Hermione parcourut des yeux la lettre en ouvrant de plus en plus sa bouche au fil de la lecture. Ginny, qui était folle d'impatience, essayait de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Hermione, mais en vain. Après avoir lu et relu la lettre, Hermione eut envie de la déchirer en mille morceaux.   
- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle.   
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny, affolée.   
- Une lettre d'amour, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire. Bravo Ginny, on dirait que Potter en pince pour toi.   
- C'est une fausse lettre ! insista Hermione en crispant ses doigts sur le papier. C'est toi qui l'as écrite !   
- Allons Mione, dit Drago d'un air désolé. Tu connais pourtant mon écriture mieux que personne, non ? 

  
Hermione s'attarda alors sur les mots. Toutes ces lettres penchées vers la droite… Cette façon étrange de faire des boucles… Ce style calligraphié mais maladroit… Aucun doute, c'était bien l'écriture de Harry.   
- Harry… Pourquoi ? murmura Hermione en regardant un point imaginaire.   
La lettre glissa d'entre ses mains et Ginny l'attrapa au vol. Elle explosa de joie à la fin de la lecture et s'entreprit à la relire pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Laissant Hermione complètement à part, Drago aida Ginny à se lever.   
- C'est formidable ! Un couple est né ! dit-il avec entrain. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses. Harry sort avec Chang, il ne faut donc pas qu'on vous voie ensemble !   
- Comment faire alors ? demanda Ginny d'un ton tragique.   
- J'ai une idée ! dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai compris que Hermione s'occupait de toi pour toutes les matières. Excepté une ! Le cours de vol ! C'est exact ? 

Hermione hocha machinalement la tête, les yeux toujours fixes devant elle.   
- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très douée pour voler ! plaisanta Drago. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va demander à Harry de s'occuper de toi en ce qui concerne cette discipline. Vous ne serez que tous les deux et personne ne se doutera de rien !   
- C'est une excellente idée ! renchérit Ginny.   
- Mione, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr ? 

Mais sans attendre de réponse, Drago prit Ginny par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du château.   
- Allez, on va le lui demander maintenant ! A plus tard Mione !   
- Salut Hermione ! dit Ginny à son tour. 

Hermione regarda les deux adolescents partir, trop impuissante pour faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Harry aimait Ginny… Qui l'aurait cru ? Pourtant, une petite parcelle d'espoir subsistait en elle. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.   
- Je… vais parler à Ange… 

*****

Ron s'aventura discrètement dans le couloir des chambres des Préfets et Préfets en chef. Tout comme Ginny, à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il avait du mal à repartir tellement ce qui l'entourait était beau. Il vit qu'au fond du couloir, quelqu'un l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur, un parchemin à la main.   
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? demanda Ron en arrivant à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.   
- Te rendre ça, répondit Drago en lui donnant le parchemin.   
- Une dissertation de Harry, dit Ron. Je suppose que je ne vais pas obtenir de réponse mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir comment il écrit ?   
- J'aime son écriture, plaisanta Drago.   
- Très drôle, remarqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir. J'espère que tu ne fais rien de grave…   
- Au contraire ! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aimerais caser Hermione avec Harry.   
- Oh vraiment ? demanda Ron, surpris mais content. Ça serait bien pour Hermione mais… Harry est déjà avec Cho.   
- A ce qu'il paraît, c'est pas la joie entre eux, dit Drago.   
- Oh… Tu es au courant… marmonna Ron en croisant les bras. Il en a marre d'elle, mais il n'ose pas rompre. Elle, par contre, elle est folle de lui. Et très jalouse. 

Voyant que Drago s'était mis à réfléchir intensément, Ron lui fit signe qu'il partait.   
- Attends, j'ai encore un service à te demander ! annonça Drago.   
- Quoi ? Encore un ? s'indigna Ron en se retournant.   
- Hey, n'oublie pas notre marché ! rappela Drago en le pointant du doigt. Tu fais ce que je veux et je me tais.   
- Oui mais il y a des limites, dit Ron sur un air de défi.   
- C'est rien, je veux juste un devoir de toi.  
- A moi cette fois-ci ? Je me demande vraiment si je peux te faire confiance… Si quelqu'un reconnaît mon écriture, je vais avoir des ennuis.   
- T'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. 

Ron continua à le regarder d'un air méfiant. Drago commençait à s'impatienter.   
- Bon, je repasserai, dit finalement Ron.   
- Ok, mais fais attention à ne pas être vu par Hermione, sa chambre est juste à côté, prévint Drago. 

Ron réussit alors à s'en aller sans être rappelé. Drago resta pensif, toujours appuyé contre son mur. Il avait un plan construit dans la tête. Harry allait sortir avec Ginny et si Hermione osait s'y opposer, Drago savait déjà comment contre-attaquer.

*****

- Tiens ! Essaie cette couleur !   
- Ou plutôt celle-là, elle t'ira mieux ! 

Hermione entra dans la chambre qui était la sienne il y a deux ans. Elle repensa à son vieux lit… qui appartenait maintenant à Ange. Elle surprit justement la nouvelle élève, en compagnie de Parvati et de Lavande qui étaient en train d'expérimenter leur rouge à lèvres sur elle. 

Hermione s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Les trois filles arrêtèrent leur activité et se retournèrent.   
- Euh… excusez-moi, dit timidement Hermione. Ange, est-ce que je peux te parler ?   
- Oui bien sûr ! affirma Ange en se levant. 

Ange s'excusa auprès des deux autres filles et suivit Hermione à l'extérieur de la chambre. Hermione vérifia bien s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.   
- Je t'écoute ! entreprit Ange.   
Hermione la dévisagea, la bouche ouverte. Maquillée ainsi, Ange était extraordinairement belle. D'habitude, Ange ne se maquillait pas car elle prônait la beauté naturelle. Hermione referma sa bouche, avala sa salive et se mit à parler.   
- C'est à propos de Harry. 

Ange poussa une exclamation de joie.   
- Ça s'est arrangé entre vous ? demanda-t-elle plein d'entrain.   
- Oh, on ne s'est pas reparlé, répondit Hermione. Je voulais te demander… euh… Je voudrais que tu sois franche. Qui est-ce qu'il aime ?   
Ange se mit à rire délicieusement.   
- Quoi, tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? la taquina-t-elle. C'est toi bien sûr !   
- Il t'a dit 'j'aime Hermione' ?   
Le sourire d'Ange s'effaça devant l'air grave de Hermione.   
- Non, mais c'est évident, dit-elle un peu moins sûre d'elle. Pourquoi ?   
- Je pense que c'est Ginny Weasley qu'il aime, répliqua lentement Hermione.   
- Ginny, la sœur de Ron ? s'étonna Ange. Oh… C'est vrai qu'il m'en parle de temps en temps… 

Le semblant d'espoir qui restait chez Hermione s'évapora.   
- Mais pas autant que toi, reprit Ange avec un grand sourire. Il me parle tout le temps de toi, tu sais ?   
- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, l'âme déconfite.   
- Mais oui ! Toutes vos aventures depuis la première année, il m'a tout raconté, expliqua Ange. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter, c'est toi qu'il aime.   
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.   
- Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ? proposa Ange en haussant les épaules. Tu seras fixée.   
- Moi ? s'écria Hermione. Non, je ne peux pas ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais le regarder en face et… oh non, c'est impossible !   
- Bon, dans ce cas, tant pis, dit Ange en lui faisant au revoir de la main.  
Hermione regarda Ange revenir dans sa chambre. 

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Elle devrait aller voir Harry, lui donner des explications en ce qui concerne leur dernière rencontre et lui demander si c'était réciproque par la même occasion. Elle était très douée pour donner des conseils aux autres pour ce genre de situation, mais maintenant que c'était à elle de l'affronter, elle en éprouva une grande peur. 

- Allez Hermione, du courage ! se dit-elle. Tu iras le voir demain !

En remontant dans sa chambre, elle vit que Drago l'attendait devant sa chambre. Elle lui lança un regard noir, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter.   
- On est fâché ? dit Drago en lui attrapant le bras à son passage.   
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Hermione.   
Drago l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et posa sa tête sur une des épaules de Hermione qui se tenait dos à lui.   
- Tu t'es résignée ? poursuivit Drago en lui mordillant l'oreille. Tu admets que Potter aime Ginny ?   
Hermione ne dit rien. Elle savait que ce débat ne finirait jamais mais elle allait bientôt connaître la vérité. Elle ne fit que lui sourire narquoisement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce c'est que ce sourire ? demanda Drago en s'attaquant à la partie cervicale de la fille.   
- Rien, répondit Hermione entre deux gémissements. Je me disais juste que quelque soit celle que Harry aime, un jour il sera à moi.   
- Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais, dit Drago en se redressant. Quelque soient les obstacles ?   
- Quelque soient les obstacles, affirma Hermione d'un ton déterminé. 

Drago réprima un éclat de rire et libéra Hermione de son emprise.   
- C'est ce qu'on verra demain ! dit Drago en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.   
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Comme ça…   
Hermione le mitrailla du regard, le voyant s'en aller. Elle médita quelques secondes ces dernières paroles, soupira puis entra dans sa chambre. 

  
Drago entra lui aussi dans sa chambre, la refermant en s'appuyant contre la porte. Il arborait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.   
- Quelque soient les obstacles hein ? se répéta-t-il. Tu l'auras voulu... Demain, un nouvel acteur entre en scène ! 

************************************************************************************************

Alors? Alors? A votre avis, qui est ce fameux "nouvel acteur"?? Les paris sont ouverts!!^^ J'attends vos reviews et à la prochaine!!


	11. Acte 10: Une visite inattendue

Coucou tout le monde!! J'suis de bonne humeur en ce moment! Il reste plus que 2 semaines avant la fin des cours!! Vivement que je passe ce foutu bac pour ensuite faire ce que je veux!!!!^^ J'aurais alors plein de temps pour dessiner et écrire (à moins que je fasse un ptit job mais j'ai pas encore cherché...) Hum... Je me demande ce que je pourrais écrire, comme fic, quand celle-ci sera finie (et oui! il y a une fin à tout!) Je pourrais bien sûr finir la première que j'ai commencé mais bon, j'ai un peu perdu le fil de l'histoire... Sinon, chose qui n'a rien à voir: j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit la Turquie qui ait gagné l'Eurovision!! o_o ct carrément pas la meilleure chanson! Bref!^^

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld10.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Patmol: **Ben la suite, la voilà! Ron tu dis? La réponse dans ce chapitre!! ;)

**Relena:** hum.. t'as voulu dire quoi exactement ds 1°?^^ et sinon, pour le 2°, tu penses aussi que c'est Ron? Ahha mystère!! :p

**Fumseck:** j't'ai piquée?^^ pardon!!! J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait trop attendre, cette fois-ci! T'inquiète pas, je ne te trouve pas du tout fatiguante!! :) Tu penses à Ron? Tu verras bien!

**pad-qui-pige-pas-tt^^:** lol! j'espère que je t'ai éclairée qd on s'est parlé sur msn! La dissertation de Harry a la même fonction que celle de Ron mais si tu n'as pas tout compris, tout est clairement expliqué dans le prochain chapitre! T'av fumé? loool alors j'espère que tu refumeras, ça a l'air de te réussir!! Bravo pour le jeu de mots!! *clap clap clap* Je sais pas si le rouge à lèvre était bien sur Ange, je vais lui demander! *va voir Ange* Ange!! Il te va bien le rouge à lèvres? - C'est encore cette fille qui pose tout le temps des questions bizarres?? - hihihi je rigole bien sûr!^^ C'est cool si Hermione n'est plus une Ginny! Ca me rassure et elle aussi! :p Les rousses sentent la morue?? o_o honnêtement, j'en sais rien, je sais pas ça sent comment, une morue! voilà pour la réponse très constructive!^^ A plus sur le net!!

**Super_Hermione:** ouais, j'ai vu ça!!^^ Ahhhhhh tu aimes bien Harry/Ginny? désolée mais.... euuuuurk!^^ j'ai une espèce de haine contre cette pov fille, et pourtant, au début je l'adorais! je sais pas comment ça se fait mais je me suis mise à la détester du jour au lendemain! Hum.... Tes propositions sont intéressantes mais la réponse se trouve en lisant! Alors bonne lecture!! :p

**Miya Black:** Ah c'est pas mal trouvé!^^ C'est incroyable, tout le monde croit que c'est Ron!! (mais c peut-être lui! mystère!) Mais Hermione ne marcherait pas à ton truc, parce qu'elle sait que Ron est attiré par les garçons, alors pourquoi elle? Voilà!! Lis et tu verras!^^ A plus!!!

**siria potter:** merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments!!! Voilà la suite, et pis j'enjoy!!^^

**Karotte:** hum.................. Toi.......... Mais alors toi............. Toi, j'ai mis ta réponse tout à la fin, mais lis le chapitre avant, ok? à tout à l'heure!

**Elavq:** Presque sûre que c'est Ron?^^ Et bien lis et tu verras!

**Alyssa:** désolée pour la torture, c'est vraiment pas mon intention!^^ T'as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que ce n'est pas la dernière baffe que Drago recevra! :p Ron en scout, ça me fait toujours autant marrer! lol Allez, à plus!!

**Tiaelle:** merci! ;) Tu dis Ron aussi? (tout le monde dit Ron, c'est effarant!) Ben tu verras bien!

**hermione potter84:** ça c'est le nom (sans le 84^^) que j'aimerais bien voir un jour dans un tome de jk rowling!! ahlala c'est bo de rêver! En tk merci pour tes reviews! Ginny n'aura pas sa leçon de vol pour l'instant car les circonstances risquent de changer! T'es la première à avoir suggéré Harry! Mais je ne te dis pas si c'est ça ou non!^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien Harry/Hermione et je déteste Harry/Ginny! Allez, bonne lecture!

**Sainte Haal:** haaaaleluja!! tu es ENFIN de retour!! ladies and gentlemen, sainte haal est ds la place!!!!^^ Courage!!! Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est bon! Fo surtout pas culpabiliser pour les reviews! La longueur ne veut rien dire! Comme dirait tous mes profs, ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité! :p J'aime bien avoir tes pensées en direct, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir devant moa! Toi aussi tu commences à faire des dialogues entre persos!! Comme chepluki (pardon) qui t'a reviewé et qui te faisait des pitits dialogues comme ça! J'espère que tu continueras toutes tes nouvelles fics! Et puis bon toi, tu sais déjà qui est le nouveau perso à la fin du chp (ahha veinarde!!^^) Allez, je te fais de gros bisous et à plus!!!

**hermidark:** désolée, c'est plus fort que moi!!!!^^ enfin merci beaucoup et à +!

**miss.....: **c'est vrai? c'est ton fim culte?^^ je sais pas si ça l'est pour moi mais c'est un très bon film avec des bo acteurs et une intrigue bien interprétée je trouve! A la prochaine!

**Pitinad:** naaaaad!! c pas grave, je te pardonne bien sûr! Tu sais, que ta review soit constructive ou non, je l'aimerais toujours!! En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que pour Colin, c'était peut-être une bonne idée! Mais au moment où tu me l'a proposé, j'étais déjà loin ds l'histoire et je ne pouvais dc pas changer sinon, ben toute la suite sera à changer aussi!^^ Ben oui, si Hermione a changé dans le mauvais sens, Drago c'est le contraire! Sinon, j'ai trop rigolé sur "elle veut le FRIC" loool mais euh!! t méchante avec notre pitite hermione!^^ (hihihi mais je pense comme toi!!) C'est vrai que ça tuerait n'importe qui que Harry aime Ginny, et sûrement moi la première! Harry avec Ginny?!!! mais!!!! mais!!!!!!! mais ça va pas du tout ça!!!!!!! T'aime bien mon prônage de la beauté naturelle?^^ Moi en tout cas, je ne le prône pas, je le recommande juste! :p T'as raison pour le reportage au lendemain, c'est complètement moi ça, de tout reporter!! bouh shame on me! :p Finalement, ton mail tu l'as écrit vendredi soir non?^^ remarque, tant mieux!! j'essayerais d'y répondre demain (donc aujourd'hui) Tu sais, même avec tes 1m65, tu restes plus grande que moi! (je dois faire 1m60! lol) Moi je suis la plus petite de ma classe, par la taille mais aussi pour l'âge! Donc voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi! A demain!!!

**Arcania:** Tu trouves qu'il y a beaucoup de rebondissemenents? mouais, chepa, je m'en rends pas compte en fait!^^ Olivier Dubois? Ahha, pourquoi pas!! Tous les autres ont dit Ron! En tk, voilà enfin l'acte 10!!!!

**tiphaine.ly:** Ron? Hum... peut-être!! lis et tu verras!^^ A plus et merci!

**Mika.Chan:** salut toi!! ça faisait longtemps! :D merci beaucoup!! c pas grave si tu trouves pas qui est le nouvel acteur, lis et tu sauras! :p

**varda:** ben Drago veut pas que Harry et Hermione se mettent ensemble car il adore Hermione et déteste Harry. Si ils se mettent ensemble, c'est déjà une victoire pour Hermione et puis je pense que Drago est un jaloux parce que ça voudrait dire que Hermione préfère Harry à lui. Hum... j'espère que tu as compris sinon dis-le moi et je réexpliquerai^^ Tu penses aussi que le nouvel acteur est Ron? (il est bien gay et il aime Harry, c'est affreux n'est-ce pas?^^) Hum.. tu verras bien en lisant! Donc bonne lecture!!:p

**sophie potter:** hello Sophie!! je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt! c'est cool si ça t'a plu, on m'a toujours dit que l'Italie c'était chouette! Je ne te dis pas si c'est Ron mais pour l'histoire de la lettre, tu brûles!^^ Allez, à plus sur le net!

**Anonymoua:** pardon pardon!!!!!!^^ je t'explique ce qui s'est passé! j'ai posté ce chapitre-là ce matin et toi, tu as reviewé l'acte 9 parce que ff.net n'avait pas eu le temps d'updater le 10ème! Donc en fait, j'ai reçu ta review après avoir posté mon acte 10!! Désolée si ça t'a choquée! lol Voilà, j'espère que je suis pardonnée et je réponds à ta review: donc Drago a utilisé l'écriture de Ron mais tout ça, c'est bien expliqué dans l'acte 11! Voili voilou, encore pardon et à plus!!

************************************************************************************************

Alors, au suffrage universel direct^^, c'est Ron qui est celui dont vous pensez qu'il soit le 'nouvel acteur'! J'ai eu quelques exceptions du genre Harry ou Olivier... mais bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre pour le savoir!^^

************************************************************************************************

Acte 10: Une visite inattendue

En ce premier dimanche du mois de mai, le temps semblait avoir changé. Le soleil fut chassé par des hordes de nuages noirs et la pluie s'était mise à tomber sans retenue. Un orage avait éclaté durant la nuit, empêchant la plupart des élèves de dormir. 

Et d'ailleurs, Drago Malefoy ne dormait pas. Il errait dans les couloirs. Ce ne fut qu'après être allé faire un tour du côté des dortoirs des Gryffondor qu'il décida de revenir dans son aile du château.

*****

Ange se réveilla à l'aube. Elle se frotta les yeux, bailla gracieusement et se leva. Elle ouvrit discrètement les rideaux pour laisser passer le peu de lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur à travers les carreaux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses colocataires qui dormaient encore paisiblement.

Quand elle décida de retourner dans son lit, elle aperçut alors qu'il y avait quelque chose sur sa table de chevet. Une grande boîte ornée de rubans avec un mot accroché à l'un d'eux. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit avec ébahissement qu'elle contenait des dizaines de lettres en chocolat qui formaient ainsi la phrase 'Après les efforts, le réconfort'. 

- Ça alors… s'exclama Ange, amusée mais ravie. Qui serait assez fou pour m'envoyer ça ?   
Elle prit alors le mot et le lut. 

_  
Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,   
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,   
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,   
Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux. _

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,   
Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,   
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières   
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux. _

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,   
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,   
Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux; _

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,   
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,   
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes. _

  
- Du Baudelaire… murmura-t-elle en retournant le mot. Hum… Pas de nom ?  
Elle relut le poème, tout en dégustant un des nombreux chocolats mis à sa disposition et en réfléchissant à l'identité de son admirateur secret…

*****

Hermione descendit paresseusement les escaliers et entra dans la Grande Salle. La première chose qu'elle vit et qui l'incita à remonter dans sa chambre fut Ginny qui était en grande conversation avec Harry. Non ! Non ! Pas question de s'asseoir à côté de ces deux-là ! Elle regarda furtivement vers la table des Serpentard, et voyant que Drago n'était pas là ou plus là, elle décida définitivement de rebrousser chemin.

Elle se retourna mais alors, une voix se mit à résonner derrière elle.   
- Hermione ! Viens !   
Hermione poussa un profond soupir en reconnaissant la voix d'Ange. Que faire ? S'en aller à cet instant allait éveiller des soupçons et elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Elle se retourna de nouveau et rejoignit les autres Gryffondor à leur table. 

- Bonjour, dit Hermione d'une voix inaudible en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry.   
- Bien dormi ? demanda Ange. C'était pas évident avec l'orage !   
- C'est sûr, approuva Hermione. Euh… Je n'ai vraiment pas faim alors je crois que je vais remonter…   
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. Tu viens à peine d'arriver !   
- Mais oui ! Mange un peu ! renchérit Ange. 

Hermione insista sur le fait qu'elle avait très envie de remonter mais Ange lui beurra deux tartines qu'elle lui força à manger. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'assit et mangea.

Alors que Ron lui racontait des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, Hermione essaya d'écouter la conversation qu'avaient Ginny et Harry.   
- Je comptais commencer tes cours de vol aujourd'hui mais avec ce temps, c'est impensable !   
- Oui, soupira Ginny. On est obligé de rester à l'intérieur et s'ennuyer.   
- Pourquoi ne pas se voir, cette après-midi ? proposa Harry. On pourrait discuter toute la journée ?   
- Oh… c'est d'accord ! répondit Ginny, les joues rouges.   
Ange regarda avec compassion Hermione en train de s'étouffer avec sa tartine. 

  
A la fin du repas, alors qu'il ne restait plus grand monde, Ron prit Hermione à part.   
- Dis-moi, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre Harry et ma sœur par hasard ?   
- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Hermione avec fureur. Il l'aide juste pour les cours de vol parce que moi j'en suis complètement incapable.   
- Ah tu me rassures alors, dit Ron avec un sourire. Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. J'avais peur que ça ne te contrarie.   
- Parle pour toi ! répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules. 

Mais comme Ron ne répondit plus rien, Hermione reprit en posant sa main sur son épaule.   
- Désolée, c'était méchant, dit-elle avec douceur.   
- Tiens, en parlant de méchanceté, poursuivit Ron. Où est Malefoy ? J'ai quelque chose à lui donner.   
Hermione le regarda les yeux grand ouverts.   
- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il doit être dans sa chambre mais… C'est à quel propos ?   
- C'est rien d'important, assura Ron.   
Hermione le regarda suspicieusement. Rien d'important ? A qui voulait-il le faire croire ? Elle espérait simplement que Ron n'était pas impliqué dans cette histoire de pari. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais… 

*****

Drago traversa le couloir, ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'affaira dans sa garde-robe, puis dans ses armoires, sans même se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre.

- _La mort des amants_…

Drago sursauta. Il se retourna et vit avec surprise Ange, soigneusement assise dans un des fauteuils.   
- Ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Drago en passant la main dans ses cheveux.   
- _La mort des amants_ de Baudelaire, poursuivit-elle en se levant. C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?   
- C'était moi quoi ? demanda le Serpentard en souriant intérieurement.   
- Le poème… Les chocolats… Tout ça c'était toi, dit Ange. 

Drago ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit puis la referma. Elle le fixait de ses yeux brillant, ce qui le déconcentrait un peu. Il finit par rire.   
- C'est vrai, c'est moi, avoua-t-il. Comment as-tu deviné ?   
- Si Baudelaire a écrit ce poème, expliqua Ange en se rapprochant de Drago, c'était parce qu'il venait d'avoir un différend avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il était tellement en colère qu'il a ainsi imaginé un monde merveilleux complètement contraire à la réalité. 

Elle le dévisagea. Non, ne rougis pas, se dit Drago, tu n'es pas intimidé, non non !   
- Est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ? demanda-t-elle.   
Drago éclata de rire.   
- Bien sûr que tout va bien ! assura-t-il. Tu sais, il ne faut pas prendre ce poème trop au sérieux. Je voulais juste fêter la fin des examens en t'offrant des chocolats…   
- Je crois qu'au contraire, ce poème est très révélateur de ton état d'esprit, le coupa Ange.   
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Drago en croisant les bras.   
- Je crois que… tu n'es pas celui que tu veux faire croire. Tu as l'air froid, impassible, inébranlable…   
- Ah ça c'est faux ! plaisanta Drago.   
- Très amusant ! ironisa Ange. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je suis sûre que tout ça, ce n'est que l'image que tu veux te donner. Peut-être pour te protéger… de je ne sais quoi. Alors qu'au fond, tu dois être très gentil et sensible. 

Ange s'arrêta de parler et le regarda d'un air gêné.   
- Bon, j'admets que la fois où on s'est parlé, je t'ai jugé peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je dis.   
Drago fut content de voir que Ron avait bien accompli sa mission.   
- C'est-à-dire ? répéta Drago.   
- On est sûrement partis sur de mauvaises bases, dit Ange. D'accord pour tout oublier et tout recommencer ?   
- Oui bien sûr, affirma Drago en hochant la tête.   
Ange tendit sa main et Drago la serra. 

Victoire…

*****

Après avoir mangé, Hermione se dirigea discrètement vers sa salle commune pour espionner Ginny et Harry qui s'y trouvaient. Elle dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui fit pivoter son tableau. Elle les aperçut tout de suite. Seuls, sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Là où Hermione adorait se prélasser au côté de Harry. C'était maintenant Ginny qui avait pris son tour.

Ne voulant pas rester plantée à l'entrée de la salle, elle balaya la pièce du regard et se précipita sur Ange qui était à une table en train de faire ses devoirs.   
- Tu vois, c'est bien Ginny que Harry aime, lui dit Hermione sans préambule.   
- Ce n'est peut-être pas très sérieux, dit Ange en la regardant tristement. Je suis sûre que ça va lui passer.   
- Je ne crois pas, lâcha Hermione en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… 

Ange la regarda, impuissante, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le nouveau couple qui ne cessait d'éclater de rire, en se disant que c'était finalement Hermione qui avait raison.   
- Je vais aller lui parler, chuchota Hermione après un moment de silence. Il faut que nous ayons une discussion, Harry et moi. J'en ai la volonté et le courage pour l'instant, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais encore pour longtemps. J'espère seulement qu'il ne restera pas avec Ginny toute la journée sinon moi, j'abandonne ! 

Ange lui caressa les cheveux d'un air bienveillant en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien. Puis, elle continua ses devoirs, invitant Hermione à faire de même mais celle-ci refusa, trop occupée à regarder Harry et Ginny s'entendre à merveille. Elle fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Quand elle comprit enfin qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, elle sauta hors de sa chaise et se rua vers eux en hurlant :   
- Nooooon attendez !!!!! 

Tous les gens qui étaient dans la salle commune se retourna vers Hermione. Ange se mordit la lèvre, elle comprenait bien ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione mais avait-elle bien fait ? Ginny et Harry fixèrent la Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'incompréhension.   
- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.   
- Je… euh… Je voulais juste… bégaya Hermione en se trouvant absolument ridicule. Je voudrais te parler, Ginny.   
- Oui, oui, tout à l'heure, dit Harry en la chassant d'un geste de la main.   
- Non, maintenant ! le coupa Hermione. 

Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Elle essaya de ne pas ciller, de ne pas rougir, mais rien à faire ; elle n'arriva jamais à résister aux beaux yeux pénétrant de son ami. Ginny les regarda alternativement, paniquée, puis se leva subitement.   
- Je t'écoute, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle.   
- Pas ici ! dit Hermione sans quitter le regard de Harry. Et toi aussi, j'ai à te parler. On se voit dans la Grande Salle.   
Harry croisa les bras tandis que Hermione emmena Ginny à l'extérieur. Pendant le court laps de temps qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre les couloirs, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à l'excuse qu'elle allait lui donner. 

  
- Ginny, c'est très grave ce que tu allais faire, dit Hermione.   
- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, déçue. Vous m'avez appris à embrasser, j'aimerais bien en faire l'expérience toute seule.   
- Oui mais euh… commença Hermione en cherchant ses mots. On ne doit pas te voir en train de flirter avec Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'il est encore avec Cho !  
Ginny se mit à réfléchir et finit pas avouer que Hermione avait raison et qu'elle ferait attention la prochaine fois.   
- Harry m'a dit que ça lui faisait très plaisir qu'il m'apprenne à voler, annonça Ginny. Comme ça, on a l'occasion de se voir, de se connaître un peu plus.   
- Oh c'est bien ! dit Hermione en ayant la soudaine envie d'étrangler son interlocutrice. J'espère que ça marchera pour vous. Euh, désolée, je te laisse. Et surtout, fais gaffe !   
- J'y penserai ! 

*****

Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle où elle vit Drago assis à une table en train d'écrire. Elle remarqua que dès qu'il la vit, il se dépêcha de ranger toutes ses affaires.   
- Quoi ? Tu me caches des choses ? demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.   
- Non, je continuais mon journal, c'est tout, répondit Drago.   
Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de s'asseoir devant lui. Ce fameux journal intime … Il l'avait commencé le jour où ils étaient devenus amis et jamais une seule fois il ne lui avait permis de le lire. Ce journal aussi, il le rangeait dans son coffre, avec toutes ses lettres. Ce coffre… Ça rendait parfois Hermione malade de savoir que Drago ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. 

- Ils ont failli le faire, s'exclama Hermione.   
- Explique-toi, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.   
- S'embrasser ! Harry et Ginny ! Ils ont failli s'embrasser !   
- Et alors ? C'est bien, non ?   
- C'est peut-être bien pour toi mais pour moi ? poursuivit Hermione.   
- Je croyais que quelque soient les obstacles, Harry sera à toi ? Alors quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ? répliqua Drago, amusé.   
Hermione le fusilla du regard, fit voler ses cheveux d'un coup de main et le regarder de haut.   
- Pas du tout, dit Hermione. De toute façon, rien de pire ne peut arriver alors je ne crains rien.   
- Rien de pire, tu es sûre ? demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux. 

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander des détails car Drago lui fit signe que Harry venait d'arriver. Elle se retourna en panique et vit que c'était effectivement Harry qui était là. Il s'assit une table et attendit. 

  
Hermione prit une profonde respiration et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.   
- Salut, murmura Hermione en esquissant un sourire.   
Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il était là, le visage impassible, les bras croisés contre son torse musclé, ses yeux clignaient à peine. Hermione avala sa salive. Pourquoi tant de froideur ? Mais il y avait encore tellement de questions qu'elle avait envie de lui poser : aimait-il Ginny ? Et si oui, qu'allait-il faire de Cho et si non, pourquoi faisait-il tout ce numéro ? Et ce baiser de la semaine dernière, l'avait-il déjà oublié ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'en pensait-il ? Etait-ce la fin de leur amitié ? 

- Si tu ne te décides pas à parler, je parle, dit Harry.   
Hermione releva la tête. A force de penser, elle ne voyait plus que le temps passait.   
- Vas-y… répliqua Hermione avec une petite voix.   
Non, voilà que la situation changeait. Hermione détestait quand tout ne se passait pas comme elle le désirait.   
- Il y a une chose que je voudrais te dire, poursuivit Harry.   
Non, non, non. La suite, Hermione ne voulait pas l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? 'J'aime Ginny', 'Je ne t'aime pas' ou alors 'Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux' ou…   
- Pardon. 

  
Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Hermione l'examina de plus près. Pardon ? Il s'excusait ? De quoi exactement, elle ne le savait pas mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Comment faisait-il pour paraître aussi froid et avoir autant de sensibilité dans sa voix ?

- Pardon ? Mais pour quoi ? demanda Hermione.   
- Je ne sais pas… répondit Harry en se penchant sur la table. Pour tout. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.   
- Mais tu ne m'as rien fait, dit Hermione en se penchant elle aussi, de façon à ce que leurs têtes soient tout près l'une de l'autre. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'ai agis comme une idiote !   
- Tu n'es pas idiote, Mione, la rassura Harry avec un sourire charmeur. Juste imprévisible. 

Il se mit à rougir. Hermione comprit qu'il était en train de penser à la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.   
- C'était plus fort que moi, avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.   
- Non, pas du tout, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Tu... Tu embrasses plutôt bien.   
Il éclata de rire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Hermione rougit alors de plaisir, contente de voir que l'atmosphère s'était détendue.   
- J'ai un bon professeur, expliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.   
- Je vois… 

  
Un nouveau silence tomba. Ils avaient tous les deux pleins de choses à se dire et à se demander mais ils n'osaient pas. Une question qui brûlait les lèvres de Hermione depuis maintenant des années, ne pu rester sous silence.   
- Harry, qui est-ce que tu aimes ? Est-ce Cho, Ginny ou… (moi)… quelqu'un d'autre ?   
Le brun la regarda d'un air gêné. Bien sûr qu'il s'y attendait, à cette question. Puisqu'il fallait y répondre un jour ou l'autre, pourquoi pas maintenant ?   
- Celle que j'aime… 

Mais il fut interrompu par un vacarme terrible qui venait du Hall. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir qui faisait autant de bruit. Une fille entra précipitamment.   
- Harry !!!!   
C'était une voix assez aigue. Une voix que Hermione espérait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie.   
- Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
De longs cheveux fins d'un noir ébène, une peau douce et mate, de jolis yeux bridés discrètement repassés au crayon noir, de généreuses formes qui attiraient l'attention de tous les garçons dans la Grande Salle. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Cho Chang, la petite amie de Harry.   
- Tu me manquais trop !! fit la chinoise avant d'embrasser son amoureux à pleine bouche. 

Hermione se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Cho ? A Poudlard ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle arrive à ce moment-là ? Tout d'un coup, une idée lui vint, espérant que ce n'était que son imagination. Elle se retourna lentement vers Drago qui arborait un sourire de triomphe. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- T'as pas fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée.   
Drago laissa échapper un rire diabolique que Hermione interpréta comme un 'oui'. Drago était aux anges, tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. 

Double victoire… 

************************************************************************************************

Et oui!!! Vous vous êtes tous plantés!!!! C'était Cho!! Et oui!! Notre chère Cho qui va en faire souffrir, du monde! En tous cas, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions alors tous à vos claviers!!!^^

*****

Réponse de dernière minute pour **Karotte**: Ahhhhhhh j'le crois pas!! Comment tu m'as trop grillée!!!! o_O Quand j'ai lu ta review, je l'ai relue pour être sûre que ct pas mes yeux qui me jouaient des tours^^ Bon, alors disons que t'as bon mais seulement à 75%, et pourquoi? parce que! Tu verras bien dans le prochain chapitre! :p Encore bravo! 


	12. Acte 11: Des appels à l'aide

Youpiiiii c'est la fête!!!! (et c'est le cas de le dire puisque c'est l'Ascension) mais ce qui est encore mieux, c'est que je fais le pont donc ça me fait un super week-end de 4 jours!!!! Vous allez me dire 'chouette! elle va avoir du temps pour continuer sa fic' mais en fait, pas vraiment!! :( La semaine prochaine j'ai un oral d'anglais et comme c'est coeff 4, ben j'ai intérêt à cartonner!! En tous cas, je suis super contente parce que j'ai eu 28 reviews et ça m'encourage vraiment !! donc voilà, merci beaucoup et je vous aime tous!!!^^

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld11.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Anonymoua:** bon, je te fais passer en priorité!! encore désolée mais je t'assure que je l'ai pas fait exprès! Tu avais reviewé au moment où je mettais un nouveau chapitre! Mais dès que j'ai vu que tu avais réagi, ben j'ai tout de suite rédiger une réponse sur dans le chapitre précédent (si tu ne l'as pas vue, vas-y, j'explique tout ce qui s'est passé^^) Voilà, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas! Je ne me permettrais pas de laisser une review en plan, je ne suis pas assez connue pour faire ça! lol (je rigole bien sûr) Donc encore pardon et à plus (je l'espère)

**big apple:** oui merci, ça va bien, et toi?^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**MyThiQuE LuOeR:** vraiment, tu t'en doutais?? ben bravo alors!^^ t'as raison, elle est dingue! et encore, tu connais pas encore tout sur elle! niark niark niark! Pour Harry, je te rassure, il nous dira qui il aime dans pas longtemps! (si! si!) Ouais, chuis d'accord, vive les Hermione/Drago!!!! :D

**kaima:** Ouais, il lui fait du mal mais je crois que ce n'est pas seulement pour le pari. Il est surtout très jaloux de Harry!!^^ à plus!

**mione11:** euh non tu ne rêves pas! lol c'est bien une interprétation des Liaisons dangereuses (je parle du bouquin) et donc des films qui en sont dérivés!^^

**padmacho:** quel rapport avec Cho? ben Drago l'expliquera ds ce chapitre-là (je sens que je v me retrouver avec ta review 'pad-qui-n'a-toujours-pas-compris!! lol) mais disons que tu brûles! tu croyais que Drago était le + gentil?^^ mais voyons! personne n'est gentil ds ma fic! même ginny, tu verras qu'elle peut ê très méchante! mouahahaha! (et Ange tu vas me dire? ben oui! même Ange! si! si!) Ben sinon, non Ron il a personne :( Chepa trop avec ki on pourrait le caser! C'est marrant que vous pensez tous qu'il y a quelque d'exceptionnel ds ce coffre alors qu'en fait, je te jure qu'il n'y a que le journal et les lettres! Bref, je suis fière de toi, tes reviews sont de + en + longues!! Attention, je vx pas de laisser-aller sinon, hein! :p

**hermidark:** c'est cool alors!!!^^ pour une fois que j'arrive à surprendre! :D

**Cool:** ouais!! chuis contente que tu sois surprise!^^ Ben il aime qui Harry, tu le sauras bientôt! et oui, je suis d'accord, ginny est conne!! *rire méchant* mais t'inquiète pas, cho va pas rester longtemps!!!!

**Jade potter:** ah ouais? tu crois que Drago aime Hermione? mouais, peut-être (hihi, je suis pas sûre mais c moi l'auteur! fo le faire!) Le coffre, c'est sûr que quelqu'un va le découvrir, mais est-ce que c'est Hermione? hum... là je suis moins sûre! en tous cas, continue d'imaginer et à plus!^^

**Alyssa:** ohho merci beaucoup! ^.^ T'as super raison, Harry est beau comme un dieu!!! ahhhh g pas pu m'en empêcher!! Pour Drago et Ange, c'est pour bientôt! à plus!!! :p

**Miya Black:** et si!! encore de plus qui la déteste!!^^ moi personnellement, je l'aime bien mais fo dire que ds ma fic je la déteste! voilà, sinon la suite, la voilà!!

**katarina:** looool originale, ton excuse! t'inquiète, je te crois!! c'est juste que c la première fois qu'on me dit ça!^^ la prochaine fois, tu pourras toujours la chercher en cliquant sur 'find' en haut et puis tu tapes mon pseudo ou le titre et tadam! mais si je n'ai pas des reviews de toi à chaque fois, je suis qd mm contente parce qu'elles sont toujours aussi bien! Donc, comment Cho est-elle arrivée? c'est expliqué ds ce chapitre-là mais parmi tes propositions, on va dire que un peu un mélange de toutes!^^ Pour la 2ème question (qui Harry aime?) oui, oui, on va le savoir un jour! et beaucoup + tôt que tu ne le penses! mais bon, comment la concernée va réagir? ça pourrait donner lieu à une nouvelle complication, je te l'assure! :p Troisième question, le devoir de Ron a servi à... faire en sorte que Cho se ramène sans impliquer Harry parce que si ct avec son écriture, il aurait pu le démentir! mais puisque c'est Ron et qu'il a un marché à tenir, ben on va dire que c crédible! lol sauf pour le coup des hiboux! j'avoue que là, j'y avais pas pensé! :( alors je pense qu'ils peuvent recevoir tes compliments, comme convenu! Merci de me faire ton top 5 (ou plutôt 4) des scènes que tu préfères! c très touchant! :D bon ben j'espère que tu vas trouver ma fic quand je posterai ce chapitre, sinon je te dis à la prochaine!!

**Mary-Ann:** salut!!!!!!! j'avais hésité à t'envoyer un mail, déjà pour te dire que mon acte 10 avait été posté, mais aussi pour te répondre, donc ça tombe bien, je vais le faire maintenant! Donc, la question que tu m'as ressortie à laquelle j'avais complètement oublié de répondre la première fois: non, on ne verra pas rogue dans ma fic, désolée!!!! c juste une affaire de jeunes! lol Sinon, pour répondre à ta review: c'était bien tes vacances? t'es allée où si c'est pas indiscret? c'est très très très très gentil de re re re re re re lire ma fic, vraiment!! ça me touche beaucoup!! et puis sinon, j'ai du relire trois fois avant d'être bien sûre mais, t'aimes bien Cho??? alors là! alors là! alors là! moi je dis youpiiiiiii parce que c'est pas tous les jours que j'entends ça (ou plutôt que je lise ça!^^) Donc bienvenue au club! moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous, et à plus sur le net! ;)

**Tiaelle:** hum.... en fait, c'est une double victoire parce qu'elle a réussi à briser le futur couple Hermione/Harry! c'est vrai que rien s'est encore passé mais comme Hermione lui avait dit que 'quelque soient les obstacles blablabla' ben il est content de son coup, parce qu'elle s'y attendait pas et parce que désormais, elle va devoir souffrir en silence et tout ça! voilà, j'ai répondu à ta question?^^

**Karotte:** bon ok, je laisse tomber les pourcentages!! XD Disons que tu avais quasiment deviné et n'en parlons plus! Si Cho n'est pas furieuse, elle cache bien son jeu (tu verras surtout à la fin du chapitre^^), le truc que Ron a à donner est bien son devoir et comment Drago l'a su, ben... ben... disons que ça s'est pas passé exactement comme ça! mais toutes les réponses se trouvent ici! :p Tu croyais que Harry faisait sa déclaration? (c'est pas un reproche, juste une question!!) Pourquoi, t'as l'impression qu'il aime Hermione? niark niark niark! on verra bien!!! ^^

**Super_Hermione:** et oui, c'est bien elle! tu l'aimes pas? bah, maintenant j'ai l'habitude d'entendre ça!^^ 'un de ces bordels'?! mais euh!! elle est pas si vilaine que ça, tout de même! :p Oui ça m'amuse beaucoup d'arrêter les baisers! surtout entre Harry et Ginny! eurk! (désolée^^) je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry est le mec idéal!! :D

**varda:** hein?? ah bon? il a couché avec Ange? o_o alors là, même moi je savais pas!! loool qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?^^ t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je déteste les Harry/Ginny et même s'ils sont ensembles là, j'arrive pas à aller plus loin! hihihi! Hum... Je pense que Drago n'aime pas Hermione par amour, c'est juste qu'il veut l'avoir pour lui tout seul, quoi! Si tu as d'autres questions...^^

**lilybzzzz:** tu t'inclines? loool woaa c'est trop d'honneur ça!!^^ je t'en prie, relève-toi!! moi aussi j'ai peur pour la fin! surtout que je vais la changer et je crois que ça va être pire!! :o et t'inquiète pas!! pas question de harry end dans ce genre de fic!! moi aussi j'adore le harry que j'ai fait *soupir rêveur* Ben mon secret, chepa! :} en tk, j'aime les bavardes alors n'hésite pas à t'exprimer aussi longtemps que tu le voudras!!!!

**cedokun:** salut toi!!!!! je revois *enfin* ton nom parmi mes reviewers!! ahlalala que d'émotions!!^^ en tous cas merci beaucoup et j'espère te revoir avant la fin de mon histoire! lol

**tiphaine.ly:** moi aussi je suis contente de ne pas suivre l'histoire à la lettre parce que sinon, ma fic serait déjà finie!! XD je pense pouvoir tenir encore une dizaine de chapitres et puis après, je pense que tout le monde aura eu sa dose!^^

**hermione potter:** ouais t'as complètement raison!!! :D mais bon!! si je la continue comme ça, ben y'a plus d'intrigue! et puis ça, ça fait bien pour une fin happy end et tout, mais là c'est pas le cas, donc je pense qu'on va continuer de rêver, ok?^^ merci qd même!!

**Patmol:** tout d'abord, je voulais dire, bon déjà merci beaucoup^^ et puis je voulais aussi dire que je voulais t'écrire pour te remercier personnellement, mais comme j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire et que je poste mon chapitre maintenant, ben tant pis, je réponds à ta review ici!^^ j'espère que tu vas pas te servir de tes crocs, tu sais moi je suis une gentille petite fille! ;D Pardon pour la fois où tu t'es levée très tôt!! (et je te comprends très bien! 9h c'est très tôt!!!) Si ça peut t'aider, je ne poste mes chapitres que le mercredi ou le week-end! bon, aujourd'hui c'est jeudi, ok, mais c'est férié donc ça compte pas!! :p Sinon, réponses aux questions débiles!^^ 1/ si l'eau monte pas, ça doit être une question de pesanteur! alors bon, comme on peut pas changer l'eau ni la pesanteur, changeons de planète!! ;) 2/ ça c'est une super bonne question!!! le mieux serait de voler, je pense! et 3/ les chevaliers de la table carrée? ben chepa, fodrait demander directement à la table! après tout, c'est de sa faute!! Voilà, si t'as d'autres questions aussi pertinentes que celles-là, n'hésite pas!!! A part ça, si je cherche bien dans mes souvenirs, ben.... je pense n'avoir jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça... mais bon! je sais pas si c'est bien ou non... Sinon, tu m'as tuée avec ton compliment: "On dirait vraiment que c'est du J.K.Rowling", c sûrement le + bo compliment qu'on puisse me faire! (en ce qui concerne mon écriture! g d'autres qualités, je l'espère!! T_T) Fo surtout pas mourir, c'est la dernière chose à faire si t'as envie de lire la suite, que voilà d'ailleurs!! donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!!

**Elava:** ouais bravoooo!! *clap clap clap* Ron, tu ne trouves pas, pour la bonne raison que je l'ai rajouté moi-même!^^ ben oui, le pauvre! il avait pas de rôle et comme c'est quand même un des personnages principaux, je pouvais pas le mettre à part! ;) en tous cas merci, et à plus!

**sophie potter:** kikou!!!! Oui oui oui Drago est sadique mais ne t'inquiète pas, il aura de quoi se racheter ;) c'est super super super cool si t'as fini ton cado, le veuuuuuuux!!! c quand la prochaine update?^^ Oui, oui, tu brûles vraiment beaucoup! mais tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre là! donc attachez vos ceinture et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Sainte Haal:** haaaaaaal (pour changer!^^) Et ben!! kesta contre ma Ange toa? hein? hein? vilaine méssante!! :p j'te vois bien en train de t'enflammer avec deux pov pitites tartines qui ont rien fait! Haal au réveil, ça doit être quelque chose, non?^^ Oui, c'est vrai que je l'ai pas précisé mais l'acte 10, je te le dédicace rien qu'à cause du Baudelaire! je sais que t'aimes bien alors voilà :D Comment tu sais que Harry aime Hermione??? (je te l'ai dit?^^) et comment tu peux en être sûre, hein? :p D'abord si ça se trouve, c'est même pas elle! nananère!! Bon bref, voilà enfin l'acte 11! c'est le premier chapitre que tu découvres comme les autres!! enlala!! tu me diras ce que ça te fait, oki? bon ben je te laisse, je te fais de gros bisous et pis à bientôôôôôt!

**Tyla:** désolée si c'est long à attendre!!^^ toi aussi t'as envie de tuer cho? ben la pauvre, si elle savait le nombre de gens qui veut sa mort! harry qui aime ginny? euuuurk! quoique c'est peut-être elle! *mystèèèèère* je ne dis rien! tu le sauras bientôt! :p en tous cas, voilà la suiteuh!!!

**Ptite fleur la fee:** ça se fait pas, c'est sûr! mais bon! c'est Drago qd même!^^

**Lune d'Argent:** ben j'ai une petite idée pour la fin mais je ne vais pas répondre à ta question!! désolée!!^^ mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne meurs pas, ok? sinon on va m'accuser d'homicide et tout!! lol bon bref, voilà la suite!!

************************************************************************************************

**Résumé**: Drago et Hermione ont fait la paix et sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. A la requête de Mme Weasley, Hermione doit faire travailler Ginny mais Hermione veut se venger d'elle car elle sort avec Oliver Dubois, son ex. Elle veut donc en faire une traînée et demande l'aide de Drago. Mais celui-ci refuse car il veut séduire Ange Jedusor, une fille inaccessible. Drago et Hermione font donc un pari.  
Ange, qui était au début réticente par rapport à Drago à cause de ce que Hermione lui a dit, accepter finalement de devenir son amie, surtout grâce à Ron. Hermione essaye désespérement de casser le couple Ginny/Harry et, avec le soutien d'Ange, décide de mettre les choses au clair avec Harry en discutant. Mais là, Cho débarque de nulle part!! 

**Récapitulatif:**  
Harry: Sort avec Cho. Ami d'Ange. Déteste Drago. Apparemment, il aime Ginny.

Ron: Confident d'Ange. Est peut-être amoureux de Harry. Déteste Drago mais est obligé de l'aider dans ses projets.

Hermione: Ex de Dubois. Complice de Drago. Aime Harry. Est devenue amie avec Ange. Veut faire de Ginny une traînée.

Ange: Nouvelle élève en Gryffondor. Admirée par les filles et adulée par les garçons. Aide Hermione à se caser avec Harry.

Drago: Complice de Hermione. Veut séduire Ange (pari avec Hermione). Déteste Ron et surtout Harry. Veut caser Harry avec Ginny.

Ginny: Petite amie de Dubois. Aime Harry. Apprécie Drago. Prise en main par Hermione. 

J'espère que j'ai rien oublié d'important!! lol Si vous avez quelque chose à rajouter, dites-le moi!!^^

************************************************************************************************

Attention, Cho est arrivée!! tadaaaam! Je sais, je sais, vous ne l'aimez pas, et ben je vous avoue que dans ma propre fic, je la déteste aussi! Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi! ;) Sinon, je trouve que j'ai un peu abusé sur la fin du chapitre, mais bon! je prends le risque et je trouvais pas d'autres solutions!!^^

************************************************************************************************

Acte 11: Des appels à l'aide

- C'est un véritable cauchemar que je vis !

C'était la phrase que répétait Hermione au moins une dizaine de fois par jour depuis que Cho était revenue à Poudlard. Tout le monde trouvait ça bizarre que l'ancienne Serdaigle ait débarquée à l'improviste mais…   
- …Evidemment personne ne dit rien ! s'exclama Hermione un jour où elle se trouvait seule avec Ron.   
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait dire, dit le rouquin. Elle a le droit de venir ici, puisque c'est une ancienne élève.   
- Alors si ce n'est plus une élève, pourquoi participe-t-elle en cours ? poursuivit Hermione.   
- Elle y va mais n'y participe pas, corrigea Ron. Elle veut juste être avec Harry.   
- C'est une touriste ! cracha Hermione. Touriste ! 

Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi énervée que pendant cette période. On ne pouvait pas voir Harry et Cho séparés. Ils mangeaient ensemble, étaient à côté en cours et Hermione redoutait le pire : personne ne savait où dormait Cho. Quand même pas avec Harry ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

  
  
Hermione essayait de trouver un moyen pour que Cho s'en aille mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Elle s'était disputée avec Drago quand elle comprit qu'il était à l'origine de l'arrivée de Cho. Elle revoyait la scène : Cho venait d'arriver, elle s'était jetée sur Harry. Hermione, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, alla rejoindre Drago. 

- Je veux une explication, avait dit Hermione, outrée.   
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, avait répliqué calmement Drago. Chang a juste envie de revoir son petit ami.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? avait demandé Hermione en lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux.   
- Oh, rien de bien méchant, avait répondu Drago avec un sourire. J'ai juste envoyé une petite lettre à Chang en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de revenir à Poudlard pour surveiller son chéri si elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver célibataire.   
- Ne me dis pas que c'est ta lettre qui l'a incitée à revenir, avait dit Hermione. Elle ne fait aucune confiance aux Serpentard. Comment pourrait-elle te croire ?   
- Je te rassure, elle croit que c'est Ron qui lui a écrit, avait expliqué Drago. Je me suis juste inspiré de son écriture, on n'y voit que du feu ! Pendant qu'on y est, je vais t'avouer autre chose : la lettre d'amour de Harry était fausse aussi, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite.   
- Comment as-tu pu ? avait demandé Hermione en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté.   
- Tu ferais mieux de me remercier, avait répondu Drago. Grâce à moi, Harry ne peut plus sortir avec Ginny, maintenant que Cho est là.   
- Mais c'est encore pire ! s'était exclamée Hermione, les yeux au bord des larmes. 

Drago avait éclaté de rire tandis que Hermione s'était précipitée hors de la pièce. Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne voulait plus adresser la parole à son ami. Sa rancune était beaucoup trop grande. Quand Cho avait obtenu son diplôme, Hermione s'était dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de récupérer Harry et elle avait essayé toute l'année en vain. Maintenant, c'était à nouveau fichu…

*****

Drago chercha Ange et il la trouva dans sa salle commune. Elle discutait avec un groupe de filles qui se dissipa à l'arrivée du Serpentard.   
- Salut Ange ! entreprit Drago. Ça va ?   
- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Ange en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?   
- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une sortie au Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain, dit Drago. Ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? 

Ange plissa les yeux pour se demander si personne d'autre ne l'avait invitée, puis elle lui donna son accord.   
- On s'achètera plein de chocolats chez Honeyducks ! renchérit-elle.   
- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras ! assura Drago.   
Le sourire qui était sur les lèvres d'Ange commença à s'évanouir.   
- Tu vas bien ? demanda Drago, inquiet.   
- Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment Ange. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour… Harry. Depuis que Cho est revenue, il n'est plus le même. Je pense qu'il souffre. Le pauvre. Loin de cette fille, il se sentait libre. Quelle idée qu'elle soit revenue. 

Drago fut étonné de voir qu'Ange tenait de tels propos sur Cho. Elle qui aimait tout le monde, normalement.   
- Chang, c'est une si mauvaise fille que ça ? demanda Drago.   
- Elle est folle, dit Ange.   
Drago explosa de rire. Ange l'accompagna dans sa démence.   
- Je t'assure ! poursuivit-elle. Harry m'a raconté des choses affolantes à son sujet.   
- Par exemple ?   
- Oh non, je ne dirais rien, j'ai promis à Harry ! dit Ange en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.  
- Allez quoi ! Je ne le répèterai à personne ! insista Drago en tapant du pied.   
- Non ! répliqua catégoriquement Ange.   
- Je le saurais bien un jour, dit Drago.   
Ange regarda alors le plafond d'un air innocent en se pinçant les lèvres. 

Comme Drago comptait s'en aller, il lui dit au revoir et Ange fit de même. Il s'apprêta alors à partir mais il frissonna au contact d'une main douce qui l'avait rattrapé.   
- Je me disais… murmura Ange. Toi qui as l'air d'avoir du pouvoir sur les gens, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de faire partir Cho ?   
Drago haussa les sourcils.   
- A ce point-là ? demanda Drago en riant.   
- Harry est très malheureux, dit gravement Ange. S'il te plaît… Rends-moi ce service. 

Sa demande était très sérieuse, se disait Drago car elle ne semblait pas du tout plaisanter. Ça embêtait un peu Drago, Cho venait à peine d'arriver… Mais d'un autre côté, en aidant Ange, il allait gagner en estime et ce sera plus facile pour lui de la séduire. Il prit la main de la fille qui était encore sur la sienne et lui fit un baisemain très professionnel.   
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, chuchota-t-il. 

*****

Hermione avança d'un pas traînant dans le couloir en zigzagant un peu, comme si elle n'était pas encore très réveillée. Elle arriva devant la porte qui menait à sa propre chambre, la regarda alternativement avec celle de Drago, puis après un moment de réflexion, décida de ne pas entrer dans la sienne mais d'aller plutôt frapper à la porte de Drago.

Drago ouvrit et découvrit son amie, la tête complètement baissée, les bras pendant. Il fut d'abord étonné de la voir. Ça faisait environ une semaine qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler mais il savait au fond de lui qu'un jour, elle reviendrait à lui.  
- Salut toi, dit-il en s'appuyant contre sa porte. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?   
Hermione releva la tête et lui fit un très faible sourire.   
- Je veux que tu m'aides, dit-elle.   
Drago ne répondit pas et continua à regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Elle roula des yeux.   
- Ce sont des excuses que tu veux ? poursuivit-elle, exaspérée. Alors voilà : excuse-moi !   
- Je n'ai rien demander mais j'accepte tes excuses ! dit Drago, enchanté. 

Il lui proposa d'entrer mais elle refusa et à la place, elle l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre. Elle le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber mollement dans son lit.   
- J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne vois que toi qui puisses m'aider, expliqua-t-elle. Après tout, c'est ta faute si tout ça arrive !   
- Tout ça quoi ? demanda Drago.   
- Il faut que Cho s'en aille ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air tragique. Tu comprends pas que toute cette haine refoulée depuis des années est en train de ressortir ? Si elle ne s'en va pas bientôt, je vais me mettre à commettre des choses horribles que je regretterais sûrement mais ce sera alors trop tard et…   
- Hey ho, calme-toi ! la coupa Drago, amusé. Tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ? 

Hermione se redressa sur son lit, rouge de honte. Drago la regarda agir comme une gamine, d'un air mélancolique.   
- Tu sais, tu m'as manquée, pendant cette semaine, dit-il après un moment de silence.   
Hermione lui sourit, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond.   
- Toi aussi, lui chuchota-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider alors ?   
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux. Si je le fais, que feras-tu en échange ?   
- Comme tu veux, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais il faut que je sois consentante bien sûr.   
Elle leva la tête vers Drago qui lui fit un sourire malicieux. 

*****

Harry réussit à échapper à Cho et se faufila jusque dans sa chambre sans dommage. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila. Il traversa tout le château à pas de velours et rejoignit l'aile qui correspondait aux chambres des Préfets et Préfets-en-chef.

Il arriva devant la porte de Hermione, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il frappa.   
- Hermione ? appela-t-il. 

*****

Drago releva la tête et Hermione se redressa d'un coup. Tous les deux avaient les yeux grand ouverts. Hermione devint alors toute pâle, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. 

- Hermione, tu es là ? fit une voix derrière la porte.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, envahis par la panique.   
- C'est Potter ! chuchota Drago en sortant de son fauteuil.   
- Glups…   
Drago se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda de travers. Il la regarda de plus près. Elle était vraiment pâle.   
- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Drago.   
- J'AI AVALÉ !!! hurla Hermione en se tenant la gorge.  
  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry resta perplexe.   
- Mione ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry en continuant à toquer à la porte. 

  
Hermione s'accrocha aux bras de Drago, les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau.   
- J'ai avalé ! répéta-t-elle, la voix cassée. Je… Je vais vomir !   
- Mais non, c'est pas le moment de vomir, y'a ton Harry qui t'attend derrière la porte ! dit Drago en essayant de repousser Hermione.   
- Je… peux pas… balbutia Hermione. J'ai encore… le goût… dans la bouche… Eurk !   
- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? répliqua Drago en riant malgré la situation désespérée. Allez, n'y pense plus et va lui ouvrir !   
- Non, je… 

Elle lâcha Drago et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Drago fit une grimace quand il entendit le bruit que faisait Hermione en train de vomir. Agacé par le martèlement continuel à la porte, il boucla son pantalon et alla ouvrir.

  
- Hermione, ouvre s'il te plaît, continua Harry. Hermi…   
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le dernier coup que donna Harry s'acheva dans le vide.   
- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? demanda Drago en se frictionnant les tempes.   
- Malefoy ? s'exclama Harry en reculant d'un pas. Que fais-tu dans la chambre de Hermione ?   
- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit froidement Drago. Que lui veux-tu ?   
- Quelque chose, répliqua Harry en forçant le passage. 

Harry entra dans la chambre et chercha Hermione du regard. Il la trouva affalée par terre, toujours dans sa salle de bain. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'occuper d'elle pour l'instant.   
- Tu es malade ? demanda Harry, affolé devant l'agonie de son amie.   
Hermione secoua vivement la tête. Elle toussa puis se remit à vomir. Drago enfouit la tête dans ses mains pour échapper à ce spectacle. Harry le regarda suspicieusement.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? lui chuchota-t-il.   
- Rien, répondit Drago.   
- Pourquoi elle vomit comme ça ? poursuivit Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air impassible du blond. Attends un peu… Elle n'est quand même pas… ?   
- Quoi, enceinte ? finit Drago, amusé. Qui sait ?   
- Y'a vraiment rien de drôle, siffla Harry.   
- Si, la tête que tu fais est drôle, rectifia Drago en hochant la sienne. 

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis il porta son attention vers Hermione qui venait vers lui en toussotant encore un peu.   
- C'est dégueulasse, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.   
Elle fixa Harry dans les yeux. Il avait l'air abattu.   
- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin.   
- J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez, répondit Harry.   
- 'Vous' ? répéta Drago en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi 'vous' ? Je suis supposé t'aider, moi ?   
- Comme tu veux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. T'as l'air doué pour arriver à tes fins.   
- Oh, serait-ce un compliment ? demanda Drago.   
- Peu importe, rétorqua Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. J'aimerais me débarrasser de Cho. Ça devient insupportable, la vie ici. 

Hermione reprit soudain des couleurs. Oh que oui, elle le voulait aussi !   
- C'était bien vrai alors ? demanda Drago en croisant les bras. Tu n'aimes pas Chang.   
- Je l'ai aimée, corrigea Harry. C'était à l'époque où je croyais que c'était une fille innocente et sage…   
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Hermione, curieuse.   
- Parce que… répondit Harry, très gêné. Elle n'est pas du tout la fille qu'on croit.   
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Drago, tout aussi curieux que Hermione. Donne des détails.   
- Non, c'est… C'est très gênant… et très humiliant ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant. 

Hermione était avide d'en savoir plus. Qu'est-ce que Cho avait bien pu lui faire d'aussi traumatisant ? Drago s'impatienta.   
- Si tu nous ne racontes pas tout, comment veux-tu que l'on t'aide ? soupira Drago.   
Harry regarda Hermione pour rechercher un peu de soutien mais celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation avec ce que venait de dire Drago. 

  
Harry les regarda alternativement. Il était déterminé à quitter Cho, il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Hermione et à Drago ? Bon… Hermione passe encore. Mais Drago Malefoy ? Son pire ennemi ?   
- Harry, sur quelle planète es-tu ? plaisanta Hermione en voyant son ami regardait en l'air.   
Harry esquissa un sourire, puis réfléchit encore un moment.   
- Quoi que je vous raconte, vous n'allez le répéter à personne ? s'assura Harry.   
- Bien sûr que non Harry ! répondit Hermione comme si c'était évident. Ça ne sortira pas d'ici !   
- Pour qui tu nous prends ? dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Allez, annonce la couleur ! 

Harry soupira profondément. Puis, sous le regard rêveur de Hermione et celui agacé de Drago, Harry enleva son pull puis le T-shirt qu'il avait en dessous. 'Qu'est-ce qu'y nous fait, là ?' se demanda Drago, irrité de voir Hermione la bouche ouverte à contempler les beaux abdominaux du brun.

- Et regardez bien, maintenant, prévint Harry.   
Il se retourna. Hermione se mit à hurler. Même Drago ne réussit pas à rester insensible. De longues et profondes cicatrices traversaient le dos de Harry de long en large. Après un long moment de silence, Harry se retourna à nouveau. 

- Mon dieu Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant à ses côtés. Toutes ces cicatrices… Je ne savais pas… Je… Ce n'est quand même pas Tu-Sais-Qui ?   
- Non, loin de là, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.   
- D'où viennent-elles alors ? demanda Drago, intrigué. Qui te les a faites ?   
- C'est Cho, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. 

Hermione et Drago avaient les yeux exorbités, ils n'en revenaient pas. Harry les regarda d'un air amusé.   
- Je vous avais dit que Cho n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait faire croire, poursuivit-il. On la voyait tous en tant que petite Serdaigle douce et fragile ; on la voyait comme une élève modèle, Préfète et Préfète-en-chef… mais on ne la voyait pas du tout faire dans le sado-maso, n'est-ce pas ? 

************************************************************************************************

loooool moi je rigole d'avance de ce que vous allez me dire dans vos reviews!!^^ Oui, je sais et je vous avais prévenus, c'est abusé!! mais bon, donnez-moi quand même vos impressions parce que là, elles m'intéressent beaucoup! alors bon super week-end et à vos claviers!!!


	13. Acte 12: Game over

Re youpiiiiiiii!! C'est les vacances!!! :D :D :D C'est la fête les amis!! Bon ok, je suis censée être en cours maintenant là mais je sèche!^^ ok ok c'est pas bien mais mardi j'ai eu cours que le matin et l'aprèm, j'étais tellement bien chez moi que j'ai décidé d'y rester! :p En plus, jeudi j'ai un oral d'anglais alors bon, faut bien que je révise un peu quand même! Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses (comment est-ce possible??) et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira jusqu'à la fin!^^

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld12.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Lululle: ** vraiment, c'est drôle?^^ Mais bon, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!! looool

**watery136:** salut!! ça faisait longtemps!^^ tu sais, tout le monde déteste Cho alors n'aie pas peur de le dire! lol

**alba:** oh et bien merci beaucoup!! :D Oui c'est bien ça, tu as tout compris! c'est vrai que j'explique rien en détails mais bon! :p à plus!

**Tiaelle:** ben pour l'instant, Harry, il est avec Cho, donc Ginny aux oubliettes!!^^ mais pour ensuite ben... tu verras bien! :p

**Relena:** Ah bon, tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée? lol moi je trouverais ça inquiétant!!^^ mais bon, merci qd même!!!!

**Patmol: **ouiii t'as raison!! tes reviews sont très longues et très déjantée mais elles me font très très plaisir!!!! :D Cho en ange, pourquoi pas!!! J'y avais jamais pensé! c'est marrant parce que tu parles d'elle comme si tu l'aimais bien alors que je croyais que tu l'aimais pas! (enfin chepa, g lu ça dans ta bio^^) Moi je l'aime bien et en commençant ma fic, tu m'aurais dit 'cho sera méchante et tout' ben je t'aurais pas crue! Bon alors, avec qui va sortir Harry? tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire non? XD en plus, il va bientôt le dire! pour te donner une idée, il va le dire dans l'acte 13! c'est-à-dire le prochain chapitre? ça ira, c'est surmontable?^^ Ben alors, t'aimes pas mon Drago? Ben macho et avide de sexe, mais c'est un mec donc c'est normal!!!! lol Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire et t'inquiète pas, je vais le remettre dans le droit chemin! Je t'assure que je suis une gentille fille! Moi non plus je suis pas catho (sinon je sais pas si j'aurais écrit une histoire comme ça... o_o) JK Rowling qui fait de Cho une sado!!! et pendant qu'on y est, Voldie est le père de Harry et Ron se marie avec Hermione! Non mais oh!! Sinon, pour Ron, ben je sé pa trop... je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus sensible et gentil donc voilà! magie magie! Euuuuh 50/60 chapitres?? lool je pourrais, si j'étais immortelle! Je pense faire au-delà des 20 mais sûrement pas des 30! Déjà que je viens tout juste de trouver une intrigue à caser (sinon, l'histoire toucherait à sa fin pour bientôt!) J'adore écrire cette histoire mais je pense que si elle est trop longue, ça deviendrait soulant, à moins que j'ai une imagination complètement débordante, mais limitée sur cette histoire, ça va être un peu dur! :/ Ben les flashbacks, je vois pas pourquoi on aimerait pas?^^ C'est tout à fait acceptable! Un titre pour ta fic? ben ça parle de quoi déjà? est-ce que ça va être un truc du genre 'harry potter et blablabla' ou alors un titre personnalisé (comme la mienne)? Et un bébé loup? Hum... Il faudrait un nom en fonction de son caractère! Est-ce qu'il est doux? turbulent? agressif? tout ça tout ça! Voilà! Ma réponse est un peu longue... o_o mais il le fallait bien pour rivaliser avec ta review!! Je t'embrasse et à la prochaine!

**Karotte:** ben euh, tu m'as proposé tellement de trucs que je sais plus exactement pourquoi j'avais dit que tu avais pas totalement raison!!^^ bon, si ça te fais plaisir, on va dire que t'avais tout trouvé, ok? :p C'est vrai que Harry/Hermione c'est mon couple préféré (avec Hermione/Drago^^) mais bon, ça veut pas dire qu'ils vont finir ensemble! Regarde, j'aime bien Cho et regarde ce que j'en ai fait! Pareil pour Ron que j'aime pas et là, il est tout gentil! Donc moi je dis... c'est pas sûr!^^ Sinon, pourquoi Harry se laisse faire ou pourquoi il la quitte pas, ben il le dit dans le prochain chapitre! Voilà!! à plus!!

**cedokun:** ouais!!!! finalement je te revois plus plus tôt que prévu!! mais c'est tant mieux^^ Contente que tu aimes ma cho sado-maso! je ne suis donc pas la seule déjantée, il y a d'autres adeptes ici!! XD Si si, ça existe, le verbe 'reviewer', je reviewe, tu reviewes, il reviewe et etc! Allez, je te laisse! Ja ne!!!

**Drago's fan forever:** et ben M-E-R-C-I !!! lol j'avais bien compris que tu étais fan de Drago! ;) T'inquiète pas, je vais continuer!! the show must go oooon!!!

**Miya Black:** lool je crois que j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas Cho! :p Moi, normalement je l'aime bien, mais dans ma fic, pas du tout!!! je crois que maintenant, elle va encore + être détestée qu'avant! C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle mais je suis sûre que Rowling va y remédier dans le tome 5, puisque Harry va sortir avec une fille! enfin bon, ça veut rien dire mais qd même!^^ Bon ben sur ce, à plus!

**Tyla:** ouah! chuis contente que tu aies autant apprécié!! :D Tu rigoles mais tu sais que c'est dramatique!! T'imagine?? Le pov Harry! ahlala je me rends compte que je suis méchante avec mes persos! Mais le coup de la nymphomanie n'est pas mal! ;) Au fait, pourquoi tu veux frapper Ange? C'est une gentille fille voyons! :p T'as très raison: Harry/Ginny, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser!!! En tk merci pour ta bonne humeur et à plus!!

**Fumseck:** loool fouetter Harry!!!!! c'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort mais apparemment, ça ne dérange personne!^^ merci beaucoup et à plus!! 

**Padmacho:** mais oui, je t'ai grillée!!^^ C'est vrai qu'il tue, ton pseudo! Ouais, je sais, Ginny on la voit plus et tu sais pourquoi? parce qu'elle est morte!!!!! mouahahahahaha non je rigole :( On la voit plus parce que sa présence est inutile pour l'instant! Ange, je dis pas qu'elle deviendra méchante hein!! je voulais juste dire que elle aussi, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait se montrer agressive! Tu verras bien dans l'acte 14! ;) Oui oui je connais bien Jackass (quoique j'ai jamais vu, j'ai pas mtv!! T_T) mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle ferait un malheur là-bas! Wow!!! tu laves les chaises du jardin? mais dis-moi! tu t'améliores! quel dévouement, vraiment, je suis émue!!^^ C'est vrai que tes reviews s'aggrandissent! alors attention, si ça continue pas!!!! hein!!! bon! :p loool tu as une nouvelle concurrente à ce que je vois!! mais c'est pas pareil! toi tu me suis depuis le début alors que Patmol est toute nouvelle ici! Hum... ça devait être un hasard si y'av un chp de posté et si je me suis connectée, parce que je fais pas forcément l'un sans l'autre!^^ Ouais l'école c'est bientôt fini, youpiiiii! Et encore, moi je finis le 4 donc ça fait que 2 jours et demi de cours! même pas!! 2 jours! parce que mardi aprèm c la journée des terminales! moi je dis, les profs ils vont souffrir!!! *rire diabolique* Tu sais quoi? je suis comme toi! toutes mes bonnes notes, c'est que de la chance! :p Ben, mon "amie", je lui ai pa reparlé depuis, mais c pas grave du tout!! C'est pas si sûr que ça que Harry aime Hermione!! Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez tous ça?^^ Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il le dira dans le prochain chapitre! Bon ben bravo pour la review, j'espère en revoir d'autres, des aussi longues que ça! bisous et à plus!!

**Fashion Phoenix:** merci pour la review!! pour les questions: non, hermione n'a pas couché avec drago, ils n'ont fait que... s'amuser! :p Mais ça ne se serait pas fait, c'était juste que drago accepte de l'aider! Sur Ange, on va peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur elle, mais c'est plutôt vers la fin de l'histoire, et surtout le dernier chapitre!! (mais j'en dis pas plus! niark niark niark) Pour la complicité entre drago et harry, il y en aura les prémices dans pas longtemps mais ça risque de ne pas durer, tu verras bientôt pourquoi! ;) Est-ce que quelqu'un va mourir? normalement je réponds pas à cette question mais bon, tant pis!^^ oui, une personne va mourir, et peut-être même plus d'une... Et combien j'ai prévu de chapitres? ben je sais pas encore... sûrement + de 20 mais + de 30! mon imagination sera à cours bien avant!!^^ voilà! à plus!!

**Licorna:** lol merci!!^^ j'suis contente si j'arrive à faire rire les gens! XD Moi aussi j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien, quoique j'ai quelques doutes... :( Ah ouais, t'as pensé à Krum? je crois que t'es la première à me le proposer! (même si c'est un peu tard, mais c'est pas grave!!^^) Beb voilà! je te remercie et à plus!

**MyThiQuE LuOeR:** t'as raison, la Cho, comme tu dis, ben elle va pas faire long feu!^^ Comment ça, je suis sadique? ^.^ Et puis c'est à quoi que tu penses? :p Sinon, tu as tout à fait raison! c'est dans le prochain chapitre que Harry dira qui il aime!! et t'as encore raison: vive Hermione/Drago!!!!!

**sophie potter:** hihihi!! contente que tu sois surprise! :D On dirait que ça s'arrange pour Hermione, mais cette impression va pas durer, je te l'assure!! :p PAS avant la mi-juin???? mi-juin????? mais quel suplice!!!! o_o j'aurais déjà passé mon bac!! pour la peine, je vais attendre la mi-juin pour poster le prochain chapitre!! tralalère!!!!^^ non je rigole! j'ai pas envie de me faire détester! biz à toi aussi et à plus!!

**hermidark:** oulà, respire!!!! tu sais que c'est censé être dramatique!! et toi t'es morte de rire! lol ahlala....

**Super_Hermione:** et ben si!^^ il faut bien innover de temps en temps! marre de prendre Cho pour un ange! lol 

**silver-draco-lucius:** ahhhhh mais bien sûr que je t'ai reconnu!!! XD Tu sais moi j'ai une super bonne mémoire! j'aime pas me vanter en général, mais là, j'en suis tellement persuadée que je le dis haut et fort! lol (j'ai tout de même fait 3 fautes au test de mémoire sur la 6 alors hein!!!) Sinon, il était si bien que ça, ce chapitre? o_o chepa, je trouve que plus j'écris, plus c'est nul!^^ enfin, 'nul' c'est un peu fort comme mot, on va dire que je préférais les premiers chapitres, avec Ginny et tout ça que maintenant où on sait plus qui aime qui et que c'est bordel en plus, maintenant que Cho est là, et encore!! t'as pas lu la suite, celle que je suis en train d'écrire, je sais même plus quoi inventer pour que ça soit bien! Enfin bon! C'est vous qui jugez! :p Bisous et à plus!

**Luna: **lol ok!! :p

**kinou:** ooooooooh désolée alors!^^ je sais que mon histoire est tordue, à un point que même moi, je m'y perds! Mais bon, si elle l'est, c'est parce que j'adore les histoires compliquées!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisse pas emportée (et par qui d'ailleurs? lol) Je ne savais pas que tu avais lu mon autre fic. Je l'aime bien mais les histoires 'tome 5' ben j'en ai un peu marre! si je la continue, c'est sûr que ce sera après avoir fini celle-là! Ce qui est caché dans le coffre de Drago, c'est marrant parce que vous faites tous une fixation là-dessus alors qu'en fait, je l'ai déjà dit, ce sont ses lettres et son journal intime!^^ Tu aimes bien les Harry/Ginny toi? eurk.... enfin bon! chacun ses goûts!! :p

**Sainte Haal:** looool tu me fais trop rire!!^^ tu sous-estimes ma hermione, c'est une perverse maintenant! mouahahaha^^ Et SI c'est possible!! Cho aussi c'est une perverse!!! Tu te rappelles qd on parlait sur msn et que je te disais que ct 'énorme', ben je parlais de ce passage, et surtout la super révélation de la fin, quoiqu'au début, ct pas ça qui était énorme, ct la façon dont aller s'y prendre Drago pour la jarter, la Cho, mais en fait, ct pas si énorme que ça, même pas du tout! mdrrrr (t'inquiète, je me moque de moi-même) Heyyyy j'ai pas confirmé que Harry aimait Hermione hein!! Je me demandais juste pourquoi t'avais l'air si sûr de toi et donc, je me suis dit 'tiens, est-ce que je lui aurais dit quelque chose de compremettant?', enfin bref, cette fois-ci, je te dis: ne sois pas si sûre!!!!!!!^^ Bon, à part ça, ça fait très très très longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé! *effarant!!* Faut dire qu'en ce moment, je révise à mort mon oral d'anglais pour jeudi et j'allume même plus mon ordinateur (tu te rends compte????) Et sinon, j'ai vu que t'av posté un nveau chp dans une otre fic mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé le tps pour reviewer! mais t'inquiète, j'y pense! ;) Voili voilou! Pleins de bisous et à un de ces jours!!!

**tiphaine.ly:** lol t'as l'air de prendre ça super au sérieux!^^ mais t'as raison! cho en sado-maso, personne n'y pense mais maintenant que quelqu'un y a pensé (héhé) ben ça lui va pas si mal que ça! (ohlàlà, on est méchante avec elle...) Je sais pas s'il va y avoir d'autres surprises mais je vais faire de mon mieux! à plus!!

**Elava:** lool tu commences à soupçonner?^^ ben je vais te dire, tu soupçonnes bien! Mais ne t'attache pas trop à Cho, elle va bientôt se faire jarter! Et oui, personne ne peut contrer Drago! mouahahaha! bon, j'me calme et voilà la suite!!

**Mary-Ann:** ohh tu étais à Paris? tu sais que tu n'étais pas très loin de chez moi? :p Bon ben merci beaucoup, j'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews! Tu as raison, j'ai des idées très bizarres, d'ailleurs, moi je suis bizarre aussi! Pour Ange, on va en savoir un peu plus sur elle dans quelques chapitres, le temps que la situation se calme avec Cho, mais on en saura aussi beaucoup dans le dernier chapitre (je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, loin de là, mais je connais déjà ma fin :p) Voilà voilà!! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**eilema:** merci beaucoup!! Contente que tu aimes la Cho version moi!^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! à plus!

**siria potter:** moi aussi je demande à voir!! looool merci et bonne lecture!

**Tinkerbell:** lol tu rigoles mais la pauvre Hermione!! c'est pas drôle!!^^ Toi aussi tu aimes bien la nouvelle Cho? niark niark niark!!

**hermione potter:** ouais, je crois que ça se dit, sadomasochisme! c'est vrai, le 5 ya hp2 qui sort en dvd mais c'est aussi le jour où je passe mon oral! bouhhhh T_T enfin bref! je me dis que c'est peut-être un bon signe!^^

**Alyssa:** ouais! aux chiottes, la Cho!!^^ personne ne t'aime!!! c'est vrai que je me suis bien marré à écrire ce chapitre! :D Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira! à plus!!

**Plume:** quoiiiii? tu me soupçonnes de quoi?!! looool hey, moi je suis une gentille petite fille!!^^

**lilybzzzz:** lol ouais!! je voulais dire un 'happy end'! j'ai du faire un lapsus!^^ donc c'est pas un happy end mais je vais pas faire une super fin tragique avec tout le monde qui meurt, non plus! c'est pas du shakespeare!!^^ c'est sûr qu'il peut y avoir des ressemblances avec le film vu que je m'inspire du bouquin (à moins que c pas de ça que tu voulais parler! lol) Cho la nympho!!! c cool et ça rime!! :p c'est clair que les élèves de poudlard sont assez précoces! parce que par rapport à mon lycée... loool (enfin, je connais pas la vie de tout le monde non plus^^) Tu penses que je vire au gore? t'en veux encore, du gore? hein? hein? lol ben attends quelques chapitres alors^^ Est-ce que Hermione va se faire Harry? peut-être, voyons que je trouve ce qu'il va leur arriver... *rire diabolique* looooool ginny a fait des trucs avec colin?? mdrrrr j'ai jamais pensé à ça!! beurk! déjà que ginny... bon... voilà quoi.... mais en plus, colin??? (mais bon, ce qui se ressemble s'assemble!!^^) Moi aussi j'adore le suspens et je vais pas te faire patienter plus longtemps! bonne lecture!!

**katarina:** c cool de te voir deux chapitres de suite! lol Pour se débarasser de Cho ben... c'est pas la 1, pas la 2, pas la 3, mais c'est bien la 4, c à dire, "J'ai aucune chance et c'est rien de tout ça" loool mais merci d'avoir essayé qd même!! Drago va tout expliquer dans ce chapitre-là. Merci pour ton top 3, je suppose que la prochaine fois, c'est un top 2?^^ Ben que va-t-il se passer entre Drago et Ange? Peut-être quelque chose de plus que d'habitude! ;) J'espère te revoir dans le prochain chapitre! bonne lecture et à plus!!

**LouAnge1811:** lol c'est très possible que je sois folle!!^^ Je sais pas trop s'il y a du mystère mais en tous cas, merci beaucoup!!

************************************************************************************************

Suite de la garde à vue de Harry par notre couple préféré, j'ai nommé Hermione et Drago!^^ J'suis contente que la plupart des gens ait aimé ma Cho sado-maso! (hihi ça me fait trop rire!) Bon, pour aujourd'hui, sortie au Pré-au-lard avec Drago et Ange et processus de dégageage de Cho amorcée! ;) Bonne lecture!!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 12: Game over

- Quoi ?! hurlèrent Hermione et Drago en même temps.   
Harry éclata de rire.   
- Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ? demanda-t-il.   
- Et bien… C'est tellement inattendu ! répondit Hermione, choquée.   
- Chang, reine du sado-mado, murmura Drago, amusé.   
Il imagina alors la chinoise en tenue de cuir avec des objets insolites dans les mains et se mit à rougir. Hermione le vit et lui donna une tape dans le bras.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle… comme ça ? demanda Drago en reprenant son sérieux.   
- La première année, tout allait bien, on menait une relation normale, expliqua Harry en se grattant la tête. Puis elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec moi. J'étais d'accord bien sûr (Hermione fit la moue). C'est à partir de l'année dernière que ça a commencé à dégénérer. J'ai passé mes grandes vacances chez elle et…   
Sa voix s'était brisée à cet instant, comme s'il avait avalé sa salive un peu précipitamment. 

- Et elle est devenue beaucoup moins timide. Moi je trouvais ça cool au début, ça signifiait qu'elle avait complètement confiance en moi. Puis un jour, elle me dit qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on aille encore plus loin. Je ne voyais pas comment, on avait déjà tout fait !   
- Ah ! Harry tu me dégoûtes ! s'exclama Hermione en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.   
- Comme si t'avais pas tout fait toi ! ricana Drago.   
Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et pria Harry de continuer. 

- Alors j'ai accepté, j'étais assez curieux… avoua Harry. Et ensuite… ensuite…   
- Ensuite ? s'impatienta Drago.   
- Ben ensuite, voilà quoi ! Vous connaissez la suite ! répliqua Harry, gêné.   
- Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de détails ? Rien ? demanda Drago, visiblement déçu.   
- C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça ! protesta Harry en rougissant.   
- Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? demanda Hermione, outrée.   
- J'ai rien pu faire ! riposta Harry. Elle me jetait sans cesse des sorts d'Amnésie. Je l'ai découvert quand une fois j'ai vu que j'avais des traces de menottes sur les poignets mais que je ne me souvenais pas comment je les ai eues. Elle pense que je ne sais rien.   
- Quelle histoire ! s'exclama Drago, plus heureux que triste. 

  
Drago partit un moment se servir à boire. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent intensément, puis, Hermione brisa le silence.   
- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione. Tu es bien sûr que tu n'aimes pas Cho ?   
- Sûr et certain, assura Harry.   
- Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de lire ses lettres ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.   
- J'essaie de trouver un indice qui pourrait jouer en ma faveur au cas où je décide de rompre, répondit Harry. Tu sais, comme une menace par exemple.   
- Et pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de planifier des rendez-vous avec elle si tu veux l'éviter ? poursuivit Hermione.   
- Parce qu'à chaque fois, je prie pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible…   
- Oh… 

Hermione se sentit alors comme la dernière des idiotes. Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même d'arrêter de penser à Harry parce qu'il n'en valait pas le coup… Elle prit les mains de son ami et observa les diverses traces qu'on pouvait observer ici et là. Il avait dû beaucoup souffert.   
- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione. Si j'avais su…   
- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

Drago arriva et vit avec mécontentement que les deux adolescents se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main.   
- J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense avoir la solution, dit-il brusquement.   
Hermione lâcha rapidement les mains de Harry.   
- Laquelle ? demanda Harry.   
- Mais d'abord, je veux qu'on soit bien d'accord, prévint Drago. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour... (pour Ange)... pour Hermione.  
- Comme tu veux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Donc, c'est quoi ta solution ?   
- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, continua Drago. Si je t'aide, en échange tu devras répondre obligatoirement à une de mes questions. 

Hermione le dévisagea. A quelle question pensait-il ?   
- Une question ? Quelle question ? demanda Harry.   
- N'importe quelle question, c'est ta seule chance alors réfléchis bien, dit Drago.   
- Et bien… Je… Oui, c'est d'accord, répondit Harry, un peu gêné par autant de mystère.   
- Très bien, dit Drago d'un air satisfait. Alors écoute ce qu'on va faire. Comporte-toi normalement avec elle cette semaine, et ce week-end emmène-la au Pré-au-lard. C'est la dernière sortie de l'année alors il y aura un feu d'artifice magique dédié aux 7ème années sur la Grande Place. Tout le monde y sera, tu entends ? Tout le monde.   
Drago regarda gravement Harry pour être sûr que celui-ci l'avait bien entendu. Harry hocha la tête.   
- Voilà, c'est tout, dit Drago. Je m'occupe du reste.   
- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry. 

Drago haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un rire étouffé.   
- Evidemment, assura-il. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis !   
- C'est bon, ça va, dit Harry en faisant signe de la main d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Je vais y aller, Cho est sûrement en train de me chercher partout.  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Hermoine avait envie de lui dire quelque chose pour le retenir mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Harry ouvrit la porte et s'y attarda avant de se retourner.   
- Si jamais… quelqu'un d'autre est au courant… commença-t-il sur le ton de la menace.   
- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! dit Drago en roulant des yeux. 

Harry plissa les yeux, le regarda de haut en bas avant de sortir de la chambre.   
- Oublie pas de refermer ta braguette.  
La porte se ferma. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent bêtement.   
- Crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied. 

*****

Hermione vit passer la semaine l'esprit un peu plus tranquille, malgré la présence de Cho. En effet, le jour était arrivé pour elle de s'en aller, même si elle n'en savait rien pour l'instant. 

Au petit déjeuner, Ginny regardait avec tristesse Cho accrochée au bras de Harry. Elle soupira et planta mollement sa fourchette dans son bacon.   
- Allons Ginny, un peu plus de dynamisme ! entreprit Hermione. C'est la dernière sortie au Pré-au-lard, tu devrais profiter de ma présence car je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi quand j'aurais à réviser mes ASPIC !   
- Tu as raison, dit machinalement la rouquine. C'est juste que… J'étais tellement contente à l'idée de sortir avec Harry… Et le voilà avec Cho… C'est foutu pour moi…   
- Ne dis pas ça voyons ! reprit sèchement Hermione. Elle va s'en aller aujourd'hui !   
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginny. Aujourd'hui ? Mais comment tu le sais ?   
- Je le sais et puis c'est tout ! répondit Hermione en regardant ailleurs. Mais ne le dis à personne, tu m'entends ? Personne ne doit le savoir !   
Ginny ne comprit pas pourquoi mais promit qu'elle garderait le secret. 

*****

Drago sortit de sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clé. Quand il se retourna, il fut pris de cours par quelqu'un qui avait mis ses bras autour de son cou et posé ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

- Surprise !

Drago examina la personne qui était en face de lui et vit que c'était…   
- Mione ?   
- Et bien ! Tu as l'air déçu ! remarqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Tu croyais peut-être que c'était ton ange ?   
- Ça m'aurait bien arrangé, avoua Drago en souriant.   
Hermione lui rendit son sourire puis se rapprocha dangereusement de lui jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement tout en commençant à défaire le jean du Serpentard.   
- Et si on finissait ce qu'on a commencé la semaine dernière ? murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. 

Mais Drago la repoussa et remit son pantalon en place.   
- T'es folle, pas ici ! s'écria-t-il. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! Et puis je n'ai pas le temps. Quelqu'un m'attend.   
- Qui ça ? Ange ? riposta froidement Hermione. Serait-elle devenue plus importante que moi à tes yeux ?   
- Non, je veux juste gagner mon pari, dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'espère que tu te rappelles de ce que tu as à faire… pour que notre chère Chang s'en aille. 

Il lui fit au revoir de la main et disparut au fond du couloir. Hermione le regarda partir d'un air méfiant… 

*****

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit Drago quand il vit Ange dans le Hall.   
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Ange le prit par la main et l'entraîna hors du château.   
- Qu'est-ce que...? demanda Drago, déconcerté.   
- Chut ! dit Ange, un doigt devant la bouche. Viens vite ! 

Drago se laissa emporter par la main de la brune mais aussi par le parfum qu'elle laissait flotter derrière elle. Il ne comprenait pas exactement où elle l'emmenait mais il finit par voir Harry en compagnie de Cho en train de s'attarder devant un parterre de Fleurs à Savon, des fleurs qui sécrétaient des bulles de savon. Ange lui fit signe de se cacher derrière un groupe d'élèves qui était agglutiné devant un magasin.

- Désolée ! dit-elle enfin en reprenant son souffle. J'avais envie d'espionner Harry et Cho ! Histoire de voir comment ça se passe.   
C'était la première fois depuis tout à l'heure que Drago regardait Ange en face. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et la fixa, l'air ébahi. Ange le vit et passa sa main devant lui.   
- Youhou ! Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Ça va bien ?   
- Tu t'es maquillée ? s'étonna Drago.   
- Oh ça ! gémit Ange en se cachant les yeux. C'est Parvati et Lavande. Elles adorent me maquiller. Elles disent que ça me va très bien.   
- Elles ont raison, confirma Drago avec un sourire.   
Ange se mit à rougir, gênée par le silence qui suivit. Drago tourna la tête.   
- Ils sont partis, remarqua-t-il.   
- Oh ! Vite, il faut les rattraper !   
Elle se mit à se faufiler dans la foule et à contourner les gens avec une extrême agilité. Drago avait du mal à la suivre. 

  
Drago retrouva Ange un peu plus loin, accroupie derrière un buisson. Harry et Cho venaient d'entrer aux Trois Balais.   
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux les suivre ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant à côté de la Gryffondor.   
- Je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiète pour Harry, expliqua Ange. Je veux au moins être sûre qu'il va bien quand il est avec cette… fille.   
- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle partira ce soir, dit Drago avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.   
Ange le regarda d'un air interrogateur.   
- Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il.   
- Tu serais vraiment capable de la faire partir ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillant.   
- Tu me l'as demandé, non ? dit Drago. Alors voilà, je vais le faire. 

Ange secoua la tête, l'air effaré. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis refit le même mouvement de la tête en regardant son voisin.   
- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Ange. Est-ce que tu es fou ?   
- Peut-être, répondit Drago en souriant.   
Elle se mit à rire et fut bientôt imité par le Serpentard. Elle reprit son souffle et le regarda intensément.   
- Voilà enfin un vrai sourire, dit-elle.   
Drago sentit son " vrai " sourire s'effacer.   
- Comment ça ?   
- Tu as cette espèce d'imperméabilité sur ton visage qui fait qu'on ne sait jamais si ce que tu dis ou fait est sincère, expliqua Ange.   
Drago ne répliqua pas.   
- Tu sais, tu as le droit d'être heureux, poursuivit Ange de sa voix reposante. Tu es un humain aussi.   
- Mais je suis heureux ! intervint Drago en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Alors montre-le aux autres ! C'est tellement beau, un sourire sincère ! Vas-y, souris-moi encore une fois ! 

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Sourire ? Elle l'implorait de sourire ? Suffisait-il vraiment d'un sourire pour la combler ? Ange le regardait d'un air triste et insistant en même temps. Un air irrésistiblement craquant.   
- S'il te plaît… 

Bon… S'il le fait, c'est vraiment pour gagner ce foutu pari et rien d'autre ! Rien d'autre… Drago essaya alors de sourire.   
- Non ! Tu me fais ton habituel sourire narquois ! s'indigna Ange. Ne fronce donc pas les sourcils ! Détends-toi et souris ! Allez !   
Rien à faire. C'était dur de s'obliger à sourire tout court, alors un vrai sourire ? Drago ne se rendait même pas compte du type de sourire qu'il faisait. Qu'appelait-elle un " vrai sourire " ? Ces sourires bêtes et innocents comme sait le faire Potter ? Pas question ! 

- Allez Drago ! Fais un effort !

'Drago'… C'est bien la première fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, se dit Drago. Bon… Tentons quelque chose.   
- Hum… C'est déjà mieux, mais ce n'est pas du tout naturel ! dit Ange en le regardant faire.   
Il lui semblait qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas. Dans une certaine mesure, ça lui plaisait d'être ainsi observé. Mais tout d'un coup, quelque chose appuyait avec insistance sur ses côtes.   
- Voyons voir ! s'exclama Ange en pressant son doigt sur diverses parties du corps de Drago. Il doit sûrement y avoir un bouton quelque part qui te fasse sourire ! 

Drago se tortilla dans tous les sens, sous le regard amusé d'Ange qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le blond essaya de se lever pour échapper à ce supplice mais Ange lui tenait fermement les jambes à l'aide de ses coudes.   
- Qui aurait cru que le grand Drago Malefoy était chatouilleux ? dit Ange entre deux éclats de rire.  
Drago bougeait tous les membres de son corps, faisant perdre l'équilibre de la fille qui tomba sur lui. Le raffut cessa enfin, après un cri aigue. Aucun des deux adolescents ne bougea, trop concentrés à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se remirent à rire après un moment de silence.   
- Je l'ai finalement eu, ce sourire ! dit Ange, enchantée. 

Etant donné que c'était la première fois que leurs visages se tenaient aussi près, Drago en profita pour examiner chaque détail qui constituait la figure parfaite de la nouvelle élève. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moment pour l'embrasser. Personne ne les regardait, ils étaient l'un appuyé contre l'autre, leurs bouches n'étaient séparés que par quelques misérables centimètres.

Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi vite ? se demanda Drago. Je suis sûr qu'Ange peut l'entendre ! J'ai l'air d'un vrai adolescent avec son premier flirt. Cette fille n'est rien ! Juste une cible, un objectif. Je ne ressens rien pour elle. Strictement rien ! Strictement…   
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites affalés par terre à vous regarder bêtement ?  
Cette voix si familière le sortit de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête. C'était Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, le pied frappant d'une manière répétitive sur le sol. Ginny était cachée derrière elle. 

  
Ange se releva et essuya sa belle robe noire d'un coup de main.   
- Salut Hermione ! entreprit-elle en se recoiffant rapidement. On était assis là et on discutait et je suis tombée sur lui et…   
- Mais Ange ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ? lui chuchota Hermione en prenant un air paniqué. Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention à lui !   
- Oui mais tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, répliqua Ange avec un sourire timide. 

Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'aurait espéré, jeta un coup d'œil discret à Drago qui la regardait d'un air qui disait 'laisse tomber ton numéro, tu es découverte'. Hermione plissa les yeux, soupira, puis reprit avec un sourire forcé.   
- Oh, je pense que j'ai dû me tromper alors, dit-elle. Si tu sais ce que tu fais, alors ça va.   
- Merci quand même ! assura Ange. 

Hermione regarda avec dégoût Ange aider Drago à se relever. Les gens autour d'eux se mirent à bouger et il semblait que le ciel s'était assombri. Des petites étincelles apparurent à l'horizon.   
- Le feu d'artifice commence ! s'écria Ange en sautillant sur place.   
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent alors et finirent par échanger un regard complice. 

  
Les quatre adolescents suivirent la vague de population qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Place. Ils trouvèrent Harry, main dans la main avec Cho, et les rejoignirent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Drago qui, d'un coup de tête, lui indiqua que tout allait bien se passer.

Plusieurs personnes aux robes longues et parsemées d'étoiles étaient au centre de la place, récitant l'un après l'autre des formules pour faire apparaître des jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel avant d'exploser en milles paillettes.

Les élèves s'émerveillaient à chaque fois qu'un nouveau sort était lancé. Ange était tellement absorbée par le spectacle qu'elle ne vit pas que Drago avait quitté sa place. Il était parti voir Hermione pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se rapprocher de Harry et de Cho. Il se glissa discrètement derrière la chinoise et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Salut ma jolie. Faut qu'on discute… 

************************************************************************************************

Héhé, désolée d'arrêter ici!! Au début, ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long puisqu'il s'arrêtait au moment où Cho s'en allait mais après, j'étais bloquée pour le chapitre d'après qui aurait fait bizarre coupé comme ça (bref!! je me comprends!^^) Tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai pas fait exprès de m'arrêter ici, vous allez devoir attendre la suite! mouahahahahaaaa


	14. Acte 13: Dis moi qui tu aimes

Salut tout le monde!!! Oui, je suis encore vivante!! Comme quoi, le bac ça ne tue pas!^^ Pour l'instant, je survie, il me reste plus que l'espagnol à passer et ensuite, c'est les vraies vacances!! Je vais me coucher très tard et me lever très tard, je vais dessiner et écrire toute la journée! oooouuuuiiii ça c'est la vraie vie!!^^

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld13.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**MyThiQuE LuOeR:** lol peut-être! ah bon, tu trouves que ce chapitre était court?? c'était pourtant le + long jusqu'à maintenant!^^ Vive Hermione/Drago et à plus!

**Patmol:** c pas grave si c moins long que d'habitude, c'est l'intention qui compte! Et oui! le chapitre fatidique où Harry va dire qui il aime est enfin arrivé!! *roulement de tambour!* Je suis pas contre Voldy en papa de Harry mais ça ferait trop star wars! j'espère que tu as trouvé un nom pour ton loup, là tout de suite ya rien qui me vient! ~_~ bon ben merci encore et à plus!!

**Relena: **hihihi je sais! t'as raison, c'est devenu une habitude avec moi! 

**Draco's fan forever:** merci beaucoup!! à plus!!

**Luna:** t'inquiète, cette fois-ci, on va vraiment voir comment Cho va se faire jarter! ;) g pas réussi à caser un chapitre entre les deux!

**sphax6:** merci, merci, merci!!!! c trop d'honneur!^^

**Karotte:** c vrai que les auteurs ont tendance à mettre leur couple préféré en avant (moi même, je ne supportais tellement pas l'idée que Harry puisse se mettre avec Ginny que j'ai changé toute une partie de l'histoire!) Mais bon, il peut y avoir des exceptions! *suivez mon regard* Surtout que Harry/... n'est pas censé être le couple principal de cette fic! (ct censé être Drago/Ange avec le pari mais c vrai aussi que je fé tellement traîner les choses qu'on l'oublie un peu!^^) Sinon, chose qui n'a rien à voir: ça s'est bien passé ton bac? Moi j'ai pas raté mais j'aurais pu mieux faire! :( Enfin voilà! à plus!!

**tiphaine.ly:** je sais pas si Hermione est + gentille que ds le film mais pour la fin, ça risque d'être un peu pareil! (déjà que j'ai pris beaucoup de liberté, je v qd même pas changer la fin non?^^) C vrai que Drago et Hermione ont l'air moins proches, c'est parce qu'ils ont trouver tous les deux d'autres victimes donc ils ont moins de temps à se consacrer l'un l'autre! J'espère que le bac s'est bien passé pour toi! à pluuuus!

**Noriko: **lol merci beaucoup!! désolée si je suis méchante!^^ en tous cas, voici la suite!!

**Elava la louve:** hihihi la voilà, la suite! je sais pas si les prochains chapitres seront meilleurs, c dur de faire bien jusqu'au bout!^^

**Mary-Ann:** hey!!! fo pas pleurer!!!^^ j'espère que t'as pas fait comme tu avais dit, c'est-à-dire "m'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à ce que tu mettes le prochain en ligne" parce que tu dois avoir drolement sommeil à l'heure qu'il est! :p Un fan-club, c'est peut-être un peu trop pour moi! je préfère les reviews! mais c très gentil quand même!! sur ce, à bientôt!!

**miss:** désolée alors! :p mais voilà la suite!!

**hermidark:** oui oui oui la suite!! si si, cho maso c possible! en + ça rime alors!^^ merci et à plus!

**pantalaimon:** wow ah bon?? lol quelle précision dis-moi! koa? un Harry/Drago? hum... hum........ hum............... ben.... lol c'est vraiment pas mon truc, les slashs! j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à les lire alors à les écrire!! mais bon, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour...^^

**Lululle:** hihihi je rigolais!! g jamais dit que tu étais une perverse voyons! :p voilà la suite!! j'espère que je suis pardonnée! 

**Sainte Haal:** haaaaaal!! ça fé super longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit sur la review que je t'ai écrite tout à l'heure! t'inquiète, Cho va jarter vite fait bien fait! :p Je suis d'accord avec toi, Dray qui aime Ange c pas normal! non mais oh!! j'étais même pas o courant, ils se sont mis ensemble sans me demander la permission!! fo que je cherche une punition pour la peine! Et t'as encore raison!! Ginny, aux chiottes!! *tire la chasse d'eau* Bon ben j'espère qu'on va bientôt se reparler! je sais pas qd tu finis les cours mais j'attendrais! :p à pluuuuuus

**drusilla02:** c génial alors!! c vrai que c génial, l'adsl (surtout qd c comme moi et qu'on avait un 56k! lol la honte!!) merci beaucoup et à plus!

**Nathalie.w:** saluuuuut! contente de te voir ici! et puis merci beaucoup!!

**Varda:** lol désolée, t'attendais la suite avec impatience mais j'ai mis un de ces temps! pardon pardon! c vrai que Cho maso c exagéré mais ça me fait trop marrer! niark niark niark merci encore et à la prochaine!

**Fumseck: **hihi je sais! voilà la suite!! à plus! (et merci, bien sûr!)

**Miya Black: **oui, et fière de l'être! *rire diabolique* Voilà la suiiteuh!

**padmacho: **o_o mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé pour écrire autant! (plus que les dernières fois en tous cas!) grandilotesque, dsl mais je crois que ça existe pas!! lol TRAITRESSE!!! XD ça me fait bien marrer! o moins tu as la décence de l'avouer! je crois que je peux fermer les yeux pour cette fois! -_- Je savais pas que twwo allait déménager mais t'as vu, ya un nouveau système de fanfic! j'ai pas vu si t'en avais posté une (j'ai juste suvolé le site une fois) Je sais pas si je v poster une moi, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité!^^ à moins que je ne réponde pas aux reviews... T'inquiète, moi aussi j'arrête pas de bouffer en ce moment, c depuis que je suis en vacances, je révise, je mange, je révise, je mange, je dessine un peu, je mange, je révise... etc! C'est cool si t'as de l'inspiration! j'aimerais bien en avoir tout le tps! (si si, je te jure des fois j'en ai pas!) bon ben voilà! t'as intérêt à écrire encore + la prochaine fois, sinon... ben attention!^^ bisous et à plus!

**Fashion Phoenix:** merci beaucoup! :) oui, il va y avoir plusieurs morts mais pas liées à Voldy (lui il est complètement hors-sujet ici^^) donc c plutôt comme dans le film. est-ce qu'il va y avoir de l'action? oui, et bientôt! (c'est oui pour tes deux propositions! ;) )

**Blou:** moi non plus mais bon!! lol merci qd même!

**sophie potter:** kikou kikou!!^^ je te rassure, c'est bien ta première review pour ce chapitre-là! c trop long à attendre, ton cado! en +, on est à plus de la moitié de juin! non mais oh!! keske ça veut dire ça?? o fait, ya une idée qui m'est venu l'otre jour, ça te dirait de faire une collab? tu sais, tu fais un perso et j'en fais un otre et on les met sur le mm dessin! je suis sûre que ça peut faire sympa!! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai fait une update ya pa longtemps mais je v en faire une le 21 (jour fatidique!) où je vais rajouter un lien vers mon autre site où ya des dessins qui n'ont rien à voir avec hp (j'aimerais bien le faire sur un otre serveur mais je sé pas lequel...) En ts cas, j'espère voir ta fic et tes dessins bientôt! à plus!!

**Misty:** merciiii! plagiaté? lol ben tant pis alors! :p 

**Mika.Chan:** ouiiii!! et voilà la suite!!!

Voilà la suite après dix mille ans d'attente!! (encore désolée!) Je suis sûre que vous vous attendez tous à un super chapitre où notre Dray adoré va casser Cho en beauté avec un super coup super bien imaginé où vous allez vous dire 'wow!' mais en fait, pas du tout!!^^ Je commence à perdre l'inspiration et la suite risque d'être de moins en moins palpitant. Vous êtes prévenus!!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 13: Dis-moi qui tu aimes

- C'est réussi, n'est-ce pas ?   
- Hein ? Mais que… balbutia Cho.   
- Ça doit être la deuxième fois que tu assistes à ce feu d'artifice, toi, continua Drago. Hey, regarde la belle bleue là-bas !   
- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! Tu me fais mal ! dit-elle en essayant de retirer la main du blond. Sinon…   
- Sinon quoi ? 

Cho essayait tant bien que mal de briser l'étreinte du Serpentard mais il avait une bonne poigne. Drago se mit à ricaner.   
- Sinon je demande de l'aide à Harry et tu vas avoir des ennuis ! s'exclama Cho avec fierté.   
- Harry ? Ton Harry ? répéta Drago, amusé. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'aider ? 

Paniquée, Cho se retourna vers son bien-aimé et vit qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre.   
- On dirait qu'on se retrouve seule, chantonna Drago.   
- Tais-toi ! s'écria Cho en le repoussant. Harry !   
- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, la coupa Drago en resserrant violemment son étreinte. Harry ne t'aime pas ! Tu entends ? Harry ne t'aime pas ! D'ailleurs, personne ne t'aime !   
- Tu es cinglé ! s'exclama Cho, les yeux au bord des larmes. Harry !!   
- Chang, je te conseille de t'en aller de Poudlard, poursuivit Drago, les yeux pleins de démence. Va-t-en et ne reviens jamais !   
- Il n'en est pas question ! s'obstina Cho. Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Il suffit que je crie pour que tous les profs rappliquent !   
- Ma pauvre fille ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce bruit, on t'entendra ? 

A ce moment-là, il y eut une explosion assourdissante, suivie par les acclamations des gens. Un nuage de lumière venait d'éclater en une multitude d'étincelles. 

Cho fronça méchamment les sourcils, signe de sa colère sans limite. Drago lui fit un grand sourire.   
- Si j'avais ma baguette, je… commença-t-elle.   
- Oh, tu veux dire ça ?   
Comme par hasard, Drago sortit une baguette de derrière son dos et l'agita comme si c'était un hochet. Cho avait la bouche grande ouverte.   
- Rends-la moi ! Espèce de… 

Comme il l'avait espéré, Cho se jeta sur sa baguette. Drago la tenait encore fermement dans sa main et tandis que le spectacle était à son paroxysme, il essaya de la pointer le plus possible vers le haut.   
- _Finite Incantatem _!! hurla Drago. 

Le sort jaillit de la baguette comme une fusée, manquant de brûler les cheveux des élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité. Personne ne vit que les lumières qui étaient dans le ciel avaient disparu, trop occupé à se retourner vers Drago et Cho. Des chuchotements angoissés se firent entendre.

  
Drago fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui sortit alors de la foule pour se rapprocher d'eux.   
- Mon dieu Cho, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton tragique.   
- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! répliqua Cho, toute tremblante.   
- Tu as voulu nous attaquer en sachant bien que toute l'école se retrouverait ici ce soir ! poursuivit Hermione en secouant la tête. Heureusement que Drago était là pour t'en empêcher !   
- Hein ? Mais c'est lui qui… commença-t-elle en voulant pointer son doigt vers le concerné avant de s'apercevoir que la baguette était restée dans sa main. 

Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle regarda Drago qui lui sourit puis tous les gens autour d'elle qui plissaient les yeux sur elle.   
- C'est trop tard Chang, tu es foutue, dit Drago d'un air très calme. Je pense que les gens ont le droit de connaître la vérité.   
- La vérité ? répéta Cho, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.   
- Sur Harry et toi ! compléta Drago d'un air triomphant. 

Harry tressaillit. Qu'est-ce que Drago était en train de faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas révéler tout ce qu'il lui avait confié la semaine précédente ? Il regarda Ange qui faisait exactement la même tête que lui.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Cho, très gênée.   
- Oh que si ! rectifia Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que ça ne va pas ? Ne serait-ce pas ce sentiment affreux que tu éprouves en ce moment et qui s'appelle l'humiliation ? Tu sais enfin ce que c'est ! Harry Potter, lui, l'éprouve tous les jours à cause de toi ! 

Non, tais-toi ! Tais-toi, Malefoy ! se dit Harry très fort dans sa tête. Ange se mordit la lèvre. Il allait vraiment le faire ! Il allait tout raconter ! 

- Avoue-le Chang, continua Drago en pointant la brune du doigt. Tu es violente et tu aimes ça. Tu aimes la violence. Tu as déjà martyriser Dieu sait combien de personnes et tu voulais en finir aujourd'hui en nous tuant tous.   
- C'est faux ! hurla Cho, ce qui était complètement vrai.   
- Ne mens pas ! s'exclama alors Hermione. Cela fait des années que tu prévois ton coup et pour cela, tu utilises Harry comme cobaye.   
- Il garde d'ailleurs les traces de ta folie sur son corps ! renchérit Drago. Il peut nous le prouver, n'est-ce pas Potter ? 

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry. Tellement déconcerté par ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire à ce moment-là. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et se mit à lui arracher sa chemise, dévoilant au monde entier ses cicatrices et ses hématomes. Les chuchotements se transformèrent en exclamations. Cho avait éclaté en sanglot mais personne ne semblait compatir à son triste sort.

  
Albus Dumbledore s'était frayé un chemin dans la foule et s'était rapproché de Harry. Drago pâlit un peu à la vue du directeur, ne s'attendant pas à son apparition. Le vieux sorcier se mit à examiner les différentes blessures qu'il y avait sur le corps du Survivant et le regarda d'un air grave.   
- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il. 

Harry avala sa salive. Il savait que s'il répondit 'oui', c'en était fini de sa relation avec Cho, mais c'était aussi un mensonge très grave. Il regarda désespérément Hermione et Drago qui ne surent pas l'aider. Puis il regarda Cho qui s'était effondrée par terre.

  
Drago se rapprocha de Hermione.   
- Il va dire oui, lui chuchota Drago.   
- C'est pas sûr, répliqua Hermione.   
- Il faut qu'il dise oui.   
- N'oublie pas que c'est Harry. Il va dire non. 

Harry regarda finalement Ange qui le regardait tristement en secouant lentement la tête. Il soupira profondément et s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre. 

- C'est définitivement non, dit Hermione. 

  
- C'est… commença Harry en regardant son directeur dans les yeux. C'est la vérité. 

*****

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, Harry ! Tu as bien fait !   
- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, Hermione. 

Cela faisait des heures que Harry avait la tête dans ses mains, à soupirer assis dans son fauteuil. Drago faisait les cents pas dans la chambre et Hermione restait debout à regarder alternativement les deux jeunes hommes.

- Bon, il est presque deux heures du matin ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous allez rester ici toute la nuit et réfléchir ?   
- Mione, tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation, siffla Drago. Chang va faire l'objet d'une étude au Ministère des délits magiques. Elle est passable d'exil du monde magique pour agression de mineur.   
- Si c'est tellement grave, pourquoi as-tu envisagé cette solution ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.   
- Je ne savais pas que cette histoire allait prendre autant d'ampleur ! dit Drago d'un ton nerveux. Je voulais juste attirer assez d'hostilité pour que Chang s'en aille d'elle-même. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que le vieux s'en mêle ! 

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry soupira de nouveau et Drago alla donner un coup de pied dans le premier meuble qu'il rencontra.

  
Les minutes semblaient être des heures. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se répéter 'mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?' et Hermione s'était assise près de lui pour le réconforter.

- Vois les choses du bon côté, Harry, raisonna Hermione. Tu es débarrassé de Cho !   
- Oui mais elle ne méritait pas tout ça, murmura Harry.   
- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, marmonna Drago.   
- C'est un compliment ? demanda Harry d'une voix traînante.   
- Comme ça on est quittes, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. 

Harry esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard cette nuit-là. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

  
Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Drago alla ouvrir. C'était Ginny. Hermione se sépara de Harry le plus vite possible.   
- Ça y est, ils ont pris une décision, annonça Ginny.   
Vu le sourire, même faible, qu'elle arborait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça.   
- Cho n'aura pas le droit d'utiliser de magie pendant un an, dit Ginny. Elle a répondu à toutes les questions qu'on lui a posé et les psycho-mages en ont déduit qu'elle était un peu… dérangée de la tête et qu'il fallait en conséquence réduire sa peine car elle n'est responsable qu'à moitié. 

Les trois autres adolescents soufflèrent de soulagement. Ginny donna plus de précisions. Harry était maintenant beaucoup plus détendu, il s'installa plus confortement dans son fauteuil. Drago se laissa tomber dans son lit, regardant Hermione en train de poser des questions à Ginny.   
- Une chose est sûre, ajouta Ginny. Elle va s'en aller !   
- Quand est-ce qu'elle s'en va ? demanda Hermione, les yeux pétillant.   
- Demain à la première heure, répondit la rouquine avec entrain. 

  
La discussion des deux filles dériva alors sur un sujet tout à fait différent. Drago avait sorti sa plume et du parchemin et s'était mis à écrire, toujours allongé sur son lit. Harry avait les yeux qui piquaient, il avait très envie de dormir. Il se mit à regarder le Serpentard.   
- Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes, dit Harry en le regardant de travers.   
- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, rétorqua Drago sans s'arrêter d'écrire. 

Harry haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Hermione et Ginny. Il semblait les voir de plus en plus flou. Quand il fut sur le point de s'endormir pour de bon, une voix aigue le réveilla.   
- Harry ! On se voit demain pour l'entraînement ? demanda Ginny.   
- Ah euh… D'accord.   
- On aura toute la journée rien que pour nous ! rajouta-t-elle sous le regard agacé de Hermione.   
- Comment ça, toute la journée ? demanda Drago.   
- Oh c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! s'exclama Ginny. Demain, on n'a pas cours. Dumbledore exige une journée de repos pour tous les élèves après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. 

Drago espéra qu'il pourra passer toute sa journée avec Ange. Aujourd'hui, il avait failli l'embrasser, demain il n'allait pas se faire avoir. Il restait un peu plus d'un mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à gagner son pari, il espérait au moins qu'il arriverait à détruire ce couple. Hermione et Harry. Le couple qui sonnait le plus mal aux oreilles de Drago. 

  
Ginny se décida enfin à partir. Elle salua tout le monde en partant, surtout Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, Hermione ferma la porte de toutes ses forces, comme pour la souder aux murs qui l'entouraient. 

- Toi aussi Potter, tu devrais penser à aller dormir, dit Drago.   
- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans mon dortoir, répliqua Harry d'une voix faible. Ils m'attendent tous. Ils voudront me poser des questions.   
- Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec moi ! proposa Hermione. Il y a assez de place dans ma chambre pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre.   
Drago fronça immédiatement les sourcils.   
- Merci Mione mais ça va aller, je vais me débrouiller, assura Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.   
- Mais où vas-tu dormir ? Je te jure que tu es le bienvenu dans ma chambre ! Allez viens ! dit Hermione en attrapant le bras de son ami. 

Drago vit avec horreur que Harry ne protestait plus. Harry et Hermione vont dormir ensemble, réagis un peu ! se dit-il. C'est de Hermione dont il s'agit ! LA connaissant et LE connaissant, ils ne vont pas faire QUE dormir ! Réagis ! Réagis ! Réagis !

- Hey attendez !! s'écria Drago en se levant de son lit. Pourquoi on ne dormirait pas tous les trois dans la même chambre ? Ce serait plus sympa, non ?   
- Hein ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais toi et Harry ne vous entendez pas ! Je ne compte pas jouer les intermédiaires entre vous deux !   
- Justement c'est… une bonne occasion pour… apprendre à mieux se connaître… répondit Drago, un peu hésitant.   
Hermione ouvrit ses yeux en grand.   
- Tu peux me répéter ça ? Toi, tu veux devenir ami avec Harry ? dit-elle d'un style télégraphique.  
- J'ai pas dit ça ! s'exclama Drago en roulant des yeux. Et puis de toute façon, c'est grâce à moi qu'on est débarrassé de Chang alors la moindre des choses serait de faire ce dont j'ai envie ! 

Hermione ne trouvait pas l'excuse très pertinente et allait continuer à s'y opposer pour avoir Harry pour elle toute seule, mais une main la retint.   
- Laisse tomber, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Faisons comme il dit et n'en parlons plus. 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma en voyant Harry partir aider Drago à faire un peu de place dans la chambre. Alors comme ça, Drago était déterminé à briser leur futur couple ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution… 

Les trois adolescents passèrent la nuit à discuter. La tension entre Harry et Drago semblait s'être un peu dissipée.

Hermione était en train de raconter comment Olivier Dubois l'avait laissée tomber. Harry avait plus qu'envie de dormir et baillait toutes les cinq minutes. Il était allongé sur un matelas très confortable et le manque de lumière le mettait en parfaite condition pour s'endormir. La voix de Hermione semblait se faire de plus en plus lointaine.

- Et dire que je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! raconta Hermione. Enfin tant pis ! Je le gardais uniquement parce que c'était un bon coup…   
Le mot 'aimer' fit réagir Drago.   
- Au fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande !   
- Hum… Quoi ? marmonna Harry, la tête dans son coussin.   
- Tu te rappelles bien que tu m'avais promis de répondre à une de mes questions si j'arrivais à faire partir Chang ?   
- Hum… Oui… 

Hermione regarda attentivement Drago. La question ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Elle se demandait bien ce que c'était.   
- Et bien la voilà, dit Drago sur un ton mystérieux. J'aimerais savoir qui tu aimes !   
Hermione sentit son cœur battre. C'était la question qu'elle lui avait posée avant que Cho n'arrive. Cette fois-ci, il était obligé de répondre. Vraiment, ce Drago, quel mec intelligent ! 

Harry ne dit rien. Drago eut un moment peur qu'il s'était endormi.   
- Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il.   
- Moui, répondit Harry. Je réfléchis.   
- Tu as besoin de réfléchir pour ce genre de question ? rétorqua Drago d'un ton moqueur.   
Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione s'impatienta. Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué que ça ! Il suffisait juste de dire 'j'aime Hermione' ! 

- Alors ? insista Drago.   
Grand silence. Harry sortit un moment sa tête de dessous la couverture, se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Drago et à Hermione. Avant de replonger sous sa couverture, il murmura : 

- Ange Jedusor. Allez, bonne nuit. 

************************************************************************************************

Hihihi, je suis sûre que vous vous êtes tous dit que celle qu'aime Harry est Hermione ou Ginny et bien NON! :p Cette révélation laisse à réfléchir n'est-ce pas? Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!


	15. Acte 14: Changements de plans

Bonjour tout le monde!!! Désolée pour l'immense retard!! Pour les éventuelles personnes qui m'ont envoyé pleins de mails pour se plaindre, NON je le fais pas exprès (c'est vrai que j'ai que ça à faire!) Après avoir passé mon bac, je suis partie en vacances là où il n'y a pas d'ordinateur! Et ensuite, j'ai été malade pendant trois-quatre jours et dès que j'ai pu, je me suis remise à écrire! Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, OUI j'ai eu mon bac!

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld14.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Relena:** merci! En effet, on le verra dans ce chapitre-là!

**Tonks / Angélys:** lol je parie que t'as lu le tome 5 toi!^^ anyway, merci beaucoup!!

**kaima:** ouais c'est sûr! et on se demande qui!! et voilà la suite! à plus!!

**Lululle: **wow pardonnée! merci!! t'as raison, chuis une sadique! mouahahaha!

**Drusilla02:** hihi et si! Harry, répondre Ginny?! eurk!! sûrement pas!!^^ en ts cas, contente que tu sois tombée ds le panneau! :p

**Draco's fan forever:** merci et ok!!

**Pitinad:** naaaaaad!! je me disais que ça faisait super longtemps qu'on s'était pas donné de nouvelles et puis j'ai reçu ton mail Pour la lettre, t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pratiquement finie! Depuis le temps que je l'écris, tu vas penser que c'est un roman mais en fait, pas du tout! je prends trop de temps pour écrire! je fais ça la nuit ds mon lit avant de m'endormir, c'est le meilleur moment pour écrire selon moi alors tu comprends pourquoi ça avance pas! Moi aussi je t'aime-mais-pas-dans-ce-sens-là! En fait, si Harry ne dit rien, c'est parce que Drago n'a pas vraiment révélé la vérité, on le croirait mais il l'a seulement déviée. Ok, la différence est subtile, voire imperceptible, mais bon, du moment que je me comprends moi-même :p Quelle perspicacité! T'as déjà compris toute la fin, bravo!! Tu veux pas écrire la suite non?^^ C'est quoi exactement les livres spéciaux de HP? Enfin voilà! J'espère que tu as eu ton bac! Ce soir je fais la fête!! bisous et ja ne!!!!!

**Miya Black:** lol la voilà, la suite!!

**tiphaine.ly:** ouais t'as raison! et merci pour les compliments! Sinon, j'espère que tu as eu ton bac! allez, à plus!!

**LouAnge:** merci beaucoup! pour la suite, j'y avais pensé mais je pense pas que j'aurais assez de personnages pour la faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais sinon, je n'ai absolument pas pris la grosse tête! au contraire, je suis très modeste, la raison pour laquelle la suite ne venait pas, c'est expliqué là-haut, j'étais pas là, occupée et malade! Mais je pense que la suite maintenant va venir un peu plus vite...

**sophie potter:** ma pitite sophie!!! pour la collab c'est quand tu veux, il faut juste qu'on soit d'accord sur les persos! Vut qu'on est deux, faudrait qu'on se partage ça équitablement, du genre un perso chacun et si on trouve pas (parce que deux persos ds hp c dur à trouver, ça marche toujours par groupe de trois ou quatre, à moins que ce soit un couple bien sûr!!) donc ce serait quatre ou six (hum ça fait un peu bcp là!) en tous cas, un nombre pair de personnes! j'attends ça avec impatience!^^ Merci encore pour le cado et le second cado que j'attends toujours! ;) A plus sur le forum ou ailleurs!

**Math:** ahha! that is the question! Tu verras bien plus tard...

**big app:** tiens, ça a changé!^^ en ts cas, merci beaucoup!

**Mika.Chan:** oui oui, je sais! depuis le temps qu'on me dit que je suis sadique! :D merci et à bientôt!

**Blou:** lol balafré! mouais mais bon.. c'est l'aaaaamour! 

**Allis:** lol non non ce n'est pas une blague! enfin, je ne sais pas! C'est à toi de le découvrir par la suite...

**hermidark:** hihi ben c'est gentil! Dsl pour le retard et voici la suite!

**Varda:** lool j'ai cru que tu étais vraiment en colère! Ron, mourir? le pauvre, il a rien fait.. par rapport aux autres en tous cas! :p Ca va être dur de réconcilier Drago et Hermione! Surtout vers la fin... et on approche de la fin!! T_T

**Mary-Ann:** coucou!! il est mignon ton nouveau email!!^^ le mois de juillet sous la couette! c'est une bonne idée! mais bon, il y a tellement de choses à faire! -_- Tu crois vraiment que ce chapitre était le meilleur? hum... je pense avoir écrit des chps meilleurs, mais chacun son opinion!! Ben les chapitres palpitants... euh.. je sais pas si ils vont être si palpitant que ça!!^^ Merci pour tes encouragements (pour le bac) et c cool si t'es la présidente du fan-club (hum.. c bizarre tout de même! un fan-club!! o_o) En tous cas, je te fais aussi des bisous et à plus!!

**hermione potter:** hihihi j'imagine que t'as dû être anéantie en lisant ce chapitre (et je le comprends très bien!) Mais rien que pour toi, je te dis que tout va s'arranger! ok tu me crois?^^ Petite impatcience!!!! tu veux la suite avant les autres hein? désolée, il n'y a que moi qui sache ce qui va se passer ensuite! :p mais merci tout de même!

**did:** lol

**Sainte Haal: **haaaaaaal!! je t'ai vue vite fait sur ton forum mais tu es ensuite partie! aaah la pitite haal! comment ça va bien? moi je suis super soulagée d'avoir eu mon bac, c'est incroyable comment on se sent libre!^^ plus de maths, histoire, tout ça tout ça... Sinon, désolée d'avoir mis Harry avec Ange! Je voulais faire un coup de théâtre comme je les aime bien :p Evidemment, j'aurais du mettre 'Haalathery' mais bon... au dernier moment j'ai hésité et je me suis dit 'ouais mais bon.. c'est tellement évident que c'est même pas drôle!' donc j'ai choisi Ange, mais ne t'inquiète pas! En sous-entendu, ça veut dire 'Haal' puisque rappelons-le, tu es un ange! (ahha! avoue que je t'ai cassée là!! loool) M'enfin continue à lire ok? tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces???^^ T'inquiète, ça va vite s'arranger! En espérant de revoir bientôt, sincérement, Dreamy.

**Nathalie.w:** merci!! (lol rien d'autre à dire)

**padmacho:** alors alors alors!! c'est quoi ce relâchement??? hum.. bon.. t'as de la chance que j'ai plus assez de force pour t'envoyer la foudre sur ta tête, j'ai utilisé tous mes pouvoirs ce matin pour sauver un bébé pingoin coincé tout seul sur un iceberg. Evidemment, il ne savait pas nager et j'ai dû me battre contre les éléments pour le faire téléporter sur la banquise où ses parents l'ont accueilli et m'ont récompensée en m'offrant du poisson... super! moi qui suis végétarienne! :/ Mais bon! c le geste qui compte n'est-ce pas? Bref, je divague là! Je vais bien à mon école d'art, merci de t'en inquiéter!^^ Depuis le temps que tu m'as posé la question: oui, j'ai acheté le tome 5 et je l'ai fini. T'as raison, la vie est injuste! Le chocolat, ça devrait faire maigrir!! :( T'as du courage d'écouter mon jukebox animé parce qu'il met dix ans à se charger! Enfin voilà quoi!! J'espère que toi tu vs bien! j'ai vu que t'éclatée bien sur le forum de lehn! J'espère t'y voir là-bas! Allez, biz et à plus!!

**Karotte:** t'inquiète, j'ai bien qu'une seule review de toi, pas de panique! :p Pardon si j'ai détruit tes schémas (et puis quels schémas au fait? tu fais des schémas maintenant!!! lol Pendant que tu y es, tu veux pas finir ma fic?^^) T'as raison, Drago/Ange ça traîne mais ça va pas durer! Là où j'en suis, ça va un peu trop vite à mon goût! Je vais voir si je peux reécrire quelques passages... Sinon, j'espère que le bac s'est bien passé! Moi je suis en L, ici aussi, beaucoup de S sont sortis en pleurant mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, l'épreuve de maths n'a pas été si ratée que ça! Y'a une fille qui a réussi à avoir 20 si tu veux savoir!! (elle a une mention bien sûr^^) Enfin voilà! A la prochaine avec une réponse positive j'espère!

**Cristalliz:** oh ben t'as du courage toi!! lol mais merci qd même!!^^

**ludivine:** oui oui je te connais!! Jedusor ou pas, l'amour rend aveugle!!! :p Dsl pour le retard de 10 milles ans, voici enfin la suite!!! En effet, tu n'as pas beaucoup de patience! lol Remarque, moi non plus, mais bon, je peux pas écrire quand je n'ai pas l'inspiration tout de même!^^ A bientôt ici ou sur le guestbook en ts cas!

**sanou:** la voilà, la suite!! 

**anya:** c'est vrai?? oh bah c'est trop gentil de me dire ça!!^^

**siria potter:** lol au moins c'est clair! merci beaucoup!

**katarina: **une seule review suffisait! lol pour le top 5, c'est pas grave du tout! fais-le quand tu voudras! :) en ts cas, merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi sympas!

**katleen:** et si, je le fais!! :p j'espère que tu vas pas mourir, quand même hein? o_o de toute façon, si tu meurs, tu ne connaîtras jamais la fin.. :/ En attendant, voilà la suite tant attendue!!

************************************************************************************************

Houlà! Ca devient de plus ne plus compliqué, même pour moi! Et ça risque de se compliquer encore plus dans ce chapitre! Si vous êtes complètement largués, ce n'est pas grave, c'est même normal!! Ne vous embarquez pas à tout comprendre hein! La situation va encore changer dans pas longtemps! :p

************************************************************************************************

Acte 14: Changements de plans

Un quart d'heure avait passé dans le silence. Ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait réussi à émettre le moindre son depuis qu'ils avaient appris la triste vérité. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Au bout d'un moment, Drago se reprit, se leva et entraîna Hermione avec lui hors de la chambre. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? s'exclama-t-il une fois dehors.   
- J'le crois pas ! rétorqua Hermione, effondrée. Harry… Ange… Pourquoi ?   
- Je croyais qu'il aimait Ginny !   
- Je le croyais aussi ! 

Hermione glissa contre le mur et tomba pas terre, les cheveux ébouriffés. Drago se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués et avaient du mal à réfléchir.   
- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! siffla Drago. Ça ne m'arrange pas du tout !   
- Figure-toi que moi non plus ! répliqua Hermione en levant la tête vers son ami. 

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à réfléchir chacun de leur côté. 

  
Drago fronça les sourcils. Si Harry était amoureux d'Ange, il était alors son principal rival. Surtout que Harry était en avance sur lui, vu qu'il était ami avec Ange depuis le jour où elle était arrivée. Si Drago voulait qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, il suffisait que Harry soit avec une autre fille. Il n'était pas question que ce soit Hermione, il restait donc Ginny. Oui, cette brave Ginny… Si seulement elle pouvait être un peu plus entreprenante ! Elle pourrait profiter de son entraînement en vol pour flirter avec lui. Drago se décida à aller voir Ginny le lendemain. 

Hermione, elle, était folle de rage. Elle avait entendu Harry de sa propre bouche. L'heureuse élue n'est ni elle ni Ginny mais Ange ! Mais Hermione reconsidéra les choses. Ange n'était pas si méchante que ça, après tout. Elle l'avait aidée et soutenue quand elle ne se sentait pas bien. Finalement, Hermione aurait préféré voir Harry avec Ange qu'avec Ginny. De plus, si Harry sort avec Ange, cela empêcherait Drago de gagner son pari ! Oui, ce n'était pas un si mauvaise idée que ça… Elle se décida à aller voir Ange le lendemain. 

  
  
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent de nouveau, l'air un peu plus sûr d'eux, cette fois-ci. Hermione se releva et prit un sourire déterminé.   
- Après tout, est-ce si grave que cela ? demanda-t-elle.   
- Non, pas du tout, répondit Drago.   
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et allèrent se coucher en pensant chacun à un plan pour le lendemain. 

*****

Harry se réveilla. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi tranquillement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour et regarda autour de lui. Cette chambre était vraiment belle. Rien que pour bénéficier de cette chambre, être Préfet-en-chef valait le coup. 

Il se leva maladroitement et vit avec surprise qu'il était seul. Mais où étaient donc passés Drago et Hermione ?

*****

Drago entra discrètement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il vit que Ginny était en pleine conversation avec Neville Londubat. Alors qu'il allait l'aborder, il vit Ange assise dans un coin, un livre dans les mains. Il décida finalement d'aller voir Ange en premier. Elle leva la tête, le vit, ferma son livre et alla à sa rencontre.

Elle vient sûrement me remercier, se dit Drago, un gros sourire aux lèvres. 'Oh Drago ! Tu es si intelligent ! Tu as fait partir Cho comme je le voulais ! Comment pourrais-je te remercier ?' Hum voyons… Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans ma chambre ? Non, trop direct ! Et si on allait discuter d'art et de poésie dans le parc en mangeant des chocolats ? Oh non merci ! J'en ai assez de tous ces trucs moldus ! Bon alors… Ange ! Et si nous…

  
SPLACK !!!

  
Tout le monde se retourna.   
- Comment as-tu osé ?! hurla Ange.   
Drago mit sa main sur sa joue pour soulager la douleur. Il ne comprenait plus rien.   
- Hein mais… commença-t-il.   
- Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Cho ? Personne ne mérite ce que tu lui as fait subir ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment fou !   
Un grand silence tomba dans la salle. Drago était tout pâle. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle était censée réagir ! 

- Mais j'ai fait ça pour toi, dit Drago d'une petite voix.   
Ange plissa méchamment ses yeux, le mitrailla du regard et s'en alla. 

Drago vit que tout le monde le regardait.   
- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? s'écria-t-il.   
Tout le monde se remit alors à discuter. Drago se tourna enfin vers Ginny.   
- Bon… Il faut qu'on parle… 

*****

Hermione était en train monter les escaliers quand quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle se rattrapa à la rampe, le cœur battant.   
- Hey! Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, idiote?  
- Pardon je…   
Les deux filles se regardèrent, étonnées.   
- Hermione ?   
- Ange ? 

Elles éclatèrent alors de rire. Ange aida ensuite Hermione à monter les dernières marches.   
- Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas devant moi, expliqua Ange. J'étais tellement énervée !   
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.   
- Je viens de parler avec Drago Malefoy, répondit Ange. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il a fait hier !   
- Oh… Tu veux dire, faire partir Cho ? dit Hermione. Je croyais que tu serais contente !   
- Bien sûr que je suis contente ! affirma Ange. Mais je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont il s'y est pris ! Il aurait pu être un peu plus diplomate !   
- Ah oui mais c'est Drago… murmura Hermione d'un ton rêveur. 

Ange la jaugea du regard.   
- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, dis-moi, remarqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. En plus, vous êtes souvent ensemble ! Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous deux, par hasard ?   
- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Pas du tout ! On est souvent ensemble car nous sommes deux Préfets-en-chef.   
- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu l'as aidé hier soir ! Un vrai complot !   
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'empressa de dire Hermione, un peu gênée. C'est vrai qu'il m'a demandé de l'aider, mais tout ça, il l'a fait pour toi ! Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup ! 

Hermione vit qu'Ange était en train de retrouver le sourire. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle n'était pas censée remettre Drago et Ange ensemble ! C'était son pari qu'elle était en train de perdre !   
- J'y suis peut-être aller un peu trop fort, tout à l'heure, dit Ange.   
Non, pas du tout, tu as bien réagi ! Ce type n'en vaut pas la peine !   
- Peut-être, en effet, répondit Hermione à contrecœur.   
- Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser ? demanda Ange.   
Non, il ne mérite pas tes excuses ! Laisse-le tomber !   
- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione en se dégoûtant elle-même. 

  
Ange lui fit un grand sourire et la remercia. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Hermione se souvint enfin de ce qu'elle était venue lui dire.   
- Ange ! appela Hermione. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire !   
Ange revint alors sur ses pas.   
- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
- Je… Je sais enfin qui Harry aime, balbutia Hermione.   
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ange. Et ce n'est pas toi ? 

Hermione fit non de la tête. Ange la regarda tristement.   
- Et qui est-ce ? demanda Ange. Qui est cette Gryffondor plus jeune que lui à qui il repousse les avances ?   
- C'est toi, répondit Hermione. 

Ange resta un moment immobile. Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux.   
- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?   
- Harry Potter t'aime toi ! s'écria Hermione. Toi! Toi! Toi !   
- Mais comment est-ce possible? demanda Ange qui rougissait à présent.   
- Tu lui as fait des avances ?   
- Et bien… Ce n'était pas vraiment des avances ! dit Ange, très gênée. Je voulais qu'on soit amis et comme il avait l'air distant…

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que Harry avait dans la tête ? Refuser les avances de la fille que l'on aime !   
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! dit Ange. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi…   
- Non, il ne faut pas ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait joyeuse. Au contraire ! Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous voir ensemble !   
- Quoi ? Mais…   
- S'il te plaît Ange ! implora Hermione en lui prenant les mains. Sors avec lui ! J'adorerais vraiment ! Vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus ! 

Hermione tressaillit intérieurement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire... Enfin, à moitié. Ange avait la bouche ouverte et la regardait bizarrement.   
- Mais tu l'aimes ! insista Ange. J'aurais l'impression de trahir une amie !   
- Alors fais semblant de sortir avec lui ! dit Hermione. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux et avec toi, il sera heureux ! Tu es d'accord ? 

Ange soupira. Elle détestait le mensonge. Mais Hermione avait l'air tellement désespéré qu'elle hésitait.   
- D'accord… chuchota enfin Ange en roulant des yeux. Mais je ne ferais rien avec lui. Rien du tout. Juste être ensemble et à la fin de l'année, c'est fini.   
Hermione hocha la tête et la remercia.   
- Mais avant tout ça, je veux que tu fasses une chose, dit Ange. Va le voir et ayez une vraie discussion à propos de vos sentiments. Je veux être absolument sûre qu'il ne t'aime pas.   
- Le voir et parler ? répéta Hermione. Mais je suis sûre que…   
- S'il te plaît… 

*****

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Ginny.   
Drago lança un regard froid à Neville qui comprit qu'il était de trop dans la conversation. Il s'en alla, laissant Drago et Ginny seuls.   
- Comment ça va avec Harry ? entreprit Drago.   
- Ça va bien, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.   
- Mais vous avez déjà fait… quelque chose ? Ou rien du tout ?   
- Hum… Rien du tout. 

Drago soupira.   
- Il faudrait que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure, dit Drago. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps !   
- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? demanda Ginny, les yeux pétillant.   
- Et bien… Passez plus de temps tous les deux. Faites vos devoirs ensemble ou allez dans le parc, je ne sais pas moi… Comment ça se passe, les cours de vol ?   
- On est en train de revoir les bases, dit Ginny. Harry dit que j'ai du potentiel ! Il m'a même laissée monter sur son Eclair de feu !   
- A mon avis, tu devrais profiter de ces entraînements pour l'aborder, expliqua Drago. Fais-lui des jeux de regard, des sourires etc. Je veux qu'avant la fin de la journée, tu l'aies embrassé. Tu m'entends ?   
- Euh… Oui… 

Drago lui fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et Ginny crut fondre sur place. Mais elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une voix qui l'appelait. C'était justement Harry !   
- Ginny, tu es là ? Oh, bonjour Drago… Ginny, tu es prête pour la leçon de vol ?   
- Oui, je vais prendre mon balai ! s'exclama Ginny en disparaissant dans son dortoir. 

Un silence s'installa. Drago fixait le brun de ses yeux perçant. Harry finit par briser le silence.   
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Ginny, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.   
- Ginny est une fille formidable, répliqua Drago. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as.   
- Formidable hein…   
Drago fut agacé de voir que Harry ne paraissait pas convaincu.   
- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle ? demanda directement Drago. Elle est beaucoup plus accessible qu'Ange et elle au moins, elle t'aime.   
- Shhhh, fit Harry en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. Ne parle pas si fort ! 

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les avait entendus. Ginny arriva à ce moment-là et Harry s'empressa de dire au revoir à Drago pour s'en aller de la pièce le plus vite possible.

  
Dans le Hall, Harry et Ginny rencontrèrent Ange. Celle-ci se mit à rougir en voyant Harry. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Hermione venait de lui dire.   
- Harry, Hermione veut te voir dans sa chambre ce soir, dit Ange, sous le regard méfiant de Ginny.   
- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.   
- Tu as dû oublier quelque chose, la nuit dernière… rétorqua Ange en s'en allant.   
Harry savait que ça ne pouvait être ça, étant donné que c'était dans la chambre de Drago qu'il avait dormi. Mais soit, il ira la voir… 

*****

Harry parcourut le long couloir et frappa à la porte.   
- C'est moi, dit-il.   
- Entre ! s'exclama la voix de Hermione.   
Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. Il n'y avait personne. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre. Elle était identique à celle de Drago excepté les coloris. La chambre de Drago était dans les tons froids alors que celle-ci était plutôt dans les tons chauds. 

- J'arrive ! fit de nouveau la voix de Hermione. Fais comme chez toi !   
Elle doit être dans la salle de bain, pensa Harry en enlevant sa veste. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir, ce soir. Il se rapprocha de l'une des fenêtres. Les petites lumières qui flottaient autour du château éclairaient l'obscurité de la nuit, plongeant la chambre dans une pénombre magnifique. 

  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et observa la pièce dans laquelle il était. C'était vraiment une belle chambre ! Ce grand lit là-bas, avec un beau couvre-lit de soie mauve. Ces beaux tapis aux motifs colorés. Ces beaux meubles finement sculptés. Cette belle fille en robe noire. Ce plafond… Attendez ! Revenons en arrière ! Une belle fille en robe noire ?

- Hermione ?

Hermione sourit délicieusement et se rapprocha de Harry à pas de velours. Celui-ci voulut se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.   
- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, murmura-t-elle avec un beau sourire.   
En signe de réponse, Harry avala sa salive. Il faut dire que Hermione était exquisément belle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une pince et des cheveux tombaient par-ci par-là. Sa robe lui allait à la perfection et mettait en valeur ses belles formes. Une fente laissait entrevoir ses longues belles jambes. Elle s'assit à côté de brun qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. 

Harry Potter, à nous deux… 

************************************************************************************************

Hihi, inutile de vous dire que le prochain sera très chaud!! D'ici là, hein, bon, vous connaissez la chanson: reviews!!!!


	16. Acte 15: Une belle soirée

Helli hello! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un mois très chargé! Et oui, c'est pas parce que je suis en vacances que je ne fais rien (même si j'aurais bien aimé^^) J'ai enfin trouvé une école pour la rentrée, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à des trucs que je préfère comme.. écrire et dessiner :) Sachez que l'histoire est bientôt finie (et oui! il y a une fin à tout T_T) En même temps, lorsque cette fic sera finie, je pourrais m'investir un peu plus dans mes sites donc c'est pas une mauvaise chose!

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld15.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Ste Haal:** kikou la Haal! ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé! Désolée si je vais pas sur le forum en ce moment, mais comme je le dis + haut, j'étais très occupée, mais maintenant, je reviendrai, c'est promis! lol pov pitite Ange! tu l'aimes pas! mais tu sais, c'est un ange aussi! Serais-tu jalouse? ²_² Elle est + serviable que toi, avoue! Fais gaffe sinon tu vas te faire dégrader et moi je parle pas aux anges déchus! non mais oh!! T'as raison, Hermione a pété un plomb, elle était censée discuter gentiment avec Harry mais bon, elle s'est dit que c'était peut-être sa dernière chance donc elle fonce! Ginny avec Neville! lol le couple de niais! niark niark niark! Tu dis que Drago doit rester seul parce que tu le veux pour toi toute seule! lol grillée!!! Ben Ron, il est aux oubliettes! Non, on le revoit trois secondes cheplukan et puis sûrement au dernier chapitre.. mdrrr oui c'est vrai, je tape mes chapitres à l'avance! :p Mais j'en mets un que quand j'en ai finis un alors en fait, ça revient au même!! Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre! Tu sais, je t'avais fait lire un extrait, c'est celui qui est censé être R, mais tu me connais, je suis trop innocente pour ça! Je dois me rendre à l'évidence que je n'atteindrai jamais ton talent ds le domaine! ahhhh il fo que je me cherche un nouveau rêve! :'(

**frite12:** salut Jess! merci d'avoir répondu à ma review! ça fait bizarre puisque normalement, c'est mon rôle ça!^^ Il faut que je pense à lire tes derniers chapitres (je l'ai pas encore fait, honte à moi!!) En tous cas, tout ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant est très bien! Continue dans cette voie lol Bon! Je vais bientôt t'envoyer un mail avec les dessins dont je t'avais parlé! D'ici là, pleins de bisous et à plus!

**Relena:** lol c'est pas grave, tu peux dire ce que tu veux! liberté d'expression!!!! C'est vrai que la dispute était courte et gentille, mais bon, ça me fait de la peine de casser un si beau couple (hihi c'est moi qui dis ça^^) 

**Elava:** lol vraiment? ben j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!^^ et bonne lecture surtout!

**Hiroshima:** si quelque chose va se passer entre Hermione et Harry! lol ben tu vas être servi(e?) pour cette fois-ci! enjoy!

**Katleen:** ohhh désolée alors! une drogue? o_o mais c'est pas bon pour la santé!! fo arrêter tout de suite! pas bien! no no! tsk tsk tsk! ahh les jeunes aujourd'hui...

**Lululle:** ouais comme tu dis! que va-t-il se passer? le mystère plane! .... enfin pas vraiment! disons qu'on sait tous ce qui va se passer^^ pas grave si t'es fofolle, je respecte! lol A bientôt sur le net!!

**Fumseck: ** alors! pour la review qui concerne l'acte 13, disons que si je réponds à ta question, ça va te gâcher la suite, à moins que tu connaisses déjà la suite! (on sait jamais! ya toujours des gens qui essaient de deviner la suite^^) Pour la deuxième review, oui oui oui tout à fait, je suis très cruelle :) Enfin, la suite est bien là alors je te dis bonne lecture et à plus!

**Paprika Star:** hihihi oui t'as raison! Y'en a qui vont être content d'avoir un peu d'"action"^^ Vive Drago et Hermione!!! oui!!! et à plus!!!

**sophie potter:**kikou ma pitite sophie!! normalement, tu rentres demain (le 27) si je me souviens bien! tu vas être contente, dès que tu rentres, tu tombes sur un nouveau chapitre! :) comment était ces vacances? t'as eu trop de chance de partir en Scandinavie! c'est mon rêve ça!! fo que tu me racontes tout! j'espère que t'as pris des photos et tout!^^ Tu sais quoi, j'ai enfin fini le dessin pour le concours! le problème, c'est que le site ne marche pas en ce moment, ni le forum et je sais pas pourquoi! j'ai écris à Géri mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu :( Je vais quand même le lui envoyer, on sait jamais! enfin bref! j'attends vivement un mail de toi!!^^ bisous et à plus!

**blue one:** salut blue one! t'inquiète, je sais qui t'es^^ est-ce que toi aussi tu n'arrives plus à aller sur le forum? ou est-ce que c'est qu'à moi que ça arrive? X( merci pour les compliments et voici la suite!

**Titi:** lol Harry seul à la fin de l'année, le pauvre!!! Mais bon, c'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je voyais la fin ;) 

**Blou:** c'est possible mais fo bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes! (hum ça me donne envie de manger des glaces^^)

**Naaaad: **ouiiiiiiii Soso c'est moi!! je confirme!!!^^ toi aussi tu me manques!! tu sais quoi? j'ai une super nouvelle!! j'ai enfin fini ta lettres!! si si! elle fait 10 pages! mdddr je te jure! je me suis dis 'bon c'est pas sérieux, elle t'a déjà écrit deux fois et toi, tu vas lui envoyer une pov lettre avec deux trois dessins faits super vite pour que ça fasse moins vide?' donc j'ai écrit un peu tous les jours et puis comme il se passe plus rien de passionnant chez moi, j'ai décidé qu'elle était finie :) C'est pas grave si tu veux pas écrire ma fin^^ on écrira ensemble une prochaine fois avec la dénommée caro que je ne connais pas^^ C'est vrai que j'ai pas écrit la leçon de vol. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la veut?^^ j'ai pas jugé ça intéressant et puis je savais pas quoi mettre dedans alors j'ai zapé ce passage (enlala pas bien!!) C'est clair que ya pas de rebondissements ni rien dans ce chapitre, c'est un 'chapitre de transition' (lol la super excuse) Je vais qd même pas mettre des chp à suspense tout le temps non? et puis c'est humainement impossible pour ma pauvre tête -_- Lol je sais pas si ce chapitre sera niquel! Il est très différent des autres, vu qu'il se passer des choses.. euh... certaines choses quoi^^ et que c'est pas du tout mon style, ben ça va peut-être être mieux ou moins bien que le reste.. je sais pas! aux gens de voir! Tinquiète! si g une panne, je sais quoi faire, quoique la fin approche! :( Mais ça je te l'ai déjà répété moultes fois (lol) donc je vais malheureusement te laisser! Je tâcherais d'envoyer ma lettre le + rapidement possible et j'espère surtout que tu vas la recevoir (sinon je me tue!) Allez! Je te fais pleins de bisous où que tu sois et à la prochaine!! jaaaaane!

**kinou:** lol et oui! Harry et Ange c'est dur à avaler, et c'est pour ça que ça m'amuse^^ C'est pas sûr que Harry ait dit la vérité cela dit, même s'il est parfait et tout ça, ben quand on lit ce chapitre-là, on se demande s'il aime vraiment Ange! lol Mione en force! peut-être un peu trop entreprenante à la fin du chapitre précédent mais bon! fo bien un peu d'action ds cette fic!! :p

**Padmacho:** lol je t'ai encore grillée!!^^ moi si je suis végétarienne, c'est parce que je crois à la réincarnation et je me dis qu'en mangeant de la viande, c'est peut-être quelqu'un que je connais -_- (oui parce que ds le boudhisme, tu te réincarnes en fonction de ce que tu as fait de bien ds ta vie et tu peux devenir un animal si t'as mal tourné^^) ben oui! j'ai bien trouvé le bébé pingoin et je l'ai même gardé! il dort ds le congélo avec ses amis les glaçons! C'est pas grave si tu déconnes, ça me fait trop rire!^^ c'est vrai que le bruit de la gifle est bizarre, qu'est-ce que t'aurais mis toi? euuuuuh c'est vrai qu'en temps normal, Drago ne peut pas entrer ds la salle commune des Gryffondor... (ma parole, tu déniches tjs les trucs auxquels je pense pas!) Ben disons que Mione lui a donné le mot de passe! :p C'est dommage que ton accès à internet soit limité! :( J'ai toujours pa répondu à ton dernier mail! fodrait que j'y pense! en ce moment, je suis overbookée!! * dit avec un accent de djeuns* lol je déteste cette expression!^^ Bon ben j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Mais dis-moi! As-tu l'âge requis pour lire ce genre de texte? *plisse les yeux* hein? hein? non hein? bon allez! sors d'ici! non mais oh!^^

**Karotte:** salut! désolée si j'ai mis du temps pour mettre mes derniers chapitres! vasy imagine imagine, ça m'amuse^^ et puis tu arrives toujours à trouver quelques éléments qui sont bons (comme le coup de la Cho qui arrive, ça a failli me tuer sur le coup) C'est clair qu'à l'heure qu'il est, les couples sont tellement mélangés que moi-même je sais pas exactement lequel ressort le plus... lol ouais Hermione à l'attaque! elle sait pas encore ce qu'il l'attend, la pauvre! mouahahaha Sinon, bravo pour ton bac! Moi je pouvais l'avoir avec mention AB aussi mais j'ai tellement foiré en philo que non!^^ Bon ben bonne lecture hein!

**Angel:** merci beaucoup pour la review et aussi pour avoir mis ma fic ds tes préférées!! Effectivement, ce sera pas la même fin mais je crois que ce sera pire! Enfin! je n'en dis pas plus! je suis d'accord, Hermione va très bien avec Harry! mais il fo parfois faire preuve d'objectivité qd on écrit une fic :(

**siria potter:** la voici! la voici! la voici! la voici! la voici! la voici! la voici! la voici! la voici! lol

**Sungirl:** ben merci beaucoup!!^^

**Drusilla02:** lol un scandale? vraiment désolée^^ sadique? oui sûrement! cruelle? moui c'est possible! :p elle est pas mal ta nouvelle chanson!! (la suite! la suite!) un peu répétitive mais le message est clair :p En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite! :)

**Miya Black:** pardon! héhéhé! voici la suite!!^^

**Cyngathi:** merci, merci merci!! :D Tu t'es vraiment rongé les ongles en me lisant? lol pourquoi pas! C'est vrai que t'aimes pas la lettre S? tu sais que moi je m'appelle Sophie?^^ C'est cool si t'as tout compris dans l'histoire! bravo!! *clap clap clap* même moi pour écrire la suite, des fois je savais plus qui était avec qui alors je relisais les derniers chapitres.. Sinon, en fait, Cho je l'aimais bien mais depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5, ben je l'aime plus :( Je ne vais rien spoiler parce que je sais pas si tu l'as lu ou pas... T'as le droit de dire que Ginny est une niaiseuse! (lol j'adore ce mot!) Quoique depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5, je l'aime bien (et oui! le tome 5 a changé ma façon de voir) Enfin voilà! J'espère que tu vas aimer ma suite! Merci encore et à plus!

**ama':** merci!! tant mieux si ça ressemble aux Liaisons dangereuses, c'est le but! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**sanou:** me tuer? lol ben tu auras jamais la suite alors!^^

**Kilhya:** merci beaucoup!

**Mika.Chan:** lol vicieuse! tu attends ce chapitre depuis longtemps hein? hihi non je rigole! bonne lecture!!^^

**katarina:** wow! top 10 carrément! ben merci beaucoup!! Si si, ça me touche vraiment!! j'espère qu'il aura un top avant la fin de l'histoire! THE top of the fic!^^ Sinon, pour les questions: comment va s'en sortir Ginny, ben j'en sais rien moi-même^^ Oui Ange va s'excuser pour sa gifle, Hermione va séduire Harry.... d'une certaine façon^^ et il y a bien des lettre ds le coffre de Drago (ce n'est pas encore une ruse à moi, c'est vraiment des lettres!^^) Un autre vrai sourire de Drago? j'y pensais même plus! lol alors oui, il y en aura un autre! :) Merci encore et à la prochaine!

**LyRa:** lol lyra en force ouais! ben moi ça va merci, et toi? tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ds ce chapitre! héhéhé Tu manges vraiment des enfants? quel goût ça a, je me suis toujours demandé ça? Un fantôme? c'est possible, y'en a plein en ce moment, c'est normal c'est les vacances! Mais non t'es pas conne! juste originale^^ Il était si bo que ça ce mec aux yeux noirs? fais gaffe c'est peut-être un démon ou un truc du genre^^ en tous cas, bon courage! :)

**LouAnge:** lol parce que justement, ça m'amuse! et oui je suis une grosse sadique! J'ai pas eu mon bac avec mention, j'ai fait n'importe quoi en philo, mais le bac tout court me convient amplement! :p

**MaryAnn:** alors c'était bien la montagne? moi j'aime pas ça, et pis j'ai le vertige alors ^^ Je te crois pour Buffy, tu es certainement + douée dans ce domaine que moi -_- J'espère quand même que je vais pas mettre 6 mois à poster un chapitre! parce que sinon mon public va s'en aller voir ailleurs^^ T'inquiète, le balaffré va se décoincer beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on ne l'attend. Et puis, un dessin de Snape euh... euh.. ben pas pour l'instant!^^ désolée, j'y arrive vraiment pas! (j'ai déjà essayé une fois!) Bon ben merci encore et à la prochaine!

**tytylle:** merci merci! tu vas pas être déçu(e?)! à plus!

**Shenna:** 3 heures c'est tout? lol je pensais que ma fic était plus longue que ça!^^ Je suis pas aussi sûre que toi en ce qui concerne Drago et son amour pour Hermione. Peut-être au début mais il en a trouvé un autre, un vrai (booouh) Enfin voilà la suite!!

**Stacey:** hein? comment ça la traduction? quelle traduction? j'ai pas tout compris^^

**Mel Potter:** lol j'aime bien cette voie aussi! ;) si j'ai le temps, je lirais ta fic! à plus!!

**big app:** merci mais c'est quoi qui a changé? (j'ai du loupé un épisode là^^)

**harry 31:** merci beaucoup et voici la suite!!

**Allis:** oui oui, j'aimerais bien écrire + vite mais j'ai ni le temps ni l'inspi!^^ Enfin voilà la suite!

**Alfa:** lol je te crois si tu le promets!^^ C'est vrai qu'elle est sur d'autres sites parce que certaines personnes ne comprennent rien à ff.net (c'est pas du tout un reproche hein!) mais je pense jamais à l'avancer ailleurs :/ Fodrait que je le fasse, tiens! Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux! lol Ahlala, je suis très touchée!! Pour la peine, voici la suite!!

************************************************************************************************

**Résumé**: Drago et Hermione ont fait la paix et sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. A la requête de Mme Weasley, Hermione doit faire travailler Ginny mais Hermione veut se venger d'elle car elle sort avec Oliver Dubois, son ex. Elle veut donc en faire une traînée et demande l'aide de Drago. Mais celui-ci refuse car il veut séduire Ange Jedusor, une fille inaccessible. Drago et Hermione font donc un pari.  
Après des débuts difficiles, Ange est de plus en plus proche avec Drago. Hermione aime toujours Harry, au grand désespoir de Drago qui, en aidant Harry à se débarrasser de Cho, arrive à lui faire dire qui il aime vraiment et celui-ci répond: Ange.

**Récapitulatif:**  
Harry: Ne sort plus avec Cho. Ne déteste plus Drago. Dit qu'il aime Ange.

Ron: Confident d'Ange. Est peut-être amoureux de Harry. Déteste Drago mais est obligé de l'aider dans ses projets.

Hermione: Ex de Dubois. Complice de Drago. Aime Harry. Veut qu'Ange sorte avec Harry pour gagner le pari.

Ange: Nouvelle élève de Gryffondor. Est de plus en plus proche avec Drago. Veut aider Hermione.

Drago: Complice de Hermione. Veut séduire Ange (pari avec Hermione). Essaie de caser Harry avec Ginny pour avoir Ange.

Ginny: Petite amie de Dubois. Prise en main par Hermione. Doit séduire Harry pour aider Drago.

J'espère que j'ai rien oublié d'important!! lol Si vous avez quelque chose à rajouter, dites-le moi!!^^

************************************************************************************************

Tout d'abord, j'ai vu dans les reviews que vous étiez plusieurs à attendre la scène avec la leçon de vol de Ginny mais je l'ai pas faite pour une raison de place. Je voulais terminer l'acte 14 par Harry découvrant Hermione et si je rajouter la scène de vol avant, ça faisait trop et je devais alors inventer autre chose dans l'acte 15 pour reterminer pareil.. enfin bref!! Tout ça pour dire que **je vous préviens!! Cet acte est classé R et je sais que ça sert à rien que je vous prévienne car vous allez le lire quand même!**

************************************************************************************************

Acte 15: Une belle soirée...

Harry réussit à reprendre ses esprits.   
- Je te dérange ? parvint-il à dire. Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.   
- Non, pas du tout, dit Hermione. J'ai juste envie de changer de robe, il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour mettre du noir. Tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant ? 

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers le minibar et revint avec un plateau de friandises et des boissons. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse qui était devant le canapé, offrant à Harry une vue plongeante sur sa belle poitrine. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, et se déshabilla.

Harry se risqua à regarder dans sa direction mais détourna vite le regard quand il aperçut le dos nu de Hermione, celle-ci n'ayant pas pris le temps de fermer la porte. Il était clair qu'elle était en train de jouer avec lui. Il était habitué aux jeux de Hermione mais celui-là n'était pas comme les autres. En fonction de ses réactions, il pouvait devenir très sérieux. C'était à Harry de décider s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu jusqu'au bout ou s'arrêter avant.

  
Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard avec une robe rouge qui était aussi belle que la précédente mais qui était beaucoup plus courte. Elle s'avança vers Harry tout en détachant sa pince, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur la figure.  
- Cette robe te plait ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix sensuelle.   
- Oui elle est… très jolie, balbutia Harry.   
Hermione avait très envie de dire 'et moi, je te plais ?' mais elle esquissa un sourire à la place. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, elle allait prendre tout son temps. A la fin de la soirée Harry sera à moi, se répétait-elle. Je vais faire mon maximum pour qu'il oublie Ginny et Ange ! Il n'y aura qu'une seule fille dans ses pensées et cette fille, ce sera moi. Personne ne peut me résister ! Personne !! 

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Hermione en voyant que le plateau n'avait pas été touché.   
- Non je… Non, répondit Harry.   
- Ni soif ? poursuivit Hermione en croisant lentement ses jambes.   
- Euh… Si je veux bien boire quelque chose.   
- Sers-toi… susurra Hermione.   
Elle était ravie de voir qu'elle rendait Harry mal à l'aise. 

Harry la remercia et porta un verre à ses lèvres. Ah… Ses lèvres… Ses lèvres que Hermione avait eu la chance de goûter une fois, même si ce baiser n'avait pas été vraiment partagé.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? entreprit Harry, un peu plus sûr de lui. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?   
- Oui, je voulais te poser une question, répondit Hermione en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Est-ce que tu aimes Ginny ?   
- Non pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air très proche d'elle, chuchota Hermione en décrivant des cercles avec son doigt sur le torse du brun. Tu t'entends bien avec elle, tu lui donnes des cours particuliers…   
- Tu sais, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe quelle amie ! se justifia Harry.   
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Et embrasser, tu aurais fait ça avec n'importe quelle amie aussi ? 

Hermione sentit que Harry était gêné.   
- Ne le nie pas, je vous ai vus à l'entraînement, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Vous vous êtes embrassés passionnément.   
- C'est elle qui a commencé, dit Harry en rougissant.   
- Et toi tu as fini… rétorqua Hermione en se levant. 

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur Harry qui se mit à agripper les rebords du canapé. Elle posa sa tête à côté de la sienne.   
- Tu n'avais pas fini mon baiser, rappela Hermione.   
Elle prit les mains de son ami et les plaça autour de ses hanches en prenant soin de passer sous sa robe. Elle sentit le souffle de sa proie s'accélérer contre son épaule.   
- Tu vas le regretter, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. 

Hermione pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui durci de Harry. Elle sentait les doigts du garçon se crisper sur sa peau, mais peu importe si ça lui faisait mal, elle était contente de faire autant d'effet à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et fit glisser ses mains expertes sur son propre corps. La température de la chambre semblait avoir augmenté.

Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire narquois.   
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être séparés par un misérable jean ? souffla Hermione entre deux gémissements. Tu souffres ? Dis-le, que tu souffres, et j'arrêterai.   
Mais Harry ne dit rien. Il la regardait, le visage rougi par l'excitation.   
- Et toi, tu sais ce que ça fait ? demanda-t-il enfin.   
Amusée par cette phrase inattendue, Hermione secoua la tête.   
- Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait ? proposa Harry avec un sourire mystérieux aux coin des lèvres.   
Hermione lui rendit son sourire, séduite par l'idée.   
- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en libérant le corps du jeune homme. Mais ne pense pas pouvoir m'avoir comme ça. Je peux rester très froide si je le veux.   
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Harry en se servant à boire. 

Hermione s'allongea dans le canapé et attendit la suite des événements. Harry but son verre d'eau d'un trait, puis se tourna vers Hermione en remontant ses manches. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec envie. Elle, avec si peu de tissu sur elle et le corps luisant. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur les chevilles de la fille et les remonta lentement jusqu'à arriver aux genoux.   
- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant son geste.   
- Mais oui, vas-y, ordonna Hermione d'un geste impatient.   
- Je te préviens, tu vas me détester, dit-il avec un sourire.   
- Je prends le risque ! 

Harry haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa montée. Lorsqu'il atteignit la culotte, il la fit glisser le long des cuisses. Hermione bailla. Qu'allait-il lui faire d'exceptionnel ? Un cunnilingus ? C'était une futilité à ses yeux, plus rien ne l'impressionnait désormais. 

Il lui coinça les pieds avec ses propres jambes.   
- C'est pour éviter de me prendre des coups de pieds, expliqua Harry.   
- Des coups de pieds ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.   
- Et tiens, ça pourrait t'être utile, rajouta Harry en lui lançant un coussin. Si jamais tu cries trop fort.   
- Hein ?! 

Mais elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire car à peine était-il entré en contact avec elle qu'elle se mit à hurler.

*****

Drago flânait dans le couloir, répétant le dialogue qu'il allait réciter à Ange la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.   
- Voyons voir… Je m'excuse Ange, pour mon attitude d'hier soir. J'aurais dû réfléchir… Hum… Je voulais juste te faire plaisir… car tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et… Non… Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi… Non plus… Ange, tu es…   
- OH MON DIIIIIIIEEEEUUU !!!! 

Drago s'arrêta de marcher, abasourdi par le cri qu'il venait d'entendre.   
- C'était… C'était Hermione ? bégaya-t-il.   
Il essaya de trouver l'endroit dans lequel pouvait se trouver Hermione en suivant les cris répétitifs. Il arriva jusque devant la porte de sa chambre. Il se pencha et colla son oreille contre la porte. Aucun doute, Hermione s'y trouvait.   
- Mince alors… marmonna Drago. Quel est l'enfoiré qui peut lui donner autant de plaisir ? 

Il regarda par le trou de la serrure mais tout ce qu'il vit n'était que le lit vide. Il se tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue mais en vain. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua qu'il n'entendait qu'une seule voix.   
- Elle n'est pas toute seule quand même ? murmura Drago.   
Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouva ça terriblement excitant et décida de rester planté devant la porte. 

*****

- Ah !! J'en peux plus !! C'est horrible !! Hum !!!   
Hermione était en sueur et remuait dans tous les sens. Elle avait plaqué le coussin contre sa bouche pour atténuer les bruits qu'elle faisait mais cela était inutile puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa tête de gauche à droite. Ses mains étaient devenues incontrôlables, griffant et le canapé et son propre corps. 

Elle ne savait pas ce que Harry était en train de lui faire mais elle n'avait absolument plus le contrôle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle se mit à jurer, à dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans même y faire attention. Ses jambes tremblaient et avaient envie de se débattre, mais elles étaient retenues prisonnières par Harry.

Elle allait exploser. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, Harry arrêta net son activité.   
- Non !! hurla Hermione.   
- Si, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.   
Harry se mit à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.   
- Tu peux pas me faire ça ! s'écria Hermione en suivant son ami du regard. Pas maintenant !   
- Si, justement, maintenant, dit Harry avec amusement tandis qu'il se lavait les mains.   
- Non !! Tu ne peux pas !! s'exclama Hermione en donnant de violents coups de poing dans son coussin. 

Elle se releva avec peine et mitrailla Harry du regard.   
- Ne me dis pas que tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle, encore haletante.   
- Si, je commence à avoir sommeil, répondit Harry en mettant sa veste.   
Hermione s'exclama d'horreur et se mit à lui lancer tous les objets qu'elle avait sous la main.   
- Je te hais !!!   
- Je t'avais prévenu ! dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. 

Harry évita un dernier coussin, ouvrit la porte, salua Drago comme si c'était normal de trouver quelqu'un derrière sa porte et s'en alla le plus vite possible. Drago le regarda partir, la bouche ouverte puis se tourna vers Hermione qui était en train de s'arracher les cheveux. 

- Harry ? dit Drago d'un air bête. C'est Harry qui te fait cet effet-là?   
- L'ordure !! s'écria Hermione. Il a osé s'arrêter !!   
- Tu veux que je continue ? plaisanta Drago.   
- Ce type ! poursuivit Hermione. Il a un de ces doigtés ! Jamais vu ça ! Et sa langue ! Hum ! La prochaine fois, je la lui arrache !!   
Drago attendit que son amie se calme pour se rapprocher d'elle.   
- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai jamais le dessus avec lui ? soupira-t-elle.   
- Toi aussi tu préfères être au-dessus ? demanda Drago en riant.   
Hermione aussi se mit à rire de sa blague.   
- J'aime dominer, dit-elle avec une voix mystérieuse.   
- T'inquiète pas, je te laisserai la place que tu voudras, poursuivit Drago. Puisque je vais gagner le pari.   
Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. 

- Ouais, c'est ça ! se moqua Hermione en s'allongeant dans le canapé.   
La chambre resta plusieurs minutes silencieuse. Hermione se leva paresseusement de son canapé et alla mettre son pyjama en repensant à chaque minute passée en compagnie de Harry. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

*****

Le lendemain, les cours recommencèrent. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence étonnant. Drago guettait la table des Gryffondor depuis la sienne et dès qu'il vit Ange se lever, il se précipita sur elle.

- Ange ! appela-t-il, surgissant de nulle part.   
Ange tressaillit. Elle reprit une respiration normale, une main sur le cœur.   
- Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle.   
- Pardon. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.   
- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire.   
- Moi d'abord.   
- Non, tu vas m'écouter d'abord ! Excuse-moi ! 

Drago fronça les sourcils.   
- Quoi, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? demanda Ange en croisant les bras.   
- C'était à moi de le dire ! gémit Drago. On recommence ! On ne s'est pas vus !   
Ange le regarda s'en aller et revenir après quelques mètres de marche.   
- Tiens, salut Ange ! Vas-tu écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?   
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ange en souriant.   
- Voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour. J'aurais dû réfléchir et trouver une solution beaucoup plus raisonnable pour faire partir Cho Chang. J'espère que tu acceptes mes excuses car je tiens beaucoup à toi. 

Ange fit mine de réfléchir, plissant les yeux pour mieux juger le blond, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle hocha la tête.   
- Je crois que je vais les accepter, dit-elle avec un beau sourire.   
Drago souffla de soulagement puis reprit.   
- Voilà, mon tour est passé. C'est le tien !   
Ange se mit à rire.   
- Très bien ! répliqua-t-elle. Hum… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Ah oui ! Je m'excuse pour la claque ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal.   
- Oh… J'ai l'habitude, dit Drago en repensant à toutes les fois où Hermione l'avait giflé.   
- A toi !! s'exclama Ange. 

Drago réfléchit, hésitant à lui poser une question, se demandant si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour la poser, mais il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps jusqu'à la fin de l'année et se décida à la poser.   
- Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup et… je pense… que tu m'apprécies beaucoup aussi…   
Ange acquiesça de la tête.   
- Alors je me disais… poursuivit Drago un peu nerveux, je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être qu'on se voit un peu plus ?   
- Pourquoi pas, répondit Ange en haussant les épaules.   
- Et donc, je voulais aussi te demander… 

Drago baissa les yeux et Ange l'encouragea à continuer.   
- Ça te dirait si… on sortait ensemble ?   
Ange ouvrit la bouche et se mit à rougir intensément. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle se retourna comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle qu'il était en train de parler, puis elle s'éclaircit la voix.   
- C'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.   
Drago confirma.   
- Et bien… Je suis très touchée par ta demande, commença Ange. Mais je dois refuser.   
Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents.   
- A toi… murmura-t-elle. 

Drago esquissa un sourire mais il était blessé au fond de lui. Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme il le voulait ?   
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. A toi.  
Ange fit un sourire timide et répondit après un autre silence.  
- Parce que je sors déjà avec Harry. 

************************************************************************************************

Bon ben voilà! Vous avez assisté au chapitre le plus chaud de l'histoire, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez vous arrêter de lire et passer à une autre fic!^^ Moi je trouve pas que c'est vraiment R, mais c'est pas PG-13 non plus! On va dire que c'est PG-15! :p Enfin bon, laissez-moi vos impressions parce que je suis dans le doute!! A plus!!!!


	17. Acte 16: Ginny, notre dernier espoir

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard mais ce mois-ci j'ai rarement été chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu continuer ma fic! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais me dépécher de la finir parce qu'en septembre je travaille, je n'aurais donc pas le temps d'écrire et encore moins à partir d'octobre car je recommence l'école donc c'est le moment où jamais!! 

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld16.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Mel Potter:** oui ça va et toi? je sais pas s'il y aura encore des scènes comme celle de l'acte 15 vu que c pas trop mon style mais bon, on sait jamais! Pour l'instant 'ton petit chéri de Harry' se tape la Ange! j'ai de ces idées hein! T'inquiète, tout va s'arranger :)

**Lululle:** ben oui, le truc qui tue!^^ c'est vrai, cette fic est un sac de noeuds, même moi je m'en sors pas!!

**frite12:** salut Jess!! Je viens de recevoir tes mails (oui j'ai reçu plusieurs fois le même^^) comment s'est passé ta rentrée? et comment va... cheplu comment il s'appelle^^ tu sais le gars dont tu m'avais parlé! enfin bon, on va pas parler de tout ça ici hein! ;) Je vais essayer de te répondre dans la journée ok? allez, à plus!

**Cyngathi:** merci!! j'espère que même si je m'appelle Sophie, tu vas pas me détester^^ t'inquiète pas, le tome 5 va bientôt sortir! sur ce, à bientôt!

**Sainte Haal:** haaaal! je viens tout juste de répondre à ton mail! c'est vrai, c'est si zarb que ça? hihi Drago qui finit seul! On peut dire ça comme ça.. mais toi tu sais comment ça finit de toute façon :p Un sort de magie? lol ah bon! quelle imagination!! j'y avais même pas pensé! j'ai vu que tu as commencé pleins de nouvelles fics! dis-moi tu as l'inspiration!! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir plein d'idée de fics comme ça! mais bon, le mieux serait de les finir et ça, je suis pas sûre d'y arriver! j'espère que lld va avoir une fin :/ Bon allez!! bisous ma poule et à plus!!!

**katarina:** ah bon, c'était court? je crois que tous mes chapitres font plus ou moins la même longueur! merci de faire un top! ça me touche beaucoup! surtout ne t'embarque pas à tout relire hein! survole rapidement ma fic sinon tu vas devenir folle! lol Dis-moi, tu devines mes pensées? évidemment que Hermione va pas s'en tirer comme ça, ce serait trop facile ;) C'est bientôt la guerre entre eux (pas une petite guerre comme il y en a déjà mais une vraie guerre!) donc ça risque de chauffer! surtout que Ginny va s'en mêler! Bon! je ne dévoile plus rien et puis je te remercie encore! à plus!!

**Hermione Potter:** ah bon, elle vomit? euh... tu veux parler d'un chapitre passé non? parce que c'est le seul où elle vomit. Si c'est le cas, ben... elle vomit parce qu'elle a quelque chose de bizarre dans la bouche ;)

**Elava:** merci! je sais pas trop ce que Harry a fait à Hermione, j'ai écrit ça comme ça! Pourquoi, tu veux des conseils? lol

**Alfa:** non non te tue pas!^^ je crois que Harry a vraiment un coeur mais bon! tu préfères le Harry séducteur de ma fic ou le pov Harry coincé du tome 5? :p (si tu l'as lu bien sûr) Mais oui, il en aime une des 3 mais je te le dirai pas! De toute façon, on le saura bientôt! 

**blue one:** merci pour l'info! et puis voici la suite! à plus sur le forum!

**silver-draco-lucius:** désolée si ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi! je suis plus beaucoup chez moi et puis j'ai une tonne de mails à répondre à chaque fois :/ désolée aussi si je vais plus sur msn, ya beaucoup trop de monde dans ma liste et je suis assaillie dès que je me connecte alors ça commence à m'énerver. bisous et à plus!

**Relena:** ah oui? ça te fait rire toi, le malheur des autres? lol t'as peut-être raison quand tu dis que Drago et Hermione vont tous les deux perdre le pari *_*

**hermidark:** merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que les derniers chapitres!

**Karotte:** te traumatiser? ah bon? pardon alors! quoi?? tu t'y attendais au Harry/Ange? mais comment tu fais?? o_o vasy, pendant que tu y es, devine ma fin! (je dis ça comme ça mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais en être capable! XD) cette fois-ci, si j'ai mis du temps c'est effectivement parce que j'étais partie en vacances (aux baléares si tu veux savoir) OUIIII t'as raison!! c'est fini le lycée!!! moi j'étais en L puisque tu demandes, et toi tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? moi j'entre en école d'art et je vais faire une filière sur le virtuel et le pire, c'est qu'il y aura encore de la philo!! enfin bon, c'est de la philo que sur l'esthétisme alors ça va! Bon, sur ce, à bientôt!

**Fumseck:** lol désolée pour le retard! non non t'as rien manqué! c'est bien moi qui écris n'imporre quoi^^ enfin voilà la suite! toujours aussi illogique! j'espère néanmoins que ça te plaira!

**Drusilla02:** piquer la réputation de Drago, pourquoi pas!!! j'espère moi aussi que le sac de noeuds va se démêler parce que moi-même je m'y perds! mais normalement, à la fin tout le monde est à sa place et y'a plus de problème. Enfin si, y'a un gros problème et y'aura même des morts (oui j'ai bien dit 'des') :p T'inquiète, je vais la finir, cette fic! et puis j'ai pas envie de mourir d'en d'atroces soufrances :(

**sanou:** lol ben la voilà, la suite :)

**Luna13: **merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Kinou:** lol j'en sais rien où Harry a appris tout ça mais bon! c'est pas n'importe qui non plus! c'est Harry Potter! (quoique vu comment Rowling l'a fait coincé dans le tome 5 ben moi je me tais) Comme je vais le dire plus bas, le dernier chapitre sera le 21ème, donc l'acte 20, c'est-à-dire bientôt!! oui oui c'est triste, moi aussi ça me fait de la peine! T_T J'ai en effet une idée de prochaine fic mais je crains qu'elle ne soit réalisable! et puis c'est pas du tout le genre de celle-ci donc je sais pas si vous allez aimer. Enfin voilà quoi!! merci encore et à plus!

**nono-chan:** ben merci beaucoup alors! bienvenue parmi nous! j'espère que la suite va te plaire! salut!

**Ravenclaw4ever:** merci merci!! :)

**Mary-Ann:** merci de m'écrire 4 fois de suite la même review! lol je suppose que c'est un petit problème technique dont tu n'es pas responsable :p sinon, je te remercie pour tous tes compliments qui me font toujours autant plaisir! je suis pas aussi convaincue que toi que la fin se fera en beauté, j'ai jamais été très douée pour les fins! à force de vouloir faire un truc génial, ben ça devient n'importe quoi^^ surtout que là, la fin est très spéciale (je parle pas de la fin à la Sex intentions, mais disons de l'après-fin! *rire mystérieux*) L'école dans laquelle je vais est à Paris (désolée!) et c'est une école d'art spécialisée dans le multimédia et il y a notament une filière qui m'intéresse beaucoup et qui me permettra de faire de l'image de synthèse! à quand les persos de hp en 3D? :D

**padmacho:** mdr tu me feras toujours rire! même si tu le fais pas exprès!^^ alors!! comment se passent tes vacances? ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas u de tes nouvelles! moi aussi je peux parler, parce qu'après mon super long mail ben plus rien! désolée :( je crois que c la première fois que je suis autant occupée en période de vacances d'été! normalement je fais rien mais là, j'avais trop de trucs à faire! c'est quoi cette excuse de reviewage? hein? non mais oh! tu crois que t'es tout permis ou quoi? tes parents savent que tu lis ce genre de fics? hein? regarde-moi dans les yeux!! lol bon, tu fais ce que tu veux hein^^ désolée si je mets mes chapitres une fois par mois!! désolée d'être occupée!! lol mais là, ct une bonne raison, gt en voyage avec ma famille! alors bon, je pouvais pas écrire! mais là, je t'assuer que je vais m'activer pour finir cette fic parce qu'après, j'aurais encore moins le temps alors bon hein! sinon, le **nihilisme** (en gras comme tu le voulais!^^) c'est assez complexe à expliquer, surtout pour ton âge (te vexe pas hein! c'est juste que le mot 'nihilisme' est un mot philosophique qu'on aborde en philo donc et surement pas à des jeunes de 14 ans. Mais bon!! comme vous évoluez + vite que les autres (lol) ben je vais tout vous expliquer!) Donc déjà, étymologiquement, ça vient de 'nihi' qui veut dire 'rien' en latin et ça a surtout été repris par Nietzsche (qui est mon philosophe préféré mais c aussi le + space!) et c'est une doctrine qui est contre les valeurs, les principes, la hiérarchie, bref tout (moi je suis super nihiliste! aux chiottes la société!!^^) Le meilleur exemple pour comprendre serait de regarder le film _Fight Club_ (c'est pas pour rien si c'est un de mes films préférés :) ) et si tu l'as déjà vu, ben tu vois Tyler est le gars nihiliste par excellence, il nie les règles et tout ce qui est pré-établi on ne sait comment (c'est pour ça qu'il est contre le matérialisme, qu'il sabote toutes les pub, qu'il fait exploser les buildings finaniers à la fin etc) Tu comprends ou pas? sinon c'est pas grave, j'essayerais de te réexpliquer^^ Rien à voir: c'est quoi un cunilingus? looool ben euh comment dire... Cherche ds le dico, je te jure qu'il y est ;) Enfin voilà! sur ce, bisous et bonnes fins de vacances!!

**Katleen:** j'espère que la suite te plaira! :)

**Mika.Chan2: **tiens, depuis quand c'est 2?^^ en tous cas merci beaucoup!!

**hihi:** MERCI alors! :)

**big apple:** voici la suite! pardon pour l'attente! j'espère que ça te plaira!

**tangerinedream:** lol bienvenue ds le club des sadiques alors! niark niark niark! bon, voici la suite!

**Maria:** t'aimes pas trop Cho ou je me trompe?^^ merci beaucoup et bienvenue parmi nous!

**siria potter:** ben oui, c'est inattendu, j'adore quand c'est inattendu! c'est le principe de cette fic :) 

**ouistot:** la suite, la voila!!! j'espère que ça va te plaire!

**la-tite-drey:** merci, merci et merci! en effet, le film dont tu me parles est passé il y a quelques jours et est issu de la même histoire que moi, à savoir _les liaisons dangereuses _de Laclos. Fo dire qu'avec la même histoire et le même titre, fo pas avoir de surprises^^ Il y a eu plusieurs adaptations à la tv mais celle-ci n'est pas la meilleure. Celle avec John Malkovic était mieux ou si tu préfères un + récent, Sexe intentions! ;)

**Miya Black:** ben oui, j'ose!^^ j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long pour avoir la suite!

************************************************************************************************

Déjà le 16ème chapitre!!! C'est officiel, il y aura 20 chapitres (sans compter le prologue) donc si vous êtes bons en maths ben.... ça veut dire qu'il reste 4 chapitres! Vous m'en voulez pas hein? Faut bien que ça se finisse un jour ou l'autre! Et puis je commence à être à cours d'idées! Comme le suggère le titre du chapitre, lumières sur Ginny je vous prie!!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 16: Ginny, notre dernier espoir 

Drago restait là, la bouche ouverte. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et même s'il voulait parler, il n'aurait pas pu. La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il allait tuer Harry la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait sur son chemin.

- C'est à toi, rappela timidement Ange.   
- Oui euh… dit Drago en passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux. Je… ne… comprends toujours pas pourquoi… Euh… Attends ! Comment ça se fait que tu sortes avec lui ?   
- Parce qu'il me la demandé, répondit Ange en haussant les épaules.   
- Mais… 

Drago n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, sa colère était trop grande. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ange avait dans la tête ? Il fallait absolument la raisonner !   
- Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago. Harry vient tout juste de se séparer de Cho, il flirte avec Ginny, il fait… je ne sais quoi avec Hermione et toi ! Toi tu sors avec lui ?!   
- Oui ! confirma Ange avec un grand sourire.   
- Mais c'est pas possible ! s'écria Drago en prenant Ange par les épaules. Tu es une fille intelligente ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est pas une bonne chose de sortir avec ce type ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? 

Mais Ange regarda sa montre.   
- Oh regarde ! Il est temps d'aller en cours ! On parlera une autre fois !   
Drago n'eut même pas le temps de parler qu'Ange était déjà partie. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour aller chercher ses affaires.   
- Hermione ! soupira-t-elle tristement. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ? 

*****

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans le Hall quand une main l'attrapa au vol. Elle fut entraînée dans un couloir. Elle vit alors que c'était Drago.   
- Tiens ! Salut Dr…   
- Tu connais la nouvelle ? la coupa Drago. Harry sort avec Ange.   
Hermione ne répondit rien mais son air paisible inquiéta le Serpentard.   
- Ça ne te fait rien du tout ? s'étonna-t-il.   
- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.   
- Mais… Tu n'aimes plus Harry ? demanda Drago, visiblement troublé.   
- Si bien sûr, mais je respecte son choix ! 

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione était beaucoup trop calme. Soudain, une idée vint à Drago.   
- J'espère que tu n'es pas impliquée là-dedans ? dit-il. Ce n'est pas encore un de tes plans pour gagner ce foutu pari ?   
- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? répliqua Hermione, la voix un peu tremblante. Quelle drôle d'idée !   
- Ça me semble très bizarre que Harry décide tout d'un coup de sortir avec Ange alors que vous semblez être très proches, tous les deux, marmonna Drago. Même trop proches, à mon goût…   
- Quoi, tu veux parler d'hier ? demanda Hermione d'un ton rêveur. Oh, ce n'était rien de sérieux. Il a réalisé que je n'étais pas faite pour lui, voilà tout.   
- Et ça m'étonne aussi beaucoup que tu le prennes aussi bien ! poursuivit Drago en plissant les yeux. 

Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.   
- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, murmura-t-elle.   
Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Mais Drago ne bougeait pas. Agacée, Hermione brisa son baiser et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.   
- Hey ho, réagis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis en train de t'embrasser !   
- Oui, pardon, cette histoire me désespère… dit Drago en secouant la tête.   
- C'est sûr ! D'autant plus que tu vas perdre notre pari ! renchérit Hermione.   
- Non, je n'ai pas encore perdu ! 

Hermione voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois mais Drago la repoussa et s'en alla. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il n'allait pas perdre. Ange pouvait bien dire qu'elle sortait avec Harry, Drago voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

*****

Pendant toute la semaine, Drago passa son temps à espionner Harry et Ange. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble mais leur relation intriguait beaucoup Drago. Aucune fois il ne les avait vus s'embrasser. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par plusieurs raisons. Soit ils s'embrassaient vraiment mais jamais en public, soit Ange ne le voulait pas. Elle qui était si prude, si innocente. Elle qui attendait toujours son premier amour…

  
Drago était allé voir Ron pour lui en parler.   
- Tu es au courant pour Harry et Ange ? lui demanda Drago.   
- Oui. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu surpris au début, mais finalement, pourquoi pas ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.   
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils agissent bizarrement pour des gens qui sortent ensemble ? poursuivit Drago. Ils ne s'enlacent jamais, ne s'embrassent jamais, ils ne se tiennent même pas par la main !   
- Tu connais Ange, ce n'est vraiment pas son style ! dit Ron.   
- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, avoua Drago. Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose ! 

Ron remarqua que le Serpentard le regardait avec insistance.   
- Quoi ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?   
Drago ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder. Ron comprit enfin.   
- Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ! se plaignit Ron. La dernière fois, regarde ce qui s'est passé ! Quand Harry a découvert que c'était à cause de moi que Cho était revenue, il ne m'a plus parlé pendant une semaine !   
- Mince alors… dit Drago d'une voix faussement désolée. 

Ron soupira et roula des yeux.   
- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il enfin.   
- Va voir Ange et demande-lui si Harry l'aime vraiment, répondit Drago. Et si oui, demande-lui si elle, elle l'aime vraiment.   
- C'est d'accord, marmonna Ron. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant ? C'est leurs affaires, après tout !   
- Weasley, je fais tout ça pour Hermione ! s'exclama Drago. Je croyais que tu étais son ami !   
- Oui, bien sûr… dit Ron d'une petite voix. 

Drago le regarda d'un air satisfait. Il était temps de tirer les choses au clair.   
- Dis, elle est où ta sœur ? demanda Drago.   
- Elle est dans la Grande Salle, répondit Ron. Mais pourquoi… ?   
Mais Drago était déjà parti. 

  
Drago arriva dans la Grande Salle et balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une tête rousse. Il vit d'abord Ange avec Harry en train de travailler joyeusement. Il grimaça en les voyant et se dirigea vers Ginny. Celle-ci était seule et avait l'air déprimé. Drago vint s'asseoir discrètement à côté d'elle. Elle ne fut pas mécontente de le voir.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant son air triste.   
- C'est Harry… soupira Ginny. Hermione m'a dit qu'il aimait Ange. A ce stade-là, je ne peux rien faire.   
- Si, justement ! rectifia Drago. Il est encore temps pour toi d'avoir Harry ! Tu sais, lui il aime Ange mais elle, elle ne l'aime pas !   
- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginny, pas très convaincue.   
- Mais oui, elle sort avec lui pour ne pas le vexer, dit Drago. Allez, courage ! Il continue de te donner des leçons de vol ?   
- Oui, confirma Ginny, un peu plus joyeuse. C'est le seul moment où on peut vraiment être seuls. Heureusement qu'Ange n'y assiste pas !   
- Très bien, s'exclama Drago en se frottant les mains. Il faut absolument que tu profites de ces moments-là pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Tu l'as embrassé comme je te l'ai demandé ?   
- Bien sûr ! Même plusieurs fois ! répliqua fièrement Ginny. 

Drago sourit puis réfléchit. Embrasser ne suffisait plus. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.   
- Ginny, j'aimerais que tu passes me voir ce soir, dit mystérieusement Drago.   
- Ce soir ? répéta Ginny en rougissant. Euh… Toute seule ?   
- Toute seule.   
- Et avec Hermione ?   
- Surtout pas avec Hermione. 

Ginny finit par accepter. Elle était un peu inquiète car elle ne savait pas ce que Drago voulait d'elle. Quand elle lui posait la question, il ne répondait que 'tu verras'. Peut-être que Hermione aurait la réponse. 

*****

- C'est pourtant clair, il veut coucher avec toi.   
- Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! 

Ginny regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, de peur que quelqu'un ait entendu leur conversation. Hermione lui donna une petite tape à la tête.   
- T'es idiote ou quoi ? Il n'y a que nous ici !   
Ginny et Hermione était assise sur l'herbe, à l'extérieur du château. 

Ginny avait raconté à Hermione que Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre mais elle n'avait rien dit d'autre.   
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Ginny, une fois rassurée que personne ne les écoutait.   
- Evidemment ! dit sèchement Hermione. Pour quelle autre raison t'aurait-il, Drago Malefoy, invitée, TOI, toute seule, dans SA chambre, le SOIR ?   
Ginny reconsidéra la chose. Hermione avait raison.   
- Mais… mais… bégaya la rouquine, la figure écarlate. Pourquoi ?   
- Je n'en sais rien, je suppose qu'il doit être en manque, répondit Hermione en riant. 

Ginny ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé.  
- Je plaisantais bien sûr, rajouta Hermione.   
- Est-ce que je dois y aller ? demanda Ginny.   
- Oui il faut y aller, répondit Hermione en lui souriant. Drago est comme moi, il veut t'aider à t'épanouir. Considère Drago comme ton professeur. C'est grâce à lui que tu embrasses aussi bien, maintenant.   
Ginny rougit de plus belle mais devait admettre que c'était la vérité.

- Est-ce que tu te sens prête ? demanda Hermione.   
- Je pense que oui, répondit timidement Ginny.   
- Très bien alors.  
  
  
Puis, Hermione se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Ginny. Elle avait une brillante idée en tête.   
- Ginny, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, c'est très important ! s'exclama-t-elle.   
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny, affolée.   
- Je t'explique : Drago a un coffre où il enferme ses lettres et surtout son journal intime. J'aimerais que tu arrives à le prendre.   
- Prendre quoi ?   
- Son journal intime !! s'écria Hermione, agacée. Le problème, c'est que pour ouvrir le coffre, il faut un mot de passe et je l'ignore.   
- Alors comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? répliqua Ginny. De toute façon, si je vole son journal intime, tôt ou tard il va s'en apercevoir !   
- Hum, voyons voir… réfléchit Hermione. Je sais que Drago écrit dans son journal avant de s'endormir.   
- Je ne vais tout de même pas m'amuser à recopier tout son journal sur des feuilles pendant qu'il dort ! 

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux en grand, son visage illuminé par cette idée.   
- Mais oui !! C'est ça la solution ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut qu'il s'endorme avant qu'il ne puisse ranger son journal ! Je crois qu'il doit me rester des somnifères, (ceux que j'ai utilisés pour endormir Ange, l'autre fois…) et là, tu pratiques un sort de Copie ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Tu as compris Ginny ?  
Ginny secoua la tête et Hermione reprit plus lentement en lui donnant chaque détail du plan.   
- Ensuite, tu me donneras la copie du journal, dit Hermione. Tu as bien compris ?   
Cette fois-ci, Ginny hocha la tête. Hermione était tellement contente qu'elle prit la rouquine dans ses bras. 

*****

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Drago.   
- Euh… Chercher à boire ! répondit Ginny. 

Comme prévu, Drago était allongé dans son lit, les lunettes sur le nez, en train d'activer sa plume sur les feuilles de son journal. Ginny se dirigea vers le minibar en s'agrippant à tout ce qu'elle trouva sur son chemin.   
- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Drago.   
- Héhé… J'ai juste du mal à marcher ! dit Ginny en lui tirant gentiment la langue.   
- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, pour une première fois… répliqua Drago en riant. 

Ginny ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de lui dire son amant d'une soirée et prit deux verres et de l'eau. Elle glissa le somnifère dans l'un des deux verres puis alla rejoindre Drago. Elle s'avança vers lui en roulant des hanches, un verre dans chaque main à la façon d'une hôtesse de l'air.

- Un peu d'eau, M. Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix sensuelle.   
- Non merci, répondit Drago sans même lever la tête.   
Ginny se mordit la lèvre.   
- Allez, je suis sûre que tu as soif ! insista Ginny.   
- Vraiment, non ! Mais si tu as soif, vas-y, bois !   
- Je n'ai pas envie de boire toute seule ! gémit Ginny.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Drago en la regardant de travers. 

Ginny fronça les sourcils, posa un des deux verres, se jeta sur Drago, lui prit le journal de force et amena le verre à sa bouche.   
- Tu vas le boire, ce foutu verre ? s'écria-t-elle.   
Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux puis éclata de rire.   
- Le sexe te rend vraiment bizarre ! dit-il en essayant de reprendre son journal.   
Ginny cacha le journal dans son dos.   
- Ahha ! Si tu veux ton journal, bois d'abord ! s'exclama triomphalement Ginny. 

Drago plissa les yeux sur le verre.   
- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je boive ? T'as mis un truc dedans ? demanda-t-il.   
- Pas du tout ! répondit Ginny. Alors, tu bois ?   
Drago la jaugea du regard. Elle avait l'air nerveux. Puis, son regard se posa sur l'autre verre.   
- Ok ! Mais je crois que je préfère l'autre verre, dit Drago.   
Ginny ne répondit rien. Serait-elle piégée ? se demanda Drago.   
- Si tu veux, répondit Ginny après un moment. 

Elle prit le verre qui était sur la table de chevet et le donna à Drago.   
- Qu'est-ce que nous fêtons ? demanda Drago.   
- Et bien… Mon dépucelage ! répliqua Ginny avec entrain. Santé ! 

Leurs verres se cognèrent. Ginny but son verre d'un trait. Drago la regarda en secouant la tête tellement il trouvait cette fille bizarre puis but à son tour. Ginny prit les verres vides et alla les déposer ailleurs. Drago récupéra son journal et continua à écrire dedans.

  
Quelques instants plus tard, rien ne se passa. Drago remarqua que Ginny avait apporté des dizaines de parchemins vierges ainsi que sa baguette magique. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait l'air en pleine forme, ce qui l'inquiétait.   
- Tu n'as pas sommeil ? demanda-t-il.   
- Non, répondit Ginny. 

Peut-être que je me suis trompé, se dit Drago. Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement boire…   
- Et toi ? demanda Ginny.   
- Moi, non ça va, répliqua Drago.   
- En es-tu sûr ?   
- Oui, pourquoi ? 

Mais quand il regarda Ginny à nouveau, sa vue se troubla et tout devint flou autour de lui. Il se massa les tempes mais rien à faire, ses paupières semblaient très lourdes. Il fixa son journal et ne parvint pas à lire ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Devant lui se tenait Ginny qui lui faisait au revoir de la main.  
- Bonne nuit, professeur !   
- Mais que… ? 

Mais Drago s'endormit. Ginny se félicita elle-même en prenant délicatement le journal.   
- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à échanger les verres avant ! dit-elle. C'était un peu risqué mais bon ! 

Elle sortit sa baguette, la tendit face au journal et prononça la formule qui permit le sort de Copie. Les pages du journal se mirent à tourner, entraînées par une lumière blanche qui fut ensuite absorbée par la baguette. Ginny prononça de nouveau la formule mais devant les feuilles qu'elle avait emmenée et elles furent aussi parcourues par la même lumière qui laissa derrière elles l'écriture de Drago.

Une fois terminé, Ginny prit le journal et le remit sous les mains de Drago, exactement comme elle l'avait trouvé. Elle prit ensuite les parchemins qui étaient devenus la copie conforme du journal et les feuilleta rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.   
- Désolée Hermione mais je crois que je vais garder ces feuilles... Ça m'a l'air… très intéressant à lire !! 

Elle prit ses affaires, sortit de la chambre et alla directement dans sa chambre. 

************************************************************************************************

Et oui!! Ginny n'est donc pas aussi bête qu'on ne l'aurait pensé! lol ok je suis méchante avec elle alors qu'elle ne le mérite même pas! c'est vrai, je l'aimais pas trop mais depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5 ben je l'aime bien. Bon!! Encore un ennui en plus! Qu'est-ce que Ginny va découvrir? Vous le verrez la prochaine fois!!! à plus!!


	18. Acte 17 : Regarder la vérité en face

Coucou!!! Déjà septembre!! Ahlàlà, le temps passe vite! Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous est déjà retourné bosser à l'école pendant que d'autres comme moi, commenceront en octobre! mouhahahaha! ok c'était méchant mais je suis aussi passée par là et j'en suis bien contente! Courage courage!!

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http://) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld17.gif (oubliez pas le http:// sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, ff.net me l'efface^^)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Miya Black:** ça va si t'as pas trop attendu^^ et oui, ce n'est plus un secret, je suis cruelle, et contente de l'être! mouahaha

**Epayss:** merci beaucoup, c'est bien si le téléfilm t'a plu, il y a encore d'autres adaptations à voir (t'as vu sex intentions?) en ts cas, contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Lululle:** salut lululle!! ta fic avec haal m'a fait trop rire!! c'est dommage que vous n'écriviez plus :'( bon courage qd mm pour la suite et à plus!!

**Naseis: **merci! ouais t'as vu! Ginny se rebelle! mais ta review n'est pas nulle voyons! toutes les reviews me font plaisir!!! :)

**loumiolla:** je sais c'était méchant mais je peux pas m'en empêcher!^^ et fais pas une syncope!! je veux pas être accusée d'homicide!!

**Alba:** lol c vrai que le téléfilm était pas très bien rendu par les acteurs, à part Ruppert qui était génial pour Valmont! Il n'y aura pas de spoiler, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais déjà pensé et je voulais pas priver mes fidèles lecteurs de la suite! Et désolée si la suite ne vient pas plus vite! Je travaille en ce moment et puis j'ai pas d'inspi... :(

**la-tite-drey:** c trop gentil ce que tu dis!! mais tu sais, tu pouvais regarder le téléfilm hein!^^ en ts cas merci beaucoup et à plus!

**Mona-Potter:** merci beaucoup pour la note, ça me touche beaucoup^^

**Paprika Star:** merci!! est-ce que Drago va mourir? ben.. peut-être! tout ce que je peux te dire c qu'il va y avoir des morts! moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas! ahlàlà c'est dur d'être auteur! fo rester objective...

**Hermione99:** et oui, Ginny c'est Ginny! Voici la suite!!

**frite12: **salut Jess!! es-tu encore vivante?^^ je dis ça parce que je t'ai envoyé un mail la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas d'écho, t'inquiète, c'est pas que je suis impatiente mais je m'inquiète! (je suis un peu comme toi, mais il doit y avoir une raison hein?) L'école ça va toujours? tu n'es plus retombée malade hein? bon! j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt! à plus!!

**teaolemon:** ben Ginny.. hum... surement quelque chose de compremettant! hihi ça m'amuse bien moi! :) en effet, c'est un très grand compliment que tu m'as fait et il me fait très plaisir! à plus!!

**Etincelle:** c trop mignon! tu commences tes reviews comme une lettre, avec mon nom au début et tout! t'inquiète, je ne critique pas, au contraire! on voit bien la littéraire là!^^ Ange avec Drago, mais dis-moi, tu as un sens de la déduction très aigu! pauvre Etincelle, tu vas croire que je me moque de toi^^ et toi tu écris toujours? à plus!!

**Maria:** et oui! c'est bientôt fini et puis je pouvais continuer cette fic éternellement, c'est que au niveau des neurones, c'est mort donc la fin est plus qu'envisageable! Oh non t'es pas du tout la seule à aimer Cho, moi perso je l'aime bien, c'est une chinoise, un peu comme moi donc je la soutiens!! Bon ben voilà la suite!!

**hermidark:** c pas grave si tu sais plus quoi mettre dans tes reviews, ça me fera toujours plaisir! j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!

**Jade31:** désolée si la suite a mis du temps à venir! et oui Ginny se rebelle! ben tu sais, le journal intime n'a rien d'extraordinaire! c'est vraiment un journal intime! tout le monde croit qu'il a un truc spécial^^ Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi en ce qui concerne Drago et Hermione! Enfin tu verras quoi!^^ à plus!

**Laika:** alors voilà la suite!! j'espère que ça va te plaire!

**tangerinedream:** merci beaucoup! désolée pour la suite tardive et j'espère que tu vas aimer!

**Mika.Chan2:** c'est dommage pour le 2! en ts cas merci pour la review!

**top-cerise:** il est mignon ton pseudo! oui je sais, cruelle et fière de l'être!! mouahaha! voici enfin la suite alors enjoy!!

**Alfa:** moi aussi je l'aime pas trop Ginny et ça m'a fait mal au coeur de la faire si intelligente!^^

**Kinou:** c clair que Harry ds le tome 5, ya de quoi le frapper!! et du début à la fin! merci d'avance si tu lis ma prochaine fic! c'est très gentil! j'espère que mon prochain chapitre va pas prendre autant de temps que pour celui-ci! voila la suite en attendant!

**Anonymoua:** loool t'inquiète je vais pas te frapper! je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point-là! je croyais que si tu reviewais plus c'était parce que tu m'en voulais encore pour la fois où j'ai oublié de te répondre! mais si tu insistes, oui bien sûr que t'es pardonnée!! j'espère te voir dans les reviews de ce chapitre! à plus!!

**POurHikin:** merci beaucoup!! t'as vraiment la larme à l'oeil? si c'est le cas, je suis extrêmement touchée! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste!

**katarina:** des extraits du journal, c'est très probable!! ce que Ginny va raconter à Hermione c'est dans ce chapitre, qu'est-ce que je bois en particulier?? ben de l'eau...^^ ou du perrier si yen a, ben oui il refait chaud en ce moment, c'est n'importe quoi ce temps! enfin voilà! à plus!!

**ouistot:** t'inquiète, je ne dis plus rien sur le tome 5 et il n'y aura pas de spoiler dans ma fic! je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien savoir et tu ne sauras rien!!!

**Morgane:** merci beaucoup! ben oui fo bien que la petite Ginny évolue un peu! bon j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Florelia:** lol bon résumé de ma fic :) contente qu'elle te plaise! serais-tu capable de deviner la fin avec ton sens de l'observation aigu?^^

**Karotte:** lol pas la peine de dire 'je plaisante' puisque c vrai! g été affreusement longue! à chq fois je me dis 'bon allez, tu vas poser tes fesses sur cette chaise et écrire tout un chapitre sans t'arrêter' et puis à chq fois, je dois relire deux ou trois chapitres avant pour me remettre dans l'histoire et ensuite, je commence à écrire et ya tjs un truc pour m'arrêter, le téléphone qui sonne, quelqu'un qui vient, un truc à aller acheter, l'envie de dormir, bref! c'est toujours comme ça et la suite n'arrive pas à temps!! lol je vois bien la fin de ma fic entre tes mains!! ginny pardonne à hermione pour tous les trucs qu'elle lui a faites, harry quitte ange pour avouer son amour à hermione et ange va voir drago, ron se reconvertit et se trouve une nana bien chouette et ginny retourne avec son olivier, tout le monde a son diplome et voldemort se suicide. Bref, la vie est belle! Bon, revenons à la réalité^^ moi je vais pas suivre le livre et faire une nouvelle fin, mais ça veut pas dire que ce sera + heureux! mouahha! enfin voilà!! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à moins que tu l'aies déjà deviné! (on sait jamais! tu me fais trop peur des fois!!) allez à plus!!

**kat:** euh.. où je trouve mes idées? au plus profond de mon cerveau! mais là je commence à être à cours d'idées alors vivement que ça s'arrête!^^ merci et à plus!

**Cyngathi:** lol niaiseuse! ça me fait marrer ce mot! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Mel Potter:** merci c'est trop gentil ce que tu dis! harry et hermione, mais c'est possible voyons! c'est pas encore fini!^^

**Nousse:** merci beaucoup! c'est pas grave pour les questions, ça me dérange pas de répondre! c'est bien moi qui fais les dessins et sur le dessin de l'acte 10, c'est hermione et harry qui discutent autour d'une table comme à la fin du chapitre. Et ginny, ben c'est sûr qu'elle va en trouver, des trucs, dans le journal! mais quoi? tu le verras bien!

**Lolli:** merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments! je suis vraiment touchée! et c'est sympa de me faire de la pub!^^ C'est sûr que la pitite ginny va découvrir des trucs comprométant.. hihi! j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le reste! à plus!!

**Ona Balbuzard:** ahhh une fan de Ginny! il en manque ici!^^ t'inquiète, je m'acharne sur elle dans la fic mais je ne la déteste pas! et puis sinon, elle aurait rapporter le journal à hermione sans broncher mais non! c'est peut-être grâce à elle que les choses vont changer! affaire à suivre!!

**flora:** la fin de l'histoire va différer par rapport à l'histoire originale, mais bon!! ça va peut-être être pire! mouahaha^^

**aaa:** lol merci!

**Sungirl1:** merci beaucoup!!

**Pad:** wow! rien que la longueur de la review, je suis fatiguée de répondre! non je rigole!! c'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre! c cool si tu as compris ce qu'était le nihilisme, j'aurais u du mal à te le réexpliquer! non non non c'est quoi ça? j'aime la philo?? bon, disons que... c'est intéressant et tout ça, mais j'ai été tellement traumatisée par ma prof que maintenant, je prends ça négativement! c'est que 8h par semaine de philo, c'est épuisant mais maintenant que c'est fini, avec du recul, ben c'était pas si nul que ça... tu sais koi? ta théorie avec hermione, j'ai rien compris!! lol excuse-moi, on est vendredi soir (enfin.. il est minuit passé, donc samedi matin) mais je suis sûre que ct intéressant ton truc! pourquoi tu écris pas des fanfictions compliquées comme ça?^^ t'es ossi douée que moi on dirait! euh des millons de reviews? c un peu excessif!^^ déjà, c'est techniquement impossible d'en recevoir autant et humainement impossible d'y répondre! ok j'exagère moi aussi! je prends tout o pied de la lettre! t'inquiète ct pour rire, je suis pas une personne si ennueuse que ça! (enfin j'espère!) lol il est trop mignon ton bonhomme qui siffle! j'aurais pas deviné mais mnt que tu le dis, c'est vrai! merci d'avoir répondu à mon mail et désolée si moi, j'y ai pas encore répondu! ya une tonne de mails auxquels fo que je réponde et des fois, j'ai même pas envie d'ouvrir ma boîte! bon, j'exagère encore! là je suis fatiguée!!^^ je t'embrasse et à plus!!

**I am Steph:** ben je suis cruelle parce que.. je suis cruelle!^^ bon, le journal, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, je te le jure!! et puis Ginny, ben... fo bien que les gens évoluent un peu! ;)

**lilybzzzz:** oulà! désolée!! c'est très touchant de venir tous les deux jours sur ff.net pour voir si ya la suite! sinon, hermione et harry, c'est encore possible tu sais! c'est pas fini! ;)

**lydia:** merci beaucoup! voici la suite!!!

************************************************************************************************

Héhé ça rigole plus!! Ginny AAAAA le journal de Drago entre ses mains!!! ça risque d'aller très mal pour notre couple préféré, j'ai nommé Hermione et Drago!! (avouez que c'est votre couple préféré!!) Mais comme le dit le proverbe: le calme avant la tempête! Alors profitez de ces quelques instants de douceur et de paix... car ça va pas durer!

************************************************************************************************

Acte 17: Regarder la vérité en face

- Espèce d'imbécile !!!!

Hermione n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler depuis que Ginny était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire une copie du journal de Drago.   
- Désolée, dit Ginny pour la dixième fois.   
- C'était pourtant l'occasion idéale pour le faire ! s'exclama Hermione en s'arrachant les cheveux. Comment as-tu fait pour laisser passer une chance pareille ?   
- Je te l'ai dit, j'était tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie avant lui, répondit innocemment Ginny.   
- Mais c'est pas possible !! 

Tandis que Hermione s'égosillait, Ginny souriait intérieurement. Quelle bonne actrice elle faisait…

*****

Le week-end arriva. Plus que trois semaines et c'était la fin de l'année. Drago se morfondait sur son lit à lire du Baudelaire. Cela lui faisait plus ou moins penser à Ange. Ange… Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire actuellement? Etait-elle en train de travailler? En train de dessiner ? Où qu'elle soit, elle était sûrement avec Harry.   
- Maudit soit-il ! 

Drago tourna sa page et tomba sur _La mort des amants_. Il se rappelait le jour où Ange l'avait attendu dans cette chambre. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

" Est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ? "   
- Non, ça ne va pas très bien…   
" Tu as l'air froid, impassible, inébranlable… "   
- Je suis comme ça…   
" Alors qu'au fond, tu dois être très gentil et sensible. "   
- C'est faux, tu ne me connais pas. Je suis méchant. Je suis un manipulateur.   
" Je sais ce que je dis."   
- Non, tu ne sais rien. Absolument rien. 

Drago continua à fixer son livre. Puis, il le ferma, se leva et enleva ses lunettes.   
- Je suis un minable, dit-il. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Je vais aller la voir et tout lui avouer. Je vais lui parler du pari, en espérant qu'elle me pardonnera et ensuite, nous vivrons chacun de notre côté. Je vais en souffrir mais je ne supporte plus de lui mentir. Je me sens… mal. 

Drago fit une grimace puis, déterminé, il sortit de sa chambre.

  
Drago ne savait toujours pas si Ange et Harry s'aimaient vraiment. Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'Ange n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet. Lui poser directement la question était la meilleure solution.

Il parcourut le château de long en large et ne trouva ni Ange ni Harry. Il décida de sortir dehors. Ils étaient effectivement là. Harry donnait sa leçon de vol à Ginny et Ange était au bord du lac. Il alla la rejoindre.  
- Hey, salut ! entreprit Ange en le voyant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus !   
- C'est vrai, approuva Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je ne te dérange pas ?   
- Non, pas du tout ! dit Ange en fermant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Je suis en train de réviser mes ASPIC, est-ce que tu es prêt ?   
- Oui, bien sûr, mentit Drago.   
Dernièrement, il s'était tellement mis à penser à Ange et à Harry qu'il ne révisait même plus. 

- Les épreuves commencent lundi, rappela Ange. Je suis sûre qu'on réussira. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, après ça ?   
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago. J'irai sûrement travailler au Ministère, comme l'a fait mon père.   
- Reprendre le travail de son père… répéta Ange d'un air absent. Quelle ambition.   
- Dis, comment est ton père ? demanda Drago. 

Ange tressaillit et devint pâle.   
- Désolé, je comprends si tu ne veux pas en parler, dit précipitamment Drago. C'est juste que je te connais depuis maintenant trois mois et je ne sais rien de ta famille.   
- C'est une bonne chose, répliqua sèchement Ange. Je n'en parlerai jamais. Et personne ne doit savoir.   
- Même Harry ?   
Ange esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien. Harry était le seul à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Et surtout de qui elle était la fille. 

- Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ? demanda froidement Drago. Tout se dire ?   
- Pas forcément, répondit Ange. Parfois il ne vaut mieux rien savoir.   
- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on te cache des choses ? s'étonna Drago.   
- Non, dit Ange en haussant les épaules. Chacun doit avoir ses raisons… 

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda Drago.   
- Pourquoi, tu me caches des choses ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.   
Drago la regarda et sourit.   
- Non…   
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage de le dire ? Etait-ce à cause de ce sourire si beau qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir disparaître ? Elle ressemblait… à un ange. 

- Dis, 'Ange' ça veut bien dire 'ange' en français ? dit-il.   
- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna Ange.   
- Comme ça…   
Ange se redressa.   
- Et 'Drago' alors ?   
- Ça veut dire 'dragon' en latin, répondit Drago.   
- Ohho ! Un ange et un dragon qui se côtoient, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !   
- C'est plutôt contradictoire, dit Drago en regardant le lac. Un ange, c'est gentil, doux, beau… Un dragon, c'est méchant, dangereux… C'est un monstre. Je suis un monstre. 

Ange le regarda tristement et le prit dans ses bras.   
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle.   
- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! insista Drago. Tu… Tu ne me connais pas réellement !   
- Mais je m'en fiche ! dit Ange en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime comme tu es, peu importe ton passé, les gens que tu fréquentes… 

Elle lui fit un sourire que Drago lui rendit. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.   
- Harry a beaucoup de chance de sortir avec toi, chuchota-t-il.   
Ange se mit à rougir.   
- Tu sais, je mène une relation très bizarre avec lui, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Mais Harry est quelqu'un de tellement doux et d'attentionné… Le femme qu'il aimera pour le restant de ses jours sera vraiment heureuse.   
- C'est compliqué, l'amour, siffla Drago.   
- L'amour et la guerre, c'est le même combat… ajouta Ange. 

*****

La semaine d'examen arriva enfin. Hermione était très confiante, elle connaissait tous ses cours par cœur et comme prévu, elle brilla dans toutes les matières. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas pour Drago. Un seul nom se répétait dans sa tête : Ange. Une seule image lui venait à l'esprit : encore Ange. Une seule voix résonnait à ses oreilles : celle d'Ange. Ange, toujours Ange. Il faisait une véritable fixation sur cette fille. Peut importe le pari qu'il allait perdre. Car oui, il allait perdre.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le charrier à ce propos. Elle lui racontait ses futurs projets. 'Avec ton argent, je ferai ça… et puis j'achèterai ça…' Drago ne faisait qu'acquiescer bêtement de la tête. Hermione pensait qu'il était juste triste de perdre.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Quand tous les examens seront finis, je t'offrirai un cadeau ! 

Drago admirait intérieurement Hermione. Cela faisait des années qu'elle aimait Harry et cela faisait des années qu'elle souffrait en silence. Elle avait su se taire quand il était sorti avec Cho, elle avait supporté ses flirts avec Ginny et maintenant, elle se montrait très calme devant le fait qu'il sortait avec Ange. Où pouvait-elle trouver tout ce courage ? 

Hermione était peut-être la fille qu'il lui fallait… 

- Hermione, je t'aime… Hum… Ça sonne bizarre…   
- Tu parles tout seul ?   
Drago s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et se retourna.   
- Les examens sont-ils épuisant à ce point-là ? lui demanda Hermione.   
- Oh… Les examens, ne m'en parle pas ! marmonna Drago. J'ai tout raté.   
- Mais non !   
- Si, j'ai tout, tout, tout raté, insista Drago. Je suis bon pour le rattrapage, et encore ! Ce n'est pas sûr qu'on veuille de moi.   
- Allez, ne pensons plus aux examens ! dit Hermione en lui massant les épaules. On est vendredi soir ! 

Drago la regarda sans comprendre.   
- Quoi, tu as déjà oublié ? s'étonna Hermione. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !   
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit Drago en retrouvant le sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
- Suis-moi ! 

Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Ils montèrent rapidement et Hermione l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clé et poussa Drago sur le lit. Elle avança vers lui d'une démarche féline, retirant lentement sa robe de sorcier qui tomba par terre.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago en se redressant sur le lit.   
- Chut ! dit Hermione, un doigt sur sa bouche. 

Elle monta à son tour sur le lit, força Drago à s'allonger tandis qu'elle retira ses chaussures. Elle fit de même avec le Serpentard qui se laissa faire. Quand les deux adolescents furent dans des tenues un peu plus décontractées, Hermione grimpa sur Drago et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle s'amusa à glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire qui fit de même avec la sienne. Hermione releva subitement la tête.

- J'ai décidé d'être gentille avec toi, annonça-t-elle. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de perdre ce pari… C'est pourquoi je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois perdant jusqu'au bout.   
- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.   
Hermione fit le même sourire et recommença à embrasser le blond avec plus d'intensité.   
- Tu m'as très bien comprise, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago. 

Elle enleva sa chemise avec langueur et la jeta à travers la pièce. Puis, elle dégrafa sa jupe qui subit le même sort que la chemise. Hermione leva fièrement la tête et se délecta de l'expression qui était apparue sur la figure de Drago. En effet, celui-ci avait ouvert sa bouche et ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? susurra Hermione en se passant la main dans les cheveux.   
Sans réussir à répondre, Drago libéra ses mains et les posa sur la taille fine de Hermione. Il commença à les remonter doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par d'autres mains.   
- Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? demanda Hermione en redescendant les mains de Drago. C'est moi le cadeau, c'est moi qui fais ce que je veux ! 

Drago frissonna quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son torse après s'être fait enlever sa chemise. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. Du plaisir bien sûr, du désir mais aussi de la frustration. Non pas que Hermione allait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Même si cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de ce moment, aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Drago repensa à toutes ces filles à qui il avait fait croire que le grand amour était possible alors que lui-même était persuadé du contraire. Tel était son but, à lui et à Hermione. Dégoûter les gens. Le grand amour n'existe pas.

Drago reconsidéra la chose et trouva cette idée complètement idiote. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le grand amour, c'est pourquoi il pouvait s'en moquer avec autant de facilité. Mais Drago avait ouvert les yeux. Peut-être que le vrai amour existait réellement. Ce sentiment qui animait Hermione depuis des années et qui la faisait sourire quand elle parlait de Harry, qui lui faisait battre son cœur quand elle le voyait… Ce même sentiment qui animait Ginny et l'incitait à faire toutes ces choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire en temps normal… Toujours ce même sentiment… qui animait aujourd'hui Drago.

Ce serait pour ça alors ? se demanda Drago. Je suis amoureux ? Je suis amoureux d'Ange ? C'est pour ça que je suis content quand je la vois, que je rougis quand elle me regarde, que je suis jaloux quand elle est avec un autre garçon ? C'est pour cette raison ? Pour cette raison qui m'oblige à dire…

- STOP !!!!

Hermione sursauta. Elle était sur le point d'enlever son soutien-gorge. Drago s'était relevé d'un coup, lui faisant lever la tête, les yeux ouverts de surprise.   
- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, entre l'étonnement et l'énervement.   
- Je… non… marmonna Drago en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.   
Hermione resta plusieurs secondes à l'observer, les mains toujours sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle avait les yeux toujours grand ouvert, les clignait plusieurs fois de suite pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, puis croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.   
Drago ne répondit pas. Il était quasiment sûr de ses sentiments mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. En tous cas, sûrement pas à Hermione.   
- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.   
Hermione continua à le regarder en train de s'habiller, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.   
- Désolé ? répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est moi ?   
- Non, non, assura Drago en quittant le lit. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien.   
- Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant et en suivant Drago. Est-ce que tu réalises que je suis prête à te donner mon corps pour cette nuit, et toi ! Toi tu bloques au dernier moment et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est 'désolé' ? 

Drago entra dans la salle de bain sans répondre et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Hermione traversa la chambre comme une furie et ouvrit la porte en la faisait claquer violemment.   
- Tu peux pas me faire ça Dray ! explosa-t-elle. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! J'ai envie de le faire, moi ! Tu t'en fous ou quoi ? Hey ! J'te parle !! Tu peux pas… Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Reviens ! 

Drago avait contourné Hermione pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.   
- Donne-moi une explication au moins ! continua Hermione en le suivant. Si ce n'est pas moi c'est…   
Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Drago attendit la fin de la phrase. Hermione respira un grand coup et poursuivit.   
- C'est à cause d'Ange n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix amère.   
Drago ne répondit rien. 

- Oui c'est ça, c'est elle, confirma Hermione avec démence. Je comprends tout maintenant ! Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! Insensé ! Tu es tombé dans ton propre piège ! C'est toi-même qui t'es lancé le défi de conquérir la prude et innocente Ange Jedusor et te voilà maintenant, incapable de coucher avec celle que tu désires depuis si longtemps… Je vais te dire… Tu me dégoûtes.   
Drago ouvrit la porte mais se retourna un instant.   
- Toi aussi tu me dégoûtes, répliqua Drago avec une grimace. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es tombée bas. C'est vrai, je ne croyais pas à l'amour jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Ange. Et je la remercie. Toute mon existence n'a été que décadence mais j'ai toute ma vie pour me racheter. Alors que toi ma chère, je crains que ça ne soit trop tard. Tu savais que Harry était ton grand amour mais tu t'en es dissuadée toute seule, tu es bien trop fière. Alors voilà, tu es passée à côté. Une vraie idiote. Bien sûr que tu pouvais l'avoir, même si j'étais un obstacle à l'époque, j'aurais quand même fini par comprendre et je t'aurais oubliée vite fait.  
- M'oublier ? Moi, tu m'oublierais? répéta Hermione avec fureur.   
- C'est exact, répondit Drago avec un air faussement désolé. Vois-tu, je ne traîne pas avec les perdants. 

Hermione semblait scandalisée. Drago lui souffla un baiser avec sa main puis sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte. 

Hermione se précipita sur la porte, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se refermer complètement et la rouvrit pour la claquer le plus fort qu'elle put. Elle donna ensuite plusieurs coups de poings sur cette même porte avant de glisser contre elle et s'effondrer à terre.   
- Drago Malefoy tu es mort. 

************************************************************************************************

Et oui c'est la guerre!! LA GUUUERRE!!! Pour de vrai, hein! Officielle et tout! C'est la guerre entre Drago et Hermione! Alors qui va gagner? Les paris sont ouverts! Faites vos jeux, plus rien ne va plus!^^


	19. Acte 18: Mettons les choses au clair

Bonjour tout le monde !! Je suis super méga désolée pour l'énorme quantité de temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Il faut préciser que je bosse comme une malade dans ma nouvelle école, j'aimerais pas qu'on me vire dès la première année ! Et puis le travail qu'on me demande est phénoménal ! Les soirs j'ai pas le temps pour écrire ou dessiner parce que j'habite loin de mon école et le weekend je sors plus, pas le temps !! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ! Surtout que je voulais poster ce chapitre depuis 2 semaines mais Internet m'a laché d'un coup ! On m'a coupé ma ligne pour des raisons techniques et après des dizaines de coups de fils, ils me l'ont rétablie depuis hier ! Voilà, encore une fois, pardon !!

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http:) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld18.gif (oubliez pas le http:sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, me l'efface)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Hermione99**: tant mieux si t'as adoré ! je sais que je v changer un peu la fin mais de là, dire si c'est mieux que l'originale, je sais pas !!

**tangerinedream**: merchi !! encore dsl pour le retard ! je dois dire qu'il y a du vrai qd tu dis que la vengeance de hermy va être terrible ! hihi !

**Emiliana Granger**: lol tu paries pour hermione ? ok ! les paris sont ouverts ! en ts cas merci d'avoir pris le temps pour lire ma fanfic :)

**Laika**: encore une pour Hermione ! je note ! c bizarre, t'aime bien Drago qd il est gentil ? bah pourquoi pas ! en tt cas, tu risques d'aimer les derniers chp car il se calme un peu... :)

**Karotte**: salut toi !!! ça fait longtemps ! mnt on est grandes, on a notre bac et on bosse et tt alors bon, on a plus de tps pour nous tu as repris le 7 septembre ? moi ct le 1er octobre (ne me tape pas ! c passé de tte façon) oui oui tu m'as déjà demandé, je v ds une école d'art à paris sinon, oui g regardé LLD qd elles sont passées sur la 1 mais bon, g pas trouvé ça super, enfin si c super, (ruppert everett !!) mais ya déjà u mieux comme le tout premier avec malkovich ou cruel intentions ! et sinon, oui ange est bien la fille de voldemort, pk c pas clair ? si non ben fodrait que je le mette clairement alors... -- lol hermione mangemort? j'y avais mm pas pensé ! tu me donnes des idées ! non g déjà mes idées à moi sur la fin, mais pourquoi pas pour une autre fic ? ;) bon ben bonnes vacances à toi aussi !! moi g bcp de boulot donc c pas trop des vacances :( enfin voilà ! gros bisous et tt le reste !!!

**Guenièvre**: lol je te pardonne pour la crise d'hystérie ! je te comprends ! moi aussi j'adore Hermione/Drago ! et réponse à ta question: oui !!! ginny va apparaître ds le prochain chp ! et ça va faire mal ;)

**POurHikin**: lol désolée si tu nages moi aussi des fois je comprends plus ce que j'écris ! j'espère que ça ira mieux ! lol

**Sungirl1**: ben oui, hermione l'est malheureuse ! mais elle va se venger, patience ;)

**Cyngathi**: oui t'as raison ! ça va bardé ! lol notre dame de paris !! on m'av jamais fait ça encore ! lol enfin pourquoi pas ! chacun ses références !! enfin voilà la suite ! dsl encore pour le retard et j'espère que ça va te plaire !!!

**katarina**: lol c vrai que vu sous cet angle, le chp n'est pas aussi calme que ça ! mais bon, c rien comparé à celui qui vient !tu votes pour drago ok ! je prends note ! je sais pas exactement s'il va y avoir un gagnant et un perdant, ou des perdants, enfin bref, tu verras bien ! ;) enfin, c sûr, ya un gagnant (ou une gagnante) mais pas plusieurs ! enfin t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise la situation ! lol oublie pas le top10 final ! bonnes fêtes et à plus !!

**coccinelle-rouge13**: ben le père d'ange jedusor c voldemort ! comme t pas la seule à me poser la question, j'en conclue que c pas assez clair, fodrait que je le mette clairement qlq part... --

**Lorgwen**: lol moi aussi je suis fan des Hermione/Drago et moi aussi je trouve ça injuste ! mais bon ! px pas toujours être objective ds une fic alors bon... snif snif en tt cas, vas pas te tuer hin ! sinon je v passer pour une meurtrière ! dsl si tu poses une tonne de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, j'espère que tu auras qlq réponses ds ce chp-là ! merci et à plus !

**sanou**: tu votes Drago, ok je note ! pour l'instant c lui qui gagne selon les votes ! on verra bien ce qu'il se passera ! ;)

**Jk**: wow 5h du mat, vraiment ? dsl pour le manque de sommeil alors !Hermione, sadique ? ben c sur qu'elle cache qlq chose, mais je suis pas sûre que ça se passe aussi bien qu'elle le souhaite ! enfin j'en dis pas ! bonne lecture !!

**elava**: lol niark niark niark toot'inquiète, t'auras pas à me déchiqueter, je v changer la fin ! mais je sais pas si tu vas l'apprécier aussi

**Anonymoua**: kikou ! c pas grave, c oublié !je peux juste dire que la fin sera différente, mais en quoi elle est différente, tu verras bien ! à plus !!

**frite12**: jess ! dsl si g pas encore u le tps de te répondre ! g pris du retard à cause du fait qu'on m'ait retiré ma ligne internet et fo que je répond à ts ceux qui m'ont écrits avant toi ! au fait, g fini le chp1 de fhty mais fo que je fasse la couverture et les dernières pages aussi ! merci de m'avoir aidée !! t trop mignonne de dire que drago est amoureux d'ange ! je vx dire, ct évident depuis le début ! lol tu me feras tjs rire tu te rappelles encore de ma 'fin inattendue' ? je sais pas encore si je v la faire ou pas parce que je suis sûre que les gens vont la détester ! enfin voilà, je v voir... je sais pas si t en vacances mais en tt cas, joyeux noël et bonne année !!

**hermidark**: lol ça fait un peu happy end tout ça ! et moi j'm pas trop les happy ends mais c vrai que ça va chauffer ! à !!

**Dracom**: lol t'inquiète, je v change la fin !

**Miya Black**: dsl alors ! pour te rassurer, je te dis que mm si g commencé en octobre, g pas de gr vacances ! (et oui, on nous a collé les stages obligés TT) voilà, ça va mieux? en tt cas bonnes fêtes et à plus !!

**Kat**: merci bcp ! je sais pas si je v faire d'autres fics après celle là parce que c bcp de boulot ! on verra bien...

**Mika.Chan**: lol t'as l'air content ! combien de chp il va y avoir ? ben ya celui-là, un autre ensuite un épilogue et là c fini ! et oui, fo bien que ça se termine un jour ou l'autre ! voili voilou !

**Ouistot**: lol ah bon ça t'arrange ? ms je compte changer la fin donc peut-être que non finalement à plus !!

**Ginny**: salut toi ! je t'en vx pas si t'as pas reviewé avant ! tu écris déjà bcp de msg sur mon livre d'or ! en tant que fan de ginny, tu risques de bcp aimer ce chapitre là ! :)

**DW**: désoléééée si g pa répondu à ton mail ! j'aurais vraiment voulu le faire, surtout que je l'ai trouvé très amusant ! je risque de pas te remonter le moral en comfirmant ce que tu y disais, en ce qui concerne la fin de la fic, mm si je la change un peu, ben c pas gai que l'originale ! :( j'espère que tu vas tenir le coup qd mm !

**Lord Linky**: pardon pour le retard ! g l'habitude pr le chantage, g déjà une liste complète avec tous les gens qui veulent mourir à cause de moi mais bon, essaie de pas mourir qd mm ! sinon tu connaîtras jms la fin :)

**Maria**: lol ! pas la peine de m'écrire dix fois la mm chose ! mais bon, je pense que c du à une erreur techniquebon tu votes Drago, je prends note ! pour l'instant, c lui qui gagne d'après les votes ! dsl pour le retard, gt débordée ces tps-ci ! bonnes fêtes à toi et à !!

**Fanatique**: merci bcp pour ta review ! moi aussi j'adore Drago/Hermione ! moi j'aimais bien Cho mais ds le tome 5, ben disons que rien ne se passe comme g envie que ça se passe (fo dire que harry arrange pas les choses !) donc je l'aime un ptt peu moins qu'avant... sinon, Ginny va passer à l'action ds ce chp là ! attention ça va faire mal :)

**Kinou**: lol si je peux tuer hermione ? euh.. ben tu verras bien (on me l'av jms fait celle-là ! XD) merci pr ton msg !

**Marghermione** : dsl pour le retard si t'av vraiment envie de savoir la suite ! et dsl aussi si tu me voies pas sur msn, surtt en ce moment où g pas le tos ! j'aimerais vraiment parler avec vous tous :'(

**silver-draco-lucius**: salut toi ! ça faisait longtemps ! tu sais comment parler aux filles toi ! lol (t'inquiète, c un petit délire à moi, j'adore qu'on m'appelle 'miss') dsl si je viens plus sur msn, g vraiment plus le temps ! mm pdt les vacances ! :( j'espère que ça va bien de ton côté ! bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !

**Titou Moony**: lol de rien ! ;) moi je suis pas une fan des maraudeurs ms ya des histoires pas mal avec eux ! et j'adore Harry/Hermione mais si c bien écrit... ah c dur d'écrire une bonne fic en fait je pense que c la dernière que je v faire ! bonnes fêtes !

**Alfa**: lol ça c du message !

**Florelia**: lol t pas loin de la réalité tu sais :) et t'as aussi raison: ginny est très dangereuse avec son journal ! voilà la suite !

**Pad**: paaaaaaad ! comment ça va ? t une de celles qui me manquent le tu sais ? TT en fin de compte, j'aimais bien qd tu m'appelais 'douillette' ! bah alors, rien d'extraordinaire les amours ? pov pad ! enfin, pauvre je sais pas, peut-être que comme moi, ça te dérange pas du tout d'être seule ça te dit de fonder le club des célibataires-et-fières-de-l'être avec moi ? :D et puis bon, côté boulot, c dur ! c dur mais j'aime ce que je fais donc je continue ! dis bonjour à haal et tout le monde si tu continues d'aller sur le forum ! o fait, le site a changé d'adresse ? j'arrive plus à y aller ! enfin voilà ! passes de bonnes vacances et joyeux noël et tt ça ! biz et à !!!

**Naseis**: rapide mais merci qd mm ! c l'intention qui compte ! :)

**violaine1**: merci beaucoup !! c super gentil ce que tu dis ! tu trouves que drago et hermione ont l'air de s'aimer ? c t pas mon intention mais peut-être que c mon inconscient qui écrit implicitement des trucs qui font qu'on pense qu'ils s'aiment vraiment, parce que j'aimerais vraiment que ça arrive :) (courage courage!)

**ploasrya**: merci bcp ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Mickey13**: moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! lol c la première fois que j'entends qlqun qui veut la mort de drago !! attention, tu vas t'attirer des ennemis en restant ici !

**Kestrel**: aaah est-ce que tu connais la nouvelle adresse du wizardworld ? parce que j'arrive plus à y aller et donc à poster là-bas ! merci d'avance !

**Mel Potter**: ok je note merci !!

**Alysia**: merci !! dsl pr le retard mais j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**ludivine**: lol mais non, tu me casses pas les pieds du tout ! :) moi aussi j'aimerais bien que hermione soit avec harry ! mm si j'm bien hermione/drago ! hey ! ça ferait une bonne fic ça ! hermoine, déchirée entre son amour pour drago et son amour pour harry ! mais qui va-t-elle choisir ??

**misslulu**: merci ! c très gentil !! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Pretresse elfique** : t'inquiète pas ! la suite va changer bien des choses :) patience !!

**Dobby**: merci ! je suis touchée que t'aies imprimé ma fic ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Anya**: merci ! pardon pour le retard !

**Nana Granger**: pas de pb, je veux bien jeter un coup d'oeil à ta fic ! merci bcp de m'avoir rajoutée ds ta liste ! c bien moi qui ai fait le dessin pour PI ! je suis touchée que t'aies reconnu merci encore !!

**alice**: merci beaucoup !!!!!!

**mimille**: vraiment désolée pour le retard ! g u qlq imprévus ! :'(

**anne**: merci beaucoup !

**Gilceleb1**: désolée aussi !

**Omphale**: merci ô ma fan lol (dsl ça me fait tjs autant rire !) t'inquiète, ya rien d'autobiographique ds cette fic ! (autant pour moi !) merci de dire qu'elle est réaliste ! ms c vrai que les histoires d'amour et moi, ça fait deux ! bonnes fêtes à toi et à plus sur le futur forum !!

**Remus James Lupin**: merci beaucoup pour le msg et aussi pour avoir mis mes fanarts et mes fics sur ton site ! bonne continuation et bonnes fêtes !

**kyogirl63**: merci beaucoup ! voici la suite ! désolée pour le retard !!

**siria potter**: merci !! et oui la guerre a commencé et ça va barder ! surtout si ginny s'en mêle ;) j'espère que ça va te plaire !

* * *

Ayest c'est la guerre pour notre couple préféré, j'ai nommé Drago et Hermione ! D'après les votes, vous voyez Drago gagnant à 54, c'est super serré ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, il va bien y avoir un(e) gagnant(e), mais peut-être pas celui qu'on croit ! En tt cas, je vous propose de bien vous accrocher parce que ça va barder !

* * *

Acte 18: Mettons les choses au clair 

Une semaine avant la fin de l'année, Drago et Hermione ne se parlaient toujours pas. Et ils ne cherchaient pas à se parler d'ailleurs. Ils s'évitaient. Drago supposait que Hermione n'aurait aucune envie de lui parler et il supposait bien. Pour elle, s'en était finie de leur amitié. Qu'espérait-elle d'une amitié avec Drago Malefoy de toute façon ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, s'allier avec lui a été la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie. Elle cherchait maintenant désespérément un moyen de se venger une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle et dernière fois.

Une dizaine d'élèves était regroupée devant un panneau d'affichage. Certains criaient de joie, d'autres pleuraient. Drago s'avança lentement vers le fameux panneau où étaient affichés des listes de noms. Il les balaya du regard d'un air impassible. Soudain, une main agrippa son bras.  
- Hey Drago ! Tu es là !! s'exclama Ange d'un ton hystérique. Je suis reçue ! Je suis trop contente ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai dépassé Hermione Granger en Arithmancie ? Elle ne va pas apprécier… Et toi alors ? Tu es reçu bien sûr ?  
Drago lui fit un mince sourire et partit sans rien dire en direction du parc. Ange, qui ne comprenait pas, jeta un coup au panneau d'affichage, chercha le nom de Drago sur toutes les listes, chercha, rechercha…

Drago s'installa sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le chant des oiseaux. Pour lui, rien ne lui importait maintenant. Il était amoureux. 

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui.  
- Je suis désolée, dit Ange d'une petite voix. Je pensais que… Enfin…  
Drago ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle le regardait d'un air coupable, comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle était indirectement la cause de son échec.  
- Je ne comprends plus, reprit-elle. Tu as pourtant bien réussi avec brio tes examens blancs ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et ne me dis pas 'rien' parce que je sais que quelque chose te préoccupe en ce moment ! Déjà la semaine dernière, quand tu es venu me parler, tu étais très bizarre. Je t'en prie, Drago, parle-moi !

Drago sourit et ferma les yeux. Quoique Ange pouvait dire, sa voix était toujours aussi douce et mélodieuse. Ange se rapprocha de Drago et attendit une réponse. Comme Drago ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle se mit à lui secouer légèrement les épaules.  
- Hey ho ! Réponds-moi !

Drago finit par rouvrir les yeux et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ange était de nouveau très près de lui. Il pouvait voir ses yeux se refléter dans les siens. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'Ange lui fit un de ses sourires malicieux.  
- Mais dis-moi, depuis quand les dragons ont des yeux gris ?

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Drago rapprocha sa tête puis déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci laissa échapper un gémissement d'étonnement en sentant ce délicat contact mais se laissa faire. Drago se recula ensuite pour voir la réaction d'Ange qui avait les joues toutes rouges ainsi que les yeux grand ouvert. Drago prit le risque de l'embrasser une deuxième fois, avec un peu plus d'intensité cette fois-ci. Il plaça sa main droite derrière la tête de la fille pour l'incliner un peu plus, la forçant à approfondir le baiser, chose qu'elle fit au plus grand plaisir de Drago.

De longues minutes passèrent où tout ce qui les entourait n'existait plus. Ange brisa le baiser, par manque d'air. Elle se recula vite, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il la regarda paniquer, la main sur sa bouche.  
- Pardon, murmura Drago. C'était… C'était plus fort que moi.  
- Ça alors… dit Ange en reprenant son souffle. Mon… mon premier baiser…  
Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.  
- Ton premier baiser ? répéta Drago, étonné. C'était ton premier baiser ? Mais… Et Harry alors ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassés ?  
Ange secoua vivement la tête.  
- Mais… Et ce type avec qui tu sortais, à Beauxbâtons ? Euh… Ewan ?  
Ange continua à secouer la tête en regardant par terre. Drago continuait de parler en haussant le ton de plus en plus haut, quand soudain, elle craqua.  
- Excuse-moi !! s'écria-t-elle en levant la tête. Je… Je t'ai menti ! J'ai menti à tout le monde ! Ce Ewan n'existe pas, j'ai inventé cette histoire pour me protéger des autres. Et je n'aime pas Harry ! Et il ne m'aime pas non plus ! Tout ça c'était du cinéma !

Ses yeux se mouillèrent. Drago la regardait à présent comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Les mots entrèrent difficilement dans sa tête. Ewan n'existe pas. Elle n'aime pas Harry. Harry ne l'aime pas. C'est du cinéma.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago après avoir reconsidéré la chose. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?  
- La vérité, répondit Ange en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains. Je ne supporte plus de mentir. Tant pis pour Hermione…  
- Hermione ? répéta Drago avec haine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?  
- Tout ça c'est un malentendu, expliqua Ange. Hermione croyait que Harry m'aimait et comme tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était son bonheur, elle a insisté pour que je sorte avec lui.  
- Mais c'est vrai, ajouta Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Harry t'aime vraiment, il l'a avoué devant Hermione et moi.  
- Il a dit mon nom parce que justement Hermione et toi étiez là, reprit Ange. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire 'Hermione' devant elle avec toi à côté qui le déteste, non ?

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à enregistrer les informations que lui donnait Ange. Soudain, tout semblait clair.  
- Harry aime Hermione ? demanda Drago d'une voix faible.  
- Evidemment, dit Ange. Cela fait des mois que je vous le dis mais personne ne semble me croire…  
Drago avait l'air anéanti. Non pas parce que Harry aimait Hermione mais parce qu'Ange lui avait menti. Elle, si vertueuse normalement.  
- Toi et Harry aviez joué la comédie ? demanda calmement Drago. Vous avez fait croire à tout le monde que vous vous aimiez ?  
- Oh Drago… gémit Ange d'un air désolé. Je pensais vraiment qu'il m'aimait, au début. C'est ensuite qu'il m'a tout avoué.  
- Quel crétin… poursuivit Drago. Il aurait dit la vérité dès le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
- Il faut le comprendre, dit Ange. Tu l'as mis dans une position très délicate en lui posant cette question. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.  
- Il t'a tout raconté hein ? demanda Drago, un éclair de démence dans les yeux. Tu as dû bien t'amuser !

Il se leva rapidement, faisant sursauter Ange.  
- Ne le prends pas comme ça Drago ! implora-t-elle en essayant de se lever. Tu sais, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait ! A chaque mensonge que je te disais, ça me faisait encore plus mal.  
- Quel idiot j'ai été de tomber amoureux de toi ! s'exclama Drago en se dirigeant vers le château. Tu es aussi pire que moi.

Ange resta quelques secondes immobile à se parler à elle-même, puis elle se précipita pour rattraper Drago qui venait d'entrer dans le Hall.  
- Tu… Tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- En tous cas, je le croyais ! répliqua froidement Drago sans même se retourner.  
- Attends-moi ! ordonna Ange qui avait du mal à suivre les pas rapides du Serpentard. Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Vraiment, vraiment ?

Drago s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se retourna.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Mon grand amour… Mon premier grand amour…  
Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ange lui fit signe de se taire avec sa main et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

Hermione était dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle était assise sur une table, les pieds balançant dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. Une voix aigue la sortit de sa torpeur.  
- Hermione, est-ce que tu as vu les résultats ?  
Hermione tourna lentement la tête et vit Ginny, plus ravissante que jamais. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, les mains dans son dos.

- Alors ? reprit-elle puisque Hermione ne lui avait pas encore répondu.  
- Alors quoi ? cracha Hermione.  
- Les résultats ! précisa Ginny d'une voix toujours très enjouée. Est-ce que tu es reçue ?  
- Bien sûr, que je suis reçue ! s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Malgré la mauvaise humeur de Hermione, Ginny continuait de sourire, l'air étrangement calme.  
- Bien sûr, répéta Ginny. Ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question.

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla. Hermione sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce silence, se tourna vers Ginny et la scruta.  
- Est-ce que tu as autre chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.  
- Oh non, répondit Ginny en regardant tranquillement ses pieds. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- C'est trop gentil, lança Hermione en détachant chaque mot sarcastiquement.

Un autre silence retomba dans la salle. Hermione poursuivit son activité, à savoir, bouger ses pieds énergiquement, tandis que Ginny resta immobile, les mains toujours dans son dos. Agacée par tant de mystère, Hermione descendit de sa table et s'approcha de la rouquine.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
- C'est juste que… commença Ginny d'une petite voix. Je me disais que… peut-être… puisque tu en as fini avec les cours et les examens, on pourrait se balader dehors ?  
- Se balader dehors ? répéta Hermione comme si elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.  
- Oui, ou alors, on pourrait aller du côté du terrain de Quidditch et draguer les joueurs ? poursuivit Ginny.

Hermione la regarda comme si elle la trouvait folle, secoua la tête d'incompréhension et la regarda à nouveau.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serais d'accord pour me… balader avec toi ou encore… draguer des mecs ? Non mais est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Et surtout qui tu es ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de traîner avec une fille comme toi ?  
Elle reprit son souffle et jeta un regard féroce à Ginny qui la regardait sans rien dire. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et réfléchit rapidement. Après tout, c'était la fin de l'année et de sa scolarité. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Ginny, elle ne comptait pas la revoir de toute sa vie.  
- Alors, dis-moi ! ordonna-t-elle. Pour qui est-ce que tu m'as prise ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?  
Elle regarda Ginny dans les yeux et celle-ci répondit d'une voix presque inaudible.  
- Pour mon amie…  
- Ton amie hein ! reprit Hermione avec un rire nerveux. Oui, c'est ça ! Ton amie ! Haha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Ah… Ma petite Ginny ! Si tu savais toute la vérité !

Hermione s'éloigna un peu de son interlocutrice, toujours en riant. Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand la voix de Ginny résonna derrière elle.  
- Mais je connais déjà la vérité, ma pauvre Hermione. Ou devrais-je dire… Mione. 

Le sourire que Hermione avait aux lèvres mit du temps à s'effacer. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se décida à se retourner. Ginny lui faisait un sourire dangereusement gentil, les yeux plein d'étincelles.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda calmement Hermione.  
- Oh tu fais l'innocente ? répliqua Ginny d'un air faussement déçu. Tu sais que j'ai failli marcher ? Tu joues tellement bien la comédie…  
- La comédie ? Quelle comédie ? s'alarma Hermione.  
- Elle continue en plus ! commenta Ginny en levant ses yeux au plafond. Ne te fatigue plus, ma chérie ! Je te dis que je sais tout.  
- Tu sais tout quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Hey ! Réponds-moi ! Arrête de me sourire comme ça ! Et ne reste pas plantée ici ! Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ?

Elle tira de force les bras de Ginny et découvrit que celle-ci tenait tout un paquet de feuilles. Ginny se laissa faire quand Hermione lui arracha les feuilles des mains. Plusieurs d'entre elles tombèrent par terre mais les quelques unes que Hermione avait sous ses yeux suffisaient pour lui faire perdre toute son énergie.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? demanda Hermione, les mains tremblantes.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Ginny en ramassant deux ou trois feuilles qui étaient au sol. Je pensais que tu étais plus perspicace ! Tu me déçois, Hermione. Voyons voir…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et débuta la lecture d'une des feuilles.  
- " Hermione et moi avons eu une petite discussion aujourd'hui. "  
- Drago?  
- Gagné! " C'était à propos de la nouvelle élève. Mione pense que je suis incapable de la séduire alors je lui ai proposé un pari. Elle a accepté bien sûr, dès qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu… " Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
Elle vit avec satisfaction que Hermione était à présent toute pâle et qu'elle avait lâché toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait tenues une minute avant.  
- Je continue. " … Mione veut que je l'aide. Elle n'arrive pas à s'occuper de Ginny toute seule. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre cette fille. Elle ne m'attire pas du tout mais je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille. " Autant pour moi ! " … Mione s'est mise en tête de la dévergonder. Elle veut en faire la pire traînée de Poudlard. " Hep hep ! Où vas-tu Hermione ? Reste au moins jusqu'au bout de la lecture ! Je disais donc… " Elle veut en faire la pire traînée de Poudlard. Si elle fait ça c'est bien sûr parce que c'est elle, la pire traînée de Poudlard et elle en a marre d'avoir cette réputation. "  
- Moi la pire… répéta Hermione mais elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.  
- " Elle veut absolument se venger d'elle car elle lui a piqué son petit ami. " continua Ginny sans se soucier de Hermione. " C'est bizarre. Il me semblait que c'était lui qui avait cassé pour se mettre avec Ginny. " Il a raison d'ailleurs !

Elle lança un clin d'œil à Hermione qui sembla soudain manquer d'air. Ginny prit une nouvelle feuille et la survola du regard.  
- Ah oui ! " Chang est arrivée ce soir. Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi malheureuse. Ginny aussi d'ailleurs. J'en suis désolé pour elle, mais pas pour Hermione. Ça lui servira de leçon. J'espère que désormais, elle sera un peu plus honnête envers moi. " Hum… Qu'il est gentil !  
- Cette espèce de… commença Hermione mais Ginny poursuivit sa lecture.  
- " Maintenant que Chang est partie, il faut que je répare les dégâts et remettre Ginny avec Harry. Hermione a sûrement deviné mes intentions et va tout faire pour briser ce couple. Il n'y a pas plus hypocrite que cette fille. Elle est toute mielleuse devant Ginny mais si elle savait tout ce qu'elle dit dans son dos.. "  
- Moi, la plus hypocrite ? s'indigna Hermione. Et lui, il s'est regardé ?  
- Lui l'admet au moins ! s'écria Ginny d'une voix sévère qu'on ne lui aurait jamais imaginé. Sinon, il n'aurait pas tenu ce journal intime.

Les mots 'journal intime' firent soudain réagir Hermione. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux et sa voix était troublée.  
- Son journal intime… Tu veux dire… que l'autre jour, tu as finalement réussi à le copier ?  
- Et oui ! confirma fièrement Ginny. Tout s'est très bien passé si tu veux le savoir. J'ai appliqué le sort de Copie et j'ai gardé tout ça avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le tas de feuilles par terre. Je les ai gardées pour moi car je voyais que mon nom revenait souvent. Je pensais trouver les sentiments de Drago à mon sujet mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus. Apparemment tu as une vie passionnante ! Mademoiselle sort avec Olivier mais n'hésite pas à sortir avec tous les garçons de Poudlard en même temps ? A côté de toi, Drago est un ange. J'ai eu du mal à le croire au début alors je suis venue te parler pour en avoir le cœur net. Et tu as été assez idiote pour me faire quelques révélations tout à l'heure qui confirment ce que raconte ce journal intime. Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Hermione Granger, tu te trompes !!

Elle se mit à frapper Hermione, à lui donner des claques, à la griffer, à tirer sur ses vêtements. Hermione, trop choquée pour se défendre, se recroquevilla et gémit faiblement. Elle tomba à terre, reprit difficilement son souffle et pleura, pleura, pleura. Ginny se frotta les mains, se recoiffa et fit voler les feuilles derrière ses pas.  
- Oh non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! dit-elle sèchement. Toute l'école va connaître cette histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec douleur en entendant ces dernières phrases. Toute l'école allait connaître cette histoire. Elle allait connaître la honte, l'humiliation et le déshonneur. Et ce n'est pas Drago qui ira la soutenir après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir la semaine dernière. Allait-il faire celui qui ne sait pas et se ranger avec Ginny… et tous les autres ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard…

Elle rampa vers les feuilles, les prit, les déchira en mille morceaux et se précipita pour les jeter dans la cheminée. Elle pratiqua un sort de Flamme et y jeta toutes les autres feuilles en hâte.

- Ça ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais, prévint la voix de Ginny qui venait de l'extérieur de la pièce. J'ai gardé une autre copie avec moi tu sais ? Je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça… Moi.

Ginny éclata de rire et son rire semblait résonner de plus en plus fort dans la tête de Hermione. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre et continua à pleurer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Drago… Alors voilà ce qu'il pensait d'elle depuis le début ? A ses yeux, Hermione était une hypocrite et malhonnête traînée ?

Tout ça est arrivé à cause de lui. A cause de ce pari. Sa haine pour lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Il allait le regretter, même si elle devait y laisser sa vie.

Il allait le regretter.

Mais restait-il un espoir ? Hermione réfléchit. Peut-être restait-il un espoir. Elle se leva doucement et se regarda dans un miroir. Elle vit qu'elle saignait de la lèvre et bizarrement, sourit. Elle étala son sang autour de sa blessure, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et déchira un peu plus ses vêtements.  
- J'espère que tu ne sais encore rien… Harry…

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis pas sadique mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre notamment la petite GInny qui se révolte, j'ai bien aimé ça :) Donnez-moi vos impressions et d'ici là, bonnes vacances, joyeux noël, bonne année et le reste !!! 


	20. Acte 19: Duel au clair de lune

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est une revenante qui vous parle ! Un énorme désolée pour ce retard et je sens que mes excuses ne vous intéresseront pas à ce stade :( Je ne compte plus les mois depuis le dernier chapitre ! Avec un peu de chance, vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre sur mon site qui est en ligne depuis un mois déjà, et je m'excuse auprès des reviewers s'ils attendaient une réponse rapide. K'ai longtemps été en panne d'inspiration, de temps et de motivation, et les grandes vacances ne m'ont pas permise d'y remédier. Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre mais j'espère que je ne vais pas mettre autant de temps que cette fois-ci !

L'illustration du chapitre!! voici l'adresse: (http:) perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/cg/lld19.gif (oubliez pas le http:sinon ça marche pas mais si je le mets, me l'efface)

Réponse aux reviewers:

**Mona-Potter **: Après celui-ci, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue pas très long. On va dire 1 et demi et oui c'est bientot fini !

**Kinou:** lool comment t méchante avec Mione :D pour le H/Hr tu verras bien ! je ne dis rien :p

**DW:** tu m'as l'air bien sure que Drago meure à la fin plisse les yeux, une torche électrique ds la main allez avoue, qui a balancé ?? non je rigole ! je suppose que tu as lu le livre ou vu le film, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais suivre leur histoire :p

**frite12:** c pas grave ma pitite Jess, je ne t'en veux pas ! tu as le droit de ne pas aimer ! toute le monde a ses préférences, et il y a des persos qui souffrent que d'autres, alors évidemment ça fait des malheureux ! c'est normal ! mais g le regret de te dire que tu seras déçue jusqu'o bout :( je n'en dis pas plus mais bon, tu vois ce que je vx dire ! gros bisous à toi !! (dis tu as reçu mon super long mail ?)

**mizztinguette:** wahou t'as tout déviné je crois qu'il se passe la même chose ds la vraie version, et puis ct une façon pour Hermione de se sauver la vie ! mais à quel prix...

**Karotte:** salut toa ! lol Hermione mangemort ! t'as l'esprit aussi tordu que moi :) ben Drago, drago g pas trop le choix... enfin ! c pas encore sur ! je v peut-etre tuer quelqu'un autre ! rire machiavélique Sinon, merci pour la 2è review, moi aussi g fini ma première année mdr ! ohlala je suis vraiment lente :( t'as u un bal de promo la chance ! comme ds les teen movies et tout ? :D fo que tu me racontes ! ds mon école on peut pas trop en faire un, ds ma classe ya 8 filles pour 34 mecs et c pareils ds les autres années :/ au moins on est sures de trouver un cavalier :) J'espère que t vacances se st bien passées ! à l'heure qu'il est tu dois etre rentrée nan ? ou comme moi début octobre ? je vois que tu as tjs tout pleins d'idées farfelues ! mais tu sais qu'elles sont ps si bêtes que ça ! tu me fais tjs peur qd tu avances des trucs parce que tu te dis que c pour rire et moi je me dis 'mais comment elle a deviné ?' lol enfin tu verras la fin que je vous prépare et tu comprendras ! :p

**Awen Yui:** oh c trop gentil :D merci beaucoup ! non ça coute rien de demande en effet, mais bon, je pense que ça va etre un peu compromis entre Dray et mione :( tu verras pourquoi bientot...

**CY: **lol toi aussi t'as pas l'air d'aimer Hermione ! Mais t'inquiète, je lui réserve un autre sort pour le prochain chapitre :p

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **merci ! pour le pari, je sais pas si on peut dire que Mione gagne mais... enfin tu verras ! Pour le journal intime, on en saura pas vraiment mais on en reparlera bientot ! Moi écrivain ? euh je c pas trop lol si je rate mes études pourquoi pas Désolée de rte faire écrire autant de reviews ! c'est vrai que la dernière est longue ! mais ça fait très plaisir à lire alors c pas grave :) Ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrête pas, ct juste une pause prolongée on va dire ! enfin merci pour ton attention !

**Merci beaucoup **: arwen101, Selphie, hermidark, myriem, Titou Moony, Cyngathi, Lula, Sainte Haal, Fanny Radcliffe, malibucoco (hum j'adore le malibu coco ! avec du jus d'ananas !), nono, Mel Potter, siria potter, Cho Sept, kaorulabelle, Ginny43, Naseis, herm'021, whippet, Laika la louve, Lady Lyanna, Omphale (mdr t folle ms je t'adore !), Hermione99, Clochette, Maria, Amiastine, lilybzzzz, D3viliciOus, Zaak, ZoR.oui.et.alors, Hermy, Fari, Dibbye, popov, Winifred, Amy de Lioncourt, Qualme Tari, Axoo (), Wargate, white wolf, Angy, HDloveforever, tween's, zette, tornado, kirikoute, Emma, Spicysuga, Nacyssa Gold, m4r13, Death girl, Tonks la metamorphmagus, Lisalune, Gwen, Mafafa, lyra fox, Elkraken, Lolo, diony, stella, Ploasrya, Drusilla02, Ange-JEdusor, Déborah, soccer711, sophia, ViviFil, Daria, Morgane, Triskelle, alieonor, Fébla, MinouC, Ambre15 et Lyana

**Mes excuses pour le retard **: Niokasse, Linoa2112, naity, Nisi, lilas town, Caroline, lucida, Lou, Ouistot, vicky-i, Syds, Gedauphin, mis molko, Luna Metchilla, Ludivine, Cornedrue, lev, lily, Harryjet'm!, U.S.Hermy (je m'excuse 4 fois), animalfoy et lily potter

**

* * *

Résumé**: Drago et Hermione ont fait la paix et sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. A la requête de Mme Weasley, Hermione doit faire travailler Ginny mais Hermione veut se venger d'elle car elle sort avec Oliver Dubois, son ex. Elle veut donc en faire une traînée et demande l'aide de Drago. Mais celui-ci refuse car il veut séduire Ange Jedusor, une fille inaccessible. Drago et Hermione font donc un pari.  
Après des débuts difficiles, Ange est de plus en plus proche avec Drago. Mais celle-ci lui annonce qu'elle sort désormais avec Harry, Harry qui voit aussi Ginny et Hermione. Drago ne comprend plus rien et veut se servir une nouvelle fois de Ginny pour reconquérir Harry. Mais Ginny a sa petite idée derrière la tête et a réussi à avoir une copie du journal intime de Drago. Après avoir découvert toute la vérité, celle-ci eut une petite discussion 'mouvementée' avec Hermione qui se retrouve alors sans alliés. Il lui reste pourtant un espoir: Harry. 

**Récapitulatif:**  
Harry: Ne sort plus avec Cho. Ne déteste plus Drago. Aime Hermione après révélation.

Ron: Confident d'Ange. Déteste Drago mais est obligé de l'aider dans ses projets.

Hermione: Ex de Dubois. Aime Harry. Déteste Drago depuis peu.

Ange: Nouvelle élève de Gryffondor. A déclaré son amour à Drago.

Drago: Aime Ange. S'occupe de Ginny. Déteste Hermione depuis peu.

Ginny: Petite amie de Dubois. Sait toute la vérité sur Hermione et la déteste depuis.

J'espère que j'ai rien oublié d'important!! lol Si vous avez quelque chose à rajouter, dites-le moi!!

Voilou ! Ca a été dur de m'y remettre, j'avais presque oublié ma propre histoire ! Heureusement qu'elle est bientot terminée parce que c'est assez épuisant d'écrire une fic lol On arrive de en au dénouement et je sais que certaines ne vont pas aimer mais bon ! C'est la vie :)

* * *

Acte 19: Duel au clair de lune 

- Qu'y a-t-il Ange ?

Drago et Ange étaient allongés sur le lit, plongés dans la pénombre. Dehors, la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel noir, parmi de nombreuses étoiles. Les quelques bougies magiques qui flottaient au plafond constituaient les seules sources de lumière de la chambre.

Ange se redressa, bientôt imitée par Drago. Drago était sur le point de lui retirer ses sous-vêtements quand elle lui pria de s'arrêter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses mains.  
- Tout va bien ? reprit Drago, inquiet.  
- Oui, tout va bien, assura Ange sans lever la tête.  
- Si tu n'es pas prête, je comprends très bien, rajouta Drago. Je suppose que tu ne l'as jamais fait encore et tu dois avoir peur.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai peur mais… j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi, répondit Ange avec un sourire.

Drago fut touché par tant de confiance et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle lui lança un regard en coin puis soupira.  
- Je pense que je suis prête mais quelque chose m'étonne.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Drago.  
Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de parler.  
- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
- Mais oui je t'aime ! répondit Drago, étonné par la question. Tu me l'as déjà demandé plusieurs fois. Combien de fois faut-il que je le dise encore ?  
- Pardon ! s'empressa de dire Ange. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour m'aimer alors que tu ne sais pratiquement rien de moi !  
- Ce n'est pas important, dit Drago en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Toi non plus tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi. Je t'aime comme tu es. C'est toi qui m'as dit ça la semaine dernière. Ce sont tes mots.

Ange lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça, confirma-t-elle. Peu importe ce que tu as fait de bien ou de mal, je t'aime toujours. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais moi c'est différent ! poursuivit Ange en secouant la tête. Je suis quelqu'un de très spécial !  
- Oui je sais ! dit Drago en souriant.  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! reprit Ange avec de la peine dans sa voix. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement ! Et qui est mon père ! Si je te le disais, tu pourrais me tuer !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je t'assure ! Tu as encore le temps de me quitter ! s'exclama Ange. Si tu t'attaches trop à moi, ça te ferait trop de mal si jamais quelque chose nous séparerait !  
- Et pourquoi quelque chose nous séparerait ? demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Je dis ça comme ça ! répliqua Ange en prenant les mains de son amoureux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu es vraiment sûre de m'aimer alors…

Elle regarda Drago intensément. Drago acquiesça lentement de la tête. Ange lui sourit alors et se rapprocha de lui.  
- Alors c'est bon.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, un bruit d'explosion retentit derrière eux. Drago et Ange tournèrent la tête, alarmés et virent que la porte était en miettes, répandues sur le sol. Quelqu'un venait probablement d'utiliser un sort pour essayer d'entrer, d'une manière brutale cela dit.

Drago ordonna à Ange de s'habiller tandis que lui allait voir de plus près les dégâts. De la fumée se répandait dans la pièce, empêchant Drago de voir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, une voix familière se fit entendre.  
- Malefoy !!

Drago plissa les yeux puis vit quelqu'un passer à travers la fumée et s'avancer vers lui. Il reconnut alors…  
- Harry ?  
- Je préfère Potter, s'il te plaît, s'écria Harry, le visage déformé par la haine.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira Drago. On est redevenus ennemis ?  
- J'ai de bonnes raisons de le redevenir, répliqua Harry en pointant son doigt sur le Serpentard. Je te défie, Malefoy !  
- Un duel ? répéta Drago, ahuri.  
- C'est cela même, un duel, toi et moi, rien que tous les deux, précisa Harry. Réglons nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes. Je t'attends en haut de la Tour Centrale !

Harry retraversa la fumée une nouvelle fois. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Drago se dépêcha de poser une dernière question.  
- Pour régler nos comptes ?! Mais quand ?  
- Maintenant !! fit la voix de Harry qui résonnait dans le couloir.

Drago ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi ce duel si soudain et avec Harry ? Un règlement de comptes ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être redevenu son ennemi ? Pas pour être avec Ange, puisque tout était faux !  
- Il est fou ou quoi ? marmonna Drago.  
- N'y va pas.

Drago se retourna et vit Ange, les yeux brillant.  
- S'il te plaît, ne vas pas à ce duel, implora-t-elle.  
- Il le faut, dit Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je ne suis pas du tout en condition pour me battre. J'y vais juste pour avoir des explications et puis je m'en irai. Personne ne sera blessé.  
- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que vous allez vous battre ! poursuivit Ange, les yeux en larmes. Tu as vu Harry, il était très en colère ! Je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera partir sans une égratignure !  
- Et bien s'il faudra que je me batte, je me battrai ! trancha Drago.

La fumée un peu dissipée, il distingua une ouverture dans le mur qui était auparavant l'endroit où était placée la porte et entra dans le couloir où étaient regroupés de nombreux élèves, réveillés pas le bruit de l'explosion. Ange essaya de le suivre mais elle fut retenue par une main.  
- N'essaie pas de le suivre Ange.  
- Hermione !!

Hermione lui fit un gros sourire et Ange se plongea dans ses bras.  
- Personne ne pourra les en empêcher, poursuivit Hermione, étrangement sereine. Ce duel était prédestiné depuis le début alors inutile d'intervenir.  
- Mais… quelqu'un pourrait être tué ! sanglota Ange.  
- J'ai confiance en Harry.  
- Mais… Et Drago ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ange ne comprit pas et voulut rattraper son bien-aimé à temps mais Hermione la serrait tellement fort dans ses bras et elle se sentait si faible qu'elle ne put bouger.

Les deux adolescents descendirent les marches à toute allure. Le château était entièrement réveillé à présent et il n'y avait personne dans les chambres. La rumeur comme quoi il devait y avoir un duel se répandit assez vite et les chuchotements augmentèrent à la vue de Drago et de Harry qui courraient ensemble à travers les couloirs.

Drago n'arrivait pas à penser. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'à un moment, il se réveillerait et trouverait Ange, profondément endormie à ses côtés.

- Arrête de rêver et dépêche-toi !!  
Il secoua sa tête et regarda Harry qui était furieux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Drago ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à le raisonner dans l'état où il était, mais il devait essayer…

Les escaliers menant en haut de la Tour Centrale étaient devant eux. Ils pressèrent le pas quand tout à coup, un obstacle apparût. Des cheveux roux indiquaient de loin de qui il s'agissait.  
- Ron, dégage de là !! cria Harry en agitant ses bras.  
- Harry, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! répondit Ron qui boucha l'entrée des escaliers. Et si on discutait un peu ?  
- On discutera une fois que j'aurais tué Drago Malefoy !

Drago avala sa salive. Harry était vraiment, vraiment furieux !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry, poursuivit Ron qui commençait à trembler. Tu pourras être blessé aussi, ou pire et… et pense à toutes ces personnes qui t'aiment et…  
- Ron, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me sortir ça maintenant ! s'exclama Harry en retroussant ses manches. Tu bouges ou alors…

Harry fouilla rapidement dans ses poches et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur son meilleur ami. Les gens qui assistaient à la scène s'exclamèrent tous en même temps.  
- Il ne va pas le faire, quand même ? chuchota Drago à soi-même. Son meilleur ami !  
Mais Harry élança son bras, prononça une formule et une autre explosion retentit au pied des escaliers. Ron, qui avait eu le temps d'échapper au sort, alla rejoindre Hermione et Ange qui étaient arrivées.  
- Mais tu es fou ?? demanda Drago en prenant Harry par les épaules.  
- Fou de rage !! précisa Harry qui balaya les mains du Serpentard.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre.  
- Mais Potter ! s'écria le Professeur McGonagall. C'est vous qui faites autant de bruit à une heure aussi tardive et… et je rêve ou vous avez utilisé un sort de…  
- Taisez-vous !! ordonna Harry en pointant sa baguette à présent sur son professeur.  
Le professeur McGonagall fut tellement choquée qu'elle se tut immédiatement.

Harry commença la montée des escaliers et Drago le suivit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Ron apeuré… Ange qui pleurait et… Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se fit entraîner par Harry qui utilisa une nouvelle fois sa baguette mais sur l'entrée des escaliers.

Ange ne tint plus et se précipita à la poursuite de son amoureux. Mais arrivée au pied des escaliers, une force invisible la repoussa violemment. Hermione alla la rejoindre.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ange, la voix éteinte.  
- Il a osé mettre un Bouclier ! répliqua Mc Gonagall en plissant méchamment les yeux. Sa magie défensive est vraiment impressionnante, je ne pense pas être de taille pour annuler un sort pareil. Je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore…

- Nous voilà enfin seuls, Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry en écartant les bras. Rien que nous deux ! La Tour Centrale est à nous. La plus haute tour du château…  
Drago se rapprocha d'un bord et regarda dans le vide. Il essayait de reconnaître le paysage, un repère mais tout semblait être plongé dans les ténèbres. Il avala sa salive.  
- Que se passe-t-il Malefoy ? On a peur ? lança Harry, la démence dans ses yeux.  
- Si quelqu'un doit avoir peur ici c'est bien toi, rétorqua Drago d'une voix qui trahissait sa panique. Tu devrais savoir qu'en me provoquant en duel, c'est ton arrêt de mort que tu signes !  
- Ah vraiment ? poursuivit Harry en tournant autour de son ennemi, la baguette brandit devant lui. Malefoy, tu as beau être un puissant sorcier, j'ai beaucoup plus d'avance sur toi ! Cela fait des années que j'apprends des sortilèges avancés, souviens-toi de mon Patronus en 3 ème année, même le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers m'a été bénéfique en quelque sorte… Tu ne représentes pas vraiment une menace pour moi.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent intensément dans le silence.  
- Sors ta baguette, ordonna Harry.  
Drago plissa les yeux pendant un instant puis s'exécuta. Il la frotta légèrement, faisant apparaître des étincelles vertes, puis la brandit à son tour en direction de Harry.  
- C'est un duel à mort, rappela Harry d'un air grave. Je ne te ferais pas de pitié et je n'en veux pas de ta part.

Un autre silence s'installa. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux, le vent ne soufflait plus, le ciel s'était figé, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Plus rien n'existait à part deux adolescents sur une tour, près à s'entretuer.

Une fraction de seconde. Harry et Drago élancèrent leur baguette en même temps, prononçant chacun une formule magique sur leur adversaire. C'est avec beaucoup d'agilité et d'adresse que Harry esquiva l'attaque de Drago. Celui-ci ne put en dire autant : le sort frôla son épaule, mais il ne fut pas touché. Drago recula rapidement, le souffle haletant.  
- Il est rapide ! pensa Drago en s'examinant l'épaule. Ça va être plus dur que prévu…

Harry se lança sur Drago, baguette en avant. Drago entreprit un nouveau sort. Pendant plusieurs minutes, des étincelles de toutes les couleurs jaillissaient dans tous les sens, sans savoir lesquels appartenaient à qui. Quand bien même la magie ne suffisait plus, les deux duellistes se mirent au corps à corps. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il faisait mais le but était le même : faire du mal à son adversaire.

L'un après l'autre, les coups s'enchaînèrent. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Harry et Drago étaient à présent couverts de bleus et de blessures. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la sueur mélangée au sang, les vêtements déchirés… Les baguettes magiques n'avaient désormais plus leur place dans ce combat, elles avaient roulé sur le sol, à l'abri des coups.

Une pause s'imposa naturellement. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent du regard, reprenant leur souffle. Drago se décida à parler.  
- Avant que l'un de nous deux ne meurt… J'aurais voulu quelques explications…  
- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, répondit sèchement Harry.  
- Si nous sommes ici tous les deux, je pense que c'est à cause d'une série de malentendus… et tu n'avais pas ta place dans cette histoire…mais il a fallu que tu t'en mêles quand même…  
- Tiens donc, ce serait ma faute alors ! conclut Harrry avec un sourire narquois.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit lentement Drago. Au tout début, il ne s'agissait que de moi et de Hermione.  
- Toi et Hermione ? répéta Harry en faisant une grimace. Comme c'est étrange ! Il me semble que Ginny soit aussi impliquée dans l'affaire ! Oh et j'oublie Ange… Et Ron et Cho et moi ! Oui en effet, il ne s'agit que de toi et de Hermione !  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! rétorqua le Serpentard, agacé. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire ! Pourquoi ne pas redescendre pour en parler calmement au coin du feu hein ?

Harry fut pris d'un rire hystérique, puis il reprit son sérieux rapidement et fixa son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Il semblait y avoir des éclairs dans son regard.  
- Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'écria Drago en tapant du pied.  
- Ma vengeance ! répondit Harry en faisant lentement quelques pas vers sa baguette magique. Venger toutes ces personnes à qui tu as fait du mal, et surtout à mes amis… Et surtout à Hermione.

Drago resta un moment la bouche ouverte, puis il se ressaisit.  
- Hermione… dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté mais elle a sûrement déformé ses propos à son avantage !  
- Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai perdue le jour où elle a décidé de s'allier avec toi. Elle t'a accordé sa confiance, toi, toi qui étais son pire ennemi. Et aujourd'hui, elle t'en veut. Tu lui as fait tellement de mal. Tu es un monstre. Comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à elle ?  
- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! se défendit Drago qui ne comprenait plus rien. Et je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ! Tout ce qu'on a fait c'est discuté, on s'est disputé, il est clair qu'elle m'en veut et…  
- Tu l'as battue jusqu'au sang parce que tu n'as pas supporté d'avoir perdu le pari… le coupa Harry en prenant sa baguette magique.  
- B… Battue ? bégaya Drago en reculant de quelques pas. Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et comment es-tu au courant pour le pari ?  
- Mione m'a tout raconté, entreprit Harry en s'avançant vers son interlocuteur. Tu as perdu, et en mauvais perdant que tu es, tu t'en es pris à elle ! Elle est venue me voir en pleurs, couverte de blessures, de griffures et autre ! Complètement désespérée ! Et c'est là qu'elle m'a tout raconté ! Pendant trois mois tu as essayé de sortir avec Ange Jedusor, mais pendant ce temps, tu jouais les professeurs avec Ginny, tu faisais du chantage avec Ron, tu as fait venir Cho… Et je ne veux pas connaître les détails.  
- Ce sont les détails, à mon avis, que tu devrais connaître, justement, rétorqua Drago avec la voix cassée. Je suis sûr que tu changerais d'avis sur moi si tu savais exactement comment tout cela s'est déroulé ! Hermione ne t'as pas tout dit je crois ! Je pense tout particulièrement au moment où elle a décidé de faire de Ginny la pire traînée de Poudlard !  
- Elle m'avait dit ça, dit calmement Harry.  
- Oh vraiment ? s'étonna Drago avec un sourire. Et elle t'a dit aussi qu'elle faisait tout pour briser ton couple avec Ginny ?  
- Egalement…  
- Et… et… ça ne te fait rien ?  
- Elle m'avait dit que tu dirais tout ça. Tous ces mensonges qui te servent d'excuses. Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier Malefoy, tu es mort !

- Nooooon !!!

Tout se passa très vite. Harry qui jeta le sort. Ange qui apparut à côté de Drago. Drago qui se précipita sur Ange pour prendre le sort à sa place. Drago qui vacilla sous le choc et se rapprocha dangereusement du bord. D'abord un pied puis l'autre. Ange, trop choquée pour réagir, vit Harry attraper le bras de Drago. C'est ici que le temps se remit à tourner.

-Drago !!!!! Harry !!!!! hurla Ange en larmes.

Harry avait du mal à retenir tout le poids de Drago dans ses mains, étant donné qu'il était déjà fatigué et blessé. Tandis qu'il essayait de ramener le corps du Serpentard vers lui, celui-ci fixa le vide avec un calme insolite. Il releva enfin la tête.  
- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
- Pose pas de questions et remonte ! dit Harry entre ses dents.  
- Je suis ton ennemi Potter, je l'étais et le resterai, tu n'as pas à faire ça, continua Drago en secouant la tête.  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Ange, aide-moi !!

Ange se releva avec peine. Elle avait du mal à respirer et regardait alternativement les deux garçons avant de s'attarder sur son amour.  
- Pourquoi Drago, pourquoi ? dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi il faut que ça se termine comme ça ?

Drago lui fit un sourire, un de ceux qu'elle qualifiait de vrais sourires.  
- L'amour et la guerre, c'est le même combat, rappela-t-il dans un murmure.

Et Drago tomba.

* * *

Aaaah je sens les regards tournés vers moi avec tte la méchanceté refoulée depuis des mois 'nooon pas Drago ! tu l'as tué ! sadique ! méchante !' Je suis désolée ct inévitable -- ceux qui ont lu le livre ou vu le film le savait depuis le début mais vous y avez cru tt de même, mes respects... A bientot pour la fin ! Il y a peut-etre qu'un mort......... :p 


End file.
